Dunkel heißt nicht Böse
by Heiko2003
Summary: Dark!Harry, female!Blaise, HP wird unabhängig und auflehnend gegen Dumbledore. Aber Harry ist nicht unbedingt böse. Ach ja, er ist nicht supermächtig wie in meinen anderen Stories... denke ich Dafür tritt er sein Erbe an... nur wessen?
1. Die Falle

**Disclaimer: Zuerst mal... ich denke es ist inzwischen klar. Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch seine Freunde oder die Welt ringsherum, das ist alles auf dem Mist von J.K. Rowling gewachsen. Einzige Ausnahme bilden die Charaktere, die ich hier einführe. Ich habe keine komerziellen oder finanziellen Interessen... blah blah blah... alles just for fun, euren und meinen, so enjoy it!**

**AN: **Hah, ich kann förmlich hören, was euch gerade durch den Kopf geht! "Schon wieder ne neue Story? Der hat doch noch nicht mal die alte fertig!" Falsch! Das hier ist die 'alte' Diese Story habe ich schon vor Jahren angefangen zu schreiben, ich denke kurz nach 'A Sixth Year Story' und Grundlage dafür war eigentlich nur das pairing. Nun, zwei treue Leserinnen haben mich so lange getriezt, bis ich die Story zu Ende geschrieben habe... und ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon so weit bin, kann ich sie auch posten. Zudem kommt bald HP6 und all meine Stories, auch die vielen noch in Arbeit basieren auf HP5, obwohl mich das nicht allzu sehr stört.

Well, Harry wird sich hier der dunklen Magie öffnen, wird aber nicht böse werden und er tritt sein politisches Erbe an. So, genug der Vorworte! Lest es oder nicht, aber wenn ihr es lest, habt Spaß! Und drückt ein Auge zu! Wie gesagt, dass ist eine meiner ersten Stories.

**Dunkel heißt nicht Böse!**

**Kapitel 1 Die Falle**

„Crucio" ertönte die Stimme Malfoys wiederholt. Harry krümmte sich vor Schmerzen am Boden des Parks. Er wurde nun schon seit einer Stunde hier im Park in Surrey gefoltert. Dudley hatte ihn hierher gelockt. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen stand er neben den vier Todessern und sah zu, wie Harry gequält wurde.

Sie hatten ihn mit Schmerzflüchen belegt, so wie auch in diesem Augenblick. Sie hatten ihm beide Beine mit Reduktorflüchen zertrümmert, damit er nicht weglaufen konnte und Dudley selbst hatte ihm mit einem Baseballschläger den rechten Oberarm gebrochen.

„So du Freak!" hatte er gerufen, „Wir werden dich endlich los und mein Dad bekommt auch noch eine Menge Geld dafür."

Harry hatte anfangs gar nicht begriffen, was geschehen war, er hatte Dudley nur verwirrt angeschaut, doch dann traf ihn schon der Baseballschläger und kurz darauf erschienen vier Todesser... sie waren appariert und im selben Moment hatte ihn schon der erste Cruciatus-Fluch erwischt.

Malfoy hatte gesagt, sie würden ihn so lange foltern, bis er starb.

Toller erster Ferientag dachte sich Harry noch, bevor er vom nächsten Cruciatusfluch getroffen wurde. Doch das war noch nicht alles, sie hatten diverse andere Flüche an ihm „ausprobiert".

Blut lief über seinen Rücken, seine Arme und Beine. Seine Wahrnehmung, ja, seine gesamte Welt bestand nur noch aus Schmerz. Er betete, dass es endlich vorbei wäre, dass er erlöst wurde... dass er starb.

Sein Schutz, der eigentlich durch den Orden gewährleistet werden sollte, hatte versagt. Kurz nachdem die Todesser in den Park appariert waren, brachte einer einen gefesselten und geknebelten Remus Lupin zu ihm.

„Das Beste daran ist, Lupin hier wird sich alles mit ansehen müssen und dann schicke ich ihn zurück zu Dumbledore und seinem fantastischen Orden, damit er ihm berichten kann, wie grausam und elendig du zugrunde gegangen bist." waren Malfoys Worte, die von einem eiskalten Lachen begleitet wurden.

Und schon wieder traf ihn ein Crucio. Harry sah Remus in die Augen, er war leichenblass und Tränen liefen ihm in einem fort über seine Wangen. Harry schloss die Augen.

„Crucio."

Der Schmerz schien endlos anzudauern. Seine Haut schien in Flammen zu stehen und gleichzeitig fühlte es sich an, als würde sie langsam von seinem Körper geschält. Seine Knochen schienen aus flüssigem Eisen zu bestehen und spitze Nadeln schienen sich in sein Fleisch zu bohren. All seine Muskeln verzerrten sich in qualvollen Schmerzkrämpfen. Er konnte nicht mehr Schreien, seine Stimme hatte schon längst versagt. Ab und an trat sein lieber Cousin Dudley auf ihn ein und die Todesser lachten hämisch über seine Schwäche.

‚Knack' schon wieder war eine Rippe gebrochen. Er hörte nur noch das krankmachende Geräusch – Knack – der Schmerz ging in den Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluches unter.

Zehn Minuten später war er nicht mehr in der Lage zu denken... sein Verstand hatte abgeschaltet. Er spürte noch immer die Schmerzen, doch er konnte irgendwie nicht mehr handeln... denken... nur noch fühlen.

Wann würde es endlich enden?

Plötzlich ertönte ein Crack neben ihm und kurz darauf verlor er endlich das Bewusstsein.

Als er langsam die Augen öffnete, sah er nur rot. Er tastete nach seiner Brille, doch er fand sie nicht. Dafür stellte er fest, dass er in einem ziemlich großen Bett lag, das scheinbar mit Seidenbettwäsche bezogen war. Das Rot über seinem Kopf musste das Dach des Bettes sein.

Er versuchte nach Hilfe zu rufen, doch nur ein heiseres Krächzen entschlich sich seinem Mund. Er hörte wieder dieses vertraute ‚Crack' und als nächstes vernahm er eine piepsige Stimme... so konnten nur Hauselfen sprechen.

„Master Potter ist erwacht! Oh Tinky ist so glücklich. Böse Tinky! Hat Befehl von Professor Dumbledore missachtet. Aber Tinky ist Master Potters persönliche Elfe und muss ihren Meister doch beschützen!" sie fing an zu weinen und mit dem Kopf gegen den Bettpfosten zu schlagen. Harry hob seine Hand und krächzte erneut. Sie hielt ein.

Er bedeutete ihr mit Gesten, dass er was zu schreiben benötigte.

Sie reichte ihm Pergament und eine Feder.

„Du bist Tinky? Und meine persönliche Elfe?" schrieb er und hielt ihr das Pergament vor die Nase.

„Oh ja. Master Potters Dad hat Tinky jungem Harry Potter zum Geschenk gemacht, als er ein Jahr alt wurde." sagte sie und nickte eifrig.

Kalte Wut auf Dumbledore machte sich in ihm breit, doch er riss sich zusammen. Sein Zorn würde ihm hier nicht helfen.

„Wieso habe ich dich dann nie gesehen?" schrieb er, nachdem er sich etwas gefasst hatte.

„Professor Dumbledore hat es verboten. Böse Tinky..."

Harry unterbrach sie mit einer Geste. Er war stinkwütend. Hätte er vor einem Spiegel gestanden, hätte er sehen können, wie seine Augen von einem inneren Feuer aufzuleuchten schienen. 'Wieder eines von Dumbledores Geheimnissen, wie kam der Alte nur dazu, ihm seinen Besitz vorzuenthalten?' dachte er sich verbittert.

Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Du gehörst mir?" schrieb er. Tinky nickte eifrig.

„Wieso befolgst du dann Befehle von Dumbledore? Du brauchst keinen seiner Befehle befolgen, wenn du mir dienst." kritzelte Harry eilig auf das Papier.

Die ohnehin schon großen Augen der Elfe weiteten sich entsetzt. Sie weinte schon wieder.

„Tinky hätte Master Potter die ganzen letzten fünfzehn Jahre dienen können? Oh einfältige Tinky. So einfältig. Hört auf Professor Dumbledore, obwohl Master Potter Tinkys Herr ist..."

Harry unterbrach sie erneut und schrieb: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld Tinky. Wo sind wir?"

„Master Potter ist in Potter Manor!"

Harry sah sie fragend an.

Dann erst stellte er fest, dass er Verbände hatte und irgendjemand musste ihn geheilt haben.

„Wer hat mir geholfen? Was ist überhaupt passiert?" schrieb er.

„Master Abraxas hat Master Potter geheilt. Soll Tinky ihn holen?"

Harry nickte.

Tinky verschwand und erschien kurz darauf mit einem Mann, der nur unwesentlich jünger als Dumbledore aussah, doch als Harry ihm in die Augen sah, lief es ihm kalt den Rücken herunter... sie strahlten Macht aus, die sogar Dumbledore Konkurrenz machte und sie wirkten hart, hart und dennoch weise.

„Master Potter! Sie sind erwacht." stellte der Mann mit einer leichten Verbeugung fest.

Harry starrte ihn verblüfft an, unfähig zu reagieren.

„Oh, ich vergaß mich vorzustellen, ich bin Ignatius Abraxas, zu euren Diensten. Hier, trinken sie das. Es wird ihre Stimmbänder heilen, doch sie müssen mir versprechen nur sehr leise zu sprechen. Wenn sie sich überanstrengen, wird es nur schlimmer."

Harry nickte und kippte den Trank hinunter. Er schmeckte gar nicht mal so schlecht.

„Danke" sagte er und zu seiner Überraschung hatte er das tatsächlich laut gesagt. Seine Stimme hörte sich noch etwas heiser an und sein Hals kratzte, aber er konnte wieder reden.

„Ich... ich kann nicht viel sehen. Meine Brille..."

„Ihre Brille wurde zerstört, Master Potter, ebenso wie ihr Zauberstab, fürchte ich. Doch ersterem kann ich abhelfen. Ich habe ein Elixier, das ihre Augen heilen wird. Es muss aber über Nacht wirken. Ich gebe es ihnen später, einverstanden?"

Harry nickte.

„Ähm... was ist geschehen?" fragte er.

„Nun, das wissen sie wohl am besten. Ich kann ihnen nur sagen, dass Tinky gespürt hat, dass sie in Gefahr waren und sie geholt hat. Sie sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Tinky hat mir berichtet, dass sie von vier schwarz gewandeten Zauberern und einem Muggel gefoltert wurden. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht."

„Oh..." Harry schluckte stark, als die Erinnerungen auf ihn einprasselten.

„Wie.. wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Drei Tage. Es ist weitestgehend alles verheilt. Sie werden jedoch vorerst einige Narben auf ihren Armen und Beinen behalten. Sie werden allerdings im Laufe der nächsten vier bis fünf Jahre verschwinden."

Kalte Wut stieg erneut in Harry auf, als er nickte. Mit kalter Stimme sagte er: „Das ist gut so. Die Narben werden mich daran erinnern, dass ich noch einige Rechnungen zu begleichen habe."  
Ignatius nickte, „Vernünftige Einstellung, solange sie daran denken, dass Rache am besten kalt serviert wird.."

„Ähm... darf ich fragen, wer sie eigentlich sind und wieso sie mich mit Master anreden?"

„Oh, ich dachte mir schon, dass sie das nicht wissen. Sie wissen, wer ihr Vater war?"

Harry nickte.

„Und wer ihr Großvater väterlicherseits war?"

Nun schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Ihr Großvater war Henry Potter. Sowohl er, als auch James standen absolut auf der Seite des Lichts und verabscheuten alles, was dunkle Magie war. Doch das war nicht immer so bei den Potters, ihr Urgroßvater war Abraham Potter. Sagt ihnen das was?"

„Ähm... nein."

„Er war auch unter dem Namen Grindelwald bekannt."

Harry stand der Mund offen, „Aber..."

„Er war nicht böse, Master Potter. Aber er war ein Anwender der dunklen Künste, ja sogar ein Meister. Er wendete alles an, was es an Magie gab. Für ihn war Magie ein Werkzeug, nur der Zweck entschied für ihn, ob es gut oder böse war und ich für meinen Teil sehe es auch so."  
"Aber wieso... ich dachte, er war genau so ein böser Zauberer wie Voldemort?" Zu sagen, dass Harry verwirrt war, wäre mehr als nur untertrieben gewesen.

„Nein, Grindelwald hat erkannt, was Hitler war... ein fanatischer Muggel, der etwas über die Welt der Zauberer herausgefunden hat. Er war nicht wirklich hinter den Juden her, obwohl er die auch hasste... nein, sein Hauptziel waren Zauberer. Grindelwald war der einzige, der das erkannt hat und entschloss sich, in den zweiten Weltkrieg einzugreifen. Er sammelte Gefolgsleute und begann seinen eigenen Krieg gegen Hitler und seine Anhänger und auch seine Spione. Daher sah es so aus, als hätte er auch einige Engländer und Franzosen getötet. Und da er auch dunkle Magie anwandte, hielten ihn die ach so ehrenwerten Zauberer des Lichts für böse und fabrizierten eine Story über ihn, die ihn wie einen dunklen Lord aussehen ließ. Und wie sie sicher wissen, schreiben die Gewinner die Geschichte."  
"Bedeutet das denn nicht, dass er böse war?"

„Dunkle Magie heißt noch lange nicht, dass der Anwender böse ist, Master Potter. Es ist lediglich eine Art der Magie. Sie ist gefährlich, sowohl für das Opfer als auch für den Anwender. Sie kann süchtig machen, wenn man ihr verfällt. Mit einem starken Willen, besteht die Gefahr allerdings kaum. Voldemort jedoch ist böse. Er tötet aus Spaß, ohne Grund und sein Lebensinhalt besteht aus Qual... kurz gesagt, er ist wahnsinnig. Das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied."

„Wieso sprechen sie mich eigentlich mit Master an?"

„Ich war die rechte Hand ihres Urgroßvaters. Er hat mich und meine Familie vor einem schlimmen Schicksal gerettet... ich war der schwarzen Magie bereits verfallen und stand kurz davor meine eigene Familie auszulöschen. Er hat das verhindert, doch er hat mich nicht vernichtet, er hat mich von der Sucht befreit und dafür habe ich mich ihm und seinen Nachfahren verschworen. Ich stehe nun in ihren Diensten und nachdem was ich bisher über sie erfahren habe, ist es mir eine ganz besondere Ehre."

„Mir würde es besser gefallen, wenn sie mich Harry nennen würden und duzen würden."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, aber nur wenn du mich Ignatius nennst."

„Oh... äh... einverstanden." stammelte Harry.

„Mir fällte gerade etwas ein, wissen sie zufällig, was aus Remus Lupin geworden ist, er war gefesselt und musste mitansehen, wie ich gefoltert wurde."

„Ich meinte das ebenfalls mit dem 'Du'. Oh und Mr. Lupin. Der ist wieder im HQ des Ordens. Ich glaube, einer der Muggel hat die Polizei alarmiert und daraufhin sind die Todesser und dieser Muggel verschwunden. Ich habe Lupin dann befreit, so dass er sich selbst retten konnte."

„Danke. Was ist Potter Manor? Ich dachte meine Eltern hätten in Godrics Hollow gewohnt?"

„Haben sie ja auch und das Haus dort wurde zerstört. Für die Potters war Godrics Hollow aber mehr eine Sommerresidenz. Deine Eltern haben dort aus zwei Gründen gewohnt, zunächst mal war es im Bereich der Muggel und so konnte deine Mum die Annehmlichkeiten der Muggel wie Elektrizität etc. nutzen und zum anderen wirkt das Manor auf einige etwas... nun ja, dunkel zumindest von außen. Hinzu kommt, dass man hier an alle Potters erinnert wird und wie du dir sicher denken kannst, wollten dein Vater und dein Urgroßvater nicht unbedingt an Grindelwald erinnert werden. Dein Großvater war noch nicht so ablehnend, aber dein Vater wurde von Dumbledore so weit manipuliert, dass er Grindelwald verabscheute."

„Ja, das kann Dumbledore gut, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry wütend.

„Ich sehe, du hast auch schon deine Erfahrungen gemacht." sagte Ignatius bedauernd.

„Ja, leider habe ich keine Wahl, bis ich volljährig bin." seufzte Harry.

„Oh, dem können wir abhelfen." erwiderte Ignatius amüsiert.

Harrys Kopf flog nach oben, „Wie das?"

„Es gibt Situationen, da wird einem Zauberer die Volljährigkeit bereits mit sechzehn gewährt und das hat den Vorteil, dass du dein Erbe endlich antreten kannst." sagte Ignatius lächelnd.

„Wie können wir das erreichen?" fragte Harry begeistert, seine Wut machte Entschlossenheit Platz.

„Ich beauftrage unseren Anwalt und er wird das Regeln... ein bisschen Geld wird die Beamten schon überzeugen."

„Bestechung?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Stört es dich?" fragte Ignatius mit funkelnden Augen.

Harry überlegte kurz. Was war eigentlich so schlimm daran? Wenn er es nicht tat, tat es ein anderer und es war nicht seine Schuld, wenn sich irgend jemand bestechen ließ, oder? Warum sollte er die Schwäche der anderen nicht nutzen, die 'Bösen' machten es doch auch.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ähm... wie viel Geld habe ich eigentlich?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry. Ich habe genug Geld und was du in deinem Verließ hast, mag für andere viel sein, doch das ist nur für deine Ausbildung bestimmt gewesen und ist überdies nur das, was deine Eltern angespart haben. Dumbledore hatte deinen Vater soweit im Griff, dass er sein Erbe ausgeschlagen hat... die Potters stammen von den Gryffindors ab und sie sind eine der reichsten Familien, die es gibt. Merlin sei dank lassen sich die Goblins selbst von solch Erscheinungen wie Dumbledore nicht manipulieren... er hätte sicher das Geld gerne für sich beansprucht. Wenn es dir besser geht, besuchen wir mal dein Familienverlies, wenn du willst."

„Und ob. Ich will alles wissen, was Dumbledore vor mir verbirgt." sagte Harry und er musste sich konzentrieren, um leise zu sprechen, damit seine Stimmbänder nicht angegriffen wurden.

„Schön, wie kann ich dir sonst noch helfen?"

„Kannst du mich ausbilden?"

„Worin?"

„Alles was mir hilft, Voldemort zu besiegen und mich unabhängig von Dumbledore und dem Orden zu machen?"

„Auch dunkle Magie?" fragte Ignatius ernsthaft und ohne Wertung.

Harry schwieg und überlegte einige Minuten.

„Alles, was nötig ist!" sagte er dann entschlossen.

„Wie du willst. Ich meinte, was ich sagte, dunkel heißt nicht böse. Nur der Zweck, für den du es anwendest, bestimmt das. Was meinst du, wie Dumbledore deinen Urgroßvater getötet hat?"

Harrys Zähne knirschten, „Richtig, er war es ja, der Grindelwald getötet hat. Ich nehme mal an mit dem Avada Kedavra?"

„Richtig und er hat es aus dem Hinterhalt getan. Er hätte ihn sonst nie besiegt. Das schlimmste daran ist, dass Grindelwald gerade dabei war, ein Haus voller Zauberer vor dem SS-Anti-Magie-Team zu retten. Gegen Grindelwald war Dumbledore nur ein Klacks, selbst ich würde mich halbwegs gegen Dumbledore behaupten können." Harry spürte den Zorn von seinem neuen Mentor und mit ihm die Aura kalter Macht, die diesen alten Zauberer umgab.

„Wie... wie kann ich auch so mächtig werden?" fragte Harry schließlich neugierig.

„Hmm... zunächst mal bist du schon sehr mächtig, Harry. Und dann... nun es gibt einige Tränke und Rituale, die sowohl die Macht, als auch deine Aufnahmefähigkeit für Wissen steigern. Aber alles hat einen Preis." fügte Ignatius ernst hinzu.

„Der wäre?"

„In diesem Fall... Schmerz. Und wenn du zu weit gehst, verlierst du die Fähigkeit, zu empfinden, zu fühlen... zu lieben. Und wenn du darüber hinaus zu weit gehst, wirst du so wahnsinnig und böse wie Voldemort. Du würdest das aufgeben, was dich menschlich macht."

„Nun, das möchte ich vermeiden. Ich habe vor, nach Voldemort ein Leben zu führen und eine Familie zu gründen... ein normaler Mensch zu sein. Aber bis zu der Grenze könnte man gehen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich noch keine Schmerzen gewohnt wäre, oder?" fragte Harry in einem sarkastischen Anflug von Humor.

„Wohl wahr." seufzte Ignatius. Ihm schien der Gedanke nicht zu gefallen, dass sich Harry diesem schmerzhaften und gefährlichen Ritual aussetzen wollte, „Doch bei aller magischer Macht brauchst du das nötige Wissen. Und eines solltest du schnell realiesieren! Du hast etwas, was dein Großvater nicht hatte, du bist ein Held, du bist reich und du hast eine Menge Einfluss. Obwohl du große magische Macht hast und noch mehr haben wirst, ist deine wahre Macht, deine wahre Waffe gegen Dumbledore und auch Voldemort die Politik!" sagte Ignatius eindringlich, „Du kannst nicht allein kämpfen, denn sie kämpfen auch nicht allein.

Harry ließ den Gedanken erst mal sacken. Seine erste Reaktion war Abneigung, doch dann leuchteten seine Augen auf und er nickte entschlossen. Wenn das der Preis war, dass er seinen Ruhm nutzen musste, würde er es tun, wenn er sich damit an allen rächen konnte.

„Außerdem Okklumentik. Wenn ich Intrigen plane und im Spiel der Macht teilnehme, muss ich meine Geheimnisse schützen können." stellte Harry sachlich fest.

„Ich bringe dir das als erstes bei und auch Legilimens. Ich mache dir einen Stundenplan, Harry und du sagst mir, was du davon hältst. Wir müssen anfangs etwas langsamer vorgehen, du musst erst richtig heilen und wir werden auch weiße Magie lernen, nicht nur die dunklen Künste und ich werde dich in der Politik schulen."

„Wie lange werden wir brauchen?"

„Hmm... vielleicht ein Jahr... wenn wir einen Time-Turner einsetzen."

„Ein Jahr?" fragte Harry nachdenklich und lehnte sich zurück, „Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich nach dem Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren kann um meine Abschlussprüfungen zu machen?"

„Deine Ausbildung umfasst auch den Stoff, der in der Schule gelehrt wird, sogar das siebte Schuljahr. Ich denke, wenn du deinen Einfluss bei Dumbledore ausnutzt und deinen Stand in der Öffentlichkeit, sollte das kein Problem sein. Eventuell wird dich Dumbledore ein paar Prüfungen machen lassen. Zudem können wir sicherlich den Schulrat überzeugen." fügte Ignatius noch hinzu und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Also dann... abgemacht. Ich möchte auch Animagus werden."

„Ich weiß." erwiderte Ignatius lächelnd.

„Haben wir Leute, die für uns arbeiten?" fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Ja, einige... Angestellte, Rechtsanwälte... Spione und du kannst sicher noch einige der alten Familien auf deine Seite bringen, denn die meisten sind eigentlich neutral."

„Spione?"

„Ja, beim Orden und bei den Todessern."

„Das ist interessant. Ich möchte, dass ihr die Dursleys im Auge behaltet... ich habe noch das eine oder andere Wort mit ihnen zu reden..." Harrys Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

„Das habe ich schon veranlasst, Harry. Sie sind dabei, umzuziehen..."

„Was meinst du mit den alten Familien?"

„Nun, du hast viele Feinde bei den radikaleren Purblutfamilien, doch es sind nicht alle so. Das Ministerium ist noch unter Fudges Kontrolle, dir also allgemein auch nicht wohlgesonnen."

„Dagegen müsste man was unternehmen."

Ignatius Augen funkelten, „Du gefällst mir von Minute zu Minute besser, Harry. Dein Urgroßvater wäre stolz auf dich gewesen. Vielleicht schaffen wir das ja. Aber wir müssen uns einen guten Nachfolger ausdenken."

Harry nickte.

„Weiter, wie ich deiner Attitüde entnehmen kann, stehst du nicht mehr unbedingt auf Dumbledores Seite, das heißt, du musst dir woanders Unterstützung suchen. Das lässt uns hauptsächlich die alten Familien, die nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stehen und größtenteils neutral sind. Sie werden im Allgemeinen als die Grauen Häuser bezeichnet. Wie du dir denken kannst, gibt es noch die schwarzen Häuser und die des Lichts. Die Grauen Häuser stellen eine nicht unbedeutende Macht dar."

„Was muss ich tun?"

„Zunächst mal werden wir dein Wissen über die Geschichte und die Traditionen der Zauberer auffrischen und dann zeige ich dir, wie du das Wissen umsetzen kannst. Vor allen Dingen, werde ich dich mit der Geschichte der Potters vertraut machen, natürlich gehört etwas Etikette dazu, Harry."

„Etikette? Du willst aus mir also einen Snob machen, wie Malfoy?"

Ignatius lachte, „In der Tat, doch das ‚snobische' Verhalten kann dir sehr weiterhelfen, zumindest wenn du dich in vornehmer Gesellschaft befindest, was aber nicht bei allen unseren Vorhaben der Fall sein wird."

„Wenn du es so ausdrückst, kein Problem. Wieso haben eigentlich alle mächtigeren Zauberer lange Haare?"

„Das gehört mit dazu, der beherrschende Mann eines Hauses, also das Oberhaupt einer Familie, zeigt seinen Status durch sein langes Haar."

„Also sollte ich mir auch die Haare wachsen lassen?"

„So ist es. Es gibt Sprüche, die das erledigen, aber besser wäre es, wenn wir es mit Hilfe von einem Trank, was etwas länger dauert, aber gesünder ist für das Haar."

„Ok. Akzeptiert. Erzähl mir noch etwas über Grindelwald, wie er wirklich war... als Mensch." sagte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Oh, er war großherzig und gutmütig, aber er konnte auch verbissen und gnadenlos werden, wenn er seine Ziele erreichen wollte und er war ein harter Anführer..."


	2. Der Orden

**Kapitel 2 – Derweil beim Orden**

Drei Tage nach Remus plötzlichem Auftauchen im HQ, war dieser immer noch nicht ansprechbar. Er war vollkommen in sich zurückgezogen, hatte nur die Hände um seine Knie geschlungen und sein Blick war... unfokussiert.

Tonks war ständig bei ihm und auch Molly versuchte ihn irgendwie aufzuwecken.

„Remus, du musst was essen." sagte Molly verzweifelt.

Doch Remus reagierte nicht.

Tonks nahm Molly den Teller mit Suppe ab und begann wortlos, Remus zu füttern.

Wie ein Baby ließ Remus es geschehen.

Hermine war sofort, nachdem sie die Nachricht über Harrys Verschwinden erhalten hatte, zum Grimmauld Place gekommen.

Sie und Ron standen an der Tür und beobachteten das niedergeschlagen. Sie wollten wissen, was mit Harry geschehen war, doch Remus hatte noch kein Wort darüber verloren.

Nachdem Molly gegangen war, setzten sie sich zu Remus und Hermine nahm behutsam seine Hand.

„Professor... wir machen uns Sorgen... können sie uns nicht sagen, wo Harry ist?" schluchzte sie.

Remus sah sie mit leeren Augen an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Le... lebt er noch?" fragte sie verzweifelt.

Remus sah sie an, diesmal sah sie Entsetzen in seinen Augen und Unmengen an Vorwürfen und Schuldgefühlen, dann senkte er den Kopf.

Kurz darauf erschien Dumbledore mit Snape im Schlepptau.

„Remus, wir müssen erfahren, was mit Harry geschehen ist. Ich weiß nicht, was so schlimm sein kann, dass du nicht darüber reden willst... aber dann müssen wir es anders versuchen. Severus wird jetzt bei dir Legilimens anwenden, hörst du?"

Remus sah ihn entsetzt an, doch dann nickte er teilnahmslos.

„Hier, Trinken sie das, Lupin!" sagte Snape und reichte ihm eine Phiole, „Beruhigungsmittel. Es ist leichter für uns beide, wenn sie entspannt sind."

Remus trank das Elixier widerstandslos.

„Hermine, Ron, ihr geht bitte!" sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Nein." sagte Remus mit krächzender Stimme, „Sie haben ein Recht, es zu erfahren."

„Oh..." sagte Dumbledore überrascht und als er in die Gesichter der Teenager schaute, erkannte er, dass sie sich davon nicht abbringen lassen würden.

„Severus!" forderte Dumbledore ihn auf, seine Stimme war niedergeschlagen und voller Trauer.

Snape nickte, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lupin und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Legilimens!"

Sie sahen zu, wie Snapes Augen sich immer mehr weiteten, während er immer blasser wurde und schließlich fast grün aussah. Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn und er begann zu zittern.

Dann löste er den Spruch und das erste, was er tat, war, sich zu übergeben.

„SEVERUS! WAS..." fuhr Dumbledore auf. Auch die Teenager waren blass... niemand hätte so eine Reaktion bei Snape für möglich gehalten, schließlich war er ja selbst ein Todesser und er musste schon einiges gesehen haben.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis Snape wieder bei Sinnen war.

„Er... Potter... er wurde gefoltert, vor den Augen Lupins. So ein Muggel, sein Cousin nehme ich an, hat ihn in den Park geführt... dort hat er ihm mit einem Schläger den Arm gebrochen."

Hermine schluchzte auf und Ron zog sie an seine Schulter.

„Sie haben ... sie haben ihm mit einem Reduktor die Beine zertrümmert... dann Cruciatus... über eine Stunde haben sie ihn gefoltert. Auch Schnittflüche und anderes..." Snapes Stimme zitterte, „Zwischendurch haben sie immer wieder den Muggel ran gelassen... er hat auf ihn eingetreten..."

„Was ist dann passiert?"

„Ich... eine Hauselfe erschien, dann verschwand sie mit Harry... aber... ich weiß nicht, ob er noch am Leben war... so viel Blut..."

„Eine Hauselfe?" fragte Dumbledore ernst, „TINKY!" sagte er laut.

„Wer... wer ist Tinky?" fragte Ron.

„Harrys persönliche Elfe." antwortete Remus mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Wieso hatte er sie nicht vorher schon?" fragte Hermine ernst.

„Weil ich es so für besser hielt. Er sollte nicht als verwöhnter verhätschelter Junge aufwachsen." sagte Dumbledore entschieden.

„Ach ja? Wer gibt ihnen das Recht dazu?" fuhr Hermine auf, „Sind sie sein Vormund? Was haben sie ihm noch vorenthalten? Und ist es wirklich besser, ihn zu seinen so fürsorglichen Verwandten zu stecken?"

Ron sah sie überrascht an, so wütend hatte er Hermine noch nie gesehen. Auch in Remus Augen, die in den letzten Tagen so leer gewesen waren, war plötzlich ein wütendes Funkeln zu erkennen.

„Er hat ihnen schon Dutzende Male gesagt, er will nicht zurück... und nun? Haben sie ihn je gefragt, warum er nicht zurück wollte? SIE haben ihn an Voldemort ausgeliefert!"

Dumbledore wurde blass, doch dann wurde sein Blick entschieden, „Miss Granger, sie haben kein Recht, meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen."

Hermine zuckte zurück, doch ihr Blick sagte deutlich, dass das Thema noch nicht ausgestanden war.

„TINKY!" rief Dumbledore laut.

Doch sie erschien nicht.

„Wo ist sie?" fragte er wütend.

Nach einer Weile stand er auf und ging, „Ich werde für heute Abend ein Treffen einberufen. Wir müssen ihn finden!" sagte Dumbledore.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Harry in Potter Manor. Er fühlte sich frisch und ausgeruht. Die Schmerzen waren fast weg, nur seine Arme und seine Beine fühlten sich etwas steif an.

Er konnte endlich ohne Brille sehen.

Er stand auf und ging in das Badezimmer, um sich für den Tag frisch zu machen.

Tinky führte ihn anschließend in den Speisesaal.

„Ah, guten Morgen Harry."

„Guten Morgen, Ignatius. Sag mal, wieso hat mir vorher noch niemand gesagt, dass ich meine Augen mit einem einfachen Elixier heilen könnte?"

„Weil es ein Elixier ist, dass dein Blut verwendet, genauso wie das Macht-Elixier. Die Zauberer des Lichts sehen das als dunkel an, wie alle Elixiere, die mit Menschenblut zu tun haben und so ist es vom Ministerium verboten."

„Ach so. Wie erkläre ich es dann?"

„Gar nicht. Du hast es doch nicht gebraut, oder? Dein Heiler hat es dir gegeben und fertig. Da fällt mir ein, ich werde dir beibringen, Fragen unter Veritasserum so zu beantworten, dass du nicht unbedingt die Wahrheit sagen musst, jedoch nicht lügst."

„Gut. Sehr gut." sagte Harry und seine Augen funkelten enthusiastisch.

„Schön, Zunächst Frühstück. Dann zeige ich dir das Manor, die Wachen und erkläre dir die Schutzzauber um das Anwesen. Abend treffen wir uns mit dem Anwalt... und ich denke, etwas Gesellschaft könnte dir nicht schaden."

„Gesellschaft?"

„Du wirst schon sehen, vielleicht bringt dein Anwalt jemanden mit, aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher."

„Apropos Gesellschaft, werden mich die anderen hier nicht finden?"

„Harry, Potter Manor ist besser geschützt, als Hogwarts. Niemand wird dich hier finden. Das ist noch wirksamer, als der Fidelius-Zauber. Es ist durch uralte Blutmagie geschützt. Nur ein Potter kann es finden und Leute, die durch sein Blut autorisiert wurden. Gut, dass der Anwalt und meine Freunde schon autorisiert sind."

„Erinnere mich daran, den Anwalt zu fragen, ob Sirius mir etwas überlassen hat... ich möchte zu gern wissen, wem er das Haus vermacht hat." sagte Harry nach einer Weile mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen.

„DAS ist eine wirklich gute Idee, Harry." lachte Ignatius.

Nach dem Frühstück besichtigten sie das Manor... es war eigentlich fast ein Schloss.

Es dauerte bis zum Mittag. Nach dem Mittag gingen sie nach draußen.

Rechts vom Manor war ein riesiger See zu sehen.  
"Wo sind wir?" fragte Harry.

„Der See... das ist Loch Ness."

„Oh. ... Cool. Gibt es Nessie wirklich?"

Ignatius lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Er murmelte etwas über einfältige Muggel.

Vor dem Manor war ein großes gepflegtes Gelände mit sorgfältig verschnittenen Bäumen und Sträuchern, ein Pavillon und an die mindestens einen Hektar große Fläche grenzte ein dunkel wirkender Wald.

„Siehst du Harry, vom See aus noch drei Kilometer, so breit ist dein Anwesen. Wenn du dir das Manor als Zentrum vorstellst, kannst du dir noch mal vier Kilometer in Richtung des Waldes und zwei Kilometer hinter dem Manor denken, das ist dein Anwesen. Zumindest, wenn erst mal der Papierkram erledigt ist. Hier wirtschaften etwa zwanzig Hauselfen herum und es gibt einige Zentauren im Wald, die sich um den Wald kümmern. Ich stelle sie dir später vor."

„Der Wald, ist der magisch?"

„Ja. Es gibt viele interessante Kreaturen dort. Ein Teil deiner Ausbildung wirst du dort verbringen... als Überlebenstraining. Lass uns ausreiten!"

„Reiten?"

„Ja. Manfred kommt gleich."

„Wer ist Manfred?"

„Oh, das ist ein Squib. Er lebt mit seiner Frau Elisabeth hier, auch ein Squib. Sie hilft den Elfen in der Küche und er kümmert sich um die Pferde und das Anwesen, was nicht Wald ist. Es sind nette Leute. Und Manfred ist sehr begabt auf einem Gebiet Harry, er ist trotz seines Squib-Schicksals ein exzellenter Zaubertränkemeister, der beste, den es auf der Welt gibt. Er wird dich unterrichten."

Tatsächlich erschien kurz darauf ein älterer rundlich gebauter Mann mit grauen Haaren. Er führte zwei pechschwarze Pferde mit sich.

„Das sind die besten zwei Hengste aus deinem Gestüt, Harry. Die Pferde weiden hinter dem Manor. Der linke ist mein Lieblingspferd... Magnus. Der rechte ist Albeo, jung und stürmisch, so wie du."

„Stürmisch? Ähm... hältst du das für gut?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Also das erste, was du dir merken musst, ist, keine Furcht oder Unsicherheit zu zeigen, auch wenn sie dich innerlich auffrisst. Nach außen musst du immer ruhig sein und alles unter Kontrolle haben. Das gilt vor allem im Kampf und auch in der Politik. Nun zu den Pferden, sie sind magisch. Wenn du ihren Willen unterwirfst, werden sie dir nichts tun und dir absolut gehorchen. Oder... ähm... möchtest du... Magnus?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Harry musterte ihn und lächelte, „Wie viele Pferde besitze ich?"

„Zwanzig. Alles was darüber hinausgeht, wird aussortiert und verkauft."

„Oh, gut. Ich möchte dir Magnus gern schenken, Ignatius, wenn er weiterhin zur Zucht von mir verwendet werden kann."

Ignatius verneigte sich leicht, „Vielen Dank, Harry."

Ignatius erklärte Harry, was er mit dem Pferd tun musste, so stellte er sich vor den Hengst und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er spürte in seinem Inneren, dass der Hengst sich widersetzte, er war stürmisch. Es war ein Kampf des Willens, doch Harry unterwarf ihn hart. Das Pferd nickte leicht und schnaubte.

Danach war das Reiten wirklich kein Problem, schließlich war Harry ja nun schon auf einem Hippogreifen und einem Thestral geritten und seine Erfahrung auf dem Besen half ihm hier, das einzige, woran er sich gewöhnen musste, waren die rhythmischen Bewegungen, doch das lernte er schnell.

Sie ritten um das gesamte Gut. Harry bewunderte die Pferde, sie waren wirklich eine beeindruckende und stolze Zucht.

Er nahm sich danach Zeit zuzuschauen, wie Manfred die Pferde versorgte und ging ihm zur Hand. Er unterhielt sich auch ein wenig mit Manfred.

Dann besuchte er die Küche und stellte sich Elisabeth und allen Hauselfen vor. Nicht wenige von den Kreaturen brachen in Tränen aus, weil er sie so freundlich behandelte.

Am Abend dann besuchte sie der Anwalt, es war Mr. Zabini. Er erschien per Apparation auf dem Anwesen und wurde von Manfred zur Tür geleitet.

„Ah, Mr. Zabini, kommen sie doch herein!" forderte sie Ignatius auf. Harry begrüßte ihn mit einem Handschlag. Ignatius dagegen umarmte Mr. Zabini freundschaftlich.

„So so, Ignatius. Du hast also endlich einen Erben Grindelwalds gefunden?" fragte Zabini lächelnd und musterte Harry.

„Ja, ich fürchte, Mr. Potter hier war nicht sehr glücklich, dass Dumbledore ihm sein Erbe und seine Familiengeschichte vorenthalten hat. Dass er vor wenigen Tagen ein äußerst unerfreuliches Zusammentreffen mit Voldemorts Lakaien hatte, wirkte auch nicht unbedingt positiv auf ihn."

Mr. Zabini wurde ernst, „Ja, ich habe davon gehört. Voldemort war nicht sehr glücklich, dass Mr. Potter verschwunden ist. Lucius versicherte ihm wohl, dass er unmöglich überlebt haben konnte, doch das reichte Voldemort nicht. Er wurde... bestraft."

„Woher wissen sie das, Mr. Zabini?" fragte Harry interessiert.

Zabini sah Ignatius fragend an, der nickte, „Du kannst ihm alles sagen. Wie du weißt, stehe ich in seinen Diensten und ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihm. Wir sind nur noch nicht so weit gekommen. Er ist gestern Abend erst wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen... ich hatte tatsächlich Mühe, ihn zusammenzuflicken."

Mr. Zabini sah ihn fast mitleidig an, doch der Ausdruck verschwand, als er Harrys harten und entschlossenen Blick bemerkte.

„Ich arbeite ebenfalls für Ignatius, ähm das heißt eigentlich für sie, Mr. Potter... ich habe mehrere Aufgaben... ich bin ihr Anwalt und Vermögensverwalter und ich spioniere für sie bei den Todessern."

„Wie das? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass die Zabinis Todesser sind." sagte Harry kühl. Er hielt das für eine gute Gelegenheit seine 'Maske' aus unnahbarer Kühle und Überlegenheit auszuprobieren.

„Nun, das ist etwas delikat..." sagte Mr. Zabini unsicher.

Ignatius fragte vorsichtig, „Weiß deine Tochter, was du machst?"

Zabini nickte.

Dann erklärte Ignatius wie Mr. Zaibini für die Potters spionierte: „Mr. Zabini ist verwitwet, aber er weiß die Vorzüge des weiblichen Geschlechts sehr zu schätzen. Er... vergnügt sich mit den Frauen einiger Todesser und horcht sie nebenbei aus."

Harry nickte und verzog keine Miene. Er urteilte nicht darüber, das war schließlich eine Sache, mit der Zabini selbst klar kommen musste.

„Interessant. Mr. Zabini, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten, nennen sie mich doch bitte Harry."

„Gern. Wenn du mich Max nennst, eigentlich heiße ich zwar Maximilian, aber das ist zu lang."

„Natürlich Max. Ignatius erwähnte, dass es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, die Volljährigkeit zu erlangen und ich möchte mein Erbe... mein gesamtes Erbe. Außerdem möchte ich wissen, ob Mr. Sirius Black mir etwas hinterlassen hat, es geht mir insbesondere um das Haus der Blacks."

„Die Anträge betreffs der Volljährigkeit habe ich bei mir. Wenn wir das durch haben, und du sechzehn geworden bist, übertragen wir dein Erbe. Ich bereite alles so weit vor, dass du direkt am 31. alles erhältst, Harry."

„Mir fällt gerade etwas ein, Ignatius. Weißt du, wo meine Eule ist?"

„Es tut mir leid, dein Onkel hat sie getötet."

Harrys Augen leuchteten vor Wut und unbemerkt von ihm, jagte sein Blick den beiden erwachsenen Männern einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ignatius runzelte die Stirn, ohne seine Brille wirkte Harrys Blick wesentlich ausdrucksvoller.

„Noch etwas wofür er sich verantworten muss." sagte er mit kalter Stimme. Max sah ihn überrascht und nachdenklich an.

„Du kannst dir eine neue Eule besorgen, wenn du volljährig bist. Bis dahin stehen dir die Eulen hier zur Verfügung. Wir haben vier im Manor." sagte Ignatius entschieden.

„Danke. Mr Zab... Max. Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie für mich Anzeigen gegenüber dem Zaubergamot stellen können... wenn es geht ohne meine persönliche Anwesenheit... vielleicht mit einem Denkarium?"

„Natürlich. Denkarien können nicht manipuliert werden, die Gedanken sind so wahr, wie unter Veritasserum. Worum geht es?"

„Umbridge!"

„Wieso? Was hat sie getan?" fragte Max überrascht.

„Sie hat mich gezwungen, Hunderte Male mit einer Blutfeder zu schreiben: ‚Ich darf nicht lügen'" sagte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, wo noch immer die Narben zu sehen waren.

„Das wusste ich nicht." sagte Ignatius und hinter seiner ruhigen Stimme war eindeutig kalte Wut herauszuhören.

„Nebenbei hat sie mir mit dem Cruciatus gedroht und sie hat zwei Dementoren auf mich gehetzt. Sie muss bezahlen! Es wird Zeit, dass ich der Welt klar mache, dass ich weder ein verzogener Junge oder verrückt bin und mich noch weniger von irgendjemand beeindrucken lasse. Ich bin ein POTTER! Und ich werde ihnen klar machen, was das genau heißt!" fügte er mit einer leisen und schneidenden Stimme hinzu.

Die beiden Erwachsenen nickten anerkennend mit Stolz in den Augen.

„Ich werde das in die Wege leiten, Harry. Ich schätze, es wird bis nach Neujahr dauern, bis ein Verfahren eröffnet werden kann und bei solch schwierigen Anschuldigungen musst du persönlich erscheinen."

„Gut. Bis dahin werde ich den größten Teil meiner Ausbildung beendet haben." sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Ausbildung?" fragte Max und warf Ignatius einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Harry hat sich entschlossen, alles zu lernen, was ihm gegen Voldemort hilft... insbesondere die dunklen Künste." sagte Ignatius stolz.

„Wow, das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht, Harry."

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Max, ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du mich ansprichst, wenn es um irgendetwas geht, das mich angeht." sagte er in einem Ton, der klar machte, dass Zabini nun für ihn arbeitete und nicht für Ignatius.

Max zuckte zurück, doch dann nickte er. Ein Lächeln umspielte Ignatius Gesicht. Max verabschiedete sich kurze Zeit später.

„Es ist gut, dass du die Kontrolle übernimmst Harry, doch du musst dir bewusst bleiben, dass nicht alle so leicht zu beeindrucken sind, wie Max und er ist ein Freund. Wenn du solche Forderungen stellst, musst du sie auch durchsetzen können und ich werde dir zeigen, welche Mittel dir dafür zur Verfügung stehen."

„Ich weiß." sagte Harry kühl, doch dann lächelte er Ignatius zu und dieser klopfte ihm stolz auf die Schulter. Harry lernte bereits, seine Macht zu nutzen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry sehr früh und er fühlte sich schon wesentlich besser. Nagelneue Roben lagen am Fußende seines Bettes für ihn bereit. Sie waren aus schwarzer Seide und als er sie anzog, stellte er fest, dass sie sehr bequem waren und sehr elegant aussahen. Einige Aspekte des ‚Snob'-Daseins begannen ihm bereits zu gefallen, nachdem er sein Leben lang nur Dudleys abgetragene und viel zu große Klamotten getragen hatte.

Er ging hinunter und lief zunächst Ignatius über den Weg.

„Morgen."

„Guten Morgen Harry. Du bist sehr zeitig auf. Wir werden heute deine Elixiere brauen, nein, das heißt du wirst sie brauen. Zaubertränke sind sehr wichtig und so lernst du gleich etwas. Das Frühstück wird erst in einer Stunde serviert. In der Bibliothek findest du ein Buch mit dem Titel „Wahre Macht und wie ich sie erlange" Lies das Rezept für das Magnificus-Elixier und verinnerliche es! Hierfür brauchen wir Manfred nicht, ähm, er ist eher jemand für die nicht so dunklen Tränke." fügte er verschwörerisch hinzu.

„Ok." sagte Harry unbeeindruckt. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, was Ignatius über dunkle Magie und böse Absichten erläutert hatte und fand, dass er gut damit leben konnte, wenn er sich dadurch nicht selbst aufgab.

Und so verbrachte Harry die nächste Stunde in der Bibliothek und machte sich ausführliche Notizen zu dem Trank.

Nach dem Frühstück führte Ignatius ihn in den Keller, wo das Zaubertranklabor war. Harry staunte, es war besser ausgestattet, als der Klassenraum in Hogwarts.

„Wow. Da fällt mir ein, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich für einen ZAG in Tränke habe. Ob ich nächstes Jahr weitermachen kann?"

„Ich werde dir alles nötige beibringen, Harry. Max wird den Brief mit deinen Ergebnissen abholen, wenn du ihm eine Vollmacht schreibst. Solange wie du es nicht genehmigst, werden dich hier keine Eulen erreichen. Im schlimmsten Fall kannst du den UTZ auch direkt beim Ministerium machen."

„Das ist gut. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand erfährt, wo ich bin."

„Schön. Hast du den Trank studiert?"

„Selbstverständlich. Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich mich sehr gut konzentrieren kann, wenn ich nicht von arroganten Professoren oder kindischen uninteressierten Mitschülern abgelenkt werde." sagte Harry ernst. Ignatius nickte anerkennend.

„Denk daran, es ist ein sehr komplexer Trank. Du kannst ihn gefahrlos so lange trinken, wie du dabei Schmerzen verspürst. Wenn du keine mehr spürst, verlierst du deine Empfindungen. Die meisten Zauberer schaffen drei bis vier Dosen. Ich denke, du bringst es auf fünf. Also braue ein Volumen von vier Dosen, ich braue auch eines für vier Dosen. Fang an!"

Sie brauchten den ganzen Tag, um den Trank fertig zu stellen, aber beide schafften den Trank perfekt.

„Also wenn Snape mich nicht zu sehr hassen würde, wäre ich wohl ganz gut in Tränke, es macht mir sogar Spaß." sagte Harry begeistert.

Ignatius beobachtete diesen Wortaustausch sehr nachdenklich.

Nach dem Abendessen sagte Harry: „Ich werde jetzt die erste Dosis nehmen. Wie lange brauche ich vor der nächsten?"

„Zwei Stunden, wenn du es aushältst. Ich sähe es aber lieber, wenn du dich vorher erholst." antwortete Ignatius.

„Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit. Ich brauche auch noch einen neuen Zauberstab, bevor ich weiter lernen kann und damit er mit mir kompatibel ist, sollte ich das Ritual vorher komplett abgeschlossen haben."

„Du hast natürlich recht. Aber... du bist so etwas wie ein Enkel für mich, Harry und ich mag zwar kein übermäßig emotionaler Mensch sein, aber ich sorge mich um dich."

„Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Ich mache es trotzdem." sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Soll Tinky dabei sein?" fragte Ignatius.

Harry sah Tinky fragend an und sie nickte kaum merklich.

„Wenn sie möchte, ist sie mir willkommen. Aber es ist sicher kein schönes Erlebnis, Tinky." sagte Harry sanft.

„Ich bleibe bei Master Harry." sagte sie mit erhobener Brust. Offensichtlich wollte sie ihn nicht noch einmal enttäuschen.

„Also schön. Gehen wir in mein Zimmer." sagte Harry und nahm eine der acht Phiolen.

Sie gingen nach oben und er legte sich auf sein Bett.

„Am besten legst du dich sofort nach dem Einnehmen hin, Harry." sagte Ignatius besorgt.

Harry nickte, bedachte Tinky mit einem dankbaren Blick und kippte den Trank hinter. Er brannte wie flüssiges Feuer in seiner Kehle.

Wie es empfohlen war, legte er sich sofort hin.

Dann begannen die Krämpfe, erst langsam und dann immer heftiger. Es fühlte sich ähnlich an, wie der Cruciatus, doch im Gegensatz dazu schmerzten seine Knochen nicht. Dafür fühlte es sich an, als führe jemand kreuz und quer mit einer Kettensäge durch seinen Schädel.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, dass es knirschte.

Tinky zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Bestürzt sah sie zu, wie er sich heftig auf dem Bett wand und sie sah und hörte, wie er die Zähne zusammenbiss. Blut lief aus seiner Nase und kalter Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn.

Tinky beschwor eine Schüssel mit Wasser und einem Lappen.

Sie nahm ihn und tupfte Harry immer wieder die Stirn ab und wischte das Blut ab. Nach einer halben Stunde beruhigte sich Harry und schlug sie Augen auf.

„Heilige Scheiße!" fluchte er.

Tinky zuckte entsetzt zurück und begann zu zittern. Harry sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Das war heftig." stöhnte er, etwas beschämt über diese Worte.

„Wie geht es Master Potter?"

„Besser als bei den Todessern." erwiderte er trocken, doch mit sanfterer Stimme fügte er hinzu: „Es geht, danke. Die Schmerzen lassen nach. Weckst du mich in zwei Stunden für die nächste Dosis?"

„Ist Master Potter sicher?"

„Ja. Deine Anwesenheit hat mir wirklich geholfen und ich schaffe heute noch ein zweites Mal."

„Sehr wohl." sagte Tinky und verschwand mit einem Plopp!

Und so wiederholten sie die Prozedur nach zwei Stunden. Harry fragte sie anschließend, ob es sie stören würde, in zwei Stunden noch mal mit ihm das Ritual durchzugehen und sie sagte natürlich nein. Sie wiederholten die Prozedur noch einmal in der Nacht.

Den größten Teil des nächsten Tages verbrachten sie mit der Wiederholung des Rituals und zwischendurch ritten sie über das Gelände oder brauten den Trank für die Erhöhung der Aufnahmebereitschaft.

Harry nahm schließlich alle acht Dosen und er spürte noch immer heftige Schmerzen, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark wie am Anfang. Dennoch beschloss er, es dabei zu belassen. Er führte probehalber einige Zauber mit Ignatius Stab aus und sie waren ziemlich... heftig. Den Tag darauf nahmen er den Trank für die Aufnahmebereitschaft und war danach den ganzen Tag außer Gefecht.

„So, wie geht es dir heute?" fragte Ignatius lächelnd, als er am Tag darauf am Frühstückstisch erschienen.

„Erschlagen?" murrte Harry mit schweren Augen.

„Dachte ich mir. Wir werden morgen mit dem Lernen beginnen. Heute werden wir dir einen neuen Zauberstab besorgen, Harry."

„Bei Ollivander?"

„Nein, der steht Dumbledore zu nahe. Außerdem möchtest du doch einen, der nicht beim Ministerium registriert ist, oder?" fragte Ignatius zwinkernd.

„Ähm, könntest du das etwas genauer erläutern?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„Nun, alle Zauberstäbe sind beim Ministerium registriert, so überwachen sie die Minderjährigen. Wenn deiner nicht registriert ist, kannst du zaubern, so viel du willst."

„Cool." sagte Harry.

„Außerdem brauchst du einen wirklich mächtigen Zauberstab, Harry."

„Wohin also?"

„Ich kenne da einen Spezialisten. Der hat nur ausgefallene Zauberstäbe und Ollivander hat bei ihm gelernt."

„Auf geht's!" sagte Harry begeistert.

„Hier, fass den Portschlüssel. Wir reisen nach Edinburgh."

Kurz darauf standen sie vor einem alten Geschäft, dass keinerlei Namen trug und auch keine Auslagen im Schaufenster hatte.

Sie traten ein, auch von innen wirkte der Laden etwas leer.

Ein alter Mann betrat den Raum durch eine Seitentür. Als er Ignatius sah, weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Ignatius, was für eine Freude dich zu sehen. Was führt dich her?"

„Meister Satorius. Mein Schützling hier benötigt einen neuen Zauberstab. Sein alter wurde bei einem unglücklichen Zusammentreffen mit einigen Todessern zerbrochen."

„Schützling? So so, du hast also den Erben von Abraham gefunden. Das wird auch langsam Zeit, dass mal wieder wirklich jemand das Erbe der Potters antritt. Harry Potter, nehme ich an?" fragte der alte Mann ohne nur einmal auf Harrys Narbe zu schauen, das machte ihn für Harry gleich sympathisch.

„Der bin ich, Meister Satorius." sagte Harry ernst. Er wusste, dass er einen exzellenten Meister seiner Künste vor sich hatte und sein Ton war dementsprechend respektvoll, jedoch war er keineswegs mehr so eingeschüchtert, wie damals als elfjähriger Junge bei Ollivander. Ignatius schenkte ihm einen anerkennenden Blick.

„Kommen sie mal her, Mr. Potter, strecken sie ihren Arm aus. Hmm... ok. So, ich halte ihnen jetzt mal meinen Zauberstab vor die Nase und sie versuchen ihn mit einem Expilliarmuszauber aus meiner Hand zu schleudern, natürlich ohne Zauberstab. So sehe ich, was sie für ein Potential haben. Konzentrieren sie sich ruhig darauf."

„Gut." Harry konzentrierte sich stark auf den Zauberstab von Satorius. Dann fühlte er seine Hand und stellte sich vor, wie der Zauber die Hand verließ.

„EXPILLIARMUS!" rief er mit fester Stimme.

Prompt flog Satorius der Zauberstab aus der Hand und er selbst segelte einige Meter rückwärts.

„Autsch!" rief der Alte und Harry half ihm erschrocken auf.

„Das sollte eigentlich nicht passieren." murmelte Satorius überrascht, aber er schien nicht böse, eher fasziniert.

„Also für sie brauchen wir etwas ganz besonderes... lassen sie mich mal sehen."

Satorius trat an eine der Wände und tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen.

Sie klappte auf und auf Samtpolster gebettet sah Harry die faszinierendsten Zauberstäbe, die er bisher gesehen hatte.

Sie waren nicht aus einfachem Holz, sondern sie waren alle mit Runen oder Mustern bedeckt, einige schienen sogar mit Metall durchsetzt zu sein.

„Sie könnten sogar genug Macht für einen großen Stab haben, doch ich fürchte, davon gibt es keine mehr." murmelte Satorius abwesend.

Er wählte einen Zauberstab aus, der mit grünen Runen verziert war.

„Ich gebe ihnen den Zauberstab in die Hand und sie fühlen nur, ob sie etwas spüren. Bewegen sie ihn nicht, die Folgen könnten ... fatal sein."

„Ok."

Er nahm den ersten in die Hand und er spürte nichts.

Wie damals wiederholte sich das Spiel und er spürte bei keinem etwas.

„Ein schwerer Fall, gehen wir eine Stufe höher."

Er klappte eine weitere Wand auf, die Stäbe waren noch faszinierender, doch es waren wesentlich weniger.

Auch hier spürte er nichts, bis auf den letzten.

„Sie spüren etwas? Gut, schwingen sie ihn vorsichtig!"

Die ganze Ladentheke wurde zerfetzt.

„Es fühlt sich irgendwie nicht richtig an." sagte Harry entschuldigend, aber immer noch sicher und Herr der Situation.

„Was sie nicht sagen. Wäre ihnen das eher aufgefallen, hätte ich jetzt meine Ladentheke noch. Dennoch, es zeigt mir, dass ihr Potential noch höher ist, als ich es gedacht hätte." sagte Satrorius sarkastisch.

„Meister Satorius, er hat acht Dosen Magnificus zu sich genommen und hat freiwillig aufgehört. Er hat sich noch immer vor Schmerzen gekrümmt und mal ganz abgesehen davon ist er auch so schon nicht ganz ohne gewesen."

„Oh, das hättest du gleich sagen können, Ignatius. Einen Versuch haben wir noch, Mr. Potter. Bisher habe ich den Stab noch niemandem angeboten. Er ist einzigartig, doch er verlangt sehr viel Kontrolle und Macht."

Er verschwand in einer Tür und kehrte kurz darauf mit einer Box aus Metall wieder. Er öffnete sie und in der Box lag ein Stab, der Stab war schwarz, doch im Licht schimmerte er rötlich. Er war von Metall durchsetzt, dass sich wie eine Helix vom Stabende nach oben schraubte. Im Schwarz konnte er Runen fühlen.

Als Harry den Stab in die Hand nahm, spürte er, wie er von neuer Stärke durchflossen wurde, es war, als würde der Stab eine Erweiterung seines Körpers darstellen, als wäre er ein Teil von ihm. Seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Das ist er." sagte er nun sicher.

„Schwingen sie ihn... vorsichtig."

Harry schwang den Zauberstab und dunkelrote Funken stoben aus der Spitze, dann leuchtete der Stab dunkelrot auf und das Licht wanderte vom Stab über Harrys Arm in seinen Körper.  
"Wow." War alles was Harry sagte.

„So kann man es auch formulieren, Mr. Potter. Der Stab ist nicht aus Holz, sondern aus dem Horn eines schwarzen Maturon-Drachen. Diese sind vor Tausend Jahren ausgestorben. Das Metall, was sie dort sehen, ist Mithril. Es wurde ebenfalls vor Tausenden Jahren aus den Zwergenminen abgebaut. Der Kern aber ist wirklich interessant, denn er besteht aus mehreren Teilen die so gegensätzlich sind, wie sie nur sein können. Er besteht aus dem Haar eines Dämons und den Herzfasern eines Königlichen Greifen. Diese beiden Fasern winden sich um einen Kern aus festem Einhornblut, eines goldenen Einhorns wohlgemerkt. Dieser Stab ist einzigartig und daher eigentlich unbezahlbar. Aber da sie der einzige sind, der ihn je verwenden kann und er sich außerdem bereits mit ihnen verbunden hat, wäre es mir eine Ehre, ihnen diesen Stab zu schenken."

„Vielen Dank, Meister Satorius. Die Ehre liegt allerdings bei mir."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Mr. Potter. Leben sie wohl... und zeigen sie es Voldemort. Er hat sein Unwesen schon zu lange getrieben. Sollten sie noch mal Ollivander über den Weg laufen, bestellen sie ihm einen schönen Gruß von mir." sagte Satorius grinsend.

Sie blieben noch in Edinborough und kauften noch ein paar Sachen und einen neuen Besen für Harry, einen Feuerblitz Mk II. Ignatius meinte, der andere Besen wäre sicher bei den Dursleys verschwunden und wenn nicht, wäre er ein gutes Andenken an Sirius, zu schade, um ihn bei einem Spiel zu riskieren.

Dem konnte Harry nur zustimmen.

Am Nachmittag kehrten sie wieder zum Manor zurück und Harry probierte erst mal seinen neuen Besen aus. Er flog einige Runden, Loopings, Rollen und Schleifen.

„Na, wie ist der Besen?" fragte Ignatius, der ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Hier, probier ihn aus!" forderte er ihn grinsend auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, es ist schon Äonen her, dass ich auf einem Besen gesessen habe."

„Ach komm schon! Tu nicht so, als wärest du zu alt für etwas Spaß! Du musst etwas lockerer werden!"

Er strahlte, als er gelandet war.

„Wahnsinn. Der Besen ist einfach klasse!" sagte er.

„Hey, wo ist der kühle reservierte Ignatius, den ich kenne?" fragte Harry grinsend und fing sich einen Hieb auf die Schulter ein. „Dennoch kann ich nur zustimmen." sagte Harry.

Danach kehrten sie in das Manor zurück.

„Kommt mit. Harry du musst dich an deinen neuen Zauberstab gewöhnen."

Er führte sie in einen großen Raum, dessen Mitte durch eine Duellplattform eingenommen wurde.

„Ich habe hier einen Dummy und werde einen starken Schildzauber auf ihn wirken und du, Harry, wirst einen Stupor auf den Schild sprechen!"

„Ok."

„Aegis!" rief Ignatius.

„Stupor!" rief Harry und ein mächtiger roter Strahl löste sich aus seinem Zauberstab und als er auf den Schild traf, flackerte dieser und brach kurz darauf zusammen.

Er hatte förmlich die unglaubliche Macht der Magie gespürt, die seinen Arm entlang in den Zauberstab geflossen war.

„Was...? Dieser Schild sollte eigentlich stark genug sein, alles zu blocken, was nicht unverzeihlich ist." fragte Ignatius überrascht, doch dann nickte er nachdenklich und sagte:

„Ok, dein Power-Level ist wesentlich höher, als ich es je gedacht hätte."

„Wow."

„Harry, du musst deine Zauber nun genau dosieren! Deine Macht ist nun wesentlich stärker, sie ist sogar so groß, dass du Zauber auch ohne Zauberstab ausführen kannst, wenn du dich genug konzentrierst. Das konnte nicht mal dein Urgroßvater. Wenn du das mit deinem außergewöhnlichen Zauberstab kombinierst... ich sag nur, sei vorsichtig. Wenn du dein Potential zu deutlich zeigst, könntest du Probleme bekommen. Dumbledore wird nicht zulassen, dass ein solch mächtiger Zauberer wie du unkontrolliert herumläuft. Dosiere deine Macht! Noch mal!"

Harry versuchte es noch mal und er konzentrierte sich extra darauf den Zauber zu dämpfen. Der Schild hielt.

„Wow, das war etwa halbe Kraft, schätze ich." sagte er beeindruckt, dass es geklappt hatte.

„Das muss jetzt für dich zu deiner zweiten Natur werden, dass du deine Kraft dosierst."

„Gut, ok."

„So, jetzt zu den Unverzeihlichen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du sie anwendest, außer es ist zwingend notwendig, Harry. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du das böse verabscheust, doch sie stellen eine sehr einfache Lösung dar und ich möchte nicht, dass sie dich korrumpieren." sagte Ignatius ernst.

Harry schüttelte sich unweigerlich bei dem Gedanken an die drei Flüche, doch er nickte. Er sah ein, dass er sie lernen musste.

Wie Moody damals, besorgte Ignatius drei Spinnen. Den Imperius-Zauber meisterte Harry relativ schnell, doch beim Cruciatus versagte er völlig.

„Ich kenne den Spruch und die Betonung und ich beherrsche die Bewegung des Zauberstabes. Ich kann nur einfach den Willen nicht aufbringen, jemandem diesen Schmerz zuzufügen, Ignatius. Ich möchte den Zauber auch niemals anwenden, nicht mal auf Voldemort oder seine Lakaien. Wenn ich mich wirklich an jemandem rächen werde, habe ich inzwischen andere Möglichkeiten."

„In der Tat. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du so reagieren würdest, Harry. Ich halte es nicht für eine Schwäche, sondern für einen Beweis deiner integren Absichten, dass du diesen Spruch nicht beherrscht. Den Todesfluch jedoch musst du lernen, und sei es nur, um dich zu verteidigen."

Harrys Gesicht wurde ernst und er nickte entschossen. Er musste die nötige Härte entwickeln. Er versuchte all seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken und konzentrierte sich stark auf die Spinne und überzeugte sich selbst, dass es nötig war, dass diese Spinne starb. Er musste ‚wollen', dass sein Opfer starb, bei diesem Fluch reichte die simple Bewegung des Stabes und der Spruch nicht aus, genau wie beim Cruciatus.

Er sammelte seine Magie und ließ sie mit dem Spruch durch den Zauberstab fließen.

„Avada Kedavra!" sagte er völlig emotionslos. Der grüne Strahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, fuhr durch die Spinne, durch den Tisch und hinterließ einen Krater im Boden.

Die Spinne war tot und ein Gefühl unbeschreiblicher Macht durchfloss Harry.

„Du hast vergessen, deine Magie zu kontrollieren." stellte Ignatius fest.

„Was hast du gefühlt?" fragte er nach.

„Einen Rausch." drückte Harry seine Empfindungen mit diesem simplen Wort aus und Ignatius nickte anerkennend.

„Genau deshalb sind die dunklen Künste und dieser Spruch insbesondere so gefährlich. Er gibt einem die Macht über Leben und Tod und das Gefühl der Macht ist sehr... verführerisch. Verwende ihn nur, wenn du keine andere Wahl hast und nur, wenn es keine Zeugen gibt. Du kennst die Strafe."

„Ich weiß." sagte Harry.

Sie übten noch weitere Zauber und beendeten das Training mit einem Duell, das Ignatius leicht gewann.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück wandte er sich an Ignatius: „Was steht heute an?"

„Heute intensivieren wir dein körperliches Training. Du wirst ab morgen Muggelkampfkünste lernen und den Schwertkampf, zumindest die Basis. Später im Jahr werden wir nach Japan reisen und deine Kenntnisse bei den Meistern dieser Künste selbst intensivieren. Daher wirst du neben deinem Magie-Studium auch japanisch lernen und nebenbei auch französisch, spanisch und deutsch, damit du dich mit allen alten Familien Europas gut stellen kannst. Du hast die dunklen Künste schon sehr gut gemeistert und bist weit gekommen. Am Sonntag wirst du den Zeitumkehrer benutzen und ich werde dich im Wald aussetzen, Harry. Dort wirst du eine Woche überleben, ohne fremde Hilfe. Solltest du in Lebensgefahr sein, schieß rote Funken in die Luft, die Zentauren werden dir helfen!"

Harrys Augen wurden hart und entschlossen, das rigorose Training in den dunklen Künsten, sein neues Wissen und auch die Rituale zur Steigerung seiner Macht hatten hart und kalt gemacht... wenn es darauf ankam. Ignatius hatte einmal gesagt, es gab Situationen, in denen er fieser und härter aussah, als Snape und Malfoy zusammen und mehr Macht ausstrahlte, als Dumbledore und das waren Situationen, in denen Harry noch ruhig geblieben war, jedenfalls aus seiner Sicht.

Beide Zauberer wussten in diesem Moment, dass Harry niemals rote Funken in die Luft schießen würde.

„Und wenn du das Training erfolgreich absolviert hast, besuchen wir dein Familienverlies." versprach Ignatius. Harry nickte und seine Augen strahlten erwartungsvoll.

Harry wandte sich der Zeitung zu. Auf Anraten Harrys hatte Ignatius zusätzlich zu dem Tagespropheten auch den Klitterer abonniert. Harrys Augen verzogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er eine absolut lächerliche Story im Tagespropheten über sich las. Darin stand ausführlich, dass er verschwunden war und es wurde spekuliert, dass er zum dunklen Lord übergelaufen war.

„Lächerlich." fauchte er, Ignatius nickte. Er schaute Ignatius einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann fragte er mit ruhiger und völlig ernster Stimme: „Haben wir möglicherweise genug Kapital, dieses Schundblatt aufzukaufen und damit zu kontrollieren, was sie schreiben?"

Ignatius sah ihn überrascht an. Harry hatte sich sehr schnell angepasst und er hatte bereits einiges gelernt, auch über die Ökonomie, aber so weit? Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, „Weißt du, das Kapital hast du spätestens wenn du dein Erbe angetreten hast. Dein jetziges Verlies würde dazu ausreichen. Aber mir gefällt die Idee so gut, dass ich dir 51 Prozent des Tagespropheten zum Geschenk machen werde. Doch wir sollten weiter denken. Es wäre besser, wenn du nicht direkt involviert wärest. Wir sollten eine Firma dazwischen schalten. Manfred, Max oder ich könnten sie nach außen repräsentieren, während sie dir gehört. Sie würde die Anteile des Tagespropheten halten und möglicher anderer Firmen, die wir vielleicht später ausmanövrieren wollen."

Harry nickte, „Wie soll sie heißen?"

„Wie wäre es mit Lightning ltd.?"

„Lightning? Ist das nicht zu offensichtlich?"

„Harry, würde irgendjemand glauben, dass ausgerechnet du, der du deine Narbe fast so sehr hasst, wie Voldemort, deine Firma Lightning nennen würdest?"

Harry grinste, „Niemals. Gebongt. Ich denke, du solltest den Vorsitz haben aber Max nach außen hin auftreten. Was meinst du?"

„Perfekt. Möchtest du Max beauftragen?"

„Ich schätze, das wäre besser... nur zur Übung."

„Gut erkannt. Ich vereinbare einen Termin."

So wurde am Abend nach ausführlichen Gesprächen die Übernahme des Tagespropheten geplant, niemand würde etwas davon erfahren. Die Anteile würden durch scheinbar unterschiedliche Personen aufgekauft werden, bis Lightning die Majorität hatte und der Tagesprophet würde erst aufwachen, wenn Harry das erste Mal eingriff.

Das körperliche Training in den letzten Wochen, unterstützt mit spezieller Ernährung und einigen weiteren Tränken hatten Harrys Metabolismus in Form gebracht und die Folgen seiner jahrelangen Unterernährung bei den Dursleys beseitigt. Durch die vernünftige Ernährung hatte er auch einen längst überfälligen Wachstumsschub gehabt und hatte nun die stattliche Größe von 1,87 m erreicht. Während er normal nun einen Monat trainiert hatte, es war der 27. Juli, hatte er allein in einem abgeschotteten Teil des Schlosses mit Ignatuis und mit Hilfe des Zeitumkehrers bereits zusätzlich zweimal so viel und so lange trainiert, das heißt, seit dem schrecklichen Zwischenfall mit den Todessern war er drei Monate gealtert, während real nur ein Monat vergangen war. Dank seines intensiven geistigen Trainings in der Okklumentik, Legilimens und Meditation verschwanden die Nachwirkungen der Folter langsam und wenn er schlief, hatte er keine Albträume mehr. Auch mit Sirius hatte er seinen Frieden gemacht und anstelle der Trauer und geistigen Leere war kalte Entschlossenheit und Wut getreten, auch wenn er dank Ignatius Training seine Gefühle und vor allen Dingen sein Temperament wesentlich besser unter Kontrolle hatte.

Wenn er das Abenteuer im Wald überstanden hatte, waren es noch vier Tage bis zu seinem Geburtstag und dann würde er sich an Dumbledore rächen. Max hatte alles vorbereitet... Sirius hatte ihm alles hinterlassen, was er besaß, weil er wusste, das Remus zu stolz war, irgend etwas von ihm anzunehmen... nun, darum würde er sich auch noch kümmern. Remus war ihm immer ein guter Freund gewesen und er schuldete ihm was... und ein Potter beglich seine Schulden.

Mit diesen Gedanken zog er sich Hosen und Jacke aus festem und dennoch geschmeidigem Drachenleder an und Stiefel aus Drachenhaut in tiefem Schwarz. Er schnallte sich ein Schwert auf den Rücken und zwei Dolche an den Gürtel. Er würde sich auch selbst im Wald ernähren müssen. Das ganze sollte auch dazu dienen, ihm die Angst vor dem Töten zu nehmen... töte, oder du wirst getötet hatte Ignatius gesagt. Er musste töten, um sich zu ernähren und Ignatius hatte ihm versichert, dass es in dem Wald genug Kreaturen gab, die hinter seiner Haut her waren.

So gerüstet und gestärkt von einem letzten reichhaltigen Frühstück, verschwand er mit einem Portschlüssel in den finsteren Wald, der noch unheimlicher wirkte, als der Verbotene Wald rund um Hogwarts.

* * *

DANKE FÜR ALLE EURE REVIEWS! 

hbt3: Oh... aber ich habe mich den Dursleys doch noch gar nicht gewidmet... grins

pupp: Keine Sorge, er bekommt einen neuen Zauberstab... oder hat er in diesem Kap? grins   
Dursleys? Kommt noch!

ArargornsHope: Nope, er ist nicht auf seine Freunde wütend, nicht auf die Weasleys... nur auf Dumbo. In DIESER Story haben sie ihm mal ausnahmsweise nix getan (grins)


	3. Der Wald

**Kapitel 3 – Die Prüfung im Wald**

Harry sah sich nachdenklich um. Er musste einen Platz finden, an dem er überleben konnte... eine Höhle wäre nicht so verkehrt, sofern er die Bewohner beseitigt hatte.

Er brauchte Wasser und Nahrung. Er konnte sich inzwischen solche Dinge auch beschwören, doch das war nicht Ziel der Übung und das sollte er nur im Notfall machen. Ignatius würde seine Aktionen anschließend mit einem Denkarium verfolgen und bewerten, also musste er sich Mühe geben.

Zuerst mal wollte er wissen, wo das Manor lag. Er probierte einen neuen Levitationszauber, den er gelernt hatte und levitierte sich selbst über die Baumwipfel. Im ersten Schuljahr wurden sie davor gewarnt, sich selbst zu levitieren, es wäre zu gefährlich... nun, es verlangte nur genug Kontrolle... aber das verlangte die Anwendung der dunklen Künste generell, es sei denn, man hatte nichts dagegen, sich in den dunklen Künsten zu verlieren und von ihnen abhängig zu werden, wie die Todesser. Harry hatte sich diese Kontrolle bereits angeeignet, denn er hatte nicht vor böse zu werden.

Er sah das Manor in nördlicher Richtung im Licht des Sonnenaufgangs schimmern. Es war etwa zwei Kilometer entfernt. Er beschloss, noch einen Kilometer näher an das Manor heranzugehen.

Er wollte sich gerade wieder herabsenken, als er von einer Harpyie aus dem Rücken angegriffen wurde und sich eine brennende und blutende Wunde an der linken Schulter zuzog.

Reflexartig apparierte er nach unten auf den Boden und desillusionierte sich augenblicklich. Dann sprang er zur Seite und rollte sich auf dem Boden ab, in dem Moment schlugen die Krallen der Harpyie dort auf den Boden, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte.

‚Verdammtes Biest!' dachte sich Harry verbissen und zog sein Schwert.

Er sprang auf diese unnatürliche Kreatur zu, die zwei Drittel seiner Größe erreichte aber durch ihre weiten Flügel wesentlich größer wirkte und schlug zu.

Die Klinge glitt an ihren metallen wirkenden Federn ab und er konnte sich wieder gerade so abrollen.

‚Das Biest durchschaut meine Tarnung!' dachte sich Harry.

Ohne zu zögern zog er seinen Zauberstab und rief ‚Stupor!'

Der rote Strahl wurde wiederum vom Gefieder des Vogelwesens reflektiert und er wusste, es würde schwer werden, die verletzliche Stelle des Körpers zu treffen, der nicht von diesen Federn bedeckt war.

Zeit für drastische Maßnahmen.

„PERCUSSUM!' rief Harry. Diesmal wurde ein Teil des dunklen Fluches reflektiert und er wäre fast selbst getroffen wurden, doch er konnte ausweichen. Der Fluch verletzte die Harpyie und fügte ihr eine hässliche Wunde am linken Flügel zu, Unglücklicherweise für Harry machte das die Bestie nur noch wütender.

Harry verdrehte seufzend die Augen, dann konzentrierte er sich und rief: „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Der grüne Strahl des Todesfluches war unblockbar und so traf er die Harpyie wirksam mitten im Flug. Harry sprang beiseite und die Bestie schlug Staub aufwirbelnd am Boden ein, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Ein Gefühl berauschender Macht durchströmte Harry, als er den Fluch gesprochen hatte, mit diesem Fluch war das Töten so leicht... so verführerisch. Nein, er durfte den Fluch nur anwenden, wenn es nicht anders ging, beschloss er eisern. Die Versuchung ist viel zu groß, der Fluch war nicht umsonst einer der Unverzeihlichen.

Er verspürte kein Vergnügen bei dem Gedanken an das Töten und die Anwendung des Todesfluches machte das Töten viel zu leicht und das verführerische Versprechen von Macht und Überlegenheit war sehr schwer abzuschütteln. Er musste die Kontrolle behalten. Er war sich sicher, dass er genügend Macht hatte und der Fluch brachte zu viele negative Erinnerungen für ihn mit sich, als dass er je wirklich Gefallen an dem Fluch finden konnte. Harry kannte inzwischen unzählige Flüche, die einen Menschen töten würden... Flüche, die teilweise nicht mal das Ministerium kannte und die daher auch nicht verboten waren... noch nicht und er war sich sicher, dass nicht mal Voldemort einige dieser Flüche kannte. Aber Harry hatte gelernt, dass in solchen Fällen der Todesfluch am wirksamsten war, allein deshalb, weil er unblockbar war und hier konnte ihn niemand anklagen.

Harry kniete sich neben der Bestie nieder, beschwor einen Lederbeutel und zückte sein Messer. Er entfernte die Krallen, die Augen und einiges Blut dieser Kreatur. Das waren seltene Zaubertrankzutaten, dann sprach er einen Desintegrationszauber auf das Biest. Die Leiche würde sonst zu viele Aasfresser anlocken, mit denen er sich nicht auseinandersetzen wollte.

Er war inzwischen eine Stunde im Wald, er hatte seine Wunde mit einem Kräuterverband versorgt und war auf dem Weg in Richtung Manor. Diesmal blieb er desillusioniert, um sicher zu gehen.

Als er etwa einen Kilometer gewandert war, fand er eine Höhle, doch als er sie betrat wurde er umgehend von einem Wyvern angegriffen, einem kleineren Verwandten eines Drachens, wobei ‚klein' etwa drei bis vier Meter hieß.

Er wurde langsam erschöpft durch das ganze Kämpfen, aber er hatte ihn besiegt. Er schaffte es, ihn mit einem Zauber zu häuten und auch hier sammelte er das Blut, die Krallen, die Zunge und die Augen ein.

Die Höhle stank wie die Pest und er benötigte eine halbe Stunde konzentrierter Zauber, um sie zu reinigen. Dann versperrte er den Eingang mit diversen Schutz und Ablenkungszaubern, die verhindern würden, dass außer ihm jemand diese Höhle betrat. Nun musste er sich noch immer um Nahrung kümmern.

Er schwebte wieder in die Luft und sah in zweihundert Meter Entfernung einen Bach.

Er eilte vorsichtig dorthin und sah sich sehr sorgfältig um, bevor er an den Bach trat. Er schöpfte etwas Wasser in einen beschworenen Ledersack und erlegte einige Fische mit einem Zauber und einem Netz. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in die Höhle.

Es war kurz vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit, als er sie erreichte und die Geräusche, die er um sich herum hörte, jagten ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

Er nahm die Fische aus, ließ die Reste mit einem Zauber verschwinden und beschwor ein rauchloses Feuer, ein Spruch, den er von Hermine gelernt hatte. Darüber briet er die Fische und legte sich anschließend mit gefülltem Magen auf dem Boden nieder.

Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, Felle und etwas Gras oder Heu als Unterlage wären nicht verkehrt.

Am nächsten Tag fand er eine Herde von Hirschen und er tötete eines der älteren Tier mit einem Zauber. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er es geschafft hatte, das Tier auszunehmen und zu häuten, weil er damit wenig Erfahrung hatte und es zunächst auch abstoßend fand, aber er hatte nun ein Fell und Nahrung. Er versah das Fleisch mit Frischhaltezaubern nachdem er es gebraten hatte und deponierte es eingewickelt in einigen Blättern in der Höhle.

Er füllte wieder seinen Schlauch auf und hatte nun genug Nahrung für den Rest der Woche.

Er sammelte noch Gras von einer Lichtung ein und trocknete es ebenfalls mit einem Zauber, so dass seine Schlafstätte nun etwas bequemer war.

Das Leben hier war zwar sehr einfach, anstrengend und nicht ganz ungefährlich, aber er genoss die Freiheit. Keine Todesser, kein Voldemort, kein manipulativer Direktor sondern nur er selbst und die Natur. In den nächsten Tagen streifte er immer wieder durch den Wald. Er war ja nicht hier, um auf der faulen Haut zu liegen, sondern um zu lernen und er hatte jeden Tag einige Zusammenstöße mit gefährlichen Kreaturen, die seine Reflexe schärften und seine Fähigkeiten stärkten. Das, was die anderen in Hogwarts über die dunklen Kreaturen nur theoretisch lernten, trainierte er hier in der Praxis und mit einer realen Gefahr für sein Leben. Zudem wurde auch sein kürzlich erweitertes Wissen über Pflanzen und Kräuter in der Praxis auf die Probe gestellt, denn es gab in diesem Wald nicht nur gefährliche Tiere. Zum Ausgleich beobachtete er Einhörner und er traf auch auf die Zentauren des Waldes, mit denen unterhielt er sich eine Weile, bevor er weiter durch den Wald zog.

Am Donnerstag hatte er das bisher größte Abenteuer in dem Wald.

Er wunderte sich etwas, dass der Teil des Waldes so leer war, bar jeden Lebens.

Als er sich fast in einem riesigen Spinnennetz verfing, wusste er warum. Hier lebten Acrumantulas.

Er hörte plötzlich lautes Brüllen und ein Zwitschern, das sich seltsam vertraut anhörte.

Sehr vorsichtig befreite er sich aus dem Netz und schlich auf die Quelle der Geräusche zu.

Was er dann sah, ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Vor sich sah er zwei der beeindruckendsten Kreaturen, die er sich vorstellen konnte, einen großen blauschwarzen Phönix mit goldenen Federspitzen, der verzweifelt in einem Netz der Spinnen hing und versuchte, herauszukommen und auf dem Boden ein riesiger schwarzer geflügelter Löwe... ein königlicher Greif, der Urvater aller Greifen und allein ohne seine Flügel schon anderthalb mal so groß, wie ein großer Löwe. Aber er wusste nicht, dass es die auch in schwarz gab, ebenso wenig wie die Vögel. Das mussten wirklich besondere Tiere sein.

Doch er hatte nicht genug Zeit, nachzudenken, denn die beiden Wesen waren von Acrumantulas umzingelt und der Greif war bereits verletzt an einer Vorderpfote und auch an einem seiner prächtigen Flügel. Der Phönix war in noch größerer Gefahr, denn eine der Riesenspinnen seilte sich gerade über ihm ab.

Was er dann sah, ließ ihn zusammenzucken, der Phönix spie eine konzentrierte Flamme auf die Spinne... nun ja, Phönixe sind als Kreaturen des Feuers bekannt und niemand schien genau zu wissen, was sie alles konnten. Doch die Spinne zischte nur kurz auf und seilte sich weiter ab.

Harry entschied sich, einzugreifen. Er kannte den Fluch, der die Spinnen töten konnte aus seiner Episode mit Riddles Tagebuch und seinem Besuch bei Aragog.

Er tötete die Spinne über dem Phönix.

Der Greif kam ebenfalls in Bedrängnis, die Spinnen schossen ihre Netze auf ihn ab und behinderten ihn in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit.

Harry begann nun in schneller Folge Todesflüche, Explosionszauber, Flammenbälle und den Anti-Spinnen-Fluch auf die Spinnen zu schleudern und er riss gewaltige Breschen in die Masse, doch es waren zu viele. Schließlich kam ihm eine Idee, er wusste nur nicht, ob er mächtig genug für den Zauber war. Er rief den beiden Tieren zu „Schließt eure Augen!" in der Hoffnung, dass der Greif und der Phönix sie verstehen würden. Er sah, dass sie ihn gehört hatten und rief laut „SERPENSORTIA BASILISKUM!"

Aus seinem Zauberstab schoss ein zehn Meter langer Schlangenkörper.

„SIEH MICH NICHT AN UND AUCH DEN PHÖNIX UND DEN GREIFEN NICHT. VERNICHTE DIE SPINNEN!" befahl er ihm in Parsel.

„ICHHH HABE VERSSSTANDEN, MEISSSTER!" hisste der Basilisk zurück und fuhr in die Masse der Spinnen.

Diese stieben auseinander, als wäre ein Sturm unter sie gekommen. Der Basilisk tötete Dutzende der Riesenspinnen allein mit seinem Blick und weitere zermalmte er mit seinem Kiefer und mit seinem Körper. Der Rest flüchtete. Harry ließ den Basilisken erschöpft verschwinden und wandte sich den Kreaturen zu. Der Zauber hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet.

Er wusste, vor Greifen musste man sich verbeugen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, das wäre hier verkehrt. Er war der stärkere und er hatte die Wesen gerettet und so starrte er dem Greifen stur und fordernd in seine leuchtenden grünen Augen. Schließlich verneigte sich der Greif tief vor ihm, behindert durch seine Verletzungen und die Spinnennetze.

Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung, als er fühlte, wie sich der Greif mit ihm verband... er wurde zu seinem Vertauten. Er hatte davon gelesen, dass es so was gab und er konnte sich nie vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlte... nun wusste er es.

Er sah nun den Phönix an und auch dieser verneigte sich vor ihm und wieder spürte er das warme Band, was ihn nun auch mit dem Phönix verband. Pures Glückgefühl durchströmte ihn und er spürte die deutliche Erleichterung beider Tiere, als er ihnen zunickte und das Band akzeptierte.

Zuerst befreite er den Greifen aus dem Netz und anschließend den Phönix. Das dauerte eine gute Stunde bis er all die klebrigen und widerstandsfähigen Fäden von beiden Tieren entfernt hatte. Zwischendurch musste er immer wieder einige übermütige Spinnen töten, die sich nicht mit dem Entkommen vor dem Basilisken zufrieden gaben.

Der Phönix weinte ein paar seiner Tränen auf einige der offenen Wunden des Greifen und sie schlossen sich, doch der linke Flügel des Greifen war gebrochen. Er hing schlaff an der Seite herunter. Immerhin konnte er wieder laufen und so folgte er Harry zu seiner Höhle. Der Phönix machte es sich während des Marsches auf dem Rücken des Greifen bequem und ließ sich tragen. Harry hatte mit dem ersten Blick gesehen, dass diese beiden irgendwie zusammen gehörten, so wie enge Freunde oder Geschwister.

Als er sie fragte, ob sie zusammen aufgezogen worden wären, spürte er wie Zustimmung von beiden ausgestrahlt wurde. Er hatte heute zwei wertvolle Freunde gewonnen.

Vor der Höhle bedeutete er dem Greifen sich niederzulegen.

Er betäubte ihn und richtete ihm den Flügel so gut er es konnte. Der Phönix trällerte seine Zustimmung, als die Knochen die richtige Position hatten. Dann deutete er mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Bruchstelle und sagte leise: „Bonum Amendum!"

Der Bruch war geheilt. Er weckte den Greifen wieder auf, der schlug prüfend mit den Flügeln und schnurrte anschließend dankbar.

Harry vergrößerte den Eingang zur Höhle und den Innenraum, damit ihm seine Tiere nun folgen konnten und passte die Schutzzauber für sie an. Er fütterte sie dann von seinen Vorräten und dann legte er sich zu Ruhe nieder.

Am Morgen des 27. Juli stand Ignatius auf der Terasse des Anwesens und sah erwartungsvoll hinaus in den Wald. Ein schwarzer Schemen flog auf ihn zu.

„Das kann nicht sein!" sagte Ignatius, als er erkannte, dass es kein Vogel war, sondern ein königlicher Greif und noch dazu ein schwarzer.

„Bei Merlin!" rief Ignatius begeistert, als er sah, dass der Greif von einem ebenfalls schwarzen Phönix begleitet wurde und auf dem Greifen niemand anderes saß, als Harry.

Er grinste über beide Ohren, als er kurz vor ihm in einen Sturzflug ging und der Greif den Fall kurz über dem Boden abfing, um dann sanft zu landen.

„Hey, Ignatius. Schau her, ich habe Freunde gefunden!" sagte Harry lachend und stolz.

Ignatius bestaunte die beiden Tiere und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

Doch als er sich dem Greifen näherte, knurrte dieser warnend.

Ignatius zuckte zurück, doch dann schaltete sich sein Verstand ein und er verneigte sich. Der Greif nickte und dann durfte er ihn streicheln.

Harry stellte sich fordernd vor den Greifen und Ignatius zuckte zurück, als er wieder die Aura purer Macht und Überlegenheit ausstrahlte. Er sah dem Greifen unzufrieden in die Augen und sagte dann mit fester Stimme, „Er gehört zu mir, ist das klar? Wenn sich hier einer verneigt, dann du vor ihr und nicht umgekehrt. Er ist mein Mentor und ein Freund!"

Ignatius klappte der Unterkiefer runter. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Greif nun Harry angreifen würde, doch im Gegenteil, er verneigte sich tief vor Harry und dann noch einmal mit einem fast entschuldigenden Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen vor ihm.

Es war eindeutig, dass Harry den Greifen absolut unter Kontrolle hatte und auch den Phönix. Denn nun wandte er sich an diesen: „Das gilt auch für dich, Melanurus!"

Der Phönix trällerte einen schönen aufbauenden Song und verneigte sich vor Ignatius, dann trällerte er etwas zu Harry, doch seine Augen schienen fast tückisch zu funkeln.

Harry lachte nur und streichelte beide Tiere, „Brav. So lob ich das mir. Der Greif heißt übrigens Grypus. Grypus, Melanurus, der alte Mann hinter mir ist mein Mentor Ignatius. Seiner brillanten Idee verdanke ich es, dass ich euch getroffen habe und ohne diese Idee wärt ihr jetzt Acrumatulafutter."

„Acrumantulas? Was ist passiert im Wald?" fragte Ignatius neugierig und nachdem sie die Tiere Manfred in Pflege gegeben hatten erzählte Harry beim Abendessen seine Geschichte, bzw. ließ sie seine wesentlichen Erlebnisse in Ignatius Denkarium nacherleben.

* * *

AN: Nur schnelle Antworten zu den Revs heute. Ich weiß, das Kap ist kurz, dafür kommt morgen das nächste. Ich musste hier nur einen Bruch machen, sorry. Aber dennoch vielen Dank für alle eure Revs. 

Condor: Dursleys. Jupp. Werden leiden. Keine Drogen. Nix anhängen, aber wer sagt denn, dass Vernon ne reine Weste hat?

hbt3: kein Nesse, nein. Ich fand die normalen Zauberstäbe einfach zu langweilig. Und den Namen Maturon in Remise habe ich eigentlich nur aus dieser Story hier entnommen (Ich sag doch die ist alt) nur hier ist es eine Art von Drachen, in Remise ein Name und alles frei erfunden.


	4. Überraschungen

**AN: Ich sehe grad, das Kap hat 7.500 Wörter und das ist viel zu lang für meine Verhältnisse. Wenn ich weiter so mache, hat die Story nicht viele Kaps ;-)**

**Kapitel 4 - Familien-Überraschung im Familienverlies**

Nach dem Mittagessen apparierten die beiden gekleidet in Umhänge mit Kapuzen in die Winkelgasse. Schnurstracks gingen sie zu der Bank der Zauberer. Selbstbewusst und sicher ging Harry auf einen der Goblins zu. Ignatius hatte ihm gesagt, er solle das selbst regeln und Ignatius würde nur einschreiten, wenn Harry sich zu dämlich anstellte. Er hatte natürlich nicht vor, das zu tun.

„Sie wünschen?" schnarrte der Goblin.

„Ich möchte das Potter-Familien-Verlies besuchen." sagte Harry in einem Ton, der keine Schwierigkeiten erwartete.

„Mr. Potter?" fragte der Goblin nach und schaute kurz auf die Narbe.

„In persona."

„Könnte ich den Schlüssel für ihren Trust-Fond sehen?"

Harry reichte ihm den Schlüssel und nach einer kurzen Kontrolle gab er ihn Harry zurück.

„Bitte folgen sie mir." sagte der Goblin.

Er führte sie in ein kleines Büro.

„Mr. Potter, ich fürchte, ich kann sie leider nicht in das Familienverlies lassen." sagte der Goblin vorsichtig.

Der Goblin zuckte leicht zusammen, als Harrys Augen wütend aufblitzten.

„Sie verkennen die Situation." sagte Harry drohend, „Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass Dumbledore momentan die Kontrolle über mein Vermögen hat. Warum ihr das zugelassen habt, werde ich gründlich untersuchen lassen, denn er ist nicht mein Vormund."

Der Goblin schluckte sichtlich nervös.

„Wenn sie mich als Kunden dieser indiskreten Institution, die sie als Bank bezeichnen, behalten wollen wenn ich dieses Problem aus der Welt geschafft habe, machen sie besser keine Fehler mehr."

„Na... natürlich, Mr. Potter."

„Also, momentan möchte Dumbledore offensichtlich nicht, dass ich Geld aus dem Familienverlies nehme, korrekt?"

„So hat er es bestimmt."

„Er hat aber nicht untersagt, dass ich das Verlies besuche oder andere Gegenstände entnehme, oder?"

„Nein, nicht direkt. Er hat untersagt, dass sie dort Geld abheben und er hat uns untersagt, sie über das Verlies zu informieren. Da sie es aber nun wissen..."

„Sonst noch irgendwelche Vorschriften?"

„Ja, wir haben ihn zu informieren, sobald sie mehr als 1000 Galleonen per Monat aus dem Fond nehmen."

„Dieser Bastard!" fauchte Harry dann bohrte er seine Augen in die des Goblins, „Wir wollen hier mal was klar stellen! Ich bin der Erbe des Pottervermögens, nicht Dumbledore. Er hat sich widerrechtlich die Verfügungsmacht beschafft. Sie werden keinerlei Meldungen dieser Art mehr an Dumbledore machen. Wenn er nachfragt, ist alles in Ordnung und er wird nichts davon erfahren, dass ich überhaupt hier war, ist das klar?"

Der Goblin nickte eifrig.

„Gut, dann werde ich vielleicht mein Vermögen in dieser Bank belassen, sobald ich die Kontrolle wieder übernommen habe."

Sie fuhren bis tief hinunter in die Tunnel der Bank bevor sie vor einer großen Bronze-Tür ankamen, über der ein großes ‚P' über dem Familienwappen als kunstvolles Relief dargestellt war.

„Sie müssen nur die Hand auf das Schloss legen, Mr. Potter." Erklärte der Goblin.

Harry nickte und tat was der Goblin gesagt hatte.

Die Tür schwang geradezu gespenstisch lautlos auf, nachdem ein Klicken das Öffnen des Schlosses angekündigt hatte.

Das Verließ war fast so groß, wie die große Halle in Hogwarts und war reichlich gefüllt mit Goldhaufen und zahllosen Truhen.

„Was ist in den Truhen?"

„Größtenteils weiteres Gold, andere Edelmetalle, Schmuck und Edelsteine. In denen hier auf der linken Seite sind wichtige persönliche Gegenstände aufbewahrt. Die Truhe äußerst links wurde von Dumbledore hierher geschafft, direkt nach dem tragischen Vorfall an Halloween." Erklärte der Goblin.

Harry ging zielgerichtet auf die Truhe zu und öffnete sie.

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, als er Bilder, Tagebücher, Aufzeichnungen und andere persönliche Gegenstände seiner Eltern sah.

Er nahm einige der Bilder und betrachtete sie mit traurigem Blick.

Ignatius war an ihn herangetreten und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Doch plötzlich stutzte Harry, „Was zur Hölle..."

Auf dem Bild hielten seine Eltern ihn als Baby und ein anderes mit ebenfalls schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen.

Sein Kopf fuhr zu Ignatius herum, „Ignatius! Wer ist das andere Baby?"

„Du... du meinst du weist nichts von ihr?"

„Nein!" fauchte Harry in der dunklen Ahnung, dass etwas sehr wichtiges vor ihm verborgen worden war, zudem kam ihm diese Szene bekannt vor.

„Das ist Michelle, deine Zwillingsschwester."  
"Meine... ich habe eine Schwester? Wo zur Hölle ist sie?" bellte Harry, heiße Wut staute sich in ihm auf und seine Magie begann außer Kontrolle zu geraten.

„Beruhige dich, Harry! Bitte! Ich werde dir alles erklären." sagte Ignatius alarmiert.

Als Harry erkannte, dass Ignatius in seinen Augen ebenfalls einen Ausdruck der Wut hatte, nickte er und beruhigte sich.

„Wir nehmen die Truhe mit." bestimmte Harry und schrumpfte sie.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf den Rest des Verlieses kehrten sie an die Oberfläche zurück und disapparierten zurück zum Potter-Manor.

„Schieß los!" forderte Harry.

„An dem Tag, als der Anschlag auf euch verübt wurde, warst du das einzige Kind, was gefunden worden war. Die Zauberer gehen davon aus, dass Michelle von den Todessern entführt worden ist. Mich wundert nicht, dass Dumbledore dich nicht informiert hat, er dachte wohl, du würdest sie auf eigene Faust suchen. Und er dachte wahrscheinlich, dass sie bereits tot wäre."

Harry nickte grimmig, „Darauf kannst du wetten, dass ich sie gesucht hätte. Doch warum kann ich mich nicht an sie erinnern? Die Szene auf dem Foto kommt mir wage bekannt vor."

Ignatius dachte kurz nach und nickte dann, „Möglicherweise hat dir Dumbledore einen Gedächtnisblock verpasst, nur um sicher zu gehen. Natürlich musste er das bei Sirius und Remus auch machen, denn beide stehen dir zu nahe, als dass sie dir das nicht bewusst oder unbewusst verraten hätten."

„Das werden wir herausfinden, zumindest, was Remus angeht. Kannst du den Analysezauber bei mir durchführen?" fragte Harry.

Ignatius nickte und machte den Zauber.

„Da ist definitiv ein Gedächtniszauber, Harry."

„Gut, entferne ihn!" forderte Harry.

„Bist du sicher? Du weißt, dass es ein Risiko gibt."

„Tu es!" bellte Harry in mühsam unterdrückter Wut.

Ignatius seufzte und begann den langen und komplexen Zauber.

Harry stöhnte hinter zusammen gepressten Zähnen, als ihn ein stechender Kopfschmerz durchfuhr.

Langsam strömten die unterdrückten Erinnerungen zurück, Bilder, wie beide Kinder von ihren Eltern gehalten wurden, wie sein Vater Michelle eine Runde auf seinem Besen mitfliegen ließ und das Verlangen mit ihr zusammen in der Luft zu sein.

„Wir müssen sie finden! Ich weiß, dass sie nicht tot ist. Jetzt, da ich die Erinnerungen wieder habe, weiß ich, dass sie noch lebt, ich spüre es."

Ignatius nickte bedächtig, „Ich halte das nicht für unwahrscheinlich, Harry. Ihr beide wart euch schon als Baby sehr nahe."

Plötzlich erschien eine ziemlich gerupfte Eule in dem Raum und landete erschöpft vor Ignatius.

Er nahm ihr den Brief mit besorgten Augen ab und seufzte überrascht, als er ihn las.

„Harry, Max wird angegriffen. Die Schutzzauber halten nicht mehr lange."

„Wir müssen ihm helfen." sagte Harry entschlossen und sprang auf.

Er eilte in seinen Raum und warf sich einen schwarzen Kampf-Umhang über. Er trug ein ähnliches Outfit darunter wie im Wald. Er hatte sich an die bequeme Kleidung und die getarnten Waffen gewöhnt. Sie erlaubte ihm die nötige Bewegungsfreiheit und Hosen und Shirt fand er immer noch besser, als Roben jeglicher Art.

Er nahm sein Schwert und seine anderen Waffen und stürmte hinunter zu Ignatius. Sie beide waren nun in schimmernde schwarze Umhänge gehüllt und wie auf ein Signal streiften sie ihre weiten Kapuzen über. Der Schatten der Kapuzen verdeckte ihre Gesichter und beide sprachen zusätzlich einen Verheimlichungszauber, so dass ihre Gesichter nicht erkannt werden würden.

Ignatius, der das Ziel kannte, verzauberte eine Serviette zu einem Portschlüssel und Harry griff ihn. Ignatius aktivierte ihn und sie wurden davon gerissen.

Als sie beide elegant und katzengleich auf dem Boden landeten, hatten sie ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen und sahen sich um.

Zwei Todesser standen vor dem Haus Wache, die anderen schienen bereits den Weg nach drinnen gefunden zu haben.

Harry zögerte keine Sekunde, seine hervorragenden Reflexe und seine neuen Kenntnisse kombiniert mit seiner neuen Entschlossenheit schalteten sich ein. Die Gedanken an seine Schwester hatte er für den Augenblick in den Hintergrund gedrängt.

Er lief nahezu lautlos durch die Nacht auf die Todesser zu. Ignatius eilte ihm hinterher und sah, wie Harry seinen Zauberstab schwang. Er hörte keinen Ton, als die beiden Todesser plötzlich von ihren eigenen Roben stranguliert wurden. Er hörte nur ein Gurgeln und das Geräusch, das die beiden verursachten, als sie sich auf dem Boden wanden um sich aus der tödlichen Umklammerung zu befreien, doch es war zwecklos. Als Harry und Ignatius sie erreicht hatten, waren sie tot.

Harry gab Ignatius ein Zeichen und sie öffneten leise und wachsam die Tür.

Sie sahen, wie zwei weitere Todesser am anderen Ende des Raumes beschäftigt waren, die Schränke zu durchwühlen.

Harry gab Ignatius ein weiteres Zeichen und wechselte seinen Zauberstab in die linke Hand. Mit der rechten zog er einen Dolch und Ignatius verstand und tat es ihm gleich.

Sie apparierten lautlos hinter die ahnungslosen Todesser und schlitzten ihnen von hinten die Kehlen auf.

Dann beeilten sie sich, die Treppe hinaufzukommen, als sie Schreie einer Frau hörten.

Derweil standen fünf Todesser in einer Reihe vor Max und seiner Tochter Blaise.

„Zabini! Wo sind die Unterlagen über Potter?"

„Verpiss dich, Nott! Ich werde keinen meiner Klienten verraten." rief Max und spie vor ihm auf den Boden.

„Wie du willst. Vielleicht überlegst du es dir noch mal, wenn du deine Tochter schreien hörst. CRUCIO!"

Wiederholt schrie Blaise auf und Max Augen strahlten im inneren Feuer der Wut.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe!" schrie er.

Als Nott von ihr abließ, explodierte die Doppeltür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer in tausend Stücke und aus dem Staub traten zwei durch schwarze Umhänge verhüllte Gestalten, die eine fast greifbare Aura von Macht und Wut ausstrahlten.

„FLIPPANDO!" sagte der eine, scheinbar ein junger Mann der Stimme nach zu urteilen und alle fünf Todesser wurden durch die unbeschreibliche Macht dieses Spruches durch den Raum geworfen.

Die zweite Gestalt eilte auf Blaise zu und half ihr, sich aufzusetzen.

„Blaise!" sagte eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

„RAVEN! Gott sei Dank!" sagte Max erleichtert.

Der junge Mann, Max wusste nun, dass es sich um Harry handelte, fragte mit kalter und schneidender Stimme: „Wer hat ihr das angetan?"

Max deutete auf den schuldigen Todesser, der sich gerade wieder aufrappelte und seinen Zauberstab hob.

„Ex...Expilliarmus!" rief er schwach.

Max und auch seine Tochter sahen mit ungläubigen Augen, wie der noch immer unbekannte Zauberer den Fluch lässig mit der linken Hand einfach beiseite schleuderte.

Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Inflatio pulmonis!"

Der Todesser begann zu röcheln und griff nach seinem Hals. Langsam sank er zu Boden und verharrte dort reglos nach einer Minute voller Krämpfe.

Zwei weitere Todesser richteten sich auf, der junge Mann griff in seine Robe und warf zielsicher zwei Dolche, welche die Todesser fällten.

Inzwischen waren auch die beiden restlichen Todesser auf den Beinen und griffen an.

Gleichzeitig hoben der junge Mann und Max ihre Zauberstäbe.

Max rief: „Avada Kedavra!" und Harry: „INTANSO!"

Der gleißend grüne Strahl des Todesfluches tötete den rechten Todesser und ein weißer Strahl brachte den linken dazu, einmal zusammen zu zucken, bevor er tot zu Boden fiel.

Dann wandte sich der junge Mann zu Ignatius, der gerade seine Kapuze herunter nahm und fragte mit spitzbübischer Stimme: „Raven, ja?"

Ignatius und Max sahen sich an, bevor beide grinsten: „Jep, meine Animagusform."

Der Mann nickte nur.

Blaise sah sich um und sah Ignatius an, „Meister Ignatius Abraxas. Danke, dass sie mich gerettet haben."

„Oh, aber ich habe doch kaum was gemacht. Das war mein Schützling." sagte Ignatius stolz.

Sie wandte sich zu der noch immer vermummten Gestalt, die sich nun langsam neben sie kniete.

„Wer... wer bist du?" fragte sie unsicher.

Harry nahm seine Kapuze herunter und ihre Augen weiteten sich, „Po... Potter?"

Er grinste und nickte, dann sah er an ihr herunter.

„Du blutest!" stellte er trocken fest und schob ihren Ärmel hoch. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und heilte die lange stark blutende Wunde.

Dann griff er in eine kleine Tasche an seinem Gürtel und zog eine Phiole mit einer blau schimmernden Flüssigkeit heraus.

„Hier, Trink!"

Sie sah fragend zu ihrem Vater und zu Ignatius und beide nickten aufmunternd. So trank sie das Elixier.

„Angst, von einem Gryffindor vergiftet zu werden?" fragte Harry grinsend.

„Gryffindor? Seit wann tötet Gryffindors Goldjunge ohne zu zögern und das noch mit dunkler Magie?"

Harrys Augen wurden hart. Er stand auf, sammelte seine Dolche ein und ging zur Tür.

„Sammel deine nötigen Unterlagen ein, Max und kommt mit ins Manor! Hier seid ihr nicht mehr sicher." befahl er... ja richtig, der ehemals schüchterne Gryffindor-Junge befahl Max in Kommandoton seinen Anweisungen zu folgen und duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Damit disapparierte er.

„Was?" fragte Blaise überrascht und unsicher, nachdem sie den Trank geschluckt hatte.

„Harry hat sehr viel durchgemacht, Blaise. Er sah die einzige Möglichkeit darin, zu lernen, was er konnte, um sich zu wappnen und das ist es, was er seit Beginn der Ferien mit mir tut." erklärte Ignatius und in seiner Stimme lag eine Mischung aus Besorgnis, Mitleid und Wut.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte sie.

„Es liegt nicht an mir, dir das zu sagen, Blaise. ... Kannst du aufstehen?"

Sie nickte und tat es.

„Ja, dank Po...Harry. Wohin gehen wir?"

„In sein Haus. Potter Manor."

„Sein Haus? Ich dachte, er lebt bei seinen Verwandten?"

Sie erschrak, als Ignatius Blick so kalt wurde wie Harrys und langsam verstand sie.

Blaise und ihr Vater sammelten einige Sachen ein und Ignatius kreierte einen Portschlüssel mit dem sie in das Manor zurückkehrten.

Harry gab Tinky gerade Anweisungen, Zimmer für die Gäste vorzubereiten.

Er bat sie in das Wohnzimmer und ein Hauself brachte ihnen Erfrischungen.

„Max, ich denke, du solltest die Auroren informieren, dass sie einige Todesser in deinem Haus finden. Sage ihnen, dass dir zwei Leute geholfen haben, dass sie aber verhüllt waren und du nicht weißt, wer es war. Wenn sie fragen, warum, sage ihnen, sie hätten etwas gesucht und du wüsstest nicht was."

„Das werde ich tun. Kann ich apparieren?"

Harry nickte, „Ich habe die Schutzzauber auf euch beide eingestimmt."

Blaise sah ihn überrascht an und schaute fragend zu Ignatius. Der lächelte stolz, „Harry hat sehr viel gelernt und er ist ein äußerst schneller Lerner, ...wenn er die Notwendigkeit erkennt. Außerdem hat er einige Rituale zur Stärkung seiner Aufnahmebereitschaft und seiner Macht durchgeführt."

Harry sah ihn warnend an.

„Harry, ich kenne Blaise, seit sie ein Baby war. Du kannst ihr vertrauen."

Harry musterte sie, dann lächelte er anerkennend.

„Nun, ein Baby ist sie mit Sicherheit nicht mehr. Möchtest du dir andere Sachen anziehen?" fragte er sie, „Nein, warte. Du musst erschöpft sein. Besser, du gehst ins Bett, es ist schon spät."

„Danke, ich denke, das werde ich tun. Zeigst du mir mein Zimmer?"

„Gern, Blaise. Wir können uns morgen weiter unterhalten."

Er führte sie nach oben und als er wieder gehen wollte, hielt sie ihn fest.

„Po... Harry... Danke."

Harry lächelte, aber es erreichte nicht seine Augen. Er nickte, „Gute Nacht, Blaise."

Dann ging er wieder nach unten. Sie sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Das war keineswegs der Gryffondor-Goldjunge für den sie ihn bis jetzt immer gehalten hatte. Er war im Begriff eine Macht zu werden, mit der man zu rechnen hatte, das spürte sie tief in ihrem Inneren und es gefiel ihrem Slytherin-Wesen. Wer weiß, was ein ruchloserer und selbstbewussterer Harry Potter alles erreichen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Harry und Ignatius bereits am Frühstückstisch, als Blaise herunterkam.

„Guten Morgen, Blaise." sagte Ignatius freundlich und auch Harry begrüßte sie in dem selben freundlichen Ton.

Sie genoss das reichliche Frühstück, doch dann konnte sie ihre Neugier kaum zügeln.

„Du lernst also von Ignatius die dunklen Künste?"

„Nicht nur das, auch Schutzzauber, Heilzauber, Tränke und alles, was sonst so in Hogwarts gelehrt wird bzw. nicht gelehrt wird. Man hat kaum eine Wahl, wenn ein irrer böser Zauberer hinter einem her ist, oder?" fragte Harry sarkastisch.

„Ja, aber ... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du die dunklen Künste lernen würdest, Po... Harry."

Harry lächelte, als sie sich zwang, seinen Vornamen zu benutzen. Er fand Blaise ganz in Ordnung.

„Eine Frage der Notwendigkeit. Und mir hat mal jemand gesagt, nur weil man die dunklen Künste beherrscht ist man noch lange nicht böse. Was ist mit dir?"

„Wie, mit mir?" fragte Blaise irritiert.

„Wie sieht es mit dir aus? Beherrscht du die dunklen Künste?" fragte Harry.

„Ähm... nein. Nur ein paar der einfacheren Zauber. Ich würde sie gern lernen, aber ich habe nicht die Absicht, böse zu werden."

Harry sah Ignatius fragend an und er nickte, „Dann lerne doch mit mir. Ich habe auch nicht die Absicht böse zu werden."

„Darf ich, Dad?" fragte sie.

„Ich habe großes Vertrauen zu Ignatius, Blaise. Wenn du möchtest, gern. Aber achte auf deine Grenzen. Wir, die Zabinis, haben nichts gegen die dunklen Künste, aber wir ziehen klare Grenzen zum Bösen."

„Natürlich, Dad." erwiderte sie gefasst, ihre Haltung und ihr Ton verrieten keine Emotion, doch Harry erkannte ihre Begeisterung am Leuchten ihrer himmelblauen Augen.

„Ich würde sagen, du bleibst die Ferien über hier. Harry jedoch wird erst im nächsten Schuljahr zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Er wird zuvor eine komplette Ausbildung erhalten." sagte Ignatius.

„Wenn es dich nicht stört, Harry." sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Warum sollte mich die Anwesenheit eines solch bezaubernden Mädchens stören?" fragte Harry galant und amüsiert. Seine Ausbildung in der Politik und der Etikette hatten Wunder auf seine Selbstsicherheit gewirkt. Blaise lächelte ihn etwas überrascht an, aber nur etwas. Sie aßen und führten eine leichte Konversation.

Dann führte Harry sie auf dem Anwesen herum. Max kehrte in sein Haus zurück und sicherte es. Er würde tagsüber in seinem Büro arbeiten und die Nächte in Potter-Manor verbringen oder wieder in seinem Haus, sobald die Schutzzauber wiederhergestellt waren.

Nach der Tour durch das Anwesen, nahm Harry Max beiseite in sein Arbeitszimmer und versah es mit Schallschutzzaubern.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, Max. Sie hat Vorrang vor allen anderen Projekten und es ist mir egal, was du dafür tun musst, wen du dafür kaufen musst oder wen du dafür kalt machen musst."

Max starrte den jungen Mann vor ihm mit weiten Augen an, „Was ist es?"

„Ich will wissen, wo meine Schwester ist." sagte Harry kalt.

Max Augen weiteten sich verstehend, „Ich sehe, was ich tun kann."

„Suche nach Mädchen in meinem Alter plus minus einem Jahr. Suche nach grünen Augen, sie hat schwarze Haare, doch das ist zu leicht zu ändern. Angeblich ist sie in den Händen eines Todessers. Finde sie!" forderte Harry verbissen, „Und kein Wort zu irgendjemandem darüber. Vermutlich ist sich niemand bewusst, dass sie noch lebt, vermutlich hat sie einen anderen Namen. Sonst hätte Voldemort mir das schon längst unter die Nase gerieben."

Nach dem Mittag saßen Harry und Blaise noch eine Weile im Salon. Später am Nachmittag würden sie ihre Ausbildung fortsetzen, bzw. beginnen.

„Warum holst du deine Freunde nicht her?" fragte Blaise ihn verwundert, „Ich meine, ihr drei seid doch immer unzertrennlich".

„Ich glaube, sie würden es nicht gutheißen, dass ich die dunklen Künste lerne und dass ich mich an meinen Verwandten rächen werde. Sie wissen noch nicht mal, dass ich noch lebe. In gewissem Sinne ist es vielleicht auch besser so, denn wer mir nahe steht, ist in Gefahr durch Voldemort." sagte Harry emotionslos, doch die Trauer in seinen Augen verriet ihn und selbst der kühlen Slytherin versetzte das einen Stich ins Herz.

Blaise zuckte zusammen. „Mit den dunklen Künsten hast du Recht, aber mit dem Rest... es ist ihre Entscheidung, nicht deine. Sie wissen schließlich, in welcher Gefahr du schwebst und in welche Gefahr sie sich damit begeben. Nicht zuletzt, wären beide sowieso ein Ziel für Voldemort."

„Ach..." fauchte Harry, doch dann fasste er sich wieder, „Es ist nur Ron ist so... Weasley... er würde schon allein bei der Erwähnung der dunklen Künste zusammenzucken und Hermine glaubt viel zu sehr an Dumbledore." sagte er schon fast abfällig, was Blaise mehr als nur überraschte. Sie betrachtete ihn mit neuen Augen.

„Er hat dich wirklich manipuliert, nicht wahr?" fragte Blaise leise.

„Du hast keine Ahnung!" sagte Harry kalt.

„Draco und Snape stellen dich immer als den verwöhnten, verhätschelten Goldjungen dar, der alles bekommt. Wenn man aber hinter die Kulissen schaut..."

„Wenn hier einer verwöhnt ist, dann doch Draco oder?" fragte Harry ironisch.

Blaise lachte.

„Du verhältst dich gar nicht so, wie ich es von Slytherin erwartet hätte, Blaise. Du bist sehr nett, finde ich. Kühl, aber nett."

Sie wurde etwas rot und lächelte, „Es sind nicht alle so, wie Draco, Harry. Und du bist überhaupt nicht so, wie dich alle Slytherins sehen."

„Ich weiß. Möchtest du wissen, wie ich wirklich aufgewachsen bin?" fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause und sehr leise, sein Blick in unendliche Fernen gerichtet.

Sie spürte, dass er dabei war, etwas sehr persönliches zu offenbaren. Sie nickte und so erzählte er ihr von dem Schrank unter der Treppe, dem kleinen Zimmer, seinem Onkel und seiner Tante und wie er für sie arbeiten musste und natürlich von seinem Cousin.

Blaise schluckte, sie hatte wirklich Tränen in den Augen.

Harry sah sie überrascht an. Er wischte ihr mit dem Daumen eine Träne von der Wange und umarmte sie tröstend.

„Schh... ist ja schon gut. Jetzt ist ja alles in Ordnung, da ich endlich mein Erbe antreten kann und dein Dad hilft mir, meine Freiheit zu erlangen."

Sie schluchzte noch einmal und löste sich von ihm. Dann wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und schluckte.

„Ich... ich hatte ein völlig falsches Bild von dir, Harry."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Blaise. Du hast mir nie etwas getan. Außerdem haben fast alle ein falsches Bild von mir."

Nach einer Weile sagte er, „Fass das bitte nicht falsch auf, aber ich dachte immer, Slytherins haben sich und ihre Gefühle immer unter Kontrolle."

„Wir wurden so erzogen, ja. Aber alles hat seine Grenzen, Harry. Die Gefühlskälte ist eine Maske und das bedeutet nicht, dass wir keine Gefühle empfinden. Und du ... du bist wirklich so stark und mutig, wie man sich einen Gryffindor vorstellt, aber keineswegs so..."

„Einfältig? Dumm?"

„Ähm... ja." sagte sie unsicher, doch er grinste nur.

„Das kommt vielleicht daher, dass ich eigentlich nach Slytherin sollte. Nur konnte ich dem Hut das ausreden. Auch eine Manipulation Dumbledores nehme ich an."  
Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Potter... ein Slytherin? "Wie...?"

Harry erzählte ihr von seinem Sorting und sie lachte.

„Wenn man Draco als ersten Slytherin kennen lernt, kann ich dich voll verstehen."

„Wir sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen. Ich möchte morgen zeitig mit dem Training anfangen. Es gibt viel zu lernen."

„Natürlich. Du bist wirklich in Ordnung, Harry."

Sie trainierten in den nächsten Tagen zusammen und Harry würde bis eine Woche nach seinem Geburtstag den Zeitumkehrer nicht einsetzen.

Er und Blaise lernten sich immer besser kennen und an den Abenden saßen sie zu zweit entweder im Salon oder in Harrys Zimmer.

So auch zwei Tage vor seinem Geburtstag.

„Wie war das eigentlich mit dir und Cho? Läuft da noch was zwischen euch?" fragte sie scheinbar beiläufig. Doch Harry durchschaute sie.

Dennoch schnaubte er, „Ich war von ihrem Aussehen geblendet. Sie brauchte mich nur wegen Cedric und sie hat nur geheult. Zwischen uns ist nichts und auch nicht zwischen mir und Hermine, falls du das grade fragen wolltest. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, wie eine Schwester, wenn du verstehst."

Sie nickte ernst.

„Wie müsste eine Freundin für dich sein?" fragte Blaise ihn interessiert.

„Hmm... ich weiß nicht. Ich habe noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Sie sollte gut aussehen, denke ich. Sie sollte mich verstehen. Vor allen sollte sie mich so sehen, wie ich bin... wer ich bin, einfach nur Harry. Nicht den Jungen der lebte oder den Jungen mit der Narbe. Außerdem ist es nicht so einfach. Ich lebe in ständiger Gefahr, damit müsste sie klar kommen. Sie müsste in der Lage sein, auf sich aufzupassen. Auch mit der ungewollten Aufmerksamkeit durch die Presse und solchen Typen wie Malfoy müsste sie umgehen können. Und sie sollte intelligent sein. Ach ja... sie sollte nicht unbedingt mit Voldemort sympathisieren." fügte er bitter hinzu.

„Nicht gerade geringe Ansprüche."

„Und was ist mit dir? Hast du einen Freund? Wenn nicht, wie sind deine Ansprüche?"

„Er sollte intelligent sein, freundlich aber auch engagiert genug, seine Ziele zu erreichen. Natürlich sollte er auch gut aussehen und ich stelle mir immer vor, dass ein Freund mächtig ist, ohne sich in der Macht oder in Selbstbeweihräucherung zu verlieren. Er sollte sich finanziell gut um mich kümmern können, denn ich möchte nicht so viel arbeiten, sondern mich lieber um die Erziehung meiner Kinder kümmern, auch wenn sich das ein wenig klischeehaft anhört. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich die brave Hausfrau bin, die sich allen Wünschen ihres Mannes beugt. Ich habe zwar nichts gegen Muggelgeborene Zauberer, aber mein Freund sollte schon einer ehrenwerten Zaubererfamilie angehören. Und nein, ich habe noch keinen Freund."

„Auch nicht gerade die geringsten Ansprüche. Außerdem kannst du unbesorgt sein, dein Eindruck einer braven Hausfrau machst du auf mich nicht. Gibt es denn Zauberer, die mächtig und ambitioniert sind, die aber nicht gleichzeitig arrogant und protzig sind?"

„Hmm... ja, einen kenne ich zumindest, der nebenbei auch alle anderen Kriterien zu erfüllen scheint." sagte sie mit einem leicht diebischen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Wen denn?"

„Dich." erwiderte sie lachend.

„Oh..." stammelte Harry und wurde rot.

„Das ist so niedlich, wie du rot wirst."

„Hey, du bist auch nicht besser." erwiderte Harry grinsend.

„Jep. Darüber habe ich überhaupt keine Kontrolle, auch wenn ich meine Emotionen meist im Griff habe. Hmm... wie passe ich in dein Muster?"

Harry musterte sie eine ganze Weile und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Lass mich mal sehen, du siehst sehr gut aus... es ist eigentlich ein Wunder, dass ich dich vorher noch nie bemerkt habe."

Hier nickte Blaise und Harry lächelte.

„Aber das liegt wohl daran, dass Slytherin für mich tabu war. Dahingehend war ich wirklich echt..." er suchte nach dem passenden Wort.

„Gryffindor?" schlug Blaise vor.

„Genau. Du bist intelligent und du starrst mir nicht ständig auf die Narbe oder behandelst mich wie eine Berühmtheit. Außerdem weißt du als einzige, wie ich wirklich aufgewachsen bin. Nicht mal Ron und Hermine wissen das so genau wie du."

„Ehrlich?" fragte Blaise verblüfft.

„Ja. Ehrlich. Sie hätten mich nur bemitleidet und Mitleid will ich nicht. Ich wusste, dass du da anders bist. Weiter... du hast nichts gegen Muggelgeborene... das ist ein Pluspunkt und dass du Kinder möchtest auch. Dass du keinen Freund hast ist ebenfalls ein Pluspunkt. Nur weiß ich nicht, wie du zu der Gefahr stehst, in der ich ständig schwebe, ich weiß nicht, ob es klug für dich wäre, etwas mit mir anzufangen, denn immerhin hassen mich die meisten Slytherins und wir kennen uns noch nicht wirklich...ich weiß noch nicht mal, was du gern machst. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du nicht zu Voldemorts Anhängern gehörst. Aber letztendlich habe ich keine Ahnung, was du für mich empfindest, außer, dass ich in dein Muster passe."

„Wow... ich ... ich passe also in dein Muster? Ich meine, ich weiß sehr wohl in welcher Gefahr du schwebst, Harry." sagte sie sanft, aber todernst, „Und dich hassen weniger Slytherins, als du glaubst und es sind weniger Anhänger Voldemorts als du vermutest. Ich bin keiner... er... er war es, der meine Mum auf dem Gewissen hat." sagte sie leise.

„Das tut mir leid." sagte er ehrlich.

„Mit dem Rest hast du recht. Wir sollten versuchen, uns näher kennen zu lernen, bevor wir etwas anfangen, das heißt, falls du das überhaupt in Erwägung ziehst. Aber ich sähe es gern, wenn wir Freunde werden."

Harry streckte grinsend die Hand hin, „Freunde."

Blaise schlug ein.

„Und um deine verstecke Frage zu beantworten... ich mag dich und du bist mir sympathisch. Ich ziehe es in Erwägung. Aber lass es uns erst mal langsam angehen und uns kennen lernen."

Sie umarmte ihn spontan und er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Am nächsten Tag, dem Tag vor Harrys Geburtstag, nahmen sie eine Auszeit vom Training und verbrachten den Tag damit, sich näher kennen zu lernen. Sie spazierten am Ufer von Loch Ness entlang, streiften durch die Ränder des Waldes oder ritten zusammen aus. Beide fühlten sich sehr wohl in der Nähe des anderen und Harry erkannte, dass sie wirklich all seine Kriterien erfüllte, doch er betrachtete das natürlich nicht nur von einem rein objektiven Standpunkt aus. Er fühlte sich auch zu ihr hingezogen.

Blaise war sehr gerissen und äußerst intelligent. Sie war in den meisten Klassen unter den oberen drei, doch da sie lieber im Hintergrund blieb, wurde sie von den meisten nicht beachtet. Sie las sehr gern und sie flog sehr gern, doch da das Slytherin-Team keine Mädchen aufnahm... Sie war stets kühl und unnahbar nach außen, doch in Harrys Nähe schaffte sie es nicht immer ihre Maske aufrechtzuerhalten und zeigte, dass sie fühlte, wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Sie wurde immer noch ab und an rot, wenn Harry ihr seine offenen und ehrlich gemeinten Komplimente machte und ihre Augen strahlten immer, wenn sie ihn ansah. Das Unvermögen, ihre Emotionen zu verbergen, wenn sie mit Harry zusammen war, machte sie unsicher und gleichzeitig liebte sie genau dass an Harry, dass er sie dazu bringen konnte, zu fühlen... zu leben... und zu lieben, trotz seiner neuen Härte. Harry lernte, dass die Zabinis eine sehr angesehene und alte Purblutfamilie waren und sie dementsprechend auch in Slytherin sehr respektiert wurde und versuchte seinerseits zu ergründen, warum er sich von ihr so angezogen fühlte und was es genau war, was er fühlte.

Am Abend im Salon unterhielten sie sich, wie jeden Abend, doch diesmal nahm ihr Gespräch eine etwas andere Richtung.

„Blaise, wie würden die Slytherins reagieren, wenn du ganz offen mit mir gehen würdest?" fragte er offen, etwas das er vor einem Monat (realer Zeit) nicht übers Herz gebracht hätte.

„Sie würden mir klar machen, dass das nicht erwünscht ist, aber mehr nicht." erwiderte sie selbstsicher.

„Und Malfoy?"

„Tja, das ist ein besonderer Fall. Er würde sicher versuchen, mich davon abzubringen, oder noch besser, das für seine Zwecke auszunutzen." sagte sie mit eisiger Stimme.

„Das wäre gar nicht gut."

„Nicht wirklich. Aber so schlimm wäre es auch nicht. Die anderen Slytherins würden mir auf keinen Fall was tun. Weil wir von allen anderen Häusern zumeist verachtet werden, halten wir zusammen. So bleiben nur Crabbe, Goyle und Draco. Ich kann gut auf mich aufpassen und das Training hier wird mir helfen. Außerdem, musst du wissen, dass einige der reicheren Schüler Einzelzimmer haben und die sind alle geschützt und verschlossen... wir Slytherins vertrauen niemandem. Auch ich habe solch ein Einzelzimmer. Und im Gemeinschaftsraum würden sie nie etwas wagen. Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass ich nicht irgendwann mal mit ihnen allein bin."

„Würdest du es bevorzugen, eine Beziehung mit mir geheim zu halten?"

„Das wäre sicherlich... interessanter. Eine Herausforderung für uns beide und ein Training für unsere ‚Masken'. Außerdem könnte ich mich so für dich bei den Slys umhören." erwiderte sie diabolisch grinsend.

„Das würdest du tun? Ich meine, DAS würde den Slytherins bestimmt nicht gefallen."

„Oh, du musst immer daran denken, dass alle Slys nur nach ihrem Vorteil streben, wenn sie sich ausspionieren lassen, ist das ihre eigene Schuld. Das gilt natürlich nur, solange du nicht in irgendeiner Clique bist und diese verrätst. Das ist aber bei mir nicht der Fall."

„Oh, gut." sagte Harry unsicher, aber auch etwas erleichtert.

„Da stellt sich mir aber noch die Frage, ob du denn eine Beziehung mit mir überhaupt möchtest, ich meine, bis jetzt sind wir nur Freunde, oder?" fragte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

Harry sah ihr tief in die strahlend blauen Augen und seine neu erworbenen Fähigkeiten als Okklumens, die gleichzeitig bereits Basisfähigkeiten in Legilimens nach sich gezogen hatten, ließen ihn nur Hoffnung, Loyalität und Zuneigung erkennen. Seine eigenen Gefühle brauchte er nicht zu untersuchen. Er wusste inzwischen, was er fühlte.

Das Feuer des Kamins spiegelte sich in ihren leuchtenden blauen Augen und er fühlte sich unwiderstehlich von ihr angezogen.

Er konnte nicht anders, er senkte seinen Kopf langsam zu ihr herunter und küsste sie auf ihre Lippen. Wie ein Stromstoß durchfuhr es ihn und sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er spürte, dass Blaise den Kuss erwiderte.

Das war nun überhaupt nicht, wie die nassen Küsse mit Cho, die immer von Tränen begleitet wurden. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Lippen und gewährte seiner Zunge Einlass. Er umfuhr ihre Lippen sanft mit seiner Zungenspitze, bevor er die Einladung annahm und sie versanken in einem Moment unendlicher Leidenschaft.

„Wow." sagte er, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

Beide atmeten heftig.

„Hmm... das kannst du laut sagen, Harry." erwiderte sie strahlend.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass das schon alles an Zärtlichkeiten für heute war, oder? Möchtest du mich nicht nach oben ins Bett begleiten und das fortführen, was wir gerade angefangen haben?" fragte sie verführerisch.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er lief rot an, doch dann grinste er, hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie nach oben.

„Ein wahrer Gentleman." lachte Blaise.

Sie fielen erst weit nach Mitternacht in einen tiefen Schlaf und zum ersten, aber nicht zum letzten Mal in einem Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen dann wurde er von Blaise mit einem Kuss geweckt.

„Happy Birthday!" hauchte sie mit ihrer verführerischen Stimme in sein Ohr.

Er küsste sie sanft, „Ich habe lange nicht so gut geschlafen, Blaise und es war das erste Mal ohne Albtraum. Du tust mir wirklich gut. Du hast dir gerade einen weiteren großen Pluspunkt eingehandelt."

„Hmm... ich kann das Kompliment nur zurück geben... bis auf die Albträume. Hast du oft welche?" fragte sie leicht besorgt.

„Ja... nicht jede Nacht, aber oft. Erst von Cedric und nun von Sirius." flüsterte er.

„Harry, ich hoffe, du bist dir bewusst, dass du keine Schuld hattest, bei beiden nicht. Normalerweise hätte Cedric den Pokal gewonnen, soweit ich das weiß. Seine Eltern verdanken es dir, dass sie wenigstens seinen Körper wieder haben und ich persönlich finde das mehr als tapfer. Und was du mir von Sirius erzählt hast und ich von anderen erfahren habe... er war selbst schuld. Soweit Dad es erzählt hat, sollte er eigentlich im HQ des Ordens bleiben und außerdem... hätte er nicht Lestrange verhöhnt, hätte er das Duell gewinnen können. Es war seine eigene Schuld. Und dass du ins Ministerium gegangen bist war auch nicht so falsch. Du hattest eine bestimmte Menge an Informationen und mit diesen Informationen hast du die einzig richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Wäre Sirius wirklich dort gewesen und du wärst nicht gegangen, das wäre ein Fehler von dir gewesen... jedenfalls aus Gryffindorsicht. Die Chancen waren Fifty-Fifty, dass er da war." sie sagte das so ernst und selbstsicher, dass ein Widerspruch absolut illusorisch war, außerdem ergab die kühle Syltherin-Logik Sinn, selbst für den sonst so sturen Harry.

„Hmm... du hast recht. Danke. Du bist ziemlich gut über mich informiert." stellte Harry überrascht fest.

„Kein Problem. Und ich bin eine Slytherin und die Tochter eines deiner Top-Angestellten." sagte sie grinsend und sie küssten sich wieder.

Sie wurden durch eine überrascht quietschende Tinky unterbrochen und schossen beide erschrocken hoch. Als Tinky erkannte, dass sie beide nackt waren, quietschte sie gleich noch mal.

Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu, „TINKY! Lass das!" rief er mit verzogenem Gesicht.

Als er seine Hände wieder herunter genommen hatte und Blaise neben ihm herzlich lachte, fragte er seine Elfe: „Tinky, was soll der Aufruhr?"

„Master Harry und Missy Blaise sind in einem Bett und nackt!" rief die Elfe empört und hielt ihre kleinen Hände vor ihre großen Augen.

Harry drehte sich zu Blaise um und wurde etwas rot, was Blaise noch mehr zum lachen brachte. Harry warf ein Kissen nach ihr, „Hey, du bist nicht gerade hilfreich."

Dann wandte er sich wieder an die Elfe: „Und wo ist das Problem? Sie ist meine Freundin."

„Oh..."

„Tinky, danke, dass du uns wecken wolltest. Aber, bitte, wenn du uns noch mal zusammen im Bett siehst, lass das Quietschen, das schlägt einem auf die Ohren."

„Ja, Master Potter. Sehr wohl!"

Sie verschwand mit einem Plopp! und Harry stöhnte auf.

„Na, bereust du es schon?" fragte Blaise amüsiert.

„Nicht im geringsten!" erwiderte er und gab ihr einen langen Kuss und streichelte sie kurz an einigen Stellen, die ihr den Atem raubten.

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben! Ich geh jetzt duschen." sagte sie drohend und sprang auf, nackt und verführerisch, wie Gott sie schuf. An der Tür zum Bad drehte sie sich um und fragte: „Kommst du?"

Harry sprang auf, wie von der Tarantel gestochen und begleitete sie, um ihr beim ‚Waschen' zu helfen.

Nach einigen leidenschaftlichen Küssen gingen sie strahlend hinunter in den Speisesaal.

Dort wurden sie schon von Ignatius, Max, Manfred und Elisabeth erwartet.

Sie alle gratulierten ihm herzlich zum Geburtstag und überreichten ihm kleine Geschenke.

„Harry, ich habe lange überlegt, was ich dir schenken soll, ich meine außer dem Tagespropheten." sagte Ignatius ernst, „Was schenkt man einem jungen Mann und angehendem Krieger? Ein Pferd... du besitzt bereits die besten Pferde und zusätzlich noch einen Greifen. Ein Schwert? Dir gehört bereits eines der mächtigsten Schwerter, du musst es nur rufen. ...Richtig Harry, Gryffindors Schwert hat dich als neuen Besitzer anerkannt und seine Magie ermöglicht es dir jederzeit, es zu dir zu rufen. Dumbledore hat kein Recht, es zu behalten."

„Ehrlich? Mal sehen..." sagte Harry, streckte seine Hand aus und rief in seinem Geiste nach dem Schwert. Eine Sekunde später spürte er das vertraute Gewicht des Schwertes in der Hand.

„Siehst du? Du hast ein Haus und Grund und mehr Geld, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Aber du trägst auch die Last vieler schlimmer Erlebnisse mit dir herum und deswegen schenke ich dir das hier."

Ignatius reichte ihm ein kostbares sehr edel gearbeitetes Denkarium. Harry war ehrlich berührt.

„Danke, Ignatius. Es wird mir wirklich sehr helfen."

„Nun zu mir." sagte Blaise selbstsicher.

Sie überreichte ihm ein langes schmales Päckchen und ein quadratisches Päckchen.

Er packte das lange zuerst aus. Es enthielt eine schwarze Schwertscheide mit einem silbernen Runenmuster darauf. Harry schaute sie erstaunt an und sie zwinkerte Ignatius verschwörerisch zu.

„Ignatius hat mir den Tipp gegeben und zusammen mit Dad habe ich nach dem Schwert Gryffindors geforscht. So haben wir die Maße herausgefunden und zusammen mit Dad die Schwertscheide für dich anfertigen lassen. Sie ist aus gehärteter Drachenhaut und mit einigen Zaubern wie z. B. einem Antidiebstahlzauber versehen."

Harry nahm sein Schwert und steckte es in die Hülle. Es passte perfekt.

Dann packte er das andere Päckchen aus, es enthielt einen neuen schwarzen Seidenanzug und einen Umhang, der schwarz zu sein schien, doch im Licht rötlich schimmerte, ähnlich wie sein Zauberstab.

„Wow. Danke." sagte er beeindruckt und küsste Blaise.

„Hem. Hem. Hab ich da was verpasst?" fragte Max.

„Oh ja, Daddy. Harry und ich sind nun ein Paar." erwiderte Blaise grinsend.

„Ein Grund mehr, zu feiern." sagte Max fröhlich.

„Hmm... an euren Masken müssen wir noch arbeiten. Besonders, wenn ihr das für euch ausnutzen wollt." sagte Ignatius nachdenklich.

„Bitte?" fragte Harry kühl.

„Ihr habt sicher schon darüber nachgedacht, dass Blaise, solltet ihr die Beziehung geheim halten, für Harry spionieren kann, oder?"

Harry und Blaise sahen sich an und grinsten.

Dann sagte Harry aber ernst, „Allerdings. Doch, wenn es einen Ball in Hogwarts geben sollte, werde ich nur mit dir hingehen, Blaise!"

Sie strahlte und nickte, „Danke, das bedeutet mir wirklich etwas. So etwas hat vor dir noch niemand zu mir gesagt, ich meine, dass jemand meine Gefühle über seine persönlichen Ziele stellt. Es gibt einen Ball dieses Jahr. Dumbledore will den Weihnachtsball wiederholen, aber da bist du noch nicht wieder da."

„Schade. Aber so fliegt unsere Tarnung nicht auf bis, zum nächsten Jahr jedenfalls. Wir werden unsere Beziehung zumindest bis zum siebten Schuljahr geheim halten. Was geschieht, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, werden wir dann sehen." sagte Harry.

„Nun zum Geschäft." sagte Max ernst, „Hier sind alle nötigen Papiere. Du bist nun volljährig und hier ist auch deine Lizenz zum Apparieren, Harry. Sobald du dieses Dokument hier unterschreibst, gehört das Erbe der Potters dir. Hier ist das Dokument für das Erbe der Blacks. Bis auf einen Teil des Geldes, der bereits auf deinen Wunsch hin an Mr. Lupin und Miss Nymphadora Tonks ausgezahlt wurde, gehört nun alles dir. Mrs. Malfoy war zwar sehr interessiert, das Testament anzufechten, doch nach einigen überzeugenden Auftritten meinerseits und einigen Galleonen lehnte der Beamte den Antrag auf Testamentsanfechtung ab. Die Summe wurde deinem Familienverlies belastet, wie üblich, Harry. Das Dokument hier sind deine Anteile an Lightning ltd. Ach ja, hier sind deine ZAG's."

Harry öffnete den Brief und grinste, „Snape wird sich ärgern. Ich habe O's in Tränke, Verteidigung, Kreaturen und Zauberkunst, E's in Transfiguration und Kräuterkunde, A's in Astronomie, Wahrsagen und Geschichte bin ich durchgefallen. Soll vorkommen, wenn man einschläft und eine Vision hat. Aber ich kann alle Kurse belegen, dich ich brauche, um Auror zu werden."

„Du möchtest Auror werden? Ich meine, du wirst eigentlich langsam das, was sie normalerweise jagen." fragte Blaise überrascht.

„Hmm... ich wollte mal, ja. Aber eigentlich glaube ich nicht, dass ich Lust habe, für jemanden wie Fudge zu arbeiten. Außerdem gibt es genug zu tun, das Vermögen zu verwalten, Kinder groß zu ziehen usw. Und wenn ich Voldemort endlich besiegt habe, denke ich, habe ich auch genug gekämpft und genug für die Allgemeinheit getan." schnaubte er.

„Hast du gerade gesagt, Kinder groß ziehen?" fragte Blaise strahlend.

„Ja, das habe ich. Und wenn es weiter so gut zwischen uns läuft, werden es sicher unsere Kinder sein." sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Ich stehe kurz davor, unser Stillschweigen über unsere Beziehung jetzt schon in den Wind zu schießen, nur um zu sehen, wie neidisch all die anderen Mädchen in der Schule sind, weil ich den perfekten Mann gefunden habe." sagte Blaise mit tückisch funkelnden Augen.

Harry seufzte und sagte: „Ich wusste, dass du mich nur wegen meiner Berühmtheit wolltest."

Blaises Augen weiteten sich: „Nein... so war das nicht gemeint, Harry. Bitte glaube mir!" flehte sie ihn an, dann fügte sie mit berechnender Stimme hinzu: „Es war nicht nur deine Berühmtheit, sondern auch dein Reichtum und dein halbwegs passables Aussehen."

„Oh...DU!" rief er, doch er wusste, dass sie nur Spaß machte, „Typisch Slytherin."

„Dad, was ist Lightning?" fragte Blaise schließlich ihren Vater, der sich genau wie Ignatius das Lachen verkneifen musste.

Max sah sie unsicher an, dann sagte er: "Du weißt, dass ich über geschäftliche Dinge meiner Mandanten nicht mit dir reden kann."

„Ist schon gut, Max. In diesem Fall machen wir eine Ausnahme." sagte Harry, „Lightning ist eine Holding-Firma, die ich gegründet habe. Unser erster Schritt war es, den Tagespropheten aufzukaufen. Ich habe es satt, dass die nur Schund über mich schreiben. Bei dem, was ich vorhabe, muss ich auf mein öffentliches Image achten und der Tagesprophet wird nicht nur kein Schund mehr über mich schreiben, sondern mir auch helfen, meine Ziele zu erreichen. Apropos, haben wir inzwischen die Mehrheit, Max?" fragte Harry nach seiner Erklärung an Blaise, die ihn mit offenen Augen anstarrte.

„Ja, du besitzt nun 60."

„Danke."

„Wow, das ist wirklich gerissen. Und du nennst mich einen typischen Slytherin? Was hast du sonst noch für Ziele?" fragte Blaise interessiert.

„Das bleibt unter uns?" fragte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort kannte.

„Natürlich."

„Harry..." schaltete sich Ignatius ein, „Woher weißt du, dass du ihr vertrauen kannst?"

Hier grinste Harry, „Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie nun meine Freundin ist und ihr Dad mein Angestellter, bin ich inzwischen ganz gut in Legilimens und auch wenn ich das nicht aktiv gegen sie einsetze, weiß ich doch, wann mein Gegenüber lügt, oder die Wahrheit sagt."

Blaise starrte ihn entsetzt an, doch als er ihr zulächelte und ihre Hand drückte, beruhigte sie sich wieder.

„Also, Ziel Nummer eins... Fudge."

Hier horchte auch Ignatius auf: „Fudge?"

„Genau, erinnerst du dich? Ich werde ihn bezahlen lassen, für das, was er mir angetan hat. Wenn er in der Presse schlecht ankommt, ist das der erste Schritt zu seinem Ende. Ich habe bereits einige Artikel vorbereitet, die die Wahrheit über Voldemorts Aktivitäten der letzten Jahre enthalten und meine Aktivitäten dazu sowie die entsprechenden Handlungen unseres werten Ministers, oder dessen Nichtstun. Max wird veranlassen, dass diese nach und nach veröffentlicht werden. Vielleicht können wir ja auch Amos Diggory dazu bringen, zu schreiben, was er davon hält, dass Voldemort seinen Sohn umgebracht hat und Fudge das geleugnet hat. Währenddessen, werden wir weiter nach einem geeigneten Kandidaten für den Posten suchen."

„Das dürfte funktionieren. Wir müssen jedoch aufpassen, dass die Informationen Voldemort nicht so sehr reizen, dass der Tagesprophet Ziel eines Angriffes wird." sagte Blaise nachdenklich.

„Da hast du Recht. Wir beide werden die Schutzzauber verstärken und wir werden ein paar Freelancer anheuern, die den Schutz übernehmen, diskret natürlich. Letzteres wird deine Aufgabe, Max, aber keine Todesser, keine Phönixagenten und vor allen Dingen keine Weicheier. Vielleicht nimmst du Ex-Auroren."

Max machte sich Notizen und nickte. Blaise sah Harry inzwischen mit ganz neuen Augen an. Wenn sie allein waren, war er immer noch oft der unschuldige und liebenswerte Junge, den alle kannten, doch wenn es darauf ankam... ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Dann sah er Max fragend an, „Hmm, wenn ich es recht bedenke, Fudge ist Ziel Nummer 2. Max, hast du irgendetwas über Ziel Nummer 1 herausgefunden?"

Ignatius, Blaise und Max sahen ihn fragend an, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen und er räusperte sich, „Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe noch keine Neuigkeiten über dieses Projekt. Ich habe ein paar... Termine... arrangiert. Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden."

„Danke." sagte Harry nur.

* * *

AN: Vielen Dank für alle eure Reviews. 

Avallyn Black: Ich sage nicht, dass Harry nicht mächtig ist, nur hat er keine Superkräfte. Es bleibt dabei, dass er ein 'normaler' Animagus ist und seine Zauber stärker sind. Ich meinte eigentlich damit, dass er weder elementar-Kräfte, andere Magien oder sonst was beherrscht. Er ist stärker als ein normaler Zauberer, vielleicht ein wenig stärker als Voldy, aber nicht viel, wenn überhaupt.

laser-jet: Keine Schlange. Zwei Haustiere reichen und ich finde zwar Schlangen cool, aber die verpasst jeder Harry besonders dem bösen Harry. Also... nix Schlange.


	5. Harry wird aktiv

**Kap 5 - Harry wird aktiv**

„Wenn das Haus der Blacks nun mir gehört, was passiert dann mit dem Fideliuszauber?" fragte er schließlich.

„Tja, das ist so eine Sache mit diesem Zauber. Der ist nur so lange wirksam, wie der Besitzer des versteckten Objekts damit einverstanden ist und wenn du einen eigenen Fidelius sprichst, hebst du den alten auf, brichst ihn und versteckst das Haus praktischerweise gleich wieder." sagte Ignatius und seine Augen funkelten böse. In langen Gesprächen hatte Harry herausgefunden, dass Ignatius auch eine Menge Rechnungen mit Dumbledore offen hatte, nicht zuletzt wegen dem Tod seines besten Freundes, der gleichzeitig Harrys Urgroßvater war..

„Ich denke, wir sollten das so schnell wie möglich machen, oder was meint ihr?" fragte Harry und seine Augen funkelten nicht weniger böse.

„Gut, dass du es erwähnst. Ich habe gehört, die Todesser planen eine Attacke gegen ein Ordensmitglied... da dürften alle aus dem Haus sein bis auf den Werwolf, Ron und Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger." sagte Ignatius.

„Oh, die können gern dort bleiben. Das sind noch immer meine Freunde."

„Dann musst du ihnen sagen, wo das Haus steht, Harry." sagte Ignatius nachdenklich.

„Ich werde ihnen schreiben. Weiß jemand, wie es ihnen geht?"

„Oh, sie sind etwas bedrückt, aber ihnen geht es gut. Ich habe Dung veranlasst, dass er für mich ein Auge auf sie hat." sagte Ignatius und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Dung? Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich werde den dreien Mela schicken. Und ich glaube, ich muss mal dahin apparieren. Ich möchte Dumbledores Gesicht sehen, wenn er nicht mehr ins Haus kommt." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Das nenne ich einen Partyspaß." sagte Blaise lachend.

Harry unterschrieb die Dokumente und Max gab ihm eine Kopie der Schriftstücke und die vorbereiteten Artikel.

Gegen Abend verabschiedete sich Max. Harry, Blaise und Ignatius apparierten im Schutze der Dunkelheit und Unsichtbarkeitsumhängen vor das Haus im Grimmauldplace. Gegen neun sahen sie, wie die Phönixagenten das Haus verließen und sie machten sich an die Arbeit. Harry platzierte die nötigen Runen rund um das Haus und anschließend sprach er die komplexe Beschwörung des Fideliuszaubers. Dann versiegelte er den Zauber zusätzlich mit neu erlernter Blutmagie und band das Haus an die Familie Potter. Niemand würde diesen Zauber brechen, außer ihm selbst und Geheimniswahrer war er selbst... Regel Nummer eins, Vertraue Niemandem! Allerdings gewährte er Blaise und Ignatius Zugang zu dem Haus.

Dann schickte er Melanurus mit drei Briefen an seine Freunde und die drei apparierten leise in das Haus. Sie schlichen in den Salon des Hauses und Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich, als er seine Freunde betrübt vor dem Kamin sitzen sah. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf auf Rons Schulter gelegt. Sie schienen inzwischen mehr als nur Freunde zu sein.

„Heute hat er Geburtstag, Ron." seufzte Hermine, „und noch immer wissen wir nicht, ob er noch lebt."

„Ich... ich habe keine Hoffnung mehr, Hermine." sagte Ron traurig, „Keine Eule hat ihn erreicht und wenn er noch leben würde, hätte er sicher inzwischen einen Weg gefunden, uns zu kontaktieren."

„Ja, aber Snape hat gesagt, Voldemort hat ihn auch nicht, also besteht noch Hoffnung."

„Hermine hat recht, Ron. Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben und Harry ist ein Überlebenskünstler." sagte Remus betrübt.

Harry bemerkte ein plötzliches Funkeln in Rons Augen, das überhaupt nicht zu seiner Trauer passte.

„Entschuldigt ihr mich, ich muss mal mit Mum reden." sagte Ron und stand auf.

Neugierig folgte Harry Ron in die Küche und staunte, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sie mit einem Schallschutzzauber versah. Harry und den leicht überraschten Atemgeräusche nach zu urteilen auch Ignatius und Blaise waren gerade noch durch die Tür gekommen. Sie verzogen sich schnell und lautlos in eine Ecke.

„Was hast du, Ron?" fragte Molly.

"Mum, ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus. Ich kann nicht ständig so tun, als würde ich Potter vermissen. Er scheint doch tot zu sein, können wir das Potter-Vermögen dann nicht einfach einfordern? Ich dachte Dumbledore hat ein Testament in seinem Namen angelegt?"

„Ron, Gringotts hätte uns informiert, wenn er sicher tot wäre. Wir können nur warten. Du musst noch ein Jahr durchhalten."

„Weiß Ginny schon Bescheid?" fragte Ron.

„Nein. Solange sie noch in Potter verknallt ist, braucht sie nichts über den Vertrag erfahren. Sie liebt ihn doch, vielleicht schafft sie es ja doch noch, sein Herz zu erobern ohne dass wir ihn zwingen müssen."

„Und wenn nicht, zwingen wir ihn, den Hochzeitsvertrag zu erfüllen. So oder so, wir bekommen die Hälfte seines Vermögens." sagte Ron und rieb sich die Hände.

„Denk daran! Ich habe Arthurs Gedächtnis gelöscht, so dass er sich daran nicht mehr erinnert und niemand außer uns weiß etwas davon, also kein Wort gegenüber deinen Brüdern, Ron."

„Was ist mit Percy?"

„Nun, der weiß es, aber besser, ihr redet nicht darüber. Die Zwillinge sind zu neugierig. Was ist mit Hermine, willst du sie nicht einweihen? Ihr seid doch ein Paar." fragte Molly.

„Bist du verrückt? Ich bin froh, dass sie Dumbledore vertraut. So hilft sie mir sicher, ihn für Dumbledore weiter auszuhorchen, zumindest unbewusst. Wenn sie herausfindet, wie weit wir Potter wirklich benutzen, dreht sie mir den Hals um. Schließlich ist er wie ein Bruder für sie." äffte er Hermines Stimme nach.

Molly nickte und Ron ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Da er diesmal die Tür offen ließ, konnten die drei Unsichtbaren leicht folgen.

Ron setzte sich wieder und lehnte sich an Hermine.

„Was wolltest du von deiner Mum?" fragte sie leise.

„Ich habe nur gefragt, ob es was neues von Harry gibt." sagte er sanft.

Sie schreckten hoch, als Melanurus vor ihnen in einer Flamme materialisierte und ihnen die Briefe gab.

„Ein schwarzer Phönix?" fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„Die seltenste und stärkste Art der Phönixe, Hermine." erklärte Remus staunend, „Wem mag der gehören?"

„Ich würde sagen, lesen wir die Briefe." schlug Ron vor.

Alle Briefe hatten den identischen Inhalt:

Das ehemalige Haus der ehrenwerten Familie Black befindet sich am Grimmauldplace Nr. 12 

„Was soll das? Wir wissen doch bereits, wo das Haus ist." fragte Ron irritiert.

„Keine Ahnung, aber irgendetwas ist hier faul." sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Das kann eigentlich nur von Harry sein... er hat sicherlich das Haus geerbt." sagte Remus abwesend.

Harry grinste trotz der neuen Entwicklungen und disapparierte. Ignatius und Blaise folgten ihm, alarmiert durch das leise Geräusch.

Nun warteten sie.

Eine halbe Stunde danach kamen zwölf Mitglieder des Ordens vor dem Haus an.

Sie sahen sich verwirrt um. Während dieser Zeit beruhigte sich Harry langsam und überlegte sein weiteres Vorgehen in dieser Hinsicht.

„Was ist passiert, Albus?" fragte Snape.

„Wo ist das Haus?" fragte Tonks.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." sagte Dumbledore unsicher, „Das Haus der Blacks ist ... ... ich weiß es nicht mehr. Irgendjemand muss den Fidelius gebrochen haben."

„Aber das ist nicht möglich!" rief Snape.

„Tja, dann müssen wir wohl vorerst zurück nach Hogwarts und eine Lösung finden." sagte Dumbledore mürrisch und disapparierte gefolgt von Snape.

Nur noch wenige Ordensmitglieder waren dort und disapparierten gerade, als Tonks Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Wie komme ich nun zu Remus? Er braucht mich doch." seufzte sie traurig.

„Oops." flüsterte Harry und er hörte Blaise neben sich kichern.

Er schlich sich zu Tonks und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Das ehemalige Haus der ehrenwerten Familie Black befindet sich am Grimmauldplace Nr. 12!"

Sie zuckte zusammen und sah sich um, doch Harry war schon wieder weg. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie das Haus wieder sah und stürmte in das Haus.

Lachend disapparierte Harry und eine Sekunde darauf folgten ihm Ignatius und Blaise.

Als sie im Manor ankamen, lachten sie alle drei herzlich, „Habt ihr Dumbledores Gesicht gesehen?" fragte Blaise grinsend und plötzlich wurden sowohl Harry als auch Ignatius sehr ernst und ihre Augen glühten förmlich im Feuer der Wut, „Oh ja." sagte Harry kalt, „Nun bekommt er etwas von seiner eigenen Medizin zu spüren."

Das Grinsen von Blaises Gesicht verschwand. Harry war nun nicht mehr so unschuldig wie früher. Er war gerissener, härter und sich seiner Macht bewusst. Er reagierte nicht mehr nur, sondern er begann zu agieren und das gefiel Blaise, doch eines war ihr inzwischen bewusst geworden... sie wollte nicht das Ziel von Harrys Zorns sein.

„Harry, wenn dir noch etwas an deinen Freunden liegt, solltest du ihnen mitteilen, dass du noch lebst, sonst verlierst du sie." sagte sie ernst. Normalerweise wären ihr die Gryffindors egal gewesen, aber sie wusste sehr wohl, dass ihrem Freund sehr viel an ihnen lag und ihr lag sehr viel an Harry.

„Meinen Freunden!" spie Harry, doch dann funkelten seine Augen teuflisch.

„Ich sollte mir eine Liste machen, wer noch loyal ist und wer versucht, mich zu benutzen. Aber wie sagt man so schön, halte dir deine Freunde nahe, doch deine Feinde noch näher. Solange Ron nicht weiß, dass ich seine Rolle kenne, kann ich ihn manipulieren. Wird Zeit, dass ich meine Slytherin-Seite rauskehre."

Blaise nickte, ebenfalls ein kaltes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sie gingen ins Arbeitszimmer, wo er einen langen Brief verfasste, in dem er einiges erklärte und sie beruhigte.

„Ich werde ihnen eine Chance geben zu antworten. Warte bitte auf die Antwort, Mela und nun ab mit dir!" sagte er zu seinem Phönix.

Dann wandte er sich an Blaise, „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich Max beauftrage, diesen Heiratsvertrag anzufechten. Dumbledore ist nicht mein Vormund, also kann er ihn nicht für ihn abschließen. Und wenn ich eine Frau heirate, dann dich, jedenfalls so, wie es momentan aussieht."

Blaise nickte nachdenklich, „Sirius war dein Vormund. Wenn wir seine Unschuld beweisen, wird der Vertrag nichtig. Du musst ihn dann nur anfechten und die Kopie im Ministerium streichen lassen. Wenn du es geschickt anstellst, merken sie es nicht mal, bevor sie den Vertrag einlösen wollen." sagte Blaise mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen. Das waren die Augenblicke, wo sie so aussah und sich verhielt, wie Harry es aus der Schule kannte. Verschwunden war die leidenschaftliche, liebevolle und lockere Blaise, dafür erschien die Slytherin-Eisprinzessin. Harry freute sich schon auf die Schule. Es war sicher ein Heidenspaß, ihre Masken dort zu wahren.

„Allerdings solltest du Virginia einweihen, Harry. Soviel ich weiß, ist es ihr ernst mit Dean Thomas. So muss sie sich nicht zwingen lassen, ihre Beziehung aufzugeben, sondern kann so tun, als ob."

„Das ist wohl wahr. Bin mal gespannt, was Ginny dazu sagt." murmelte Harry mit eisiger Stimme.

Derweil in Harrys neuem Haus.

„Ich möchte wissen, wo nur der Orden bleibt." sagte Remus.

„REMUS!" rief eine schluchzende Tonks und stürzte in den Salon. Das Gemälde von Sirius Mutter fing wieder an zu kreischen und Ron stürzte hinunter um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Tonks, was hast du?" fragte Remus besorgt, als sie ihm um den Hals fiel.

„Ich dachte, ich würde ohne dich hier gehen müssen." sagte sie.

„Wieso das denn?" fragte Remus verblüfft und auch Ron und Hermine musterten sie überrascht.

„Als wir wiederkamen, konnten wir das Haus nicht mehr finden. Irgendjemand hat den Fidelius gebrochen und muss einen neuen gesprochen haben."

„Wer außer Dumbledore hat genug Macht, diesen uralten Zauber zu sprechen? Und ihr konntet das Haus nicht finden?" fragte Remus perplex.

„Nein. Ich wollte gerade auch disapparieren, da hat mir jemand ins Ohr geflüstert, dass das Haus hier zu finden sei. Die anderen waren schon weg."

„Dann sollte ich wohl mal Dumbledore über das Flohnetz anrufen." sagte Remus.

„Oh, Remus. Ich dachte, dir wäre was passiert." sagte Tonks aufgeregt und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Robe.

Hermine und Ron sahen sich lächelnd an.

Plötzlich erschien der schwarze Phönix wieder im Salon.

Tonks fuhr herum und hatte schon ihren Zauberstab gezogen. Sie war nicht umsonst Auror.

„Stop!" rief Remus.

Er nahm den Brief von dem Phönix entgegen und gab ihn Hermine und Ron.

„Er ist an euch beide adressiert."

Hermine öffnete den Brief mit zitternden Händen und las ihn laut vor:

_Hallo Hermine, Hallo Ron,_

_wie ich nun weiß, geht es euch beiden gut. Ich wollte euch nur informieren, dass ich noch unter den Lebenden weile und ich inzwischen wieder fast geheilt bin, zumindest körperlich. Wo ich im Augenblick bin, kann ich euch nicht sagen. Macht euch keine Gedanken, ich schwebe in keiner Gefahr._

_Ich habe einige interessante Dinge hier erfahren, Dinge, die mich dazu veranlasst haben, die Ziele und Motive von Dumbledore zu hinterfragen. _

_Unter anderem habe ich herausgefunden, dass mir Dumbledore mein rechtmäßiges Erbe verweigert hat und Tinky, von der ihr sicher bereits erfahren habt, ist nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Nun habe ich Sirius' Haus geerbt und da ich Dumbledores Aktionen nicht gutheißen kann, bekommt er nun seine eigene Medizin zu spüren. Soll er sich ein anderes HQ suchen. _

_Das interessanteste und aufwühlendste was ich erfahren habe, war jedoch, dass Dumbledore meinen Urgroßvater ermordet hat und das, wie ich gehört habe, feige und hinterrücks und nicht zuletzt durch die Anwendung eines unverzeihlichen Fluches, des AK. Nun eine Frage an Hermine, wer war mein Urgroßvater?_

_Wenn du es herausfindest, glaube nicht alles, was dort über ihn geschrieben steht sondern hinterfrage es. Wie mein neuer Mentor gesagt hat, die Gewinner schreiben die Geschichte._

_Eines noch, ich werde nicht am ersten September nach Hogwarts kommen, also macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich bitte euch, Dumbledore nichts davon zu sagen, Remus und Tonks dürft ihr einweihen, sie stehen sowieso bei euch, oder? Sagt ihnen, ich freue mich für sie... und auch für euch, wenn mich mein Eindruck nicht täuscht._

_Noch etwas, wie ihr wisst, können mich Eulen nicht erreichen. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass Hedwig tot ist? Mein Onkel hat sie getötet, nachdem er mich verraten hat und gegen eine Summe Geldes an die Todesser ausgeliefert hat, nur falls ihr euch gefragt habt, wie sie mich gefunden haben. Sie werden dafür bezahlen!_

_Wenn ihr mir etwas schreiben wollt, schickt es Melanurus (dem schwarzen Phönix) mit, er ist eines meiner neuen Tiere._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Harry_

_P.S.: Sollte euch irgendjemand krumm kommen oder euch bedrohen, ruft Mela, er kann mich dann benachrichtigen._

Hermine und Ron schauten ziemlich wütend und Ron platzte heraus, „Was denkt er sich? Wie kann er sich nur solch einer Gefahr aussetzen! Er muss zurück kommen... Wer war sein Urgroßvater?"

Remus wurde blass und auch Tonks schaute wütend, aber ahnungslos.

Hermine sah Remus' Gesichtsausdruck und deutete ihn richtig.

„Remus... wer war Harrys Urgroßvater?" fragte sie und ihr Ton verlangte die Wahrheit.

Remus schluckte und antwortete leise, „Abraham Potter... oder besser bekannt als Grindelwald."

Ron wurde kreidebleich und schluckte.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug für Harry. Er schrieb auf Anraten von Max einen Brief an Dumbledore, in dem er erklärte, dass er noch nicht so weit genesen war, dass er am ersten September zur Schule zurückkehren könnte, jedoch so weit wie möglich den Stoff im Selbststudium erarbeiten würde und er schickte natürlich die Kursliste, die er im siebten Schuljahr belegen wollte. Außerdem richtete er Dumbledore aus, dass er Fawkes schicken sollte, wenn er ihm etwas mitteilen wollte, Eulen würden ihn nicht erreichen.

Dumbledore bestand darauf, ihn zu besuchen doch Harry erklärte ihm kühl, das wäre nicht möglich und überdies nicht erwünscht. Der Schutz über dem Gebäude wo er war, würde das nicht zulassen.

Als Dumbledore verlangte, dass er Sirius Haus wieder für den Orden verwenden konnte, antwortete Harry nur mit einer Frage: _Mit welchem Recht?_

Daraufhin war Dumbledore still, jedenfalls was Post an ihn anging. Wie er über Dung erfahren hatte, war er in den Treffen des Ordens alles andere als ruhig und zog über ihn her.

Schon bald nahte der erste September und Harry musste Blaise verabschieden.

Er entschloss sich für ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Erst schalt ihn Blaise als verantwortungslosen Gryffindor, doch dann fand sie selbst Spaß an der Herausforderung.

Harrys Haare waren länger geworden, er war gewachsen und kräftiger geworden. Sein Gesicht hatte markantere Züge angenommen und die Haare hingen ihm so weit in die Stirn, wenn er sie nicht zu Seite kämmte, dass niemand die Narbe sehen würde. Er verdeckte sie zusätzlich mir einem Tarnzauber. Dazu kam, dass er normalerweise keine Brille trug. Dafür setzte er eine Sonnenbrille mit verspiegelten Gläsern auf und er zog sich eine neue nachtschwarze Robe mit silbernem Saum an.

„Also, wenn ich nicht wüsste, du bist es, Harry... ich hätte dich nicht erkannt und das, obwohl ich dir sicher hinterhergestarrt hätte." sagte Blaise, als er so vor ihr stand.

Als sie Ignatius von ihrem Vorhaben berichteten, sagte er nur, das wäre ein gutes Training für Harry und verabschiedete Blaise.

Blaise schrumpfte ihre Sachen und steckte sie in die Tasche.

Sie fassten sich an den Händen und disapparierten.

Sie erschienen am Ende des Bahnsteiges neundreiviertel und gingen gemütlich bis zum Zug. Sie hatten noch eine viertel Stunde Zeit. Harry vergrößerte ihr Gepäck wieder und lud es in den Waggon. Er konnte ja im Gegensatz zu Blaise zaubern, ohne das Ministerium zu alarmieren.

Blaise flüsterte ihm amüsiert ins Ohr: „Hast du schon bemerkt, wie viele Mädchen dir hinterher starren?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und küsste sie. Das war ihr Antwort genug.

Er grinste heftig, als sie an Ginny vorbeigingen und sie seufzen hörten und Blaise hatte zu tun, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

Er gab ihr noch einen langen Kuss, dann disapparierte er direkt vom Bahnsteig.

Als er wieder zu Hause ankam, war er überrascht, zu sehen, dass Max aufgeregt auf ihn wartete. Harrys Augen leuchteten auf, als Max sagte, „Ich habe sie gefunden."

„Wo ist sie?"

„So weit ich weiß, gibt es nur einen Todesser, der ein Mädchen in deinem Alter adoptiert hat und sie hat blonde Haare, aber grüne Augen. Der Todesser heißt George MacNair und ist der Bruder von Walden MacNair. George ist offenbar nicht so hoch im Kurs wie sein Bruder und plant, eine Beförderung mit einem besonderen Geschenk an Voldemort zu erreichen."

„Lass mich raten, Michelle."

Max nickte, „Sein Plan ist, sie dazu zu bringen, das dunkle Mal zu empfangen. Das würde dem dunklen Lord sicher gefallen, wenn sich ausgerechnet deine Zwillingsschwester ihm anschließt. Soweit ich weiß, hat sie eine umfassende magische Ausbildung von ihm erhalten und lernt seit einem Jahr die dunklen Künste."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch? Holen wir sie." sagte Harry.

„Es gibt ein Problem. Niemand weiß, wo er wohnt." seufzte Max.

Harry ging nachdenklich ein paar Mal auf und ab.

Schließlich leuchteten seine Augen und er blieb stehen.

„TINKY!" rief er und seine Hauselfe erschien.

„Tinky, bring bitte umgehend Ignatius zu mir."

„Sofort."

Zwei Minuten später kam Ignatius zu ihm und musterte Max überrascht.

„Ignatius, wenn ich eine persönliche Elfe habe, hat meine Schwester dann auch eine?" fragte Harry.

Ignatius schlug sich an seine Stirn, „Verdammt! Harry, du bist ein Genie."

„Weniger. Wir wissen, dank Max, dass sie bei George MacNair ist. Wir müssen sie befreien und holen, vermutlich erst mal mit Gewalt, bis wir ihr alles erklärt haben. Ich wette, MacNair hat auch sie mit einem Gedächtnisblock versehen.

„Wahrscheinlich. Meinst du wir beide reichen?" fragte Ignatius.

„Sicher doch. MacNair hat kein Interesse daran, dass ein anderer Todesser von Michelle erfährt, das würde seine Überraschung verderben."

Ignatius nickte anerkennend. Ohne weitere Worte machten sie sich fertig.

„Binks!" bellte Ignatius. Eine kleine Hauselfe erschien.

„Sie wünschen, Meister?" fragte die kleine Elfe.

„Wir wünschen, dass du uns beide zu Michelle bringst. Es wird Zeit, dass sie nach Hause kommt. Aber bring uns nur hin und versteck dich... besser noch kannst du uns unsichtbar machen und lautlos dort erscheinen?" sagte Harry freundlich.

Die Augen der kleinen Elfe weiteten sich überrascht und sie sprang vor Freude auf und ab und nickte.

Beide Männer zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und setzten ihre Kapuzen auf.

Sie griffen Binks an den Händen und die drei verschwanden mit einem leisen Crack!

„Hoffentlich geht alles gut." seufzte Max und starrte auf den Punkt, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten.

Harry, Ignatius und die Hauselfe erschienen unsichtbar und lautlos wie es die Elfe versprochen hatte. Offenbar waren sie gerade in einem Streit gelandet.

Eine junge Frau, vermutlich Harrys Schwester schrie auf einen Mann um die vierzig ein, „Nein, ich werde nicht mit auf diese Muggel-Jagd deiner Todesserfreunde gehen."

Der Mann schien ziemlich wütend zu sein, „Doch du wirst, Michelle! Und du wirst dich dem dunklen Lord anschließen!"

„Vergiss es!" hisste die junge Frau.

„Du wirst es lernen mir zu gehorchen, du Göre! CRUCIO!"

Der rote Strahl schoss auf das Mädchen zu und sie ging in die Knie, verkniff sich jedoch mühsam ein Schrei.

Harry reagierte augenblicklich. Er ließ Binks Hand los und wurde dadurch sichtbar.

Er rief: „Lass die Finger von meiner Schwester du Bastard! REDUCTO!"

Ein goldener Strahl schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab und traf den Todesser in der Brust. Er wurde an die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert und sank röchelnd zu Boden. Offenbar hatte der Zauber wenigstens ein paar Rippen gebrochen.

„Accio Zauberstab!" rief Harry und der Zauberstab flog aus MacNairs schwacher Hand und landete in Harrys.

Als Harry auf Michelle zuging, sprang sie auf und griff ihn an.

Harry blockte den dunklen Fluch mit einem Protego und entwaffnete sie nach einem kurzen Duell.

Sicherheitshalber versah er sie mit einem Fesselzauber.

Er sah Ignatius an, der inzwischen ebenso sichtbar geworden war und amüsiert grinste.

„Sag mal, habe ich auch so ein ungestümes Temperament?"

Ignatius schüttelte den Kopf, doch dann nickte er, „Kommt drauf an. Wenn du angepisst bist, hmm... jepp, ich denke schon."

„Danke." sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?" fragte Michelle.

„Das ist Ignatius, mein Mentor und ich bin Harry Potter."

„Na klasse, der Junge der lebt!" stöhnte Michelle.

„Lass mich doch mal ausreden!" rief Harry genervt, „Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen erfahren, dass ich eine Schwester habe und nach einigen Nachforschungen sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du diese Schwester bist."  
"Du spinnst, Potter!"

Harry drehte sich zu Ignatius, "Würdest du?"

Ignatius führte den Analysezauber aus und nickte, „Definitiv ein Gedächtnisblock."

„WAS?" rief Michelle wütend und sandte MacNair einen tödlichen Blick.

„Hmm... ich frage mich..." murmelte Harry und führte einen Aufhebungszauber für Tarnungen aus.

Augenblicklich wurden Michelles Haare schwarz.

Harry hielt er einen Spiegel vor die Nase und das Foto mit den zwei Babys.

„Also? Willst du, dass Ignatius den Block entfernt? Bei mir hat er es auch gemacht."

„Wieso sollte jemand wollen, dass du dich nicht an mich erinnerst? Vorausgesetzt, ich bin deine Schwester."

„Das erkläre ich dir in Ruhe. Ja oder nein?"

„Mach es!"

Sie schloss die Augen und hisste, als der Kopfschmerz einsetzte, doch dann warf sie einen tödlichen Blick auf MacNair der sich unter ihrem Starren wandte.

„Mach mich los! Ich hab ein paar Worte mit meinem Adoptiv-Vater zu wechseln."

Harry grinste, „Na sicher doch, Sis!"

Er löste die Fesseln und warf ihr ihren Zauberstab zu.

„Ich habe zwar etwas dagegen, wehrlose Muggel oder Zauberer zu foltern, George, aber bei Bastarden wie dir, habe ich keine Skrupel! CRUCIO!"

MacNair schrie vor Schmerzen.

„Uhh! Sie ist gemein!" sagte Harry grinsend zu Ignatius der amüsiert nickte.

„Was hattest du mit mir vor? Wolltest du mich deinem irren Meister als Geschenk liefern? Damit er mich gegen Harry in der Hand hat? Oder dachtest du, ich würde gegen mein eigen Fleisch und Blut antreten? CRUCIO!"

„Wow, clever ist sie. Muss sie von Mum geerbt haben." sagte Harry.

„Nun stell dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel. Seit du deine Gryffindorgene abgeschüttelt hast und deine Slytherin-Seite frei lässt, kannst du auch sehr gut und analytisch denken." sagte Ignatius.

Harry rief Michelle zu, „Mach es kurz! Zuviel dunkle Magie zerstört deine Seele, Sis."

Sie sah ihn ernst an und nickte, „Willst du oder soll ich?"

Harry grinste diabolisch, „Zusammen? Intanso?"

Michelle nickte und bedachte MacNair mit einem eisigen Blick. Dieser hingegen sah sehr ängstlich aus.

„3...2...1...INTANSO!" rief Harry und zwei Strahlen weißen Lichts löschten das Leben des Todessers aus.

Dann wandte sich Michelle Harry zu und sah ihn unsicher an, „Und du bist wirklich mein Bruder, Harry?"

Harry lächelte und nickte, „Kein Zweifel. Du hast Dad's schwarze Haare und Mum's grüne Augen, genau wie ich. Wann hast du Geburtstag?"

„Am 1. August." Sagte sie noch immer unsicher.

„Dann bist du es. Harry ist am 31. Juli geboren worden, kurz vor Mitternacht und du eine halbe Stunde später, Michelle."

Sie rannte auf Harry zu und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Er hielt sie fest und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Schh! Schon gut. Lass mich dir noch jemanden vorstellen... Binks."

Die Elfe wurde sichtbar.

„Das ist deine persönliche Elfe, Sis."

„Hallo, Binks." sagte Michelle mit Tränen in den Augen.

„So, hast du noch irgendwas, was du mitnehmen willst? Wenn nicht, lass uns nach Hause zurück kehren." schlug Harry vor.

„Meinen Nimbus 2001 und meinen Kneazle Midnight."

Harry winkte ab, „Pack deine Katze ein. Was den Besen angeht, wir kaufen dir einen Feuerblitz MkII wenn du magst. Ich habe mir auch einen zugelegt."

Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an, „Meinst du das ernst? Die kosten ein Vermögen."

„Ich weiß. Sagen wir einfach für 16 verpasste Geburtstage?" fragte Harry grinsend.

Sie fiel ihm erneut um den Hals.

Dann rannte sie die Treppe hinauf und kam zwanzig Minuten später mit einer großen Tasche und einem nachtschwarzen katzenähnlichen Wesen wieder.

„Hast du alles? Es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Wir werden unsere Spuren verwischen." Sagte Harry.

Sie überlegte kurz und nicke dann.

Sie gingen aus dem Haus und Harry zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Schaffen wir es denn zu dritt, das Haus in Brand zu setzen? Ich meine, die Todesser machen das immer mindestens zu fünft." fragte Michelle.

Harry grinste nur und setzte das Haus allein in Brand. Der Zauber war so stark, dass das gesamte Haus innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils komplett in Flammen stand.

„Wow." sagte Michelle.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Wir werden dir helfen, etwas deine Grenzen auszuloten, Sis. Als Schwester des Jungen der Lebte... Mann wie ich diesen Titel hasse... lebst du gefährlich. Und Dumbledore und sein Orden vom Brat-Phönix sind sicher auch nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen. Also, werden wir dich trainieren, wenn du willst."

Sie nickte entschlossen. Harry kreierte einen Portschlüssel und kurz darauf standen sie im Potter-Manor.

„Es hat geklappt!" rief Max erfreut und begrüßte Michelle.

„Michelle, das ist Max. Er hat deine Spur gefunden. Er hilft mir hier und da ein paar Informationen zu sammeln."

„Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen, Sir."

„Nenn mich Max, Michelle."

„Wir lassen euch dann mal allein. Ihr habt sicher viel zu bereden." sagte Ignatius.

Die beiden Teenager setzten sich und betrachteten zum ersten Mal in Ruhe ihr Gegenüber.

Michelle war schlank und an den richtigen Stellen wohlgeformt. Ihre nun schwarzen Haare trug sie lang bis über die Schultern und im Gegensatz zu Harrys Haaren waren sie glatt und seidig. Sie war etwa so groß wie Harry und ihr Gesicht ähnelte dem ihrer Mutter.

„Hab ich das richtig verstanden, Dumbledore ist hinter dir her? Ich dachte immer du wärst sein Protegé." fragte Michelle schließlich.

„Eher seine Marionette." fauchte Harry und begann seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Er ließ nichts aus und berichtete ihr jede Kleinigkeit und wie er im Nachhinein betrachtet manipuliert worden ist.

Ihre Augen blitzten eisig, als er fertig war.

„Also, wann gehen wir unsere nette Tante mal besuchen? Du hast mir geholfen, mich an MacNair zu rächen, nun helfe ich dir..."

Harrys Augen wurden stahlhart.

„Später. Erst mal erzähle mir deine Geschichte. Dann gehen wir schlafen. Morgen werden wir sehen, wo wir beide mit dem Training stehen und dann sehen wir weiter, ok?"

„Wie du willst. Wow, ich habe einen Bruder... und nicht irgendeinen. Glaubst du, ich werde so stark wie du?"

„Nicht ganz vermutlich. Riddle hat mir einen Teil seiner Kräfte übertragen, als er mich töten wollte. Aber du wirst sicher sehr nahe ran kommen, Sis."

„Cool." sagte sie, dann begann sie ihm ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Später zeigte ihr Harry die Fotos, die er hatte. Sie planten grob ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Sie würde in den nächsten Tagen direkt beim Ministerium ihre ZAG's ablegen und dann würden sie versuchen, sie im nächsten Jahr mit in Hogwarts einzuschreiben. Bis dahin sollte sie ihre Animagusform finden und meistern und sie würden in ihrem letzten Jahr den Maraudern alle Ehre machen. Schließlich, spät in der Nacht gingen sie ins Bett.

Derzeit in Hogwarts 

Am ersten Schultag erschien der erste Artikel im Tagespropheten, dieser war noch halbwegs unauffällig. Er beinhaltete eigentlich hauptsächlich eine Entschuldigung für alle die Falschheiten, die der Tagesprophet über Harry geschrieben hatte... Dumbledore wurde mit keinem Wort erwähnt.

„Hmm... merkwürdig." sagte Hermine zu Ron, als sie das gelesen hatte, „Was mag sie dazu veranlasst haben?"

Sie sah zum Lehrertisch und sah, wie Dumbledore die Stirn runzelte, als er offensichtlich den selben Artikel las.

Zwei Tage später erschien der nächste Artikel, der versprach, in weiteren Artikeln offen zu legen, wie Voldemort wieder zur Macht gelangt war und schilderte die genauen Ereignisse des ersten Schuljahres rund um den Stein der Weisen. Ausdrücklich wurde Dumbledore kritisiert, dass ein solch gefährliches Objekt in der Schule gelagert worden war.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny wurden blass, „Woher wissen sie das? Ich meine, ich war dabei... aber... aber nicht mal ich hatte so viele Informationen über das alles."

„Schaut euch Dumbledore an." sagte Ron, „Er scheint nicht sehr erbaut über den Artikel."

Am nächsten Tag flatterten einige Heuler für Dumbledore in die Schule, sehr zur Freude der Slytherins.

Nachdem eine Woche später der nächste Artikel erschienen war, der die wahren Geschehnisse um die Kammer des Schreckens erzählte, wurden Hermine, Ginny und Ron zum Direktor gerufen.

Unsicher setzten sie sich auf die Stühle, die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen.

Dumbledore sah sie sehr ernst an, Snape und McGonagall standen im Hintergrund.

„Ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr besorgt über die Artikel, die im Tagespropheten erscheinen. Ausnahmsweise, ist es einmal nicht totaler Blödsinn, der in den Artikeln veröffentlicht wird, sondern es sind reine Fakten. Die Reaktionen der Leser sowohl mir gegenüber, als auch gegenüber dem Ministerium sind... besorgniserregend und es ist mehr als nur wahrscheinlich, dass auch alle anderen Ereignisse geschildert werden. Ich frage mich nur, wie die Reporter an diese Informationen gekommen sind."

Die Schüler sahen sich unsicher an und schwiegen.

„Sie haben mir nichts dazu zu sagen?" fragte Dumbledore und bohrte seine Augen in die der Teenager.

Sie schüttelten mit dem Kopf.

„War es einer von ihnen?" fragte Dumbledore ernst.

„Professor, selbst wir wussten nicht alles, was dort drinnen stand, obwohl wir wissen, dass einige Informationen die wir haben, ausgelassen worden sind... gefährliche Informationen." schloss Hermine.

„In der Tat." seufzte Dumbledore.

„Harry hat uns nie gesagt, was wirklich in der Kammer geschehen ist oder im letzten Raum mit dem Stein der Weisen. Ginny war zwar in der Kammer, aber sie war bewusstlos. Wie sollte einer von uns den Reportern diese Informationen geben?" fragte Ron.

„Das ist ein Rätsel. Soweit ich weiß, bin ich der einzige, der all diese Informationen hat. Einige der Details waren nicht mal dem Orden bekannt." gab Dumbledore zu.

Dann fragte er sie ernst, „Wissen sie, wo Mr. Potter ist?"

„Nein."

„Es ist wichtig, dass sie mir die Wahrheit sagen!" sagte Dumbledore nachdrücklich.

„Professor, alles was wir wissen, ist, dass er noch lebt." sagte Hermine.

Ignatius intensivierte das Training, nun da sie nicht mehr durch Blaise gebremst wurden und Harry stieg hinab in die tiefsten Tiefen der dunklen Magie, aber auch der weißen Magie und alles was dazwischen lag. Michelle musste derweil erst einmal die Tränke für die Aufnahmebereitschaft und die Steigerung der Macht brauen. Harry half ihr dabei. Auch für sie brauten sie insgesamt acht Dosen.

Am Abend, als sie damit fertig waren setzte sich Harry zu Michelle an das Bett.

„Du bist sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst?" fragte Harry.

„Du hast doch gesehen, dass George nicht gerade sparsam mit dem Cruciatus umgegangen ist, Bro." erwiderte sie kalt. Sie hatte oft verbitterte oder arrogante Phasen, doch sie entschuldigte sich jedes mal dafür, wenn sie ihn zu hart angefahren hatte. Er winkte nur ab. Sie beide wussten, das würde sich geben, doch das brauchte Zeit. Schon jetzt spürten sie das Band zwischen sich wieder wachsen.

Harry seufzte und nickte, „Okay, Sis. Ich bin bei dir."

„Danke." sagte sie ehrlich berührt, „Bisher hatte ich nie jemanden, der wirklich für mich da war." sagte sie leise.

„Ich weiß. Ich auch nicht. Wir haben ziemlich viel gemeinsam. Nun nimm deine Dosis und danach musst du ruhen."

Sie trank das Elixier und augenblicklich verzog sich das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Nach wenigen Sekunden trat kalter Schweiß auf ihre Stirn. Behutsam wischte er ihr mit einem feuchten Lappen das Gesicht ab. Wie bei ihm hielt der Schmerz etwa zehn Minuten an.

„Heilige Scheiße!" fluchte sie, als der Schmerz abebbte.

„So ziemlich das selbe habe ich auch gesagt. Jetzt ruh dich aus."

„Aber weck mich in zwei Stunden!"

„Versprochen, Sis."

Sie wiederholten das Prozedere noch fünf Mal, dann beendeten sie die Aktion. Die Schmerzen waren wesentlich weniger als beim ersten Mal und sie wollten auf Nummer sicher gehen. Dann schliefen sie beide nebeneinander ein und wachten erst kurz vor dem Mittag wieder auf.

Zusammen lernten und trainierten sie ohne Unterlass. Nur für ein bis maximal zwei Stunden gönnten sie sich eine Pause und flogen auf ihren neuen Besen. Michelle war etwas lernfreudiger als Harry und so holte sie ihn bald vom Wissen her ein. Sie beherrschten bald auch Sprüche, die so uralt waren, dass sie allein deshalb vom Ministerium als dunkel angesehen wurden, weil niemand wusste, was sie tatsächlich bewirkten. Die Potter-Bibliothek enthielt einen wahren Schatz an Wissen, das für den Rest der Zauberer bereits verloren war. Grindelwald war unter anderem deshalb so mächtig gewesen, weil er von jeher an dem uralten Wissen interessiert war, Wissen, das schön längst der Allgemeinheit verloren war. Er war ein leidenschaftlicher Sammler gewesen. Doch das war nicht alles. Noch im August hatten sie bereits das komplette Wissen des sechsten Hogwartsschuljahres gelernt und weiteten ihr Wissen unermüdlich aus. Ignatius erwies sich als fordernder, strenger aber auch sehr kompetenter Lehrer und die Potterzwillinge waren genug motiviert zu lernen, was sie konnten. Es stand außer Frage, dass Voldemort auch hinter Michelle her sein würde, sobald er von ihrer Existenz erfahren würde. Zusätzlich trainierte sie Ignatius in langen endlosen und schweren Stunden in der Kontrolle ihrer stablosen Magie und bald beherrschten sie auch die einfacheren Zauber ohne Zauberstab. Das war jedoch ein Gebiet der Magie, wo Harry seiner Schwester deutlich überlegen war. Hier lernte er schneller und meisterte schwerere Sprüche als sie.

Außerdem lernten sie im September immer noch mit Hilfe des Zeitumkehrers die Animagus-Transformation. Er war ein großer schwarzer Königs-Adler. Er beherrschte sie so weit, dass er sogar die Größe des Tiers ändern konnte. In seiner natürlichen Größe hatte er eine Spannweite von über drei Meter und für das, was er als nächstes vorhatte, war das zu groß.

Er wollte die Form nutzen, um Blaise zu besuchen und sich einen Eindruck seiner Freunde zu verschaffen und sie einfach wieder zusehen.

Michelle war ebenfalls ein Raub-Vogel, ein silbergrauer Peregrin-Falke. Sie hatte allerdings noch Probleme, die Form lange zu halten und würde Harry insofern nicht bei seinem Ausflug begleiten.

Auch das unterstützte Ignatius und meinte, es wäre ein guter Test für seine Fähigkeiten. Er sollte nur immer einen Portschlüssel mitnehmen, für den Fall, dass irgendetwas schief ging.

Aber zuerst hatte er noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen und es wurde langsam Zeit dafür, fand Harry. Er hatte durch Ignatius erfahren, wo sich die Dursleys nun aufhielten und einige von Ignatius ‚Freunden' hatten ihm ein paar sehr interessante Dinge über Vernon geflüstert.

Er besprach sich sorgfältig mit Ignatius und Michelle und legte ihnen seinen Plan dar. Ignatius nickte nur anerkennend und lächelte kalt. Sein einziges Kommentar war: „Denk daran, Rache wird am besten kalt serviert! Lass dich nicht von deinen Emotionen übermannen!"

„Keine Angst. Wir sind irgendwann am frühen Morgen wieder da, nehme ich an." sagte Harry und disapparierte mit seiner Schwester in der Hand.

Harry schaute auf die Uhr, es war sieben Uhr abends, die Dursleys würden nun zu Hause sein. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er das Haus sah, es war wieder ein so ‚schnuckeliges' Vorstadthaus, weiß gestrichen mit einem äußerst penibel gepflegtem Garten. Harry fragte sich, wer das pflegte, jetzt wo er nicht mehr da war.

Er hatte sich eine der letzten Wirtschaftszeitungen gekauft, die einen interessanten Artikel über Vernons Firma enthielt... alles aufgrund von Informationen, die ‚Freunde' von ihm ausgegraben hatten und die er diskret an die Gesellschafter und an die Reporter weitergeleitet hatte.

Natürlich hatte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, Muggel-Kleidung anzuziehen. Er war hier, als das was er war, als Zauberer und er fand, dass er mit seiner schwarzen Robe mehr als nur beeindruckend aussah genau wie seine Schwester die ein identisches Outfit trug.

Er öffnete die Tür mit einem gemurmelten ‚Alohomora!' dafür benötigte er nicht mal einen Zauberstab.

Leise traten sie ein und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Harry verschloss sie mit einem weiteren Zauber, er wollte ja nicht, dass die Ehrengäste die Vorstellung zu zeitig verließen.

Lautlos betraten sie die Küche und wie Harry vermutet hatte, speisten die Dursleys gerade.

„Hallo!" sagte er kühl, „Freut mich, euch wieder zusehen."

Drei Köpfe flogen zu ihnen herum und drei Augenpaare weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Was denn? Nicht mal ein ‚Herzlich Willkommen' oder ‚Schön, dich zu sehen?'" fragte Harry sarkastisch, „Nebenbei bemerkt, dieses bezaubernde Mädchen an meiner Seite..."

Sie nahm ihre Kapuze ab und Dudley starrte sie voller Lust an, „... ist meine Schwester, als klapp deine Kinnlade wieder hoch Dudley. Sie würde nie mit einem Walross wie dir gehen."

„Wie... wie kommst du hier rein, du Freak?" stammelte Vernon und ignorierte Harrys Seitenhieb auf seinen Cousin.

„Ich dachte, du wärest tot." brabbelte Dudley zur gleichen Zeit.

„Oh, Vernon, ich bin ein Zauberer, schon vergessen? Und Dudley, du wirst dir noch heute wünschen, ich wäre tot... oder du, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Zunächst mal stellen wir sicher, dass keiner von euch abhaut."

Er murmelte einen Zauber und kurz darauf waren alle drei durch Seile gefesselt. Dudley fing an zu winseln.

„Halt die Klappe, Dudley. Zu dir komme ich später. Erst mal möchte ich wissen, was meine werte Tante mit eurem Verrat zu tun hat. LEGILIMENS!"

Er tauchte in ihre verworrenen Gedanken ein.

„So so, du wusstest also davon. Du hast es nicht gut geheißen, weil du Angst vor mir hattest, aber du wusstest davon. Gut zu wissen. Sag mal, Vernon, wie viel hast du eigentlich für deinen Verrat bekommen?" bei all dem war seine Stimme fast leise geblieben, aber sie war von schneidender Schärfe. Michelle betrachtete die drei Muggel mit einem Blick der eine Mischung aus Abscheu und tödlicher Wut darstellte.

Vernon war inzwischen rot angelaufen, doch er schwieg.

Harrys Stimme wurde um einige Grade kälter, „Merk dir das gut, Vernon! Ich frage nur einmal. Sterepto!"

Ein gelber Strahl schoss auf Vernon zu und dieser schrie und wand sich vor Schmerzen.

„Also, wie viel?"

„Fünfzigtausend Pfund!" jammerte er.

„Geht doch. Nun Tantchen, ich fürchte Lily würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn sie wüsste, wie du dich um mich ‚gekümmert' hast. Oh... du brauchst nicht zu zittern, ich werde dir nicht weh tun, aber ich werde dir meine Erinnerungen an euren Verrat hinterlassen... sozusagen als Abschiedsgeschenk... LEGILIMENS!" sagte er und nun schickte er seine Gedanken in ihr Gehirn, seine Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse unter der Folter Dudleys und der Todesser... inklusive der Erinnerung an die Schmerzen. Sie übergab sich umgehend und wurde grün im Gesicht.

Dudley stammelte: „Ich... ich dachte, du darfst nicht zaubern!"

„Gladico!" rief Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Dudley. Nun war es an ihm zu schreien.

„Ich hatte doch gesagt, du sollst die Klappe halten, oder? ...Gut."

„So, Vernon, altes Haus. Wie lange kannst du von fünfzigtausend leben? Oder hast du schon alles ausgegeben?"

„Wieso?" stammelte Vernon.

„Lies!" sagte Harry und warf ihm die Zeitung hin.

Darin wurde ausführlich von einem Finanzskandal berichtet, der auf den Geschäftsführer Vernon Dursley zurückzuführen war. Die Gesellschafterversammlung wird die Konsequenzen am Montag bekannt geben. Vernon wurde blass.

„Sieht so aus, als könntest du dir einen neuen Job suchen." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Das... das warst du!" schrie er. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sag mal, Vernon, liebst du eigentlich deine Frau?" fragte Harry beiläufig.

„Was? Na... natürlich."

„Schön." sagte Harry und stand auf. Er ging in den Flur und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Baseballschläger zurück.

„Hat dir Dudley eigentlich berichtet, was er mir angetan hat?"

Vernon nickte und wurde blass.

„Weißt du, ich hasse Gewalt. Ich möchte deswegen, dass DU nun Dudley das antust, was er mir angetan hat." sagte Harry mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

Michelle lachte kalt, „Harry, du bist ja soooo gemeeiiinnn."

„Niemals!" schrie Vernon und starrte ungläubig auf die Potter-Zwillinge.

„Oh, ich glaube, du hast keine Wahl." sagte Harry und führte einen Zauber aus. Petunia war plötzlich von einer Flammenwand umgeben und schrie wie am Spieß.

„Scheint so, als wäre ihr ein wenig warm, oder? Du kannst nun Dudley verletzen, denn mehr verlange ich ja gar nicht. Oder du kannst zusehen, wie Petunia langsam verbrennt. Du hast zwei Minuten, dann wird sich der Kreis zu weit geschlossen haben, um sie zu retten.

Harry befreite ihn und warf ihm den Schläger zu.

Vernon sah verzweifelt zwischen Dudley und Petunia hin und her, sie schrie immer noch.

„Lass dir nicht einfallen, zu weich zuzuschlagen. Ich möchte, dass die Resultate die selben sind wie bei mir." warnte Harry und dann schlug Vernon zu und Dudley schrie auf.

Er schlug mehrmals zu, Dudley schien ihm ausführlich berichtet zu haben, was er alles getan hatte.

Dann warf er den Schläger weg und sah Harry voller Terror an. Harry beendete den Zauber um Petunia und fesselte Vernon wieder.

Langsam ging er mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Dudley zu.

„Sag mal, tut so ein gebrochener Arm weh?" fragte Harry und Dudley wimmerte nur noch.

Dann tippte ihm Harry mit dem Zauberstab auf eine der Rippen.

„Sind gebrochen, nicht wahr?"

Dudley schrie auf und wurde ohnmächtig.

„Na, na. Wir sind noch nicht fertig... Enervate!"

Dudley wachte wimmernd wieder auf.

„Dudley, du kannst doch nicht jetzt schon aufgeben. Das war doch erst der Anfang. Wie lange haben sie mich gefoltert? Ah ja, über eine Stunde. Was meinst du, sollen wir jetzt mit dem Schmerzfluch weiter machen, oder soll ich dir erst die Beine zertrümmern? Wie fühlt es sich eigentlich an, von seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut verraten zu werden?"

Dudley jammerte und wand sich, aber damit tat er sich nur selbst weh und er wurde wieder ohnmächtig.

Harry schüttelte nur angewidert den Kopf und weckte ihn wieder auf.

Er befreite ihn mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes von seinem Hemd und schaute angeekelt auf die fette blasse Brust.

„Könntest eine Diät vertragen, Dud. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass jeder, der dich näher kennen lernt, weiß, was du bist!"

Er führte einen Zauber aus und brannte einen Text groß auf Dudleys Brust: „BLUTVERRÄTER!"

Die Wunden bluteten leicht, aber da es Brandwunden waren nicht sehr doll, sie würden dafür schöne Narben hinterlassen.

„Wisst ihr, ihr habt wirklich Glück, dass ich sanft und gutmütig bin. Zu schade, dass ich euch nicht genug hasse, um den Schmerzfluch anzuwenden!" murrte Harry.

„Du nicht, aber ich, Bro! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" belegte Michelle alle drei mit dem Schmerzfluch. Sie schrieen alle laut und wurden innerhalb von Sekunden ohnmächtig.

„Sis, du solltest diesen Fluch nicht so freiweg anwenden. Ich möchte nicht, dass du wirklich böse wirst, dass du so wirst, wie der Abschaum, der Mum und Dad auf dem Gewissen hat."

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich denke, es ist wirklich gut, dass du jetzt ein Auge auf mich hast. MacNair hat mich schon ziemlich verdorben." seufzte sie aufrichtig und schüttelte sich im Nachhinein über die Welle des Hasses, die sie durchspült hatte.

„Keine Sorge. Wir beide zusammen überwinden jedes Hindernis. ENNERVATE! So ihr Abschaum. Seid froh, dass wir beide solch friedliebende Wesen sind. Betet zu Gott, dass wir uns nicht noch einmal über den Weg laufen. Lebt wohl!" sagte Harry und wandte sich mit Michelle der Tür zu.

„Wie sollen wir uns befreien?" jammerte Petunia.g

„Ach ja... Incendio!" rief Harry und die Seile gingen in Flammen auf, natürlich nicht, ohne auch die Gefesselten selbst zu verletzen. Dann disapparierten sie aus dem Haus... eine Rechnung war beglichen... halbwegs.

Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig beschmutzt, dass er auf solch ein Level herabgesunken war, aber andererseits auch erleichtert und halbwegs zufrieden. Sie hatten bekommen, was sie verdient hatten. Und Ignatius hatte Recht behalten, Rache wurde am besten kalt serviert.

Am nächsten Morgen schrieb er einen Brief an Blaise.

„Hey, Bro. Du musst mir deine kleine Freundin einmal vorstellen." sagte Michelle, als sie ihm über die Schulter schaute.

„Hey! Lass das! Meine Briefe sind privat!" murrte er spielerisch.

„Ach komm schon!" schmollte sie.

„Wenn du deine Form gemeistert hast, nehme ich dich mit." Gab er nach, als er ihrem Hundeblick erlag.

„Supi! Dann kann ich mal die Jungs abchecken!"

„Ja klar! Wenn du einen findest, der meine Kriterien erfüllt... oh, ich vergaß, das sind alles Heuchler, Verräter und Möchtegerntodesser. Sorry." sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Ach komm schon! Es wird doch ein paar geben, die in Ordnung sind." grummelte sie.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wir werden schon einen Kompromiss finden. Ich bin ja nicht so ein Arsch wie Ron, der seine Schwester am liebsten in ein Kloster stecken würde, wenn er sie nicht gerade verkauft. Zudem kannst du auf dich selbst aufpassen."

Sie umarmte ihn eifrig und jauchzte, „Du bist der beste Bro der Welt!"

„Ich bin dein einziger Bruder, Michelle." erwiderte Harry schmunzelnd und beendete seinen Brief.

Dann apparierte er damit nach Hogsmeade zur heulenden Hütte und verwandelte sich in den Adler.

Er griff den Brief mit seinen Klauen und flog in Richtung des Schlosses.

Es war genau Frühstückszeit und damit Postzeit. Er war auf die Hälfte seiner natürlichen Größe geschrumpft und übertraf damit aber noch immer die größten aller Post-Eulen.

Er flog durch die Dachluke, drehte eine große Runde durch die große Halle und beobachtete sorgfältig die ganzen Schüler. Alle Blicke waren auf seine beeindruckende Gestalt gerichtet, als er schließlich elegant vor Blaise landete.

„Hey Blaise! Wessen Vogel ist das denn? Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass man einen Adler zum Austragen von Post abrichten kann." rief Draco neidisch.

Der Adler drehte sich um und stieß einen schrillen Schrei in Dracos Richtung aus, der soviel heißen sollte, wie lass mich in Ruhe!

Blaise lachte und streichelte dem Adler über den Kopf.

„Ich würde auch gern wissen von wem du kommst. Du bist ein sehr beeindruckender Vogel. Hmm... der Brief hat keinen Absender."

Sie öffnete den Brief und las ihn leise:

_Hi Blaise,_

_schöne Grüße von mir und Ignatius. Gestern haben meine Verwandten bekommen, was sie verdient haben. Ich hoffe, du genießt die Schule. Ich habe kaum eine freie Minute hier mit Ignatius und wenn doch, denke ich an dich._

_Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges mitteilen. Ich habe etwas sehr bedeutsames gefunden, doch ich sage es dir in persona._

_Der Adler wartet übrigens noch auf einen passenden Namen, denk dir was aus, es ist ein ER._

_Er muss in wenigen Minuten wieder abfliegen, aber ich denke, er wird Freitag wieder bei dir reinschauen, je nachdem, was Ignatius wieder plant. Er meinte, ich bräuchte bald mal richtiges Training, ich habe das Gefühl, das würde einige Todesser oder wieder eine magische Tiere beinhalten, die hinter meiner Haut her sind._

_Außerdem beginnt er, mich mit Muggelwaffen auszubilden, er hat mir einige speziell für mich angefertigte Waffen besorgt zusammen mit besonderer Munition. Das dürfte den Todessern eine schöne Überraschung bereiten._

_Außerdem war ich mit Ignatius bei Ollivander und habe mir ‚offiziell' einen neuen Zauberstab geholt. Dann waren wir im Familienverlies, da waren einige sehr interessante Dinge zu finden, sehr nützliche Dinge._

_Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und halte ein Auge auf meine Freunde (exkl. Ron) gerichtet, nur für den Fall, dass irgend jemand etwas gegen sie plant, solange ich nicht da bin._

_Ich glaube, Mela und Gryphus vermissen dich, aber lange nicht so sehr wie ich dich. Mela kann ich dir ja nicht schicken, dann wüssten Ron und Hermine, wer dein Verehrer ist und das wäre sicher nicht gesund für dich._

_Wer ist eigentlich Lehrer für Verteidigung?_

_Und noch etwas, bitte pass auf dich auf._

_Love... _

Blaises Augen strahlten, als sie den Brief las und als sie fertig war, ging er in Flammen auf.

„Huh, ein heißer Verehrer?" fragte Pansy viel zu neugierig.

„Als ob dich das was angehen würde, Pansy." winkte Blaise kühl ab.

Dann sah sie sich den Adler an, der sie mit seinen grünen Augen musterte.

Sie flüsterte leise, „Wieso haben eigentlich all seine Tiere grüne Augen? Na ja, bis auf Mela, aber silber ist ja noch ungewöhnlicher. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Zeit zu antworten, aber das muss dann bis Freitag warten. Grüß deinen Absender von mir, ja."

Der Adler nickte, als ob er sie verstanden hätte.

„Wow, du bist ganz schon intelligent, hmm? Wie nenne ich dich? Du bist schwarz wie die Nacht und schnell wie der Wind, wie wäre es mit Nightstorm? Gefällt dir das?"

Der Adler kreischte zustimmend und hob mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen ab. Er drehte noch eine Runde durch die Halle, kreischte noch einmal, doch dann schienen seine Augen etwas erspäht zu haben. Er stürzte auf den Lehrertisch zu, fuhr seine Klauen aus und griff einen Hähnchenschenkel direkt von Snapes Teller, bevor er durch die Dachluke verschwand.

Die Halle war für einen Augenblick mucksmäuschenstill, dann brachen die meisten Schüler in Gelächter aus, jedenfalls bis auf die Slytherins.

„MISS ZABINI!" rief Snape wütend.

Blaise verkniff sich ein Grinsen und ging nach vorn.

„Wem gehört dieser Vogel?"

„Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, ich habe ihn heute zum ersten Mal gesehen." sagte Blaise schulterzuckend.

„Geben sie mir den Brief!" forderte Snape voller Wut.

„Professor, sie wollen doch nicht wirklich meine Post lesen, oder?" fragte Blaise nun abweisend.

„Miss Zabini!"

„Selbst wenn.. der Brief hat sich selbst zerstört, Professor." sagte Blaise nun sichtlich erzürnt.

„Wer hat ihn geschickt?"

„Tut mir leid, der Brief hatte weder einen Absender noch war er unterschrieben."

Blaise wusste, dass Snape Legilimens in leichter Form angewandt hatte und daher auch gespürt haben musste, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Die Identität hatte sie allerdings mit ihrer Okklumentik verborgen.

„Nun lass sie, Severus. Du kannst sie nicht für das Verhalten eines Tieres verantwortlich machen, das ihr nicht gehört." sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Blaise deutete das als Entlassung und ging.

Während Blaise den Brief gelesen hatte, hatte Harry beobachtet, wie die anderen die Zeitung lasen. Heute stand in der Zeitung, dass Pettigrew noch lebte und sie hatten sogar einige Zeugen gefunden, die das bestätigen konnten. Weiterhin hatten sie geschrieben, wie genau damals Pettigrew Sirius die Morde angehängt hatte und wie Sirius ohne jegliches Verfahren und Beweise unschuldig nach Askaban gebracht worden war, natürlich gingen sie dabei auch genau auf Fudges Fehler ein. Nebenbei druckten sie auch permanent Leserbriefe zu den vorhergehenden Artikeln ab. Viele Leser waren empört, diese ganzen Fakten zu hören und dass der Wiederaufstieg von Voldemort so lange geheim gehalten worden war. Schon jetzt wurden Stimmen nach Fudges Rücktritt laut. Doch das war noch nichts gegen das, was nach dem nächsten Artikel geschehen würde.

Dumbledore wirkte am Boden zerstört. Mit zunehmendem Ärger stellte Harry fest, dass Dumbledore nicht im Entferntesten glücklich zu sein schien, dass die Leute nun die Wahrheit kannten, eher im Gegenteil, er schien wütend.

Remus dagegen hatte Tränen in den Augen. Und auch Hermine und Ron wirkten erleichtert, letzterer ahnte noch nicht mal, dass dieser Artikel ein wichtiger Schritt dazu war, ihm und seiner Mutter einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen.

Am Freitag erschien dann der schwarze Adler wieder und brachte Blaise den nächsten Brief von Harry. Er bedankte sich bei ihr und schrieb, dass ihm der Name gefiel.

„Kann er jetzt mit Adlern reden, oder was?" fragte Blaise verblüfft. Der Adler musterte sie mit eindeutig funkelnden Augen, er schien amüsiert zu sein.

„Hey, Nightstorm. Hast du ihm verraten, wie du heißt?"

Der Adler kreischte kurz.

„War das ein ja?" fragte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hier hast du den Brief. Bring ihn zu deinem Herren."

Der Adler flog wieder davon, ohne jemandem etwas zu stehlen, na ja, er hielt ja auch einen Brief in seinen Klauen.

Blaise hatte zeitig Unterrichtsschluss am Freitag und sie ging allein zum See. Sie setzte sich unter einen einsamen Baum und schrieb einen neuen Brief an Harry.

Der letzte Brief von ihm war auffallend kurz und sie fragte sich, ob alles in Ordnung mit ihm war.

Gedankenversunken saß sie unter dem Baum, als sie ein leises Kreischen vernahm. Sie blickte nach oben und tatsächlich flog dort Nightstorm.

Er senkte sich in kleinen Kreisen langsam auf den Boden herab und landete direkt vor ihr.

Er schien sich noch mal umzusehen und gerade als sie fragte: „Was machst du hier, Nightstorm?"

verwandelte sich der Adler in ihren Harry, der sie sofort in eine Umarmung und einen heißen Kuss einschloss.

Nach einer Minute lösten sie sich.

„Harry?" flüsterte sie leise, „Du bist Nightstorm?"

Harry grinste bis über beide Ohren und nickte.

„Ist das deine Form? Vergiss die Frage. Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen."

„Ich auch, Blaise. Aber ich kann nicht lange bleiben, sonst dreht mir Ignatius den Hals um. Und ich werde nicht mehr so oft kommen können. Aber es sind ja nur noch zwei Monate bis Weihnachten, dann sehen wir uns wieder."

Sei küsste ihn erneut leidenschaftlich.

„Ich muss wieder los. Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand eventuell die Karte hat. Ich liebe dich, Blaise."

„Karte? Was für eine Karte?"

„Später. Ich muss weg."

„Oh... ok. Ich liebe dich auch Harry."

Sie küssten sich noch mal und Sekunden später war der Adler in den Wolken verschwunden.

„Wow. Er überrascht mich immer wieder." seufzte Blaise und fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand über die Lippen, wo sie Harry gerade geküsst hatte.

* * *

**AN:** Hmm, ich sehe gerade, dass damit schon ein Drittel der Geschichte vorbei ist. Schade eigentlich. Aber dennoch danke für all eure Reviews. 

**Taze15:** Ich weiß, dass Buch 6 nun draußen ist. Ich habe es bereits gelesen ;-)

**Kathleen Potter:** Nun bin ich wirklich mal gespannt, wer du gedacht hast, dass Harrys Schwester ist. Schreibst du es mir in deinem nächsten Review?

**Schokki:** Ziel Nr.1 war natürlich seine Schwester! Das sollte sich aus den Gesprächen mit Max Zabini eigentlich ergeben haben.


	6. Japan und Hogwarts

**Kapitel 6 – Japan und Rückkehr nach Hogwarts  
**

Nach den Artikeln im Tagespropheten erzwang Harry über Max ein posthum Verfahren für Sirius. Es würde an dem Tag stattfinden, an dem auch Umbridge ihr Verfahren haben würde, weil zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch alle anderen Zeugen da sein würden, namentlich Harry, Hermine und Remus. Ron hatte Harry bei seinen Angaben außen vor gelassen.

Auch die letzten beiden Monate bis Weihnachten verflogen für Harry und Michelle... obwohl es eigentlich sechs Monate waren und er schaffte es nur drei mal, Blaise zu besuchen und bisher hatte er Michelle nicht mitgenommen. Zumindest hatte er Michelle ebenfalls einen Maraudernamen gegeben, sie hieß nun Silverclaw, ein Name der durchaus angemessen war, denn wenn sie wütend war, konnte sie sehr wohl die Krallen ausfahren.

Er hatte sich oft mit Max, Dung und anderen Spionen unterhalten und stieg immer tiefer in Ignatius Organisation ein. Nach und nach übernahm er die Führung, wenn auch die wenigsten wussten, wer er wirklich war und etwas langsamer als er wurde auch Michelle von ihm eingeweiht. Zudem nahm er Kontakt zu den alten Familien auf und begann, langsam aber sicher Allianzen zu schließen und Verbündete um sich zu scharen.

Max hatte es geschafft, eine Anklage gegen Umbridge hervorzubringen und ein Verfahren zu erwirken. Harry würde am 9. Januar aussagen müssen, in der ersten Woche nach Schulbeginn.

Das passte ihm ganz gut. Dumbledore hatte ihm einen Stapel an Tests geschickt, um seinen Wissensstand zu prüfen, damit er auch im nächsten Schuljahr Hogwarts besuchen durfte. Sie waren ein Klacks für ihn, genau wie für Silverclaw.

Einen Tag nach Erhalt schickte er die Antworten bereits zurück.

Am 24. Dezember erwartete er dann endlich Blaise und er empfing sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Das wurde auch Zeit, dass du endlich kommst." sagte er strahlend.

„Das finde ich auch. Und du kommst wirklich erst im neuen Schuljahr zurück?"

„Ja, leider. Nach dem Verfahren werde ich mit Ignatius nach Japan gehen um dort meine Ausbildung zu vertiefen. Das heißt natürlich auch, dass Nightstorm dich nicht besuchen kann." seufzte er.

„Schade. Übrigens, deine Freunde sind über Weihnachten im Fuchsbau. Sie werden wie alle anderen mit dem Zug zurückkehren."

„Da sind sie wenigstens sicher. Ich schicke ihnen morgen Mela mit Geschenken." sagte Harry.

„Aber jetzt möchte ich dir endlich sagen, was ich so wichtiges gefunden habe... oder besser gesagt, wen." sagte Harry. Sie sah ihn fragend an und ihr Blick wurde ziemlich unsicher, als Michelle strahlend die Treppe hinunter geeilt kam. Eifersüchtig betrachtete sie die schöne junge Frau wie sie mit katzengleichen Schritten die Treppe runter eilte. Sie spürte sofort in ihrem Herzen, dass zwischen ihr und Harry eine sehr enge Verbindung bestand, eine Verbindung, die vielleicht noch enger war, als ihre zu ihm.

„Liebling, darf ich dir meine Schwester vorstellen? Das ist Michelle, die ich auf den Namen Silverclaw getauft habe. Sie ist ein silbergrauer Peregrin. Michelle, das ist meine Freundin Blaise Zabini."

Michelle umarmte die perplexe Blaise stürmisch.

„Wow, endlich lerne ich die Frau kennen, von der mein Bro mir den ganzen Tag erzählt."

„Deine... Schwester?" fragte Blaise baff.

„Ich erzähle es dir beim Essen. Komm!"

Sie gingen zusammen in das Esszimmer und dort wurde Blaise fröhlich von ihrem Dad begrüßt.

Sie verbrachten einen gemütlichen Abend im Kreis der Familie und erzählten Blaise die ganze Geschichte. Es erübrigt sich zu sagen, dass Blaise nicht sehr erbaut über Dumbledore war.

Am nächsten Tag packten sie begeistert Geschenke aus.

„Danke Nightstorm." sagte Blaise und küsste ihren Liebsten leidenschaftlich. Doch dann seufzte sie, „Ihr beide habt jetzt Maraudernamen und ich hatte nicht die Zeit, Animagus zu werden. Wenn ihr wiederkommt, werdet ihr Chaos stiften und was mache ich dann?"  
Harry sah seine Schwester fragend an. Sie grinste, „Nun, Ice, du kannst doch mitmachen."

Blaise sah Michelle überrascht an und schmunzelte, „Ice?"

„Ja, hört sich doch cool an... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und Harry hat mir erzählt, dass du als die Slytherin-Ice-Queen giltst, obwohl er, wie er sagte, das nicht nachvollziehen kann." fügte sie mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen hinzu.

„Also ich finde, der Name passt zu dir, du kannst nämlich kalt wie Eis sein, Blaise. Und der Name ist cool." bestätigte Harry.

„Ich finde ihn auch passend. Also, Nightstorm, Silverclaw und Ice. Hogwarts pass auf!" rief Blaise fröhlich. Sie feierten die Neugründung der Marauder den ganzen Tag lang und planten bereits Streiche en masse.

Doch auch diese Tage vergingen viel zu schnell für die drei Teenager. Und Ice musste wieder in die Schule zurück kehren.

Am 9. Januar reiste Harry mit Max nach London zum Ministerium, das heißt, sie apparierten. Sie hatten beschlossen, Harry etwas zu ‚tarnen' für diesen Auftritt und weiterhin Michelle zu Hause zu lassen. Es war nicht nötig, dass alle Welt jetzt schon von ihrer Rückkehr erfuhr.

Dumbledore würde als Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots sicherlich da sein und Harry erklärte seine Abwesenheit von Hogwarts ja mit seiner Erholung von seinen Verletzungen.

So war der Harry, der am Morgen des 9. Januar in den Verhandlungsraum trat, ein gebeugter blasser Junge, mit seinen typischen struppigen schwarzen Haaren. Er hatte den Arm in einer Schlinge und stützte sich beim gehen auf eine Krücke. Die Haare waren allerdings eine Illusion, tatsächlich waren sie schon schulterlang. Auch seine Größe wurde verschleiert, dadurch, dass er gebeugt ging. Und natürlich trug er auch seine schwarze Brille, jedoch mit glattem Glas, da er sie ja tatsächlich nicht mehr brauchte. Michelle hatte herzlich gelacht, als sie ihn so gesehen hatte, doch sie hatte gekocht, als ihr Ignatius gesagt hatte, dass Harry tatsächlich so ausgesehen hatte, als er zum ersten Mal ins Manor gekommen war. Am liebsten hätte sie den Dursleys noch einen Besuch abgestattet.

Sein Auftreten erzeugte sofort Mitleid bei der Richterin, Madam Bones, die inzwischen auch zu seiner ‚Organisation' gehörte, oder ihr zumindest zugeneigt war, wenn sie auch nicht direkt in seinen Diensten stand. Sie war tatsächlich unbestechlich.

Er ließ sich auf er Zeugenbank nieder. Zu seiner Überraschung waren auch Ginny, Ron und Hermine unter dem Publikum.

Er würde sich wohl oder übel mit ihnen unterhalten müssen und auch mit Dumbledore.

Harry riss sich zusammen, als Umbridge in den Raum gebracht wurde und ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf.

Die Anschuldigungen an Umbridge wurden verlesen und mit Befriedigung stellte Harry fest, dass Dumbledore erschüttert war, als er von Harrys ‚Strafarbeiten' bei Umbridge erfuhr. Natürlich konnte das Ministerium keine Beweise sicherstellen. Harry musste nicht mal aussagen, es wurden einfach seine Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium projiziert. Die Zuschauer stöhnten auf und riefen lautstark durch den Saal. Bones musste mehrmals um Ruhe bitten.

Das einzige was Harry tun musste, war die Richtigkeit dieser Projektionen zu bestätigen. Das wiederum rechtfertigte dann den Einsatz von Veritasserum bei Umbridge. Unter dem Einfluss der Wahrheitsdroge, gab Umbridge das alles zu. Für die Anwendung eines dunklen verbotenen magischen Artefaktes, für die geplante Anwendung des Cruciatus und für den rechtswidrigen Einsatz der Dementoren, der als Mordversuch eingestuft wurde, erhielt sie eine lebenslängliche Strafe in Askaban. Harry war nicht sonderlich aufgeregt darüber, nur erleichtert, dass sie ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten hatte.

Ohne Unterbrechung wurde das Verfahren um Sirius aufgerollt, sehr zum Missfallen von Fudge und auch Dumbledore sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus.

Harry wurde in den Zeugenstand gebeten und sagte unter Veritasserum aus, was genau in seinem dritten Schuljahr und im vierten geschehen war. Hermine und Remus bestätigten seine Geschichte.

Max war derjenige, der ihn befragt hatte, so kam nicht heraus, dass und wie sie Sirius gerettet hatten.

Nach kurzer Beratung zeigte das Zaubergamot an, dass es bereit war, das Urteil zu verkünden.

„Folgendes Urteil wird verkündet im Fall Ministerium gegen Sirius Black. Der Angeklagte wird für nicht schuldig befunden, da keine Beweise vorliegen, dass er die Tat tatsächlich begangen hat und darüber hinaus Peter Pettigrew lebend gesehen worden ist. Die Richtigkeit der Aussagen von Mr. Potter ist damit sehr wahrscheinlich. Da Mr. Black verschieden ist, kann er selbst nicht befragt werden. Ich bestimme, dass Sirius Black eine Entschädigung in Höhe von 200.000 Galleonen auszuzahlen sind für die Inhaftierung ohne Verhandlung und ohne Beweise. Da er verschieden ist, wird das Geld Mr. Harry Potter zugesprochen. Weiterhin wird ein Kopfgeld in Höhe von 10.000 Galleonen für Peter Pettigrew ausgesetzt. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen."

Tumult brach aus unter den Zuschauern und viele buhhten Fudge aus. Dieser sandte Harry einen bösen Blick zu und verschwand.

Als das Verfahren geschlossen wurde und die Zuschauer langsam den Saal verließen, stürmten seine Freunde sofort auf ihn zu.

„Harry!" rief Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie wollte ihn umarmen, aber als sie seinen Zustand sah, schreckte sie zurück, aus Angst, ihn zu verletzen.

„Hi Leute!" sagte er mit künstlich schwacher Stimme.

„Wie... wie geht es dir?" fragte Ron unsicher.

Innerlich musste sich Harry zusammenreißen, als er Ron ansah, äußerlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und sagte wahrheitsgemäß, „Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Macht euch keine Sorgen."

„Mr. Potter?" fragte Dumbledore, der nun an ihn herangetreten war.

„Professor."

„Warum hast du nie etwas zu mir gesagt?"

„Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber ist es nicht üblich, Erwachsene zu siezen?" fragte Max, der an sie herangetreten war.

Dumbledore sah ihn mit überraschtem und fragendem Blick an.

„Professor, das ist Maximilian Zabini. Max, das ist Professor Dumbledore, wie du sicher weißt, und meine Freunde Ron und Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger. Mr. Zabini ist mein Rechtsvertreter."

„Also, Mr. Potter, warum haben SIE mir nichts gesagt?" wiederholte Dumbledore seine Frage etwas mürrischer.

„Professor, warum stellen sie mir diese Frage eigentlich? Sie haben mir doch selbst gesagt, dass sie sich bewusst von mir fern gehalten haben." gab Harry kühl zurück.

Dumbledore sah tatsächlich niedergeschlagen aus und nickte nur.

„Harry, warum kommst du nicht nach Hogwarts?" fragte Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich bin noch dabei, mich zu erholen und dabei mache ich eine weitreichende Rehabilitation durch. Bei dem, ähm, Angriff auf mich wurden viele Knochen und Muskeln verletzt und mein Heiler hält es für das Beste, wenn es langsam und natürlich verheilt, weil ich zu viel Magie bei dem Angriff ausgesetzt war. Ich habe jedoch jemanden, der mir hilft, dem Stoff zu folgen, wie die Tests, dich von ihnen erhalten habe, Professor, sicher bestätigen."

„In der Tat, die Ergebnisse waren alle hervorragend." gab Dumbledore widerwillig zu.

Harry nickte nur, „Ich werde im nächsten Schuljahr wieder bei euch sein."

„Natürlich, Ha.. Mr. Potter." sagte Dumbledore und seine Augen funkelten wieder.

„Mr. Potter, ihr Portschlüssel wird jeden Moment aktiviert." erinnerte Max.

„Ja, danke."

„Harry, warum erreichen dich keine Eulen?" fragte Hermine.

„Sicherheitsmassnahmen. Wenn ihr was schicken wollt, müsst ihr Professor Dumbledore fragen, sein Phönix kann mich finden, oder ich schicke euch ab und an mal Mela vorbei."

„Ha... Mr. Potter, wo sind sie untergebracht und wer kümmert sich um sie?"

„Das kann ich ihnen aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht sagen und es kümmert sich jemand um mich, dem ich vertraue. Ich muss jetzt los."

Dumbledore sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch Harry und Max waren schon verschwunden.

„Professor, Blaise Zabini ist doch in Slytherin, war Mr. Zabini auch in diesem Haus?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, das war er."

„Ist er dann nicht gefährlich für Harry?"

„Ich denke nicht. Die Familie Zabini und insbesondere Mr. Zabini ist neutral in diesem Konflikt und Mr. Zabini nimmt die integre Beziehung zu seinen Mandanten sehr ernst. Ich denke, er ist in guten Händen."

Sie sollten Harry für den Rest des Schuljahres nicht mehr sehen.

Als Harry und Max wieder im Manor angekommen waren, warf Harry sofort die Verbände weg und entfernte die Illusion.

Dann ließ er sich in einen bequemen Sessel fallen.

„Dumbledore sah nicht sehr begeistert aus, nicht wahr?"

„Nein." sagte Max grinsend.

„Gut. Das geschieht im Recht. Aber zu sehr darf ich ihn nicht anpi... verärgern. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn er schon jetzt misstrauisch wird, was meine wahren Aktivitäten angeht."

„Das sehe ich auch so. Ich muss jetzt los, Harry. Viel Erfolg in Japan."

„Danke, Max."

Max disapparierte kurz bevor Ignatius kam.

„Harry, die Sachen sind gepackt. Seid ihr bereit?"

Harry nickte und raffte sich auf. Michelle tat es ihm gleich.

Sie kontrollierten noch mal, ob sie alles dabei hatten und schienen zufrieden.

„Dann los... hier ist der Portschlüssel."

Sie erschienen auf einer großen Lichtung mitten in einem Wald. Auf dieser Lichtung stand ein flaches Haus mit den typischen japanischen Papierwänden. Auf der Terrasse standen mehrere Bonsai-Bäume in kunstvoll verzierten Töpfen.

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und eine junge Frau in einem traditionellen Kimono bedeutete ihnen, einzutreten.

Harry, Michelle und Ignatius zogen sich die Schuhe aus und traten in das helle Haus.

Dort erwartete sie ein alter Mann, der im Lotus-Sitz auf einer Tatami-Matte saß und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Konichi-wa Iruyotu-San." sagte Igantius und verbeugte sich in einem exakten Winkel von 45 Grad.

„Konichi-wa.Sensei" begrüßten auch Harry und Michelle den Mann und verbeugte sich ebenso. Beide verblieben in der Verbeugung bis der Mann das Wort an sie richtete.

„Konichi-wa Ignatius-san. Konichi-wa junge Schüler. Willkommen in Nippon. Bitte setzt euch. Kichuku wird uns gleich etwas zu trinken bringen."

Das Gespräch wurde natürlich in japanisch geführt.

Alle drei nahmen im Lotussitz Platz.

„Iruyotu-san, das ist mein Schüler und auch mein Herr Harry Potter und seine Zwillingsschwester Michelle."

Harry und Michelle verneigten sich nochmals leicht.

„Willkommen, Harry-san und Michelle. Mein guter Freund Ignatius hat mich unterrichtet, dass ihr die Kunst des Iai-Do und der waffenlosen Selbstverteidigung erlernen wollt. Er hat mich auch darüber informiert, dass ihr gewisse Maßnahmen zur Veränderung des Zeitablaufs durchführen werdet, damit ihr in kurzer Zeit das Wissen und Können erlernen könnt. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Freunde Ignatius' als meine Schüler aufnehmen zu dürfen."

„Die Ehre liegt bei uns, von einem so großen Meister der Kunst lernen zu können, Meister Iruyotu-San."

Kichuku servierte ihnen Sake und nach einer kurzen freundlichen Konversation, verabschiedete sich Ignatius von ihnen und überließ die Zwillinge ihrem neuen Meister.

Harry und Michelle folgten Kichuku in ihren Raum und packten ihre Sachen aus. Dann zogen sie sich bequeme weite Hosen und ein Leinenhemd an und kehrten zu Meister Iruyotu zurück.

„Zunächst mal werdet ihr die Kunst der Meditation erlernen. Dann beginnen wir mit den Katas und anschließend lernt ihr zu kämpfen."

Sie begannen umgehend. Durch seine geistigen Übungen für die Okklumentik und die Legilimens fiel ihm die Meditation nicht so schwer und das gleiche galt auch für Michelle, die ebenfalls gelernt hatte, ihren Geist zu verschließen. Sie gingen bald zu körperlichen Übungen über.

Zu Harrys Überraschung nahm auch Kichuku am Training teil. Wie er erfuhr, war sie der Protegé des Meisters. So führte er dann die Partnerübungen mit ihr oder Michelle unter der Aufsicht des Meisters durch.

Am späten Nachmittag und Abend dann, lernten sie von dem Meister und Kichuku die Traditionen Japans, wie z.B. die Tee-Zeremonie, das Dichten von Haikus und anderes.

Selbstständig übten sie ihre Magie und lernten die Magie Japans. Das würde ihnen einen zusätzlichen Vorteil gegen Voldemort und seine Konsorten verschaffen.

Sie machten schnelle Fortschritte mit dem Training und standen Kichuku bald in ihrem Können in nichts nach. Unter dem harten und doch sehr interessanten Training und Leben in Japan verging die Zeit sehr schnell und ehe sie es sich versahen, war es schon Ende Juni und Zeit, nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Sie bedankten sich noch mal bei Kichuku, mit der sie inzwischen sehr gut befreundet waren und selbstverständlich bei Meister Iruyotu.

„Es war mir eine Ehre, von ihnen zu lernen, Meister Iruyotu-San." sagte Harry mit einer Verneigung.

„Ich hatte selten einen so engagierten und schnell lernenden Schüler, Harry-San. Lebe wohl und folge weiter dem Weg des Bushido. Das selbe gilt auch für dich, Schülerin Michelle."

Der Meister verneigte sich etwas weniger tief als Harry und Michelle. Dennoch war es für die beiden eine große Ehre.

Das Training und von Zauberern unbeeinflusste Leben in Japan hatte einen sehr positiven Effekt auf beide Potters. Beide lernten mit ihren inneren Dämonen umzugehen und verarbeiteten gemeinsam und in Ruhe alles, was in ihrem Leben schief gelaufen war. Michelle überwand in dieser Zeit auch den Drang, leichtfertig dunkle Magie anzuwenden und machte sich Harrys Kontrolle darüber zu eigen. Sie wusste nun, wie weit sie damit gehen konnte, ohne ihre Menschlichkeit zu verlieren.

Dann aktivierte Harry den selbst angefertigten Portschlüssel und sie verschwanden.

Just in dem Moment, wo sie in der Empfangshalle des Manors auftauchten, ging die Eingangstür auf und ehe Harry es sich versah, fand er sich in einer herzlichen Umarmung und einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder.

Seine Augen funkelten, als er sich von Blaise trennte. Michelle feixte ungeniert als sie die beiden beobachtete.

„Hi Blaise, du siehst sogar noch hübscher aus, als ich dich in Erinnerung hatte." sagte Harry.

„Das sagst du doch nur, damit du heut Nacht nicht allein schlafen brauchst."

Dann musterte sie ihn.

„Wow, du hast dich verändert. Ich meine, du sahst vorher schon gut aus, aber jetzt... wow."

Harry lachte und nachdem sich die Mädchen begrüßt hatten, brachten sie ihre Sachen in ihr Zimmer.

Den Abend verbrachte er damit, ihr, Max und Ignatius zu erzählen, was sie in Japan erlebt hatten und was sie gelernt hatten.

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten sie damit, weiter zu lernen, aber nicht mehr so intensiv wie vorher, es war schließlich Sommer.

Außerdem vertieften sie ihre Pläne für die Todesser und für Dumbledore.

Lightning hatte sich inzwischen bei dem Joke-Shop der Zwillinge eingekauft und noch einige andere Firmenanteile übernommen und warf inzwischen guten Gewinn ab. Zusätzlich wurden von Lightning einige Fäden im Hintergrund der Politik und im Ministerium gezogen. Was einmal als simple Prestige-Idee angefangen hatte, war nun ein ausgewachsenes Geschäft geworden, eines, dass zum Stolz von Ignatius von Harry selbst kontrolliert und geleitet wurde, natürlich nach bester Slytherin-Manier aus dem Hintergrund.

Ignatius berichtete ihm über die letzten Aktivitäten Voldemorts. Er versuchte offensichtlich die neue Regierung zu unterminieren. Mit kräftiger finanzieller Unterstützung durch Lightning wurde Diggory zum neuen Minister gewählt. Diggory stand inzwischen voll auf ihrer Seite. Die Unterstützung bedeutete Geld für den Wahlkampf und zum Teil auch Bestechung einiger Mitglieder des Zaubergamots und anderer einflussreicher Personen, damit sie Diggory unterstützten.

In dem Augenblick, als Diggory im März an die Macht gekommen war, hatte er das Ministerium umgekrempelt. Die meisten Posten wurden durch neue und vor allen Dingen aktive Leute besetzt. Flaschen, wie Percy wurden auf unwichtige Posten abgeschoben.

Die unsinnigen Gesetze gegen Werwölfe und andere Halbwesen wurden umgehend aufgehoben und im Gegenteil neue zur aktiven Unterstützung dieser Kreaturen erlassen... z.B. das Recht auf Gleichberechtigung und medizinische Unterstützung. Das wurde unter den radikalen Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots hart angefochten.

Doch Harry hatte mit Hilfe von Ignatius und auch von Max bereits in vielen der alten Familien Anhänger gefunden und die stellten einen großen Teil des Zaubergamots und des Ministeriums.

Der Rest wurde, wie immer durch Finanzen geregelt.

Das bedeutete aber auch, dass Harry mit Ignatius oder allein viele Besuche bei anderen Familien durchführte, um die Beziehungen zu festigen und bei Leuten, wo er sicher war, dass ihre Loyalität ihm galt, ließ er sich durch Blaise begleiten. Bei diesen Besuchen ließ er Michelle außen vor, politisch und gesellschaftlich gesehen, war es nun einmal der Kopf der Familie, der so was zu regeln hatte und das war nun einmal Harry.

Irgendwie drehten sich die Konversationen immer um die selben Themen.

So fuhr er am 20. Juli mit Blaise zu den McMaleys. Die McMaleys waren eine sehr alte und angesehene Familie, die sozusagen einen ständigen Sitz im Zaubergamot innehatte und sich immer neutral, jedoch meist sehr konventionell verhalten hatte. Dementsprechend beunruhigt waren sie auch über Harrys politischen Kurs.

Sie wurden tatsächlich von einem menschlichen Butler empfangen.

„Bitte folgen sie mir, Mr. Potter und Miss Zabini."

Er führte sie in den Salon, wo sie bereits von Mr. und Mrs. McMaley erwartet worden waren.

Blaise und Harry waren in sehr elegante und teure Roben gekleidet, die deutlich ihren gesellschaftlichen Status kennzeichneten. Harry trug seine Haare lang und offen. Er hatte seinem nachtschwarzen Haar einige silberne Strähnen beigefügt, das ließ ihn edler erscheinen und es gefiel ihm obendrein.

Harry und Blaise begrüßten die Dame und den Herren des Hauses, bevor sie sich zu ihnen setzten.

„Es ist schön, sie endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen, Mr. Potter."

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits. Doch es ließ sich zu meinem Bedauern nicht eher arrangieren. Ich war über das letzte Jahr etwas verhindert." sagte er mit aalglatter Stimme.

„Das ist kein Problem." winkte die Frau ab und verwickelte nun Blaise in eine Konversation. Wie es üblich war, führten die Frauen nur Smalltalk und die Männer redeten über das wesentliche. Auch wenn Harry wusste, dass Blaise ihrer Konversation genau folgte und nach dem Treffen eventuell Anmerkungen machen würde. Sie wahr sehr kompetent und wie er selbst schon festgestellt hatte, keine Hausfrau, auch sie liebte es, aus dem Hintergrund die Zügel zu führen, sie war die Ice-Queen, ein heißes Herz hinter einer kalten Maske genau wie ihr messerscharfer analytischer Verstand, heiße Leidenschaft und kühle Berechnung, Feuer und Eis in einem perfekten Körper vereint und dafür liebte Harry sie.

„Mr. Potter, sie wissen, ich unterstütze sie, weil ich weder Dumbledores Weg folgen kann noch dem Weg des dunklen Lords. Doch ich habe einige Bedenken." sagte McMaley vorsichtig.

„Ich sehe, glaube ich, worauf sie hinaus wollen. Sie fühlen sich durch meine Unterstützung für die Halbwesen und die Muggelgeborenen beunruhigt?" fragte Harry sicher.

„So ist es." erwiderte der Mann etwas unsicher. Wenn er sich entschloss, eine Partei in diesem Konflikt zu unterstützen, lehnte er sich so oder so aus dem Fenster. Andererseits hatte Potter schon viele Anhänger gewonnen und mächtige noch dazu. Wenn er es wollte, konnte er das Ministerium aushebeln ohne einen Tropfen Blut zu vergießen. Doch andererseits saßen bereits Leute die ihn aktiv oder unbewusst unterstützten im Ministerium. Das durfte man nicht außer Acht lassen. Dennoch, Potter zu unterstützen bedeutete das System zu ändern, soviel war klar. Harry Potter hielt nichts von den rassistischen Vorurteilen der alten Zaubererfamilien, absolut nichts.

„Was haben sie zum Beispiel gegen Werwölfe?" fragte Harry ernst.

„Es sind keine Menschen." spie McMaley förmlich.

„Eher im Gegenteil. Sie sind 28 Tage im Monat Menschen und in den restlichen drei Tagen nur des Nachts Monster. Wenn wir sie jedoch unterstützen, anstatt sie zu verbannen, können wir sie dazu bringen, diese vier Nächte in sicherem Gewahrsam zu verbringen und zudem durch den Einsatz des Wolfsbane-Tranks sogar während dieser Zeit ihre Menschlichkeit bewahren. Würden sie mir da nicht zustimmen?"

McMaley dachte nach. Schließlich seufzte er und nickte.

„Sehen sie. So, nehmen wir doch mal an, sie wären von diesem Fluch betroffen. Schließlich könnten auch sie gebissen werden. Wie würden sie sich fühlen, wenn ihnen die Regierung jede Möglichkeit nimmt, ein normales Leben zu führen... ohne Job, Familie, Perspektive und verachtet von der Gesellschaft? Würden sie sich nicht in die Enge gedrängt fühlen? Was würden sie tun?"

„Ich verstehe. Die Werwölfe würden sich gerade zu Du-weißt-schon-wem getrieben fühlen."

„Exakt mein Punkt. Dazu kommt, wenn sie auf unserer Seite stehen, sind sie wertvolle Verbündete, schließlich haben sie schärfere Sinne und sind schneller und stärker als normale Menschen."

„Was ist mit Muggelgeborenen?" fragte McMaley.

„Kennen sie Hermine Granger?"

„Ich habe von ihr gehört, warum?"

„Sie ist die intelligenteste Hexe, die Hogwarts seit Jahrzehnten gesehen hat und sie ist Muggelgeboren. Dazu kommt, dass sie von nicht unbedeutender magischer Macht ist. Ich selbst bin ein Halbblut, mehr oder weniger. Wollen sie sich mit mir messen?" fragte Harry kühl.

„Oh nein." sagte der Mann plötzlich voller Furcht. Er spürte die Macht, die Harry umgab sehr wohl.

„Muggelgeborene stehen eigentlich den Zauberern in nichts nach, außer vielleicht in ihrem Wissen um die Traditionen der Zauberer und der Welt der Zauberer im Allgemeinen. Dem könnte man jedoch mit einem geeigneten Kurs leicht abhelfen. Betrachten wir das doch mal von der anderen Seite. Es gibt nicht viele reinblütige Familien und sie sind letztendlich alle untereinander verwandt. Der Krieg wird das möglicherweise noch verschärfen. Langfristig führt das zu Inzucht und damit zu Degeneration. Stimmen sie mir soweit zu?"

McMaley nickte geschlagen. Der Kopf der Potter-Familie verwendete so kristallklare und dennoch so einfache Logik, dass McMaley sich fragte, warum vorher noch niemand darüber nachgedacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte einfach vorher niemand genug Macht und Selbstbewusstsein im Hintergrund gehabt, dass er damit an die wichtigen Stellen durchdringen konnte.

„Dazu kommt, dass in nahezu allen sogenannten reinblütigen Familien das Blut irgendeiner Kreatur vorhanden ist, seien es Veela, Vampire oder anderes. Wer sind denn nun die Reinblüter? Wir, oder die Muggel?" fragte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Das ist eine Menge, um darüber nachzudenken, Mr. Potter. Seien sie sich jedoch gewiss, dass ich sie weiter unterstützen werde."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. McMaley."

„Es ist Zeit für das Dinner." informierte sie der Butler.

So verbrachten sie einen Großteil des Sommers, ohne dass Dumbledore etwas davon erfuhr. Er suchte immer noch nach den Hintermännern von Lightning, genau wie Voldemort, doch sie waren sicher. Die uralten Geheimniswahrungszauber waren doch eine tolle Sache.

Nach den Berichten von Max hatten die Todesser sehr zu leiden, sie hatten immer noch keine Spur von Harry gefunden und Voldemort nahm ihnen das sehr übel.

Doch auch der Sommer verging schnell und bald mussten Harry, seine Schwester und seine Freundin Blaise wieder nach Hogwarts aufbrechen. Seine letzte Aktion vor dem Aufbruch nach Hogwarts war die Nichtigkeitserklärung des Hochzeitsvertrages. Der Vertrag war zwischen Dumbledore und Molly und Arthur Weasley abgeschlossen worden. Da Dumbledore tatsächlich nie wirksam zu Harrys Vormund erklärt worden war und Harry stets einen magischen Vormund in Sirius hatte, war der Vertrag nichtig. Das Ministerium erhob nicht mal einen Einwand. Ein Säckchen Galleonen, das Harry auf dem Schreibtisch des Beamten stehen ließ, sorgte dafür, dass die Dokumente schnell und unbeachtet wieder in den Tiefen des Archives verschwanden, ohne dass irgend jemand etwas von der Annullierung erfuhr.

Harry und Blaise hatten sich entschlossen, ganz offiziell mit dem Hogwarts-Express von London aus nach Hogsmeade zu fahren. Um ihre Beziehung vorerst noch zu verheimlichen, reisten sie getrennt an, d. h. sie apparierten an verschiedene Stellen des Bahnsteiges mit einigen Minuten Unterschied.

Wie zufällig warfen sie sich einen Blick zu und lächelten kaum merklich.

Michelle würde am nächsten Tag nach Hogsmeade apparieren und dann bis zum Eingang fliegen, wo Harry sie abholen würde und sie dann direkt beim Frühstück in die Halle kommen würden. Praktisch, dass es ein Samstag war. Der Schockeffekt würde genial sein.

Harry hatte seinen dunkelroten Umhang an, feste schwarze Hosen und ein ebenso schwarzes Seidenhemd und er trug wieder eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille. Er hatte in seinem Verlies einen verzaubertes Zauberstabholster gefunden, das er nun am linken Arm trug, unsichtbar und unfühlbar für alle anderen außer ihm und immun gegen Entwaffnungs- und Aufrufezauber. Darin trug er den Stab von Satorius. In einem weiteren jedoch sichtbaren Holster an seinem Gürtel trug er den offiziellen Zauberstab. Seine Waffen waren in einem Rucksack, der innen einen durch Zauber erweiterten Platz hatte. Auch seinen miniaturisierten Koffer trug er in dem Rucksack.

Er setzte sich in ein leeres Abteil, legte seine Füße auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz und zog ein Buch aus dem Rucksack.

Zehn Minuten später ging die Tür auf und seine Freunde traten ein.

„Ähm... die anderen Abteile sind voll, dürfen wir uns zu dir setzen?" fragte Hermine unsicher.

Er nickte nur ohne aufzusehen, innerlich lachte er darüber, dass sie ihn nicht erkannten.

Ron, Ginny, Luna und Hermine traten ein und setzten sich.

„Es ist nicht erlaubt, die Füße auf den Sitz zu legen." schalt Hermine ihn, nachdem sie sich niedergelassen hatten.

Harry reagierte gar nicht erst und las unbeeindruckt in seinem Buch. Ab und an musterte er seine Freunde durch die Brille.

„Wenn du die Füße nicht runter nimmst, muss ich es den Lehrern melden!" sagte Hermine drohend, doch Harry zuckte nur abwesend mit den Schultern.

„Wie... wie heißt du?" fragte Ginny, „Ich habe dich noch nie gesehen in Hogwarts."

„Das bezweifle ich." murmelte Harry in japanisch.

„Bitte?" fragte Ginny irritiert.

Hermine musterte ihn nachdenklich, „Das war japanisch, oder?"

Harry nickte nur und murmelte: „Hai!" und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Das allerdings war auf Englisch geschrieben und der Titel ließ sie einen schrillen Schrei ausstoßen:

„1000 Wege einen Gegner zu töten"

Die Mädchen rückten instinktiv von ihm weg, nur Luna ließ sich nicht beeindrucken.

„Ich bin Luna, Luna Lovegood."

Harry nickte.

„Ich... ich bin Ginny Weasley und das ist mein Bruder Ron."

„Hermine Granger." sagte sie, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, „Das... das ist ein Buch der dunklen Künste."

Harry drehte abwesend das Buch um und schaute auf den Titel, dann zuckte er wieder mit den Schultern und las weiter.

„Hai!"

„Du... du kannst nicht so was lesen!" fuhr sie ihn an.

„Warum nicht?" erwiderte er genervt und diesmal in englisch.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, doch in diesem Moment kam der Zug abrupt und mit quietschenden Bremsen zum stehen.

„Was ist los?" fragte Hermine ängstlich.

Harry packte gelassen sein Buch zusammen und nahm seinen Rucksack.

„Todesser!" sagte er nur trocken und aufgrund seiner tieferen Stimme schienen sie ihn noch immer nicht zu erkennen.

„To... Todesser?" fragte Ginny unsicher.

„Wir müssen die DA zusammentrommeln! Ron, du gehst in Richtung Ende des Zuges, ich gehe nach vorn. Wir treffen uns wieder hier!" rief Hermine aufgebracht und eilte aus dem Abteil. Ron tat es ihr gleich.

„Sie hätten hier bleiben sollen und ihre Münzen aktivieren sollen." sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wo... woher weißt du davon?" fragte Ginny verblüfft.

Harry ignorierte sie und zog sich seinen Umhang und sein edles Hemd aus.

Diesmal schaute ihn nicht nur Ginny staunend an, sondern auch Luna. Das enge T-Shirt, was er unter dem Hemd getragen hatte, zeigte deutlich die stark entwickelte Muskulatur, sein breiteres Kreuz und seine Bauchmuskeln zeichneten sich deutlich ab.

Ginny schluckte und wich zurück, als er seine Waffen aus dem Rucksack nahm.

Er hatte ein Schulterholster für seine .44 Desert Eagle mit großem Magazin, eine Scheide für sein Schwert und Holster für die beiden Dolche sowie sechs Wurfmesser an seinem Gürtel.

Dann zog er eine schwarze Robe aus Drachenleder aus dem Rucksack und legte sie an.

Schließlich apparierte er aus dem Abteil.

Eine Minute später stürmten Ron, Hermine und sechs weitere Mitglieder in das Abteil.

„Ihr hättet eure Münzen nehmen sollen," sagte Luna mit ihrer Singsangstimme.  
Hermine schlug sich vor die Stirn.

„Warum hast du nicht gleich was gesagt?"

„Das hat sie nicht, das war der Fremde." sagte Ginny, sie war noch immer schockiert.

„Der Fremde?" fragte Hermine.

„Er ist nicht so fremd wie er scheint." sagte Luna verträumt.

„Und er ist furchtbar bewaffnet!" stammelte Ginny.

„Wo ist er?" fragte Ron.

„Disappariert."

„WAS? DAS DARF ER DOCH GAR ..."

„Hermine! Wir haben andere Probleme," sagte Ron und sah aus dem Fenster, „Wie diese Dreißig Todesser und Dementoren da draußen."

Sie verteilten sich an die Fenster schlugen die Scheiben ein und schickten ihre Patroni gegen die Dementoren.

Das verschaffte ihnen etwas Luft, doch die dreißig Todesser hatten die Zelle des Widerstands erkannt und schleuderten unzählige Flüche auf die Schüler. Zwei gingen mit schweren Verletzungen zu Boden.

Die Todesser rannten im Schutz ihrer Schilde auf den Zug zu.

„Wir sind am Ende!" rief Hermine verzweifelt.

Plötzlich ertönten mehrere Schüsse und vier der Todesser wurden zur Seite geschleudert. Die restlichen sprangen in Deckung.

Harry war plötzlich von der Seite aus aufgetaucht und erschoss einen weiteren Todesser, der sich hinter einem Busch versteckte.

Dann steckte er seine Pistole wieder ein und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!" zwei Todesflüche schossen auf ihn zu.

„Wingardium Leviosa!" sagte Harry ruhig und levitierte zwei Felsbrocken in den Weg der Flüche. Sie explodierten in tausend Stücke.

Die restlichen Flüche, die Harry sprach, hörten die Schüler nicht mehr, doch sie sahen , wie einige der Todesser röchelnd zu Boden gingen, einige von ihren Roben stranguliert wurden und mehrere Explosionszauber sowohl die Deckungen, als auch die Todesser dahinter zerfetzten.

„Ich habe noch nie so einen starken Zauberer gesehen!" sagte Hermine beeindruckt.

„Wir... wir müssen ihm helfen!" rief Ginny verzweifelt, als der Fremde von zwei Slashing-Zaubern getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging. Sein Umhang hing in Fetzen und sie sahen, dass sein Oberkörper voller Blut war.

Die Todesser eilten geduckt auf ihn zu und bombardierten seine Stellung mit Flüchen.

Hermine und ihre Freunde versuchten sie aufzuhalten und auch aus einem anderen Abteil schossen Flüche auf die Todesser, aber einige schafften es, nahe an Harry heranzukommen.

Doch genau das erwies sich als Fehler.

Er betäubte zwei Todesser und zwei fällte er mit Wurfmessern. Dann zog er sein Schwert und machte mit zwei weiteren kurzen Prozess.

Einer hatte sich zurückgehalten und rief ihn nun, „Gib auf!"

Er hatte sich hinter einem Felsen versteckt.

„Malfoy!" sagte Ron mit kalter Stimme.

Hermine nickte mit blassem Gesicht. Ein Fluch hatte sie am Arm getroffen.

„Malfoy, wir haben noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen." sagte der Fremde leise.

Harry war inzwischen ziemlich nahe am Zug.

„Ich kenne diese Stimme." sagte Hermine leise und schien ihr Gedächtnis zu durchwühlen.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Malfoy hinter einem Felsen.

Der Fremde rief einen Fluch und der Felsen explodierte in tausend Stücke. Malfoy wurde mehrere Meter durch die Luft geschleudert und rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!" schrie Malfoy.

Der Fremde wich nicht mal aus. Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen Stein und levitierte ihn direkt in den Weg des Todesfluches. Auch der Stein explodierte in Tausend Stücke, doch der Fluch traf Harry nicht.

„Eine Stunde purer Schmerz, Malfoy. Erinnerst du dich immer noch nicht? Dann muss ich dir wohl auf die Sprünge helfen... Sterepto!"

Malfoy sank schreiend auf den Boden. Der Fremde ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

„Na, erinnerst du dich? Nicht... Gladico!"

Der Fremde erhob nicht einmal die Stimme, er sagte das alles, als ginge ihn das nicht wirklich etwas an.

„Hmm... wie wäre es damit? Reducto!"

Malfoy hatte sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet. Doch der Fluch zertrümmerte die Beine des Todessers.

Zitternd richtete Malfoy seinen Zauberstab auf Harry.

„Ich würde dich ja den Auroren überlassen, aber du bist schon einmal entkommen. Ein weiteres Mal lasse ich das nicht zu." sagte der Fremde und schlug seinen Umhang beiseite.

„Avada..." rief Malfoy.

Blitzschnell zog der Fremde einen Dolch und warf ihn. Er traf Malfoy mitten ins Herz.

Mehrere Cracks! Zeigten, dass Verstärkung eingetroffen war und der Fremde apparierte in das Abteil, wo die DA war.

Sie zuckten zusammen, als sie sahen, dass er mehrere offene Wunden auf dem Brustkorb und dem rechten Arm hatte. Er war sehr blass und seine Brille war zerbrochen. Er nahm sie ab und warf sie auf dem Boden. Damit enthüllte er seine strahlenden grünen Augen.

Als er Hermine sah, zuckte er zusammen.

„Dein Arm ist gebrochen." stellte er fest.

Sie nickte, die Zähne zusammengebissen.

Er setzte sie auf den Boden, so dass ihr Unterarm auf dem Sitz lag.

Ron saß hinter ihr und sie lehnte sich an ihn.

„Halt sie fest, Ron und lenk sie ab!"

„Was?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Lenk sie ab!" wiederholte sich Harry, dann rollte er mit den Augen: „...Küss sie!"

Hermines Kopf flog herum zu Ron und sie lief knallrot an, im selben Moment schrie sie auf.

„Das war es schon. Nicht bewegen!"

Hermine wimmerte, aber sie nickte leicht.

Harry deutete seinen Zauberstab auf den Bruch und sagte: „Bonum Amendum!"

Ein blauer Schimmer legte sich über den Bruch und versank im Arm.

„Fertig. Du kannst ihn jetzt wieder bewegen, aber vorsichtig."

„Danke... Harry." sagte Hermine, als sie erkannte, wen sie vor sich hatte.

Er lächelte leicht und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„HARRY?" fuhr Ron auf.

Die anderen Mitglieder der DA starrten ihn an.

„Wow, du hast dich verändert." sagte Ginny, doch dann wurde sie blass, „Du... du bist verletzt."

„Ich weiß." sagte Harry mühsam beherrscht und begann, in seinem Rucksack zu kramen.

Er holte mehrere Fläschchen mit Elixieren heraus und applizierte sie auf seine Wunden. Dann verband er sie mithilfe seines Zauberstabs.

„Das wird schon wieder." sagte er gelassen.

Plötzlich ging das Abteil auf und Dumbledore trat ein, gefolgt von McGonagall, Tonks, Lupin und zwei weiteren Auroren.

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich, als er Harry erkannte.

„Mr. Potter!" rief McGonagall erschüttert und Lupin wollte auf ihn zu eilen, doch er wurde von den Auroren zurückgehalten. Auch Tonks beherrschte sich sichtlich, um nicht auf ihn loszustürzen.

Dumbledore machte ein ernstes Gesicht.

„Warst du das dort draußen?" fragte er Harry.

Harrys Gesicht wurde hart und seine Augen blitzen gefährlich.

„Ja." sagte er.

„Sie sind verhaftet!" sagte einer der Auroren nachdrücklich.

Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„WAS?" fuhr Ron auf.

„Warum?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Die ganze Umgebung dort draußen ist mit dunkler Magie geladen, Magie von ungeheurer Macht. Es wurden nur wenige Zauber gesprochen, die nicht in diese Kategorie fallen. Wir wissen bereits von den anderen Schülern, dass nur eine Person außer den Todessern draußen war und Mr. Potter hat gerade zugegeben, diese Person zu sein. Sie sind festgenommen."

Harry warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu.

Hermine wurde blass, dann wurde sie wütend, „Professor Dumbledore! Das können sie nicht zulassen! Er hat uns alle gerettet und er hat sich lediglich verteidigt!"

Dumbledore sah ernst und erschüttert aus.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann nichts dagegen tun, Miss Granger. Dort draußen ist tatsächlich eine Menge Restmagie und nahezu alles dunkle Magie. Mr. Potter wird vor Gericht gestellt werden."

Harry nickte, doch seine Augen bohrten sich in die von Dumbledore, „Ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht auf sie verlassen kann, Dumbledore!" sagte er kalt.

„Geben sie mir ihren Zauberstab, Potter!"

„Einen Moment, bitte!" sagte er kühl.

„SOFORT!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erzeugte einen Schild mit seinem Zauberstab, die Anwesenden wichen überrascht zurück.

Die Auroren traten vor und versuchten den Schild herunterzubringen.

Harry schrieb cool eine Nachricht und einen Moment später erschien ein schwarzer Phönix, der die Nachricht entgegennahm und auf dem Rucksack landete. Harry ließ den Schild herunter und warf den Auroren den Zauberstab vor die Füße.

„Das allein ist eine Straftat." bellte der Auror.

„Eigentlich nicht. Bevor ich mit ihnen gehe, haben sie mich über meine Rechte aufzuklären, was sie nicht getan haben. Eines meiner Rechte ist es, meinen Anwalt zu benachrichtigen, was ich getan habe. Und ich habe ihnen meinen Zauberstab freiwillig gegeben, also was?"

Der Auror hob wütend den Zauberstab auf und steckte ihn in eine Box.

Der Phönix verschwand und niemand bemerkte, dass er Harrys Rucksack mitnahm. Die Waffen, die er benutzt hatte, trug er ja noch am Mann, sie würden nichts vermissen.

Der Auror fesselte Harry brutal mit einem Zauber und Harry schrie auf.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny sprangen auf.

„Sie könnten ihm wenigstens medizinische Unterstützung zukommen lassen. Sehen sie nicht, dass er verletzt ist?" schrie Hermine aufgebracht.

McGonagall wurde blass, doch der Auror winkte nur ab und grinste dreckig. Sie verschwanden mit einem Portschlüssel.

„Können wir noch irgendwas für euch tun? Seid ihr verletzt?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

„VERSCHWINDEN SIE AUS UNSEREM ABTEIL, SIE VERRÄTER!" schrie Ginny.

Dumbledore wollte etwas sagen, doch ein Blick in die stählernen Gesichter der Teenager zeigte ihm, dass er gerade einen weiteren großen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Wissen sie, Sirius würde sich in seinem Grab umdrehen, genau wie Harrys Eltern, wenn sie wüssten, wie sie sich um Harry kümmern." sagte Hermine in einer Stimme voller solcher Kälte, wie sie noch nie jemand von ihr gehört hatte.

Dumbledore zuckte zusammen, McGonagall hatte Tränen in den Augen und Remus sank zu Boden.

Plötzlich flatterte eine Eule in das Abteil und lud einen Brief vor Dumbledore ab.

„Bei Merlin! Was ist das..." er las den Brief und fluchte, „Es wurde eine dringende Sitzung des Zaubergamots einberufen... jetzt um diese Zeit?"

„Um wen geht es?" fragte McGonagall.

„Harry." sagte er irritiert.

„Er muss starke Beziehungen haben, wenn sein Anwalt so schnell das Verfahren einleiten kann." sagte Remus erstaunt.

„Ich muss los. Minerva, seht zu, dass der Zug und die Schüler sicher in Hogwarts ankommen. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, sie sind als Zeugen aufgerufen." bestimmte Dumbledore.

Dumbledore beschwor einen Portschlüssel und sie verschwanden.

Eine Stunde später war das Zaubergamot versammelt.

Harry wurde von zwei Dementoren hereingeführt.

Ein Ächzen ging durch die wenigen Zuschauer.

Dumbledore und Fudge fuhren herum. Fudge war noch immer in der Vertretung der Anklage, weil Diggory den Posten noch nicht so weit übernommen hatte. Er hatte momentan noch damit zu tun, sich einzuarbeiten und das Ministerium neu zu organisieren. Geplant war, dass er den Posten ab Januar übernehmen würde. Bis dahin vertraute er auf die Urteilsfindung der Richterin und des Zaubergamots, von dem inzwischen mehr als die Hälfte auf Harrys Seite standen.

„Was machen die Reporter hier?" bellte Dumbledore.

„Sie sind auf meinen Wunsch hier, Albus." sagte Maximilian Zabini, der aus dem Schatten trat.

„Was wollen sie hier, Zabini?" blaffte Fudge.

„Ich vertrete Mr. Potter."

„Ist das korrekt, Mr. Potter?" fragte Amelia Bones, die Richterin und sah Harry an.

Er war leichenblass, seine Verbände blutgetränkt. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie ihn sah.

Harry riss sich sichtbar zusammen und nickte.

„Damit ist das Verfahren eröffnet. Angeklagt ist Mr. Potter. Wie lautet die Anklage?"

Fudge trat vor, ein verrücktes Grinsen im Gesicht. Er wollte das als einen großen Coup aufmachen, um seiner abgestürzten Karriere neuen Aufschwung zu verleihen.

„Potter ist angeklagt, der Zauberei Minderjähriger, des Apparierens ohne Lizenz, der Anwendung dunkler Flüche und des Mordes." sagte er mit Vorfreude in der Stimme.

„Danke." sagte Bones, doch Zabini erhob Einspruch.

„Mr. Zabini?" fragte Bones etwas irritiert.

„Bitte spezifizieren sie die Anklage!" forderte er den Minister auf.

„Was?" blaffte Fudge.

„Spezifizieren sie die Anklage!" wiederholte Max leicht genervt.

„Was meinen sie?"

„Welche dunklen Flüche soll mein Mandant angewandt haben?" erwiderte Zabini mit rollenden Augen.

„Ich... ich... ich weiß es nicht." stammelte Fudge.

„Worauf begründen sie dann ihre Anklage?" fragte die Richterin sichtlich genervt über die Inkompetenz des Ex-Ministers.

Fudge deutete auf den Auror. Bones rief ihn in den Zeugenstand und bedeutete Fudge, der die Anklage in Selbstsicherheit und Siegessicherheit selbst führte, den Zeugen zu befragen.

„Auror Miller, warum haben sie Mr. Potter verhaftet?"

„Überall deutete die Restmagie auf dunkle Magie hin." sagte er arrogant.

„Warum Mr. Potter?" fragte Fudge selbstsicher.

„Weil er zugegeben hat, draußen zu gewesen sein und weil mehrere Schüler ausgesagt haben, außer den Todessern wäre nur eine Person draußen gewesen."

„Danke. Welche Verletzungen wiesen die Todesser auf?"

„Zwei waren betäubt, mehrere wiesen Verletzungen durch Reduktorflüche auf, einige waren stranguliert oder sind erstickt. Vier wurden durch eine Muggelwaffe getötet, einige durch Stichwunden und ein Schwert."

„Danke, das wäre alles, Auror." sagte Fudge und setzte sich.

Bones bedeutete Max, dass es nun sein Zeuge war.

„Mr. Miller, welche Flüche hat Harry angewandt?"

„Das weiß ich nicht." sagte der Auror überheblich.

„Welche Beweise haben sie, dass er überhaupt dunkle Magie angewandt hat?" fragte Zabini in drohendem Ton.

„Wie schon gesagt, die Luft war förmlich mit dunkler Magie geladen."

„Ist das nicht ein normaler Zustand, wenn Todesser angreifen?" fragte Zabini kalt.

„Ähm... schon." stammelte der Auror nun sichtlich verunsichert.

„Es wurden auch Flüche aus dem Zug geschleudert, hätten das nicht auch dunkle Flüche gewesen sein können?"

„Hmm... ja, theoretisch."

„Sie haben auch Spuren weißer Magie gefunden?"

„Natürlich."

„Der Reduktor, ist das dunkle oder weiße Magie?"

„Weiß?" stammelte der Auror unsicher.

„Haben sie Mr. Potters Zauberstab untersucht?"

„Natürlich."

„Welche Zauber wurden damit gesprochen?"

„Zwei unbekannte Sprüche, ein Reduktor, zwei Stupor."

„Mehr nicht?"

„Nein."

„Wie soll er also dunkle Magie angewendet haben, wenn sie keine solcher Sprüche in seinem Zauberstab gefunden haben?"

„Ähmm..."

„Antworten sie auf die Frage, Auror!" sagte Bones, sie schien das Verfahren nicht für witzig zu halten, es schien eine Luftnummer zu sein und um diese späte Uhrzeit war sie nicht in der Stimmung für so etwas.

„Ich weiß es nicht." seufzte Miller. Fudge tobte in seiner Ecke.

„Keine weiteren Fragen."

„Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger. Ich möchte das Verfahren kurz halten, es ist schon spät. Stimmen sie einem gemeinsamen Kreuzverhör zu?"

Sie sahen sich an und nickten. Sie traten beide vor das Gericht.

Fudge bellte als erstes los.

„War es Potter, der draußen war?"

„Einspruch!"

„Mr. Zabini?"

„Ich erwarte, dass mein Mandant vor diesem Gericht mit Respekt behandelt wird. Er hat es verdient mit Mister angesprochen zu werden. Schließlich HAT er den Zug und alle Schüler darin gerettet."

„Mister Fudge, sie haben Mr. Zabini gehört." sagte Bones warnend.

„Also schön, war es MISTER Potter, der draußen war?"

„Wir haben es nicht genau sehen können, er war zu weit weg, Die Kleidung deutete jedoch darauf hin, auch die Verletzungen und er erschien in dem Moment in unserem Abteil, als die Gestalt draußen disappariert ist."

„Ha, er ist also appariert?"

„Ähm... ja." sagte Hermine und sah Harry unsicher an.

„Welche Flüche hat Potter angewandt?"

„Einspruch!"

„Mister Fudge, ich verhänge eine Strafe in Höhe von 50 Galleonen für ihre fortgesetzte Respektlosigkeit."

„Das können sie nicht tun!" bellte Fudge.

„100 Galleonen. Ms. Weasley, bitte beantworten sie die Frage." bestimmte die Richterin kühl.

„Stupor, Reduktor, Sterepto und Gladico!"

„Ha!" rief Fudge, doch nun meldete sich Zabini wieder zu Wort.

„Ehrenwertes Zaubergamot. Stehen die letztgenannten beiden Flüche auf der Liste der strafbaren Flüche?"

Einer der Mitglieder stand auf, überflog eine Pergamentrolle und sprach: „Nein, diese Flüche stehen nicht auf der Liste."

„Danke."

„Hat MISTER Potter irgendwelche Waffen gegen die Todesser verwendet?" fragte Fudge.

„Er..." Hermine blickte wieder Harry unsicher an, „Er hat vier mit einer Pistole niedergeschossen, zwei mit einem Schwert getötet und mehrere mit Wurfmessern getötet."

„Ha!" rief Fudge triumphierend.

"Miss Granger, wie haben sich die Todesser in dieser Zeit verhalten?" fragte Max freundlich.

„Sie sind auf ihn zugestürmt und haben ihn mit Flüchen eingedeckt."

„Mit welchen Flüchen?"

„Dem Todesfluch, dem Cruciatus und anderen, die ich nicht kenne."

„War es eine lebensbedrohliche Situation für Mr. Potter?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Er hat sich nur verteidigt und alle anderen Schüler in dem Zug." sagte Hermine mit einem drohenden Blick auf Fudge und den Auror.

„Danke. Keine weiteren Fragen."

„Mr. Fudge?" fragte Bones nach.

„Keine Fragen."

„Sie können gehen, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley."

„Mister Fudge, haben sie Fragen an Mr. Potter?"

„Nur eine, haben sie dunkle Magie angewendet?"

„Einspruch!"

„Mr. Zabini." forderte Bones ihn auf.

„Mein Mandant braucht sich nicht selbst belasten."

„Stattgegeben. Weitere Fragen?"

„Keine. Es ist bereits bewiesen, dass er Magie angewandt hat und appariert ist." frohlockte Fudge.

„Mr. Zabini?" fragte Bones.

„Mr. Potter, wie alt sind sie?"

„17."

„Mit welchem Recht haben sie in diesem Alter gezaubert?"

„Ich habe mich emanzipiert und bin aufgrund besonderer Umstände für volljährig erklärt worden."

„Sie durften also offiziell zaubern?"

„Ja."

„Sie sind appariert?"

„Ja."

„Haben sie eine Lizenz?"

„Ja."

Fudge wurde blass.

„Haben sie sich durch die Todesser bedroht gefühlt?"

„Ja."

„Wollten sie die Schüler schützen?"

„Selbstverständlich, warum sollte ich mich sonst mit dreißig Todessern anlegen?"

„Danke, keine weiteren Fragen."

„Danke, Mr. Zabini. Zaubergamot! Benötigen sie Zeit für eine Beratung?"

Die Zauberer tuschelten kurz, dann stand Dumbledore auf.

„Nein. Wir haben eine Entscheidung getroffen."

„Verkünden sie ihre Entscheidung!"

„Betreffs der Anwendung von Magie Minderjähriger, nicht schuldig. Mr. Zabini hat die Nachweise vorgelegt.

Betreffs des Apparierens: nicht schuldig, eine Kopie der Lizenz liegt ebenfalls vor.

„Betreffs dunkler Magie: Nicht schuldig, es liegen keinerlei Beweise vor.

„Betreffs des Mordes: Nicht schuldig, es handelte sich um Notwehr. Der Besitz und der Einsatz von Muggelwaffen ist nicht strafbar. Das Zaubergamot wird dahingehend über neue Gesetze beraten. Der Einsatz eines Schwertes oder von Stichwaffen aus Notwehr ist nicht strafbar. Der Angeklagte ist in allen Punkten nicht schuldig."

„Danke. Damit können wir das Verfahren schließen... Mr. Zabini?"

„Danke, Euer Ehren. Da wir nun alle zusammen hier versammelt sind, können wir gleich die Regressionsansprüche besprechen."

„WAS?" schrie Fudge.

„Zaubergamot? Sind sie einverstanden, dass Mr. Zabini die Forderungen noch heute vorbringt."

„Ja." verkündete Dumbledore plötzlich verunsichert.

„Bitte, bringen sie ihre Punkte vor." bestimmte Bones.

„Erstens: Mein Mandant war und ist schwer verletzt worden. Niemand hat ihn medizinisch versorgt, nachdem er sich selbst erste Hilfe geleistet hat. Ich verlange, dass der befehlshabende Auror bestraft wird und ich verlange Schmerzensgeld. Zweitens: Mein Mandant ist zwar volljährig, aber er war auf dem Weg zur Schule und im Hogwartsexpress und unterlag damit der Aufsicht und der Verantwortung von Direktor Dumbledore. Ich bringe gegen ihn die gleichen Anschuldigungen hervor."

„Professor Dumbledore, sie sind für dieses Verfahren vom Zaubergamot ausgeschlossen." beschloss Bones umgehend.

„Danke." fuhr Max fort, „In den Akten über Mister Potter ist vermerkt, dass er äußerst empfindlich auf Dementoren reagiert.

Nun fuhr Bones wütend auf und blaffte Fudge an: „IST DAS WAHR?"

„Ähm... ja." erwiderte dieser unsicher.

Sie setzte sich wieder, doch ihre Augen verrieten ihren Zorn.

„Fahren sie fort, Mr. Zabini."

„Wie schon gesagt, es beeinträchtigt ihn geistig und moralisch sehr und das mit seinen Verletzungen. Hierfür beantrage ich Schmerzensgeld. Weiterhin ist er 17, damit hätte er gar nicht von Dementoren bewacht werden dürfen. Die verantwortlichen Auroren haben gegen das Gesetz verstoßen. Sie müssen zur Verantwortung gezogen werden."

„ABER ICH DENKE ER IST VOLLJÄHRIG!" brüllte Fudge.

„Im Gesetz steht nichts über Volljährigkeit, Mister Fudge." erklärte Zabini, „Dort steht nur das Alter und das ist 18, während Harry 17 ist. Und als letzten Punkt bringe ich an: Mein Mandant hätte niemals von den Auroren aus dem Zug geholt werden dürfen, da er der Verantwortung der Schule unterstand. Der Direktor hätte das wissen und verhindern müssen. Für Fälle von Straftaten von Schülern sind diese bis zur Verhandlung in der Schule unterzubringen, es sei denn, sie können nicht so sicher verwahrt werden, dass sie eine Gefahr für die Schule darstellen. Da Harry die Schüler beschützt hat und seinen Zauberstab überdies freiwillig abgegeben hat, war das wohl nicht der Fall. Ich verlange, dass der Direktor dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen wird."

Aufgeregtes Murmeln ging durch das Zaubergamot.

„Professor Dumbledore, haben sie etwas dazu zu sagen?"

„Ähm... es hat sich alles so zugetragen, wie Mr. Zabini es vorgebracht hat. Das schließt Auror Millers Verhalten mit ein. Weitere Zeugen, falls sie noch erforderlich sind, wären Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall und Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger." sagte er geschlagen.

„Miss Granger?"

„Es ist so geschehen. Ich darf noch hinzufügen, dass ich sowohl Direktor Dumbledore als auch Auror Miller darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe, dass Harry verletzt war, verdammt noch mal, er hat geschrieen, als der Auror ihn gefesselt hat."

„Danke. Hat noch jemand Fragen?"

„Mr. Potter?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Nur eines, bedenken sie bitte, dass eine mögliche Entfernung von Direktor Dumbledore obwohl zweifellos angebracht ein Machtvakuum schaffen würde, das uns einen gefährlichen Nachteil im Kampf gegen Voldemort bringen würde. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass er mehr oder weniger aktiv gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger kämpft. Berücksichtigen sie das bitte bei der Festsetzung der Strafe. Außerdem möchte ich aussagen, dass Mister Fudge persönlich die Unterbringung bei den Dementoren befohlen hat. Nebenbei hat er damit seine Kompetenzen überschritten, denn Mr. Diggory ist nun Minister, nicht länger er."

„Danke, Mr. Potter."

Das Zaubergamot beriet sich eine Stunde über die Anschuldigungen.

„Zaubergamot, verkünden sie ihre Entscheidung!"

„Direktor Dumbledore erhält eine Verwarnung und wird zu einer Geldstrafe von 1000 Galleonen verurteilt, die an Mr. Potter auszuzahlen sind. Entscheidungen, die in irgendeiner Weise die Gesundheit der Schüler betreffen liegen ab sofort in der letzten Instanz bei Madam Pomfrey, der Schulschwester. Jegliche Entscheidung, die Mr. Potter betrifft, kann auf seinen Wunsch hin von zwei Lehrern seiner Wahl überprüft und gegebenenfalls außer Kraft gesetzt werden. Auror Miller wird vom Dienst suspendiert. Mister Fudge wird für die wissentliche Tortur von Mr. Potter belangt. Er wird eine Strafe von 10.000 Galleonen als Schmerzensgeld an ihn zahlen. Weiterhin wird eine Kommission gebildet, die seine generelle Eignung als Beamter des Ministeriums prüft. Das Ministerium wird Mr. Potter ein Schmerzensgeld in Höhe von 10.000 Galleonen zahlen aufgrund der Missachtung seiner Verletzungen und der ungebührlichen Behandlung durch Auror Miller und Mr. Fudge."

„Danke."

„Darf ich noch etwas sagen?" fragte Harry, dem es nun etwas besser ging.

„Natürlich, Mr. Potter."

„Ich möchte, dass das Schmerzensgeld abzüglich des Honorars für Mr. Zabini an St. Mungos gespendet wird. Ich habe genug Geld. Zudem möchte ich darum bitten, dass die Verfahrensweisen in Hogwarts nicht auf meine Person begrenzt werden, sondern für das ganze Haus Potter gelten."

„Das ist sehr großzügig, Mr. Potter. So soll es geschehen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit der Ausweitung ihrer Behandlung bezwecken, doch angesichts dessen, wie sie vom Ministerium und Hogwarts behandelt wurden, stimme ich ihrem Antrag zu. Das Verfahren ist abgeschlossen. Sie können gehen."

Harry stand auf, doch er schwankte sichtlich. Ron und Hermine rannten auf ihn zu, um ihn zu stützen.

Dumbledore sprach noch einige Worte mit dem Zaubergamot, dann kam er zu Harry.

„Harry... bitte entschuldige..."

„Sparen sie sich das! Sie wussten genau, was sie tun. Können wir jetzt zurück in die Schule? Ich halte nicht mehr lange durch. Nebenbei haben sie mich zu siezen."

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich und er schuf schnell einen Portschlüssel, der sie direkt in die Krankenstation brachte.

* * *

AN: Vielen Dank für all eure Reviews! 

Jackhammer: Diese Geschichte wird Stück für Stück auf erscheinen und ich schicke sie nicht vorab! Das hat unterschiedliche Gründe, unter anderem den, dass ich alles noch mal lese und erst noch in Kapitel unterteilen muss. Sorry, aber so läuft das nicht. Nur meine Beta-Leser werden wenn überhaupt die Story vorab bekommen. Euch ist sicher bewusst, dass die Story ewig hier stehen wird und ihr alle Zeit in der Welt habt, sie hier zu lesen.

Tatze15: nun, ich würde sagen, das nächste Kapitel ist eben rausgekommen (grins). Ich versuche die vier aktuellen Stories regelmäßig hochzuladen. Wann das nächste Kap zu dieser Story kommt, kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich hoffe, dass es innerhalb der nächsten ein oder zwei Wochen passiert.

Zauberscherze: Remus weiß es schon... schon lange.

Thomas59: Siehe Jackhammer!

Werder: Die Stories, die ich jetzt (oder schon seit einiger Zeit) beginne hochzuladen, sind niemals stehen gelassene Stories. Sie sind fertig oder so gut wie fertig, wenn ich beginne sie hochzuladen. KdM war mir eine Lehre!

Avallyn Black: Natürlich poste ich die Story weiter. Sie ist ja schon fertig und sie ist vollkommen unabhängig zu HBP. Warum sollte ich sie ändern? Das hier ist Fanfiction und ich erhebe keinen Anspruch darauf, perfekt im Canon zu sein. Zumal... ich finde HBP ist Scheiße. drei Viertel des Buches sind öde und langweilig und das Ende ist die Krönung. Nein... ich passe diese und meine anderen Stories definitiv NICHT an. Ich arbeite an einem neuen Projekt, dass auf HBP aufbaut aber ob und wann das überhaupt mal hier erscheint ist, wie bei so vielen anderen angefangenen Geschichten fraglich. Nein, diese Story folgt meinem originalen Plot und selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich sie nicht ändern, denn sie passt einfach nicht zu HBP, nicht zuletzt hat JKR irgendwann endlich mal klar gestellt, dass Blaise im Original wohl doch ein Junge ist...

Kathleen Potter: Keine Sorge, Harry kümmert sich um Ron und Molly (negativ) und um Ginny positiv und nein, es wird kein threesome!

Condor: Ich habe mich auch die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob ich mit HBP eine schlechte Fanfic lese...und da kannte ich dein Review noch nicht mal. Aber das Buch ist sicher wichtig als Überleitung zu Buch 7 auch wenn es noch so öde ist.

Tolotos: Danke für dein ausführliches Review. Ich bin leider auf einige deiner Fragen gar nicht eingegangen in meiner Story. Nur vorab... mit DD wird nicht direkt in der Öffentlichkeit abgerechnet. Nein, Ginny wird nicht astronomisch wütend sein, sondern verzweifelt, weil sie die eigene Familie oder wichtiger, die eigene Mutter derart hintergangen hat. Tja. als ich die Story schrieb... vor Jahren... wusste ich noch nicht dass sie Ginevra hieß. Ist das wichtig? Nö! (grins)

Pupp: Sunset ist cool, die lese ich auch gerade. Aber meine Story ist älter ;-)


	7. Michelle

**Kapitel 7 - Michelle**

Pomfrey verbannte alle außer Harry sofort aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Mr. Potter, was haben sie denn nun schon wieder gemacht?"

„Ich? Das waren die Todesser... und Dumbledore."

„Halt still! Ich muss die Verbände entfernen."

Sie untersuchte die Wunden und nickte. Sie tat eine Salbe auf die Wunden, verband sie neu und gab ihm einen Bluterneuerungstrank.

„Sie haben die Wunden sehr gut versorgt. Und auch Miss Grangers."

„Danke. Wenn diese Trottel im Ministerium mich nicht so mies behandelt hätten, wären die Wunden auch schon längst geschlossen."

„Ich weiß, Mr. Potter. Ich werde darüber sicher noch ein Wörtchen mit Albus reden. Nun ruhen sie sich aus. Sie können morgen ausschlafen, da ja Samstag ist und wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren, wenn sie sich schonen."

„Danke, Madam Pomfrey."

„Keine Ursache."

Harry schlief die Nacht ruhig, trotz der Erfahrung mit den Dementoren. Er hatte sich das etwas erleichtert, indem er sich verwandelt hatte, so hatte es schlimmer ausgesehen, als es eigentlich gewesen war.

Bevor Pomfrey darauf bestehen konnte, dass er im Bett frühstückte, schlich sich Harry davon, um seine Schwester abzuholen.

Sie erwartete ihn bereits am Tor, einen schwarzen seidig glänzenden Umhang über einer Hogwarts-Robe, die noch kein Haussymbol trug und eng ihre weibliche Figur umschmeichelte.

„Hi Sis." sagte er und umarmte sie erleichtert.

„Morgen, Bro. Max hat mich gestern über das Flohnetz angerufen. Du kannst es nicht lassen, gleich am ersten Tag in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, oder? Und dann noch ohne mich!" schalt sie ihn grinsend.

„Sorry. Aber ich bin irgendwie froh, dass du nicht dabei warst."

„Schon klar. Danke übrigens, dass du deine Privilegien gleich auf mich ausgeweitet hast. Typisch Slytherin."

„Du sagst es. Sieh zu, dass du dennoch nach Gryffindor kommst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du allein bei den Schlangen bist."

„Ja, wir ziehen das durch wie besprochen. Keine Sorge, großer Bruder."

Sie hakte sich fröhlich bei ihm ein und er führte sie in das Schloss.

„Bereit für den großen Auftritt?" fragte er grinsend. Sie nickte und mit einem Wink seiner Hand flog die schwere Tür zur Großen Halle mit einem Knall auf.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny waren eben zum Frühstückstisch gekommen, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass Harry nicht mehr in der Krankenstation war.

Sie setzten sich unsicher und schauten sich nach Harry um.

„Wo bleibt er nur?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Er wird schon kommen." murmelte Ron gleichgültig und tat sich auf.

Im nächsten Moment schreckten sie hoch, als die Tür zur großen Halle aufflog und eine nur allzu bekannte Gestalt eintrat.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht." sagte Ron.

„Ron!" schalt ihn Ginny.

„Wer ist das da an seiner Seite?" fragte Hermine und musterte das schöne schlanke schwarzhaarige Mädchen.

„Sie sieht nicht übel aus." sagte Ron anerkennend und starrte sie an.

Er bemerkte den eisigen Blick nicht, den Hermine und Ginny ihm zuwarfen.

Selbstsicher führte Harry das Mädchen nach vorn zum Lehrertisch.

Doch er führte sie nicht zum Direktor, sondern zu McGonagall und Remus die nebeneinander saßen.

„Guten Morgen Professor McGonagall und Professor Lupin."

Remus sah das Mädchen nachdenklich an, „Sie kommen mir bekannt vor, Miss."

„Vermutlich. Ich wende mich gleich an sie, da der Direktor schon eindeutig klar gemacht hat, dass ihm meine Schwester egal ist."

Dumbledore schnappte heftig nach Luft und lief kreideweiß an. Harry ignorierte das und fuhr fort, „Wie vom Gericht beschlossen, wende ich mich an zwei Lehrer, denen ich vertraue, da es das Haus Potter betrifft. Darf ich euch meine Zwillingsschwester vorstellen, das ist Michelle Potter. Remus, falls du dich wunderst, Dumbledore wird dich vermutlich ebenso mit einem Gedächtnisblock versehen haben wie mich. Ich beantrage hiermit die Aufnahme von Michelle Potter in Hogwarts. Wie die meine, wurde die Studiengebühr bereits bei ihrer Geburt hinterlegt."

Remus schoss Dumbledore einen tödlichen Blick zu, „Ich stimme zu."

McGonagall sah das Mädchen freundlich an, „Es ist mir eine Ehre, sie in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen, Miss Potter."

Sie rief den alten Hut mit einem Zauber und setzte ihn dem Mädchen auf.

Harry beobachtete amüsiert, wie sie mit dem Hut lautlos argumentierte bis er schließlich „Gryffindor!" rief.

Harry umarmte sie erleichtert, als McGonagall ihr den Hut wieder abnahm.

„Sie kommt mit mir in die siebte Klasse und belegt die selben Fächer wie ich. Hier haben sie die ZAG's und Ergebnisse der selben Tests, wie ich sie von Dumbledore erhalten habe." sagte Harry und reichte McGonagall einen Stapel Papiere.

Sie nickte und beschwor ihr einen Stundenplan, „Wohl an! So sei es. Wenn sie Fragen haben, kommen sie ruhig zu mir. Wenn sie Hilfe brauchen, ich bin mir sicher, Miss Granger wird ihnen gern helfen."

„Danke, Professor."

Harry führte seine Schwester zum Gryffindortisch, wo ihm Hermine und Ginny so weit Platz machten, dass sie beide hin passten.

Die fragenden Blicke der anderen ignorierend, taten sich die beiden Frühstück auf.

„HARRY!" rief Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

"Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?" fragte Harry unschuldig.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER!" sagte Hermine, "Würdest du uns deine Freundin vorstellen?"

„Meine... Freundin?" fragte Harry überrascht und verschluckte sich fast.

Harry und Michelle sahen sich an und lachten schallend.

„Nope, meine Freundin stelle ich dir noch nicht vor, Hermine. Aber wenn du willst, stelle ich dir meine Zwillingsschwester vor. Hermine, das ist Michelle. Michelle, das sind Hermine, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Ron, Lavender, Parvati."

Hermine und seine anderen Freunde starrten ihn fassungslos an.

„Deine Schwester? Seit wann hast du eine Schwester?" fragte Ginny total geschockt.

„Seit einer halben Stunde nach meiner Geburt." erwiderte Harry grinsend. Doch dann wurde sein Blick ernst und hart, „Wenn du dich allerdings fragst, warum ich vorher nichts von ihr wusste, Dumbledore hat mir einen Gedächtnisblock verpasst. Mein Mentor hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass ich eine Schwester hatte und diese entführt wurde, kurz bevor Voldemort mich angegriffen hat. Ich habe herausgefunden, wer sie hatte und sie zurück geholt."

„Wow." sagte Ginny beeindruckt.

„Schön, dass du da bist." sagte Hermine freundlich.

Die meisten Jungs starrten sie nur an, doch sie ignorierte es. Wie Harry wollte der Hut sie nach Slytherin stecken und das nicht ohne Grund. Ihre Maske war perfekt. Und sie hatte sich viel von Ice abgeschaut.

Nach dem Frühstück zeigte ihr Harry erst mal das Schloss und zu Hermines Unmut erklärte sich Ron übermäßig enthusiastisch bereit, die beiden zu begleiten. Hermine schloss sich Harry und Michelle etwas missmutig an. Harry zog sie jedoch in eine ruhige Ecke, als Ron ihr die ganzen Quidditch-Trophäen zeigte.

„Hermine, ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer auf Michelle. Sie hat keine Absichten gegenüber Ron. Wenn er sich benimmt, wie ein hormongesteuerter Bastard, wirf ihm das vor, ok?"

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, „Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich weiß, wer hier die Schuld trägt. Ich finde Michelle irgendwie etwas... dunkel, aber ok."

„Nun, was erwartest du? Sie wurde von einem Todesser aufgezogen." sagte Harry locker und sie schlossen sich den anderen beiden wieder an.

Harry und Michelle betraten am späten Vormittag den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ginny und Dean, sowie ein paar jüngere Schüler waren anwesend. Die Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu, als er eintrat.

Ginny musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Du hast dich ganz schön verändert, Harry."

„Jep. Hab ein wenig trainiert und hatte einen Wachstumsschub."

Kurz darauf kamen Ron und Hermine durch das Portraitloch.

„Ron und Hermine haben uns erzählt, was gestern passiert ist." sagte Ginny ernst, als sie sich gesetzt hatten und Harry winkte ab. Sie alle setzten sich an ihre favorisierte Stelle etwas abseits vom Getümmel..

„Wo warst du nun die ganze Zeit?" fragte Hermine endlich.

„Zu Hause?"

„Ich dachte deine Verwandten hätten dich verraten?"

„Ich sagte nicht, bei meinen Verwandten, die übrigens bereits dafür bezahlt haben, dass sie mich verraten haben, sondern zu Hause in meinem Haus."

„Dein Haus? Wo?"

„Potter Manor, der Familienstammsitz. Noch so eine Kleinigkeit, die Dumbledore vor mir verheimlicht hat."

„Ähm... ist... ist Grindelwald..."

„Ja, er ist mein Urgroßvater." seufzte Harry und erzählte seinen Freunden ausführlich, was ihm Ignatius in zahlreichen Gesprächen über ihn berichtet hatte.

Hermine und Ron wurden von Minute zu Minute nachdenklicher, doch die meisten Schüler reagierten sofort abweisend und zeigten ihm die kalte Schulter oder begegneten ihm zumindest vorsichtiger.

„Harry, die Todesser, das war wirklich dunkle Magie, oder?" fragte Hermine schließlich unsicher.

„Doch, zum Teil. Warum?" fragte Harry völlig unbekümmert.

„HARRY!" rief Ron entrüstet.

„Ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest. Ich bin dazu ausersehen, Voldemort zu töten, das war in der Prophezeiung, die Voldemort im Ministerium gesucht hat. Nach dem ganzen Desaster hat es Dumbledore endlich für nötig befunden, mich darüber aufzuklären. Er kannte die Prophezeiung die ganze Zeit. Und das kann ich nun mal nicht mit einem Stupor."

„Aber... dann bist du ja auch böse..." sagte Hermine zögerlich.  
"Warum? Dunkel heißt nicht böse, Hermine. Es ist lediglich eine weitere Art der Magie. Sehr gefährlich, aber nur Magie. Letztendlich entscheidet der Zweck der Magie ob sie böse ist, oder nicht. Der Schwebezauber zum Beispiel, gut, oder böse?"

„Gut." sagte Hermine entschieden.

„Und wenn ich dich nun mit einem Schwebezauber hundert Meter in die Luft hebe und dich dann fallen lasse?"

„Ähm..."

„Todesfluch... nein schlechtes Beispiel, der ist wirklich fast böse. Er zehrt an der Seele des Zauberers, der ihn anwendet. Nehmen wir doch mal einen anderen weniger gefährlichen Todesfluch, den Intanso! Er tötet durch eine Überladung des Zentralen Nervensystems. Mann muss nicht töten wollen oder hassen, um ihn auszuführen. Generell würdet ihr denken, er ist böse, aber wenn ich ihn auf einen Acrumantula spreche, der gerade versucht, Hermine zu verspeisen... gut, oder böse?"

„Ähm... ich sehe, was du meinst, Harry. Aber..."

„Ja, ein Aber gibt es. Man muss sich sehr gut unter Kontrolle haben um der Versuchung der Macht und der Sucht, die die dunklen Künste erzeugen können, gewachsen zu sein."

„Das ist es, was diese Sprüche dunkel macht." stellte Hermine fest.

„Exakt."

„So, nun erzähl doch mal, wie es dir ergangen ist. Wir... wir wissen nur, wie du gefoltert wurdest und wie deine Elfe dich gerettet hat. Was ist danach passiert?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ich habe einen Bekannten meines Urgroßvaters kennen gelernt. Der hat mich geheilt und mich ausgebildet. Er hat ein paar ... Kontakte. Ich habe mir einen Anwalt genommen und der hat durchgeboxt, dass ich keinen Vormund mehr brauche. Ich bin offiziell volljährig, aber das wisst ihr ja schon. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich mein Erbe antreten konnte, mein gesamtes Erbe und er hat ein Verfahren gegen Umbridge erwirkt. Und wenn Dumbledore noch mal so einen Stunt abzieht, ist er der nächste." sagte Harry drohend.

Ginny sah entsetzt auf, doch Ron brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Und jetzt bin ich wieder hier und ich habe endlich eine Familie." schloss Harry lächelnd.

Plötzlich erschien eine Elfe mit einem Brief in der Hand.

„Hey, Tinky." rief Harry sanft und freundlich.

„Tinky hat Sachen von Master Potter gebracht und hier, ein Brief von seiner Missy."

„Danke, Tinky. Geh zurück ins Manor." sagte Harry freundlich.

Sie verneigte sich und verschwand.

„Welche Missy?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Keine Ahnung, welche sie nun meint. Lass mich doch mal sehen..."

Er las den Brief emotionslos und warf ihn ins Feuer. Er war natürlich nicht emotionslos, im Gegenteil, er war sehr erfreut, aber er hatte seine ‚Maske' aufgesetzt. Michelle hingegen hatte diesmal zu tun, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, als er die fragenden Gesichter seiner Freunde sah.

„Was?" fragte er kühl.

„Harry! Spann uns nicht auf die Folter! Hast du jemanden kennen gelernt, oder was?" fragte Ginny aufgebracht.

„Ihr seid entschieden zu neugierig. Also wirklich, denkt doch mal nach. Ich stand an der Schwelle des Todes. Meine Beine waren gebrochen, mein Arm und meine Rippen. Ich war das Ziel multipler Cruciatus- und anderer Flüche. Ich musste mich erholen und dann habe ich gelernt. Wann sollte ich bitte schön jemanden kennen lernen?"

Dann ging er hoch, seine Sachen auspacken.

Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit und zeigte Michelle das Mädchenquartier. Ginny begleitete sie und beide löcherten sie Michelle mit Fragen, doch sie beantwortete diese gar nicht oder nur ausweichend.

Als er wieder herunter kam, rätselten sie immer noch über ‚Missy'.

„Gebt es auf. Sollte ich wirklich eine Freundin haben, werdet ihr es schon merken, oder? So nun erzählt mal, existiert noch irgendwas von meinen Sachen?"

„Ja, Remus hat deinen Umhang und die Karte. Der Rest wurde durch die Dursleys zerstört."

Harry hatte Michelle natürlich alles über besagte Gegenstände erzählt. So wunderte sie sich nicht.

„Hmm... ich hätte sie doch noch etwas foltern sollen." sagte Harry grimmig.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Was? Sie haben bekommen, was sie verdient haben." sagte er eisig.

„Hast... hast du sie umgebracht?" fragte Hermine zögernd.

„Nein. Warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte Harry sachlich, „Das wäre eine viel zu leichte Strafe gewesen. Ich habe Vernon in der Firma ruiniert, Petunia meine Erinnerungen an die Folter eingepflanzt und dann Vernon gezwungen, Dudley das mit einem Baseballschläger anzutun, was Dudley mir angetan hat. Außerdem bin ich kein Mörder. Ich mag gezwungen sein zu richten, aber wenn, dann richte ich angemessen." sagte er und dachte an George MacNair.

Seine Freunde sahen ihn entsetzt an und rückten wie unter Zwang ein Stück zurück.

„Wer ist im Quidditch-Team?" fragte er dann freundlicher.

„Ginny ist Sucher..." sagte Ron unsicher.

„Ok. Ich habe sowieso keine Zeit zum Spielen. Du kannst meinen Besen für die Spiele nehmen, wenn du willst, solange ich ihn in der Freizeit benutzen kann." sagte Harry locker.

„Deal!" sagte sie, „Ron ist übrigens Kapitän. Was... was hast du für einen Besen? Ich meine... dein Feuerblitz..."

„ACCIO BESEN!" rief er mit Zauberstab.

Sekunden später schoss der MkII in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ein Feuerblitz MkII? Wow. Und ich darf ihn wirklich...?"

„Jep. Ich will ja, dass wir gewinnen." sagte Harry grinsend.

Er ignorierte Ron's neidischen Blick, „Warum leihst du ihn mir nicht?" grummelte Ron, „Schließlich bin ich dein bester Freund"

„Ist das so?" fragte Harry und genoss, wie Ron's Gesicht an Farbe verlor. Zwei Mädchen fiel das auf, Hermine und natürlich Michelle, die über Ron bescheid wusste. Hermine speicherte die Information für später.

„Aber ein Hüter braucht keinen Top-Rennbesen. Der Sucher braucht den schnellsten Besen im Feld. Ist doch logisch." sagte Harry cool.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Harry ebenfalls mit seinen Freunden. Sie flogen etwas über das Quidditchfeld und sie besuchten Hagrid. Der war natürlich auch total happy, dass Harry wieder da war und empfing ihn mit einer stürmischen Umarmung. Auch Michelle wurde freundlich von dem Halbriesen begrüßt.

„Hagrid, hasst du schon Harrys Phönix gesehen?" fragte Ron.

„Du... du hast einen Phönix?" fragte Hagrid.

„Ja, er ist mein Vertrauter, genau wie mein Greif."

„Harry, man kann nicht zwei Vertraute haben." erklärte Hermine kategorisch.

„Wenn du meinst." sagte Harry etwas genervt während Michelle lachte.

„Kann ich ihn mal sehen?" fragte Hagrid.

„Den Greif oder den Phönix?"

„Beide!" sagte Hagrid aufgeregt.

„Warum nicht, mal sehen, ob sie herkommen. MELA!"

Kurz darauf erschien der schwarze Phönix und landete auf Harrys Schulter.

„Das ist ja ein schwarzer Phönix! Die wurden schon seit Hunderten von Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Obwohl es Gerüchte gibt, dass Grindelwald einer gefolgt sein soll." rief Hagrid.

„Sind Phönixe nicht im Allgemeinen Kreaturen des Lichts? Gilt das auch für schwarze Phönixe?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Ja, alle Phönixe sind Kreaturen des Guten, auch Greifen." erklärte Hagrid.

Dann wandte sich Harry an seinen Phönix, „Und du, Mela? Kanntest du meinen Urgroßvater?"

Hermine, Ron und Hagrid wurden blass.

Der Phönix trillerte zustimmend.

„Damit dürfte aus dem Gerücht wohl eine Tatsache geworden sein, Hagrid. Nur stellt sich nun für mich die Frage, ob mein Urgroßvater wirklich böse gewesen ist." sagte Harry sachlich während er seinen Phönix streichelte.

„Mela, flieg zu Grypus und hol ihn her. Hagrid möchte ihn kennen lernen."

Der Phönix verschwand und eine halbe Stunde später kündigte das tiefe Brüllen die Ankunft des Greifen an.

Sie gingen vor die Hütte und Gryphus landete sanft. Sein Maul war etwas blutverschmiert.

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zurück und wurde leichenblass.

Harry ging jedoch furchtlos auf ihn zu und tätschelte ihm das Haupt und Michelle, die ihn schon kannte, tat es Harry gleich.

„Wir haben dich wohl beim Jagen gestört. Sorry!" sagte Harry zu dem Greifen.

Hagrid verneigte sich vor dem Greifen und Gryphus akzeptierte die Verneigung. Begeistert kam Hagrid auf den Greifen zu.

Auch er tätschelte ihn, „Na du bist mal ein Prachtexemplar. Grypus heißt du? Ein schöner Name. Wo hast du ihn gefunden?"

„Ich habe ihn und Melanurus aus den Klauen von ein paar Acrumantulas befreit. Er war verletzt und mit Melas Hilfe habe ich ihn geheilt. Dafür hat er sich mir angeschlossen."

Ron starrte ihn an und wurde kreideweiß.

Gryphus schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ja schon gut, es waren mehr als nur ein paar... ein paar hundert, oder so." sagte Harry und rollte mit den Augen.

„Guter Junge. Acrumantulas? Ich wusste nicht, dass es außer Aragogs noch andere Kolonien gibt."

„Es gibt noch andere magische Wälder." sagte Harry salomonisch.

Harry und Michelle flogen zum Spaß aller noch einige Runden mit dem Greifen und als er landete, fragte Hagrid ihn: „Meinst du, ich könnte mir ihn mal zum Unterricht ausleihen?"

Harry sah den Greifen fragend an und dieser sah fragend zurück.

„Kümmerst du dich gut um ihn, versorgst ihn mit frischem Fleisch, am besten noch lebend?" fragte Harry Hagrid.

„Na klar doch!"

Harry sah den Greifen fragend an und der schnaubte zustimmend und trottete zu Hagrid.

„Also schön, so ist er wenigstens in meiner Nähe. Der Greif ist aber auf freiwilliger Basis hier, Hagrid, solange es ihm gefällt. Er wird nicht angekettet. Er wird freiwillig in deinem Pferch bleiben, damit die Schüler nicht zu nahe an ihn herangehen und evtl. im Wald selbst mal jagen gehen. Achte bitte darauf, dass die Schüler ihm nicht krumm kommen, ich möchte nicht, dass er wie Seidenschnabel endet."

„Versprochen, Harry."

Harry verabschiedete sich von dem Greifen und ging mit seiner Schwester, Ron und Hermine ins Schloss.

„Das war lieb von dir, Harry." sagte Hermine strahlend.

Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue und sagte kühl: „Lieb? Ich bin nicht lieb, nicht mehr."

Hermine schluckte und sah Ron fragend an, der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Am Abend saßen sie zusammen in ihrer Ecke und Ginny hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt. Hermine hatte sich an Ron gelehnt und las ein Buch. Ron unterhielt sich mit Ginny über Quidditch und Harry studierte mit Michelle die Karte der Rumtreiber. Plötzlich leuchteten seine Augen auf und er hob den Kopf. Er faltete die Karte zusammen und stand auf.

„Ich muss noch mal weg. Mir ist grad was eingefallen." sagte er und ging in Richtung seiner Unterkunft. Michelle sah ihm grinsend hinterher.

„Wohin?" fragte Ginny neugierig, doch er reagierte nicht und auch Michelle ignorierte sie und behielt sein Vorhaben für sich.

Im Schlafsaal sah er sich um, doch die anderen Jungs waren nicht da. So steckte er die Karte ein, verwandelte sich und flog durch das offene Fenster in die Nacht hinaus.

„Wo ist er hin?" fragte Ron fünf Minuten später.

„Gehen wir doch mal nachsehen." schlug Hermine vor und klappte ihr Buch zu.

Zu dritt gingen sie in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler, doch sie fanden Harry nicht.

Michelle, die wusste, was passiert war, machte sich natürlich nicht die Mühe, ihnen zu folgen. Sie überlegte sich lieber den ersten Streich, den sie spielen konnten.

„Was? Wo ist er? Hat er den Umhang benutzt?" fragte Ron.

„Nein, das Portrait hat sich nicht geöffnet." sagte Hermine, doch Ron war bereits dabei, Harrys Koffer zu öffnen.

Als er das Schloss aufschnippte, traf ihn ein Zauber und sein Gesicht färbte sich blau.

Er merkte das nicht und wühlte nach dem Umhang.  
"Er ist noch hier." stellte Ron fest und sah in die überraschten Gesichter seiner Freundin und seiner Schwester.

„Ähm... Ron... dein Gesicht."

Er sprang auf und rannte zum Spiegel.

„Oh Shit! … POTTER!" rief er wütend.

Hermine speicherte auch diesen Ausbruch, versuchte jedoch, den Zauber zu brechen, doch nach zwanzig Minuten gab sie auf.

„Es tut mir leid, Ron. Ich kann keinen Gegenzauber finden. Was immer er auch gemacht hat, es ist genial."

Ron wurde langsam stinkig und so konnte er nicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen.

Derweil saß Blaise auf dem Astronomieturm und sah sehnsüchtig in den Sternenhimmel.

Plötzlich sah sie einen schwarzen Schemen auf sich zu kommen und direkt vor ihr landete ein wunderschöner schwarzer Adler. Sekunden später hatte er sich in Harry zurück verwandelt.

„Potter! Dabei etwas anzugeben?" schnappte sie kühl.

Harry grinste diebisch, „Relax, Ice. Es ist keiner hier, ich habe die Karte gecheckt."

Sie seufzte erleichtert und rief begeistert „Storm!".

Sie fielen sich in die Arme und küssten sich.

„Hi, ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen." sagte Harry strahlend.

„Du hast mir gefehlt." sagte sie leise und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Nach einem Tag schon?" fragte Harry lächelnd, was ihm einen Hieb auf den Arm einbrachte.

„Ja. Außerdem habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Was ist denn nun passiert?"

Harry erzählte ihr die Geschichte und Blaise wurde grimmig, doch am Ende war sie erleichtert.

„Das war keine gute Idee, Tinky einen Brief mitzugeben, Blaise." sagte Harry, doch er klang eher amüsiert, als verärgert.

„Nicht? Wieso?"

„Weil sie ihn mir mit den Worten übergeben hat: ‚Tinky hat einen Brief von seiner Missy, Master Potter!' und das vor meinen Freunden."

„Oh." sagte Blaise beschämt, doch dann wurde ihr Ton herausfordernd, „Und was ist daran so schlimm?"

„Gar nichts, ich musste mir nur was einfallen lassen, um sie in die Irre zu führen. Weißt du, ich schäme mich nicht für dich und ich würde meinen Freunden gern sagen, dass wir ein Paar sind. Doch so lange es sich verheimlichen lässt, nutzen wir die Vorteile, oder?"

„Ja." sagte Blaise und küsste ihn wieder.

„Hier, das ist übrigens die Karte, die ich letztens meinte. Sie zeigt auch unsere Namen wenn ich in meiner Animagusform bin." sagte Harry und zeigte ihr die Karte der Rumtreiber.

„Die Karte der Marauder... wow. Erzählst du mir nun, woher du sie kennst?"

„Die Rumtreiber? Ich weiß wer sie waren und ich habe alle vier zumindest mal gesehen."

„Nein! Wer waren sie?"

„Mein Dad war Krone, ein Hirschanimagus, Sirius Black war Tatze, Tja und Moony, das ist unser Hogwarts-eigener Werwolf und Wurmschwanz, diese Ratte ist Pettigrew. Er hat meine Eltern verraten." sagte Harry grimmig.

„Ich wusste ja, dass du über sie Bescheid wusstest, doch dass du so enge Verbindungen zu ihnen hast. Wow. Aber nun ist mir klar, warum du immer in Schwierigkeiten gerätst, das liegt im Blut." fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

„Wir werden auch unseren Spaß haben. Doch nun zum ernsten Thema. Wo wollen wir trainieren?" sagte sie dann.

„Wir? Du willst mitmachen? Cool. Da wir auch dunkle Magie üben wollen und diese im Schloss registriert wird, bleibt uns nur die Kammer des Schreckens."

„Das ist eine gute Idee! Die wollte ich schon immer mal sehen."

„Müssen wir nur noch die Reste des Basilisken beseitigen. Hmm... vielleicht ist ja Snape etwas freundlicher zu mir, wenn ich ihm die verwertbaren Teile für seine Zutaten schenke."

„Warum nicht?" Sie küssten sich noch eine Weile und genossen den Sternenhimmel, bevor Harry eine halbe Stunde später mit ihr durch das Schloss zurückschlich. Die Karte leistete ihnen dabei wertvolle Dienste und rein zufällig hörte Harry das Passwort der Slytherins mit, als er Blaise dort ablieferte.

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, erwarteten ihn zwei grimmige Mädchen, namentlich Hermine und Ginny sowie seine amüsierte Schwester.

„Was ist?" fragte er ahnungslos.

„Du hast Ron verhext!" warf ihm Ginny böse vor.

„Ich? Ich habe heute noch niemanden verhext." sagte Harry genervt.

Sie griffen ihn an den Armen und zogen ihn in den Schlafsaal. Dean und Neville kamen ihnen gerade entgegen.

Ron war allein drinnen und als Harry ihn sah, verdunkelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Augen verhärteten sich. Die Mädchen traten instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und sahen sich unsicher an. Auch Ron zuckte zusammen, als er den wütenden Blick von Harry sah.

„Ach, ich habe dich verhext, ja? Für mich sieht es eher so aus, als hätte sich jemand ohne meine Erlaubnis an meinen Sachen vergriffen." sagte Harry mit eiskalter Stimme.

„Aber... aber ich bin doch dein bester Freund." stammelte Ron.

„Und das gibt dir das Recht, an meine Sachen zu gehen?"

Ron schluckte und wurde blass... soweit das mit einem blauen Gesicht ging.

„Harry... bitte beruhige dich." sagte Hermine flehend, „Du... du hast ja recht. Es tut uns auch leid."

„Kannst du nicht den Fluch von ihm nehmen... bitte." flehte Ginny.

Harry grummelte wütend und hob den Fluch mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes auf.

„Danke, Mann." sagte Ron erleichtert.

„Das nächste Mal..." sagte Harry drohend, „Erweitere ich die Schutzzauber mit einem Schmerzfluch, nur damit ihr gewarnt seid."

„Aber... das ist illegal!" sagte Ron.

„Und Diebstahl nicht?" konterte Harry.

„Wir wollten ja nur wissen, ob du mit dem Umhang an uns vorbeigeschlichen bist." grummelte Ron.

„Hat sich das Portrait geöffnet?" fragte Harry kalt.

Hermine warf Ron ‚Ich habs ja gesagt!'-Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber wie...?" fragte Hermine nun neugierig.

„Das werde ich euch nicht verraten. Ihr könnt es selbst herausfinden, mal abgesehen, dass es euch nichts angeht, wo ich wann bin." sagte Harry kühl.

„Du hast dich verändert, Harry. Du bist so kalt und abweisend geworden." seufzte Hermine.

„Wenn ihr das durchgemacht hättet, was ich erlebt habe und von allen Seiten Verrat, Lüge und Bedrohung auf euch einwirken, hättet ihr euch auch verändert. Ich habe nur gelernt, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und mich in die Lage versetzt, mich zu verteidigen. Und es sind Sachen in meinem Koffer, von denen ich nicht möchte, dass sie irgendjemand sieht und das gilt auch und insbesondere für euch."

Dann scheuchte er die beiden Mädchen aus dem Raum und ging ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen erschienen die fünf zusammen zum Frühstück und die Wogen hatten sich zumindest etwas geglättet, obwohl Ron sichtlich distanzierter war als früher.

„Hey, wir müssen zu Zaubertränke." sagte Harry nach einer Weile und stand auf. Sie waren diesen Morgen etwas spät dran.

Wie zufällig streifte sein Blick dabei den von Blaise und ein unmerkliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Das Funkeln ihrer Augen zeigte ihm, dass sie es registriert hatte.

Sie hatten kaum noch Zeit, als Hermine mit Harry und Michelle zu Zaubertränke ging, Ron hatte es nicht geschafft in den Kurs zu kommen.

„Was meinst du, wie Snape reagiert, wenn du nun in seinem Kurs aufschlägst und dann noch mit Michelle?" fragte Hermine.

„Oh, er ist sicher angepisst, aber ich habe noch etwas für ihn." sagte Harry salomonisch.

Plötzlich wurden sie von hinten gepackt, doch durch unzählige Trainingsstunden mit Ignatius und Manfred waren Harrys Reflexe geschärft. Noch aus der Drehung heraus landete Harry seinen Ellbogen mitten in Malfoys Gesicht, der aus der Nase blutend nach hinten taumelte.

Einen Faustschlag später, war auch Hermine von Crabbe befreit und Goyle lag auf dem Boden und hielt sich seine Familienjuwelen, dank Michelle.

„Wolltet ihr was?" fragte Harry cool.

„DU! Du hast meinen Vater ermordet!"

„Ermordet ist so ein grässliches Wort, Draco. Eigentlich habe ich nur verhindert, dass er mich ermordet, wie du es so schön formulierst. Er hat gerade den Todesfluch auf mich gesprochen, zum zweiten Male. Ich war nur etwas schneller und das klassifiziert den Abgang deines Vaters wohl als Notwehr, oder?"

Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab und schleuderte einen Fluch auf Harry, doch der blockte ihn cool mit einem weißen Schild.

Doch Goyle nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand zu schlagen, er rollte Malfoy direkt vor die Füße. Goyle ging dafür blutend und bewusstlos zu Boden. Harry hatte ihm eine schnelle Folge von Schlägen und Tritten verpasst, anschließend zog er Hermine und Michelle schützend hinter sich, auch sie hatten inzwischen ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen.

Harry blieb cool, als Malfoy seinen Stab aufhob und musterte.

„Ein niedliches Stück und so verziert." triezte Malfoy.

„Der ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich, Malfoy." sagte Harry warnend.

„Ist er das, ja? Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, du bist stärker als ich."

„Nein." sagte Harry kühl, „...Ich weiß es."

„Dass ich nicht lache. Sehen wir doch mal, wie dein Zauberstab bei mir funktioniert... AMIPTEUS!" rief Malfoy und Harry riss Hermine und Michelle mit sich zu Boden, als ein weit gefächerter völlig unkontrollierter blauer Strahl über sie hinwegschoss und weiträumig die Wände beschädigte. Dann hörten sie Malfoy schreien.

Fasziniert beobachtete Harry, wie dunkelrotes Feuer von seinem Zauberstab über Malfoys Arm wanderte.

„Was ist hier los?" hörten sie plötzlich Snapes Stimme.

„POTTER! WAS HABEN SIE GETAN?"

„Ich? Gar nichts. Malfoy hat mir mit Goyles Hilfe meinen Zauberstab entwendet und wollte mich mit dem AMIPTEUS-Fluch belegen. Ich hatte ihn gewarnt, dass mein Zauberstab für ihn eine Nummer zu groß wäre. Das Resultat sehen sie ja, Professor." sagte Harry cool und hob seinen Zauberstab auf, den Malfoy inzwischen fallen gelassen hatte.

Malfoy kniete wimmernd am Boden. Der rechte Ärmel seiner Robe war vollkommen weggebrannt und sein Arm war eine einzige Brandwunde.

Crabbe und Goyle hatten sich aufgerappelt und Snape befahl ihnen, Malfoy in die Krankenstation zu bringen.

„Zeigen sie mir ihren Zauberstab, Potter!"

„Mister!" sagte Harry.

„Bitte?" fragte Snape überrascht.

„Das heißt Mister Potter, Professor."

Snape sah ihn wütend an und setzte zu einer Tirade an, „Du wagst es..." doch weiter kam er nicht, denn nun wurde es Harry etwas zu bunt.

Wieder trat Hermine hinter ihm einen Schritt zurück, als ihn wieder die dunkle Aura der Macht umgab. Mit leiser aber schneidender Stimme sagte Harry: „Sie werden nicht noch einmal den Namen meiner Familie in den Dreck ziehen, Professor. Die Konsequenzen wären nicht angenehm, das verspreche ich ihnen."

Snape musterte ihn überrascht, „Würden sie mir bitte ihren Zauberstab geben, Mister Potter. Ich möchte nur einen Blick darauf werfen."

„Selbstverständlich, Professor."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich überrascht und er schluckte, als er das verschnörkelte ‚S' am unteren Ende sah. Er reichte ihn Harry zurück.

„Der ... der ist von Meister Satorius?"

„So ist es."

„Oh, Malfoy, du bist so ein Idiot." murmelte Snape leise.

„Das haben sie gesagt, Professor." sagte Harry emotionslos, drehte sich um und zog Hermine und seine Schwester in den Klassenraum.

Eine Minute später trat Snape ein, ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Begrüßen wir doch alle unseren lange vermissten Schüler MISTER Potter wieder und die noch länger vermisste Miss Potter. Ich fürchte jedoch, sie können leider nicht an dem Kurs teilnehmen, da sie die Tränke nicht gebraut haben und demnach zu weit hinterherhinken."  
Harry griff in seine Tasche und hielt einen Ständer mit sechs Reagenzgläsern mit unterschiedlich gefärbten Flüssigkeiten in der Hand und brachte sie nach vorn zu Snape.

„Ach und wie soll ich wissen, dass sie die nicht einfach gekauft haben?"

„Reicht ihnen mein Wort nicht?" fragte Harry warnend.

„Nein." sagte Snape den Ton ignorierend.

„Ich hatte sie gewarnt, Professor. Einen Moment bitte, ich habe noch eine Referenz unseres Mentors."

Er holte einen Brief aus seiner Tasche und überreichte ihn Snape.

Als Snape das Siegel sah, schluckte er schwer und öffnete den Brief.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_Ich versichere Ihnen hiermit, dass meine Schützlinge, Harry und Michelle Potter, die Ihnen überreichten Tränke und Elixire selbst und eigenverantwortlich im vorgegebenen Zeitrahmen gebraut haben. Dass sie diesen Brief lesen, kann jedoch nur bedeuten, dass sie das Wort eines Potters und damit eines Nachfahren meines guten Freundes Abraham nicht für wert erachten._

_In dem Fall hat mich mein Schützling umgehend davon zu benachrichtigen. Ich hätte eigentlich mehr aus dem früher ehrenwerten Hause Snape erwartet, doch die alten Werte scheinen an ihnen verloren zu sein und das Haus der Snapes befindet sich wohl auf dem selben absteigenden Ast wie das Haus Malfoy._

_Grüße_

_Ignatius Abraxas_

_Meister der dunklen Künste_

Als er den Brief gelesen hatte, ging er in Flammen auf.

„Verzeihen sie meine Unverfrorenheit Mister Potter. Ich wusste ja nicht, wer ihr Mentor war. Können wir das nicht vergessen?" stammelte Snape.

„Dass sie meinem Wort nicht vertraut haben, Professor, hängt ja nicht mit der Identität meines Mentors zusammen, oder? Außerdem würde ich Ignatius nie eine Bitte abschlagen, denn schließlich war er der einzige bisher, der mich mit dem Respekt behandelte, den ich verdiene. Ich bin mir über den Inhalt des Briefes natürlich im Klaren und ich WERDE Ignatius über ihr Verhalten informieren, Professor." sagte Harry mit stahlharter Stimme.

„Ich werde mit dem Direktor über ihren Mentor reden müssen." drohte Snape, doch es war nur halbherzig.

„Tun sie das! Ich werde mich jedoch nicht dazu äußern und ohne, dass sie den Brief haben, fehlen ihnen die Beweise. Und nebenbei interessiert es mich herzlich wenig, was der Direktor über meinen Mentor denkt. Er wurde nie für irgendetwas belangt." erwiderte Harry nebensächlich, als würde er über das Wetter reden.

„Bitte, setzen sie sich." sagte Snape geschlagen und ließ sich schwer in seinen Stuhl fallen.

Dann sah er auf, „Dieses Schuljahr werden wir in Paaren arbeiten. Po... Mr. Potter, sie können bei G... Miss Granger sitzen bleiben. Miss Potter, bitte setzen sie sich zu Miss Zabini. Sie wird ihnen sicher helfen können, den Stoff nachzuholen. Die Paare bleiben für das gesamte Schuljahr gleich und gelten zudem für alle Hausaufgaben, Aufsätze und Forschungsarbeiten. Das Rezept für heute steht an der Tafel. Los!"

Harry holte sich die Zutaten und begann sie systematisch vorzubereiten. Michelle setzte sich zu Zabini, die sie kühl musterte, genau wie Michelle es mit ihr machte.

„Was stand in dem Brief?" fragte Hermine leise.

„Nur, dass mein Mentor enttäuscht ist, dass ich gezwungen war, ihm diesen Brief zu geben."

„Und was ist daran so schlimm?"

„Nun, mein Mentor steht seid einiger Zeit im Dienste des Hauses Potter und ich nehme an, Snape kennt ihn und sein Unmut auf sich zu ziehen, war wohl nicht die beste Idee."

„Wieso? Wer ist denn dein Mentor?"

„Ignatius Abraxas."

„Der letzte offizielle Meister der dunklen Künste." flüsterte Hermine, schluckte schwer und schnitt sich prompt in den Finger.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und heilte den Schnitt mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Danke." murmelte sie erschüttert.

Nach einer Weile seufzte sie: „Die Rechte Hand Grindelwalds. Da hätte ich an Snapes Stelle auch Angst."

Die Slytherins flüsterten die ganze Zeit aufgeregt über das anormale Verhalten Snapes gegenüber Potter und als Snape das mitbekam, fingen sich die Slytherins gleich eine Strafe ein. Das brachte die überraschte Schlangenbrut effektiv zum Schweigen... nur Blaise hatte sich ruhig verhalten. Sie arbeitete kompetent wenn auch distanziert mit Michelle zusammen. Diese musterte ihren Bruder die ganze Zeit amüsiert. Sie hatte schnell festgestellt, dass er nicht im geringsten dem Bild entsprach, dass MacNair ihr indoktriniert hatte, doch in Hogwarts übertraf er wieder einmal ihre Vorstellungen und sie genoss es sichtlich, genau wie Blaise, wenn sie es jedoch unauffälliger hinter ihrer Maske als Ice-Queen tat. Zugleich war Michelle stolz darauf, seine Schwester zu sein, etwas, das sie vor einem Jahr noch nicht mal im Traum gedacht hätte.

Sie verließen nach der Stunde den Klassenraum als Trio, das heißt, Harry, Michelle und Hermine und trafen kurz darauf auf Ron.

„Na, wie war Snape?" fragte dieser grinsend.

„Wir haben ihn unter Kontrolle." sagte Harry cool, „Er lässt mich sogar das ganze Jahr mit Hermine zusammenarbeiten. Er hat Paare festgelegt."

„Krass. Und Michelle?" fragte er fast zu freundlich, was Hermine erneut zu einem Stirnrunzeln veranlasste.

„Ich arbeite mit Blaise zusammen." Sagte sie lässig.

„Zabini? Einer Slytherin? Dieser Bastard." Fauchte Ron.

Michelle zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Hätte schlimmer kommen können. Blaise ist distanziert, aber cool."

Ron grinste, „Sie ist ja auch die Ice-Queen."

„Wie auch immer. Sie hat mir nichts getan und sie versteht was von Tränken. Ich finde sie in Ordnung." sagte Michelle.

„Wie kannst du nur?" blaffte Ron.

Harry grollte und Ron kauerte unter seinem intensiven Blick, „Ich warne dich nur einmal, Ron. Lass meine Schwester in Ruhe! Außerdem hat sie recht, Zabini hat uns nie etwas getan. Sie hat nie mit Malfoy und seinen Idioten auf uns rumgehackt. Also, wenn du Vorurteile gegen alle Slytherins hast, dein Problem. Ich für meinen Teil erfahre erst einmal etwas über Leute, bevor ich mir eine Meinung über sie bilde. Denk daran, was der Hut im vorletzten Jahr gesagt hat, nur gemeinsam sind wir stark. Wenn Michelle mit ihr das ganze Jahr zusammen arbeiten muss, fein. Wenn sie sich anfreunden, habe ich kein Problem damit. Ich habe oder hätte generell nur ein Problem mit bestimmten Leuten und das sind die Leute, die meine Schwester angreifen und mir ist es egal, aus welchem Haus sie kommen, Ron!"

Ron starrte ihn ungläubig an, „Aber sie ist eine Slytherin!"

Harry sah ihn nur vorwurfsvoll an, „Und? Es gibt auch Verräter in anderen Häusern, selbst in Gryffindor. Du solltest das doch am besten wissen."

Wieder wurde Ron unnatürlich blass und Hermine registrierte es wiederum und wurde langsam neugierig. Was spielte sich hier ab?

Sie räusperte sich, „Harry hat recht. Wir kennen sie kaum. Sie hält sich ziemlich im Hintergrund. Auf jeden Fall ist sie ziemlich intelligent, zweite oder dritte in allen Klassen. Warten wir doch mal ab, wie sie sich gibt. Wir, d.h. Harry und ich werden sicher oft genug mit ihr und Michelle bei Aufgaben zusammenarbeiten."

Sie gingen weiter zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung.

Als sie eintraten, begrüßten sie Remus freundlich.

Dieser strahlte die Potter-Zwillinge an, „Michelle, Harry! Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, euch beide zu sehen."

In seinen Augen stand noch immer die Schuld, dass er Harry nicht hatte helfen können, als er gefoltert wurde. Harry sah das und rollte mit den Augen.

„Moony, Relax! Du konntest nichts tun und es ist schon ein Jahr her. Hast du deinen Block entfernen lassen?"

Remus nickte grimmig, „Habe ich. Flitwick war so frei. Ich habe Dumbledore bereits meine Meinung gesagt. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich aus dem Orden austreten werde, jedoch hat er mir gedroht, mich zu feuern, wenn das Schuljahr um ist."

Harry strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn während Michelle rief: „Dieser Bastard!"

„Michelle!" rief Hermine entsetzt.

„Na ist doch wahr!" verteidigte sich Michelle.

„Remus, du kannst nicht austreten! Sie kämpfen für die richtige Sache!" flehte Hermine.

„Das mag sein, aber mit den falschen Methoden, Hermine." sagte Harry ernst, „Moony, ich glaube nicht, dass er dich feuern kann, denn die Schulräte haben auch noch was dazu zu sagen. Und selbst wenn, Sirius hat dir doch genug Geld hinterlassen. Du bist nicht länger auf Dumbledore angewiesen. Ich kenne jemanden, der noch besser mit Tränken ist als Snape und der dir gern den Wolfsbane-Trank braut, wenn ich ihn darum bitte. Und wenn du dennoch arbeiten willst, kann ich dir auch einen Job versprechen. Lass dich nur nicht von Dumbledore erpressen, Moony."

Remus sah ihn mit wachsendem Respekt an, „Meinst du das alles ernst? Mir geht es hauptsächlich um den Trank, aber ein Job wäre mir auch wichtig. Und ich möchte nicht aufhören, gegen das Böse zu kämpfen, nur nicht mehr unter der Kontrolle von Dumbledore."  
"Moony, Marauder-Ehrenwort, ich meine es ernst. Und wenn du mit mir befreundet bist, kämpfst du automatisch gegen Voldemort."

„Danke, Harry. Damit steht meine Entscheidung, ich muss es allerdings mit Tonks besprechen."

„Es ist also ernst?" fragte Harry grinsend.

Remus nickte mit funkelnden Augen.

„Sag ihr, sie brauch sich um ihren Job keine Sorgen machen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn verliert, Dumbledore ist nicht das Ministerium und selbst wenn, auch ihr kann ich einen Job besorgen."

„Danke, wir kommen darauf zurück."

Harry nickte und setzte sich neben Michelle während sich Hermine und Ron vor sie setzten.

„Bist du jetzt größenwahnsinnig?" blaffte Ron, „Du kannst doch nicht Leute vom Orden abwerben. Und überhaupt, wie willst du ihm, geschweige denn Tonks einen Job verschaffen? Und wer außer Snape soll den Trank brauen? Du hörst dich bald so an wie Malfoy."

Harry runzelte finster die Stirn, „Sorry, Ron. Aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Dumbledore nichts von meinen Absichten erfährt."

„Wir sind deine Freunde, Harry!" beschwerte sich Ron weinerlich.

„Und deine Eltern und Brüder sind im Orden." konterte Harry, „Außerdem ist es nicht wichtig für euch."

„Wie du willst!" schnappte Ron, „Aber dann erwarte nicht, dass wir alle Geheimnisse mit dir teilen!"

„Sprich für dich selbst, Ron!" sagte Hermine, sie hatte erkannt, dass hier ein versteckter Konflikt am entstehen war, der über eine normale Streiterei weit hinaus ging, aber sie hatte Harry einmal im Stich gelassen, sie würde es nicht wieder tun, „Harry ist mein Freund und ich werde ihm helfen, wo ich nur kann. Jeder hat ein Recht, auf seine Privatsphäre und nachdem, wie Direktor Dumbledore ihn und Michelle behandelt hat, kann ich ihn verstehen."

„Danke, Hermine. Und Ron, darf ich dich an den Sommer vor dem fünften Jahr erinnern? Da hast du mir NICHTS gesagt. Also wirf mir nicht deine eigenen Aktionen vor."

Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich um.

Hermine warf Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, den Harry mit einem Lächeln erwiderte.


	8. Versteckspiel

**Kapitel 8 – Versteckspielchen auf Slytherinart**

Dann kamen die anderen Schüler in die Klasse, unter ihnen Blaise.

Harry stand ausgerechnet in dem Augenblick auf, wo sie an seinem Tisch vorbeiging. Notgedrungen rannten sie in einander und Harry hatte zu tun, auf den Füßen zu bleiben, während Blaise auf ihren Allerwertesten fiel.

„Potter!" spie sie mit eisiger Stimme.

„Sorry, Zabini!" erwiderte Harry abwertend, hielt ihr jedoch die Hand hin und zog sie hoch, „Glaube nicht, dass ich dir freiwillig zu nahe kommen würde, Slytherin!"

„Arrogantes Arschloch!" hisste Blaise und rannte absichtlich mit der Schulter in ihn, als sie vorbei ging.

„Arrogant? Und das von der Ice-Queen?" lästerte er, was Ron zum Lachen brachte.

Hermine sah Harry strafend an, „Soviel zu Toleranz!"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, innerlich lachend. Niemand hatte gesehen, dass er ihr eine Nachricht zugesteckt hatte.

„Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr VgddK!" sagte Remus, „Wir haben im letzten Jahr viel über das Duellieren gelernt. Jedoch haben wir zwei Schüler, die im letzten Jahr nicht da waren. Ich würde gern sehen, wie weit die beiden sind, obwohl ich kaum Zweifel habe, dass sie kompetent sind. Michelle, Harry, würdet ihr bitte nach vorn kommen?"

Sie standen auf und gesellten sich zu Remus.

„Beherrscht ihr die Sprüche für das sechste Schuljahr?"

„Klar!" sagte Harry und Michelle nickte.

„Dann möchte ich, dass ihr ein freundschaftliches Duell durchführt. Ich möchte wenigstens fünf Sprüche auf dem Level des sechsten Schuljahres sehen von jedem."

Die Potter-Zwillinge nickten und nahmen Aufstellung.

„Regeln?" fragte Harry Remus.

„Keine Unverzeihlichen, keine ernsteren Verletzungen."

Beide nickten und Remus zählte von drei rückwärts.

Als er bei ‚Los' angekommen war, schleuderte Harry eine ganze Serie von Flüchen auf seine Schwester und damit nahezu in einem einzigen Strahl fünf Flüche aus dem sechsten Schuljahr.

Michelle, die gespürt hatte, was ihr Zwilling vorhatte, schützte sich rechtzeitig durch einen Schild, den sie erst am Ende des siebten Jahres lernen würden und der sehr viel Energie forderte. Doch wie Harry hatte sie genug Reserven und nur damit konnte sie diesem Ansturm an Zaubern wirkungsvoll widerstehen.

Dann konterte sie mit einem Versteinerungszauber, der an die dunklen Künste grenzte und die Schüler, die ihn kannten stöhnten auf, also hauptsächlich die Slytherins.

Harry beherrschte jedoch den entsprechenden Konterspruch und neutralisierte den Zauber.

Nun war Michelle jedoch in der Offensive und deckte ihn mit Flüchen ein, die alle aus dem sechsten oder siebten Schuljahr stammten, wenn nicht sogar aus dem Training mit Ignatius.

Harry wich lässig aus und reflektierte einige der Zauber gekonnt. Ein Brandfluch traf einen der Slytherins, genauer gesagt Goyle und ein Fesselfluch, den Harry reflektierte traf, rein zufällig, Crabbe. Nur waren es keine normalen Seile, sondern welche, die sich immer enger zogen. Auch ein Fluch, der an die dunklen Künste grenzte. Remus eilte zu Crabbe und hob den Zauber auf, während die Zwillinge weiter duellierten.

Die Schüler waren von der Zurschaustellung von Können und Wissen gefesselt.

„Komm schon Bro!" rief Michelle vergnügt, „Das kannst du besser!"

Harrys Augen funkelten entschlossen, als er sagte: „Wie du willst, Sis! EXPILLIARMUS!"

Der Strahl von Harrys Entwaffnungszauber durchbrach den Schild von Michelle zur Überraschung aller und schleuderte sie hoch in die Luft. Harry hatte damit gerechnet und schoss ein: „ACCIO MICHELLE!" hinterher.

Kurz bevor seine Schwester hart auf die Wand aufschlagen konnte, wurde sie zurück gerissen und landete sicher in Harrys Armen.

Sie rieb sich den Bauch, wo der Zauber sie getroffen hatte und gab ihm einen Klapps auf die Schulter, „Das war nicht gerade das Verhalten eines Gentlemans."

Harry schmunzelte, „Das nächste mal lass ich dich in die Wand klatschen, Sis."

Sie steckte ihm die Zunge raus, „Würdest du doch nicht machen! Dafür hast du mich viel zu lieb."

Harry rollte mit den Augen, „Zu schade, dass du mich zu gut kennst." dann wandte er sich an Remus, „Kann ich sie irgendwo umtauschen?"

Die Klasse lachte laut, während Remus fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte und dabei vergaß, dass er sie eigentlich dafür belangen wollte, weil einige der Flüche dunkler Natur waren.

„Schade, aber man kann ja mal fragen." seufzte Harry, was ihm einen neuen Hieb auf den Arm einbrachte.

Harry gab ihr grinsend ihren Zauberstab wieder und sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

Remus räusperte sich, „Das war ein sehr gutes Duell. Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor. Sie haben auch die geforderten Sprüche aus dem sechsten Schuljahr gezeigt, de facto scheinen sie sogar bereits die Sprüche des siebten Schuljahres gemeistert zu haben. Wir brauchen also nicht fürchten, dass sie nicht mitkommen. Eigentlich... würdet ihr beide mit assistieren, den anderen die Sprüche beizubringen?"

Harry und Michelle sahen sich an und nickten sich zu. Dann drehte sich Michelle zu Remus und rief laut: „Ja, Onkel Moony!"

Hermine, Ron und Harry lachten, während Remus sie strafend ansah, was sie wiederum mit ihrem besten Hundeblick quittierte, einem Blick, dem er nicht widerstehen konnte.

Wieder wurden die Schüler in Paare eingeteilt. Einer würde den Angriffszauber durchführen, der andere würde die Abwehr trainieren.

Blaise blieb über und Remus nickte Harry zu, „Harry, du gehst zu Miss Zabini!"

„Auch das noch!" seufzte Harry.

Doch Michelle gab ihm einen Schubs in die Richtung der Slytherin und rief ihm grinsend hinterher: „Schnapp sie dir, Tiger!"

Ron machte Brechgeräusche, Hermine schmunzelte und die Slytherins sahen Michelle an, als wäre sie etwas ‚loony'

Diese ignorierte das jedoch und gab Ron eine Schelle, „Lass das! Ich hab dir vorhin schon gesagt, sie ist ok! Außerdem musst selbst du hormongesteuerter Gryffindor zugeben, dass sie nicht schlecht aussieht."

Ron musterte die kühle Slytherin und in seinen Augen lag eindeutig Lust, doch er sagte dennoch abwertend, „Sie ist eine Slytherin!"

„Yadayadayada!" winkte Michelle ab und sah Hermine an, „Na? Worauf wartet ihr noch? Duellieren! Jetzt!"

Während Hermine und Ron versuchten, die Zauber hinzukriegen, kam Harry zu Blaise herübergeschlendert.

Sie sahen sich abwertend an: „Potter!" „Zabini!"

Für alle anderen sah es so aus, als könnten sich die beiden nicht riechen, doch sie gegenseitig erkannten in den Augen des anderen ein amüsiertes Funkeln.

Dann legten sie los.

Nach einer Weile begann Blaise ihn zu verhöhnen, „Ist das alles was du kannst, Potter?" oder „Damit willst du gegen Todesser antreten? Oder gar gegen den dunklen Lord?"

Harrys Augen blitzten auf und er packte etwas mehr Power in den nächsten Spruch. Wieder wurde Blaises Schild zerfetzt und sie zog sich eine blutende Wunde am Arm zu.

„Verdammt! POTTER, du Bastard!" rief sie wütend.

Remus kam auf die beiden zu geeilt und sah Blaise besorgt an, „Harry, bring sie bitte zu Poppy!"

Harry nickte und wollte Blaise stützen, doch sie riss sich los und schnaubte kalt, „Ich kann selber laufen, Potter!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und ging mit ihr aus dem Klassenraum. Als sie um die nächste Ecke gebogen waren fiel ihm Blaise um den Hals, drückte ihn an die Wand und küsste ihn voller Verlangen.

„Du hast das absichtlich inszeniert!" warf ihr Harry vor, als sie sich gelöst hatten.

Sie grinste nur diebisch.

„Typisch Slytherin!" sagte Harry, doch in seiner Stimme lag ein Hauch von Anerkennung.

„Und? Dafür liebst du mich." Konterte sie.

Er küsste sie nur ein paar Minuten als Antwort.

Dann sah er sich ihren Arm an, „Sorry, Ice. Du solltest dir das aber wirklich untersuchen lassen. Gib mir das nächste Mal ein Zeichen, wenn du so was versuchst, ok, damit ich nicht wieder zuviel Power in den Spruch packe."

„Ist doch halb so wild, Storm."

Er küsste sie noch einmal kurz, dann führte er sie in die Krankenstation. Weil Draco noch immer dort lag, führten sie natürlich ihren Akt auf.

Am Abend wartete Harry nur darauf, dass Hermine und Ron ihre Runde drehten, als Vertrauensschüler.

Kurz nachdem sie weg waren, ging er auf Ginny zu.

„Gin, wie lange brauchen die beiden für ihre Runde?" fragte er.

Sie grinste, „Seitdem sie ein Paar sind, doppelt so lange wie früher, etwa zwei Stunden. Warum?"

Er sah sie ernst an, „Ich muss mit dir reden, allein!" sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Dean.

„Es geht um Ron, nicht wahr?" fragte sie, „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass irgendwas zwischen euch ist, aber entweder hat Ron keine Ahnung, oder er sagt es weder mir noch Hermine. Wo?"

„Raum der Wünsche."

Sie nickte und er holte einen Rucksack, seine Karte und seinen Tarnumhang.

Sie traten zusammen aus dem Raum und Michelle folgte ihnen.

Die drei schlichen sich durch die Korridore bis zum Raum der Wünsche, wo sie auf Blaise trafen.

Harry nahm den Tarnumhang von ihnen und Ginny starrte ihn überrascht an.

Zabini musterte sie kühl, „Potter, Potter und Weasley!" schnaubte sie.

Harry öffnete die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche und zog Blaise und Ginny herein, Michelle trat von allein ein.

Er schloss die Tür und versah den Raum mit Schallschutzzaubern.

„Du kannst den Akt fallen lassen, Ice, ich werde Ginny einweihen und ich brauch dich als Zeugin."

Sie grinste und warf sich ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn wild.

Sie hörten, wie Ginny überrascht nach Luft schnappte.

Harry sah sie grinsend an, als er sich von Blaise gelöst hatte, „Ginny, mach den Mund zu oder willst du Fliegen fangen?"

„Krass." sagte sie, dann grinste sie, „Ihr beide seid ziemlich gute Schauspieler."

Blaise hob nur eine Augenbraue, „Ich bin eine Slytherin."

„Wie wahr. Bevor ihr mir erzählt, wie ihr beide ein Paar geworden seid, warum bin ich hier?"

Harry seufzte, „Gin, liebst du Dean?"

„Ja, natürlich." sagte sie, als wäre das offensichtlich.

„Und du empfindest nichts mehr für mich?"

„Nein. Ich meine, du bist wie ein Bruder für mich, aber nicht mehr."

„Gut. Wusstest du, dass Dumbledore und deine Mutter einen Heiratsvertrag für dich und mich abgeschlossen haben?" ließ Harry die Bombe platzen.

„WAS? Das kann einfach nicht sein. DU LÜGST!"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, „Er sagt die Wahrheit."

„Warum sollten sie das tun?" stammelte Ginny.

„Dumbledore, weil er jemanden brauchte, der mich beeinflussen und beobachten kann namentlich Molly und Ron und zum Teil sogar Hermine, obwohl sie es unbewusst macht und Molly und Ron, weil sie hinter meinem Geld her sind."

„Das... das glaube ich einfach nicht." sagte Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen.

Harry nickte, „Ich weiß. Ich habe mein Denkarium mitgebracht, so kannst du es selbst sehen."

Als sie aus der Erinnerung wieder auftauchten, schluchzte Ginny.

„Wie konnten sie nur? Meine eigene Mum! Und Ron, er hat mir immer am nächsten gestanden!"

Harry umarmte sie um sie zu beruhigen.

Schließlich, als die Tränen nachgelassen hatten, fragte sie, „Was machen wir nun? Ich will Dean nicht verlieren und du... du bist mit Blaise zusammen."

Harry grinste fies, „Wir lassen sie auflaufen."

„Aber solche Verträge sind bindend. Nur Mum und Dumbledore können ihn aufheben und nur, wenn sie beide zustimmen." sagte Ginny.

„Du hast recht, solche Verträge sind bindend, wenn sie wirksam zustande gekommen sind." sagte Harry.

„Ist dieser Vertrag nicht..?" fragte sie mit einem Anflug von Hoffnung.  
"Nope. Dumbledore war nie mein Vormund. Damit ist der Vertrag unwirksam. Deswegen haben wir auch dafür gesorgt, dass Sirius posthum freigesprochen wird, nur um sicher zu gehen. Er hat damit nie die Vormundschaft für mich verloren und voila, Dumbledore ist aus dem Rennen und wir aus dem Schneider."

„Da bin ich erleichtert. Ich finde es gut, dass du mich eingeweiht hast. Was soll ich nun machen?"

„Nichts. Spiele mit, nur warne Dean im Vertrauen vor, dass es passiert, sage ihm aber, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen soll. Er wird dich nicht verlieren, aber sage so wenig wie möglich. Sag nichts deinen Eltern gegenüber oder Ron. Wenn ich sicher bin, dass ich Hermine vertrauen kann, weihen wir beide sie ein, ok?"

Ginny nickte, „Wenn sie sich überhaupt unsicher ist, wird das sie hundertpro überzeugen, Harry."

Harry nickte und grinste.

„So, nun nachdem die ernsten Sachen aus der Welt sind, Storm, wann starten wir unseren ersten Streich und vor allem, wer ist das Ziel?" fragte Blaise.

„Storm?" fragte Ginny.

„Hey! Ice! Das sollte geheim sein..." sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll, „Allerdings ist Gin auch ein Schelm, genau wie die Zwillinge. Gin, darf ich vorstellen, Blaise ist Ice, Michelle ist Silverclaw oder kurz Claw und ich bin Nightstorm oder Storm."

Ein diebisches Grinsen schlich sich in Ginnys Gesicht, „Eine neue Generation Marauder also. Ich bin dabei, wenn ihr wollt und das erste Ziel ist Ron. Er muss dafür bezahlen, dass er sich mit meinem Fast-Bruder Storm anlegt und mich dafür benutzt!"

Harry strich sich über das Kinn, „Wie nennen wir dich dann?"

„Wie wäre es mit Firesprite kurz Sprite?" fragte Blaise.

„Passt! Feuerrotes Haar, heißes Temperament und ein Schelm bis auf die Knochen, genau wie die Sprites, also die dämonischen Kobolde." stimmte Michelle zu.

„Gin?" fragte Harry.

„Gefällt mir."

„Also, ich stimme auch zu. Damit ist es beschlossen. Willkommen im Club, Sprite. Was machen wir nun mit Ron?"

Ginnys Augen funkelten und sie erläuterte ihren Plan.

„Ich brauch nur noch die Sprüche für den Effekt." Schloss sie.

„Kein Problem..." sagte Blaise und brachte ihr die fehlenden Zauber bei. Harry und Ginny würden die Zauber morgen früh durchführen.

Am nächsten Tag saßen Michelle, Ginny und Harry schon zeitig unten am Frühstückstisch. Hermine und Ron kamen eine viertel Stunde später herunter. Hermine grüßte die drei freundlich lächelnd während Ron nur missmutig grummelte.

Harry hatte Ginny geholfen, sich sehr früh in das Zimmer der Jungs zu schleichen und zusammen hatten sie die Zauber appliziert.

Sie waren zeitverzögert und würden in einigen Minuten aktiv werden.

Ice würde die Visitenkarte hinterlassen.

„Hi Ron!" sagte Harry fröhlich, „Gut geschlafen?"

Ron musterte ihn verschlafen, er war es nicht mehr gewohnt, dass Harry so fröhlich mit ihm war.

„Hmm."

„Und du Hermine?" fragte Michelle.

„Ich hab gut geschlafen, nachdem ich gestern noch etwas leichte Lektüre gelesen habe. Was habt ihr denn gestern Abend gemacht?" erwiderte sie.

„Harry hat mir ein wenig von den Maraudern erzählt." sagte sie grinsend.

„Lass dich nur nicht auf irgendwelchen Unfug mit Harry ein!" warnte Hermine in ihrer besten Vertrauensschülerin-Stimme.

„Ich? Sie? Eher umgedreht!" verteidigte sich Harry und Ginny lachte.

„Und du bist auch nicht viel besser, Ginny!" warf Hermine ihr mit strengem Blick vor.

„Beweis es mir!" forderte Ginny sie auf und streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

Hermine schmunzelte nur.

Doch plötzlich wurde sie sich lauten Gelächters in der ganzen Halle bewusst. Sie sah sich um und folgte dem Blick der Schüler, bis ihre Augen schließlich auf Ron landeten und sie wurde knallrot.

„Ähm... Ron!" stammelte sie. Der sah von seinem Teller auf und sie fragend an.

„Wasch?" fragte er mit vollem Mund.

„Deine Robe!"

Er sah an sich hinunter und spuckte den Inhalt seines Mundes über den ganzen Tisch.

Er tastete an seiner Robe entlang und starrte Hermine ungläubig an, „Sie ist noch da!"

Tatsächlich hatte er seine Robe noch an, doch sie war unsichtbar. Harry, Ginny und Michelle lachten laut mit dem Rest der Schule.

„WER WAR DAS!" schrie Ron, nun rot vor Wut.

Die Schule lachte noch lauter, als er aufsprang und damit seine weißen Boxershorts enthüllte, die zum Vergnügen aller mit geflügelten rosa Elefanten bedruckt war, die munter um die Shorts flatterten.

„Rosa Elefanten, Ron?" fragte Harry und hielt sich den Bauch.

Es war gut, dass Ice für die Nachricht zuständig war, denn von den anderen hatte sich niemand genug im Griff, während die Ice-Queen zwar lachte, doch ruhig genug für den Zauber war. Unter dem Tisch führte sie ihn aus und eine Flammenschrift erschien inmitten der Halle: „Wie gefallen dir des Kaisers neue Kleider? Leg dich nie mit einem von uns an!"

Dann verwandelte sich die Flammenschrift in einen schwarzen Wirbelsturm, der etwa einen Meter hoch war und in Blitzen erschien die Schrift: „Nightstorm!", dann wurde dieser zu einer weißen Wolke und Schnee fiel und aus Eis bildete sich die Schrift „Ice", dann erschien eine Silberne riesige Klaue, die durch die Wolke fuhr und sie zerfetzte, die Wolkenfetzen bildeten den Schriftzug: „Silverclaw" und Klaue sowie Wolkenreste gingen in Flammen auf, bildeten ein dämonisches lachendes Gesicht unter dem der Text: „Firesprite!" erschien. Das Gesicht streckte Ron die Zunge raus, bevor es in einer Explosion mit einem Knall verschwand. Die Schüler klatschten und gröhlten, während Ron zurück ins Quartier rannte.

Harry konnte nicht mehr vor lachen, „Hermine! Sag, seid ihr schon so weit, dass du diese sexy Shorts gesehen hast?"

Sie lief knallrot an, „HARRY!"

Ginny schaute sie mit treuem Hundeblick an, „Komm schon! Verrat es uns!"

„Oder hast du sie ihm sogar geschenkt?" fragte Michelle grinsend.

„WAS? Du spinnst wohl! WENN wir so weit gekommen wären und er hätte das DING angehabt... ich sag euch, es wäre nicht einen Millimeter weiter gegangen... und nicht mehr bis dahin für das nächste Jahr." sagte Hermine und grinste fies.

„Dachte ich mir!" sagte Harry lachend.

„Und was trägst du drunter?" fragte Hermine mit einem diabolischen Blick.

Harry hob nur cool eine Augenbraue, „Nichts?"

Wieder lief Hermine rot an und Harry lachte nur umso mehr.

„Gut gekontert Bro!" sagte Michelle und gab ihm eine High Five.

„Meinst du das ernst?" fragte Ginny neugierig.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Michelle flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, „Ich kenne jemanden, der es weiß."

Ginny sah sie überrascht an, dann schaute sie Harry an und rief. „Harry! Das hätte ich ja nicht von dir gedacht!"

Harry, der sich denken konnte, worum es ging, zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Welcher Mann kann dieser Versuchung widerstehen?"

„Harry! Was meinst du?" fragte Hermine irritiert.

„Nix für unschuldige junge Ladies." sagte er grinsend.

„Aber Ginny sagst du es?" fragte sie entrüstet.

„Erstens ist es paradox, Ginny und 'unschuldig' in einem Satz zu verwenden..."

„HEY!" rief Ginny.

„... und zweitens habe ich es ihr nicht gesagt, sondern Michelle."

Hermine sah beide Mädchen fragend an, doch sie schwiegen, „Sorry, nicht unser Geheimnis. Frag Harry!"

„Ach ihr! Wer sind diese neuen Marauder? Ich hätte ja gedacht, es wäre Harry und vielleicht noch Ginny und im aller unwahrscheinlichsten Fall noch du, Michelle, aber wer ist dann der vierte?"

„Sorry, kann ich dir nicht sagen, Hermine. Ich kann dir nur sagen, das war noch viel weniger als er wirklich verdient hat." sagte Harry kühl.

„Harry! Was ist los mit euch beiden?" fragte sie nun besorgt.

„Noch nicht, Hermine, noch nicht." sagte Harry abwesend.

Mit Besorgnis bemerkte Hermine, dass nicht länger nur Michelle Harrys erzürnten Ausdruck teilte, sondern auch Ginny, wenn sie nicht sogar noch wütender aussah. Wieder speicherte sie die Information sorgfältig, konnte aber noch keine Zusammenhänge erkennen, außer, dass es scheinbar Harry und Ginny involvierte und letztere scheinbar gestern eingeweiht wurde.

Am nächsten Abend traf sich Harry mit Michelle und Blaise an dem Mädchenklo im 2. Stock.

„Was wollen wir hier?" fragte Blaise unsicher.

„Harry! Wie schön, dass du mich mal wieder besuchen kommst." rief der weibliche Geist, der plötzlich aufgetaucht war.

„Hi Myrte!" sagte Harry schmunzelnd, „Girls, das ist die maulende Myrte. Opfer des Basilisken der Kammer des Schreckens. Ach übrigens Myrte, ich habe das Monster getötet, das dich auf dem Gewissen hat."

„Ehrlich? Du bist mein Held, Harry!" flötete das tote Mädchen mit verträumter Stimme.

„Sie steht auf dich!" flüsterte Michelle lachend.

„Sei still!" murrte Harry, „Myrte, das ist meine Schwester Michelle und das hier ist meine Freundin Blaise."

Das Mädchen, das vor ihnen in der Luft schwebte, sah sehr enttäuscht aus und stand kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Du hast schon eine Freundin?" fragte sie enttäuscht, „War ja klar! Niemand interessiert sich für die maulende Myrte." Sie flog hoch in die Luft und dann kopfüber in das nächste Klo, wo sie mit einem großen Platscher verschwand.

„Harry! Ich dachte, ich wäre deine einzige Freundin!" rief Blaise entrüstet.

„Klappe, Ice!" grummelte Harry.

„Aber wir sind sicher nicht hier, um diesen Geist zu besuchen, oder?" fragte Michelle.

„Woher kennst du Myrte überhaupt?" fragte Blaise interessiert.

„Oh, wir haben hier im 2. Jahr Vielsaft-Trank gebraut und dann die Formen von Crabbe und Goyle angenommen. Dann haben wir uns in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen und Draco ausgehorcht." berichtete Harry uns stellte amüsiert fest, dass Blaise ihn mit Hochachtung anschaute.

„Vielsaft-Trank im 2. Jahr? Und dann habt ihr euch nach Slytherin geschlichen? Hut ab! Kaum zu glauben, dass ihr Gryffindors seid." sagte sie beeindruckt.

„Ja, obwohl wir es ohne Hermine nicht geschafft hätten, das gebe ich gern zu." sagte Harry, „Aber deswegen sind wir nicht hier. Wir wollen unser HQ einrichten."

„Die Kammer des Schreckens? Hier?" fragte Blaise.

„Jupp." sagte Harry, stellte sich vor das Bassin und sagte in Parsel: „Öffne dich!"

Die Mädchen staunten, als sich der Eingang zur Kammer öffnete.

Harry schoss ein paar starke Reinigungszauber in die Röhre und sprang kurzerhand hinein.

Die Mädchen sahen sich an und sprangen in kurzem Abstand hinterher.

Sie landeten auf dem Boden, wo ihnen sofort von Harry aufgeholfen wurde.

„Nicht gerade sehr einladend hier." murmelte Michelle.

Harry schwang ein paar mal seinen Zauberstab und schon war der Boden sauber.

„Besser wir wenden mal den Luftblasen-Zauber an. Wer weiß, wie das stinkt mit dem verwesenden Basilisk." schlug Harry vor. Die Mädchen nickten und kurz darauf schimmerte um jeden der Köpfe eine Blase die mit frischer Luft gefüllt war.

Harry levitierte gekonnt die heruntergebrochenen Felsen beiseite und verstärkte und reparierte die Höhlendecke. Das ganze dauerte eine Viertel Stunde. Dann öffnete er die letzte Tür vor der Kammer und die drei Schüler traten selbstbewusst ein, Zauberstäbe bereit.

Sie untersuchten den Basilisken. Viel Fleisch war nach den vier Jahren nicht mehr da, auch die Haut war bereits verfallen. Harry entfernte die Zähne des Basilisken, von denen er wusste, dass sie wertvolle Zutaten für Zaubertränke waren und drückte die Giftdrüsen aus, die noch intakt waren und füllte einige leere Glasampullen mit dem Gift.

Er suchte noch nach dem Herz, das er auch noch fand und in eine Plastik-Tüte steckte.

„Das dürfte es gewesen sein." sagte Harry.

Blaise, die wesentlich mehr von Tränken verstand wie Harry nickte, „Der Rest ist nicht mehr verwertbar."

Harry und die beiden Mädchen richteten die Zauberstäbe auf die Reste des einstmals so gefährlichen Monsters und verbannten sie mit kombinierter Anstrengung. Harry führte dann einen Zauber aus, der die komplette Luft in der Halle austauschte, dann beendeten sie die Luftblasenzauber.

„So, meine lieben, was sagt ihr?" sagte Harry und führte eine weit ausholende Geste mit dem rechten Arm aus.

„Perfekt und es sieht sehr beeindruckend aus." sagte Blaise und musterte die großen Schlangenstatuen.

Harry grinste, „Das konnte ja nur von einer Slytherin kommen."

Blaise grinste ebenfalls und gab ihm einen Klapps auf die Schulter.

Sie reinigten gemeinsam die gesamte Halle mit Zaubern und verstärkten sicherheitshalber noch mal die Decke mit Stützzaubern.

„So, ich werde mal nachsehen, was sich noch hinter dem Relief von Slytherin verbirgt, nicht, dass noch mehr Basilisken hier lungern.

Er stellte sich vor das riesige Gesicht und rief, „Sprich mit mir, Salazar Slytherin, größter der Hogwarts-Gründer."

Der Mund öffnete sich und Harry ging geduckt mit gezogenem Zauberstab durch die Öffnung.

Überrascht sah er sich um, er stand erneut in einem großen Raum, der acht mal acht Meter maß und an dessen Ende eine weitere Tunnelröhre war. Nach einem kurzen Blick durch die Röhre, war er sicher, dass sich dort erst das eigentliche Nest des Basilisken befand, das nun aber leer war.

Doch der Raum hinter dem Relief war eine Überraschung, denn er war mit alten Büchern gefüllt.

„Mädels! Kommt mal her!" rief Harry.

Kurz darauf standen die Mädchen neben ihm, „Bei Merlin!" entfuhr es Blaise.

Wie einer stürzten sie sich auf die Bücher.

„Wow, dunkle Künste von Slytherin." sagte Blaise.

„Aber das hier ist noch besser! Kampftaktiken von Gryffindor!" sagte Harry.

„Was? Du spinnst!" sagte Blaise und schaute sich das Buch an, was Harry in der Hand hielt.

„Hier, schaut!" rief Michelle, „Die Tagebücher von Slytherin und Gryffindor."

Blaise und Harry sahen sich bedeutsam an, „Scheint, als wären die beiden doch nicht so verfeindet wie es die Zaubererwelt so darstellt." sagte Blaise.

„Ja, genau wie mein Urgroßvater. Die Gewinner schreiben die Geschichte." sagte Harry bitter.

Michelle versuchte die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern, „Na, dir traut ja auch keiner zu, dass du ein angehender Meister der dunklen Künste bist. Vielleicht war es mit Gryffindor genauso. Aber lesen wir doch die Tagebücher."

Harry schmunzelte und nickte.

Er führte einige 'sanfte' Zauber auf die Bücher aus, „Keine Copyright- oder Schutzzauber. Ich kopiere sie..."

Kurz darauf hielt jeder eine Kopie jeden Tagebuches in der Hand. Die Originale legte er wieder zurück.

Dann grinste er und führte einen weiteren komplexen Zauber auf seine Bücher aus. Die Mädchen sahen sich grinsend an, als sie sahen, dass er eine Kopie von „Quidditch durch die Zeiten!" und „Newts für Dummies!" in der Hand hielt.

„Gute Idee, Bro!" sagte Michelle und hielt daraufhin zwei Liebes-Romane in der Hand. Harry schüttelt nur den Kopf.

Blaise hielt zwei Zaubertrank-Texte aus dem fünften Schuljahr in der Hand, „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass es sich irgendeiner ausleiht." sagte sie schelmisch.

Sie schufen sich in diesem Zimmer ein paar bequeme Sessel und begannen, in den gefundenen Büchern zu lesen.

„Eigentlich ganz gemütlich hier, fehlt nur noch ein Feuer."

Michelle, die besser als Harry war in Verwandlung schuf einen Kamin und Harry beschwor ein rauchloses Feuer darin.

„Besser." sagte Blaise und kuschelte sich an Harry.

Nach einer Stunde sah sie auf die Uhr, „Wir sollten zurück kehren."

Die beiden anderen legten die Bücher sorgfältig in die Regale zurück und schnappten sich ihre Kopien der Tagebücher.

„Moment noch!" sagte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Was?" fragten beide Mädchen gleichzeitig.

„Nun, wir sind unter uns, brauchen keine Masken aufrecht zu erhalten, was sagt uns das?" fragte Harry.

Michelle nickte schmunzelnd, „Ich geh schon mal vor."

Blaise sah ihr hinterher, doch als sie sich wieder zu Harry zurück drehte, fand sie sich in Harrys starken Armen wieder und seine Lippen auf den ihren.

Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund, wo sie sofort mit der ihren zu spielen begann.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich wieder lösten.

„Wir sollten vielleicht eine schöne Couch oder gar ein Bett anstatt der Sessel hier aufstellen." sagte Blaise grinsend.

Harry nickte, „Das können wir sogar tun, Ice. Müssen wir nur Claw bescheid geben."

Sie gingen Arm in Arm zurück in die Vorhalle der Kammer des Schreckens und der Mund Slytherins schloss sich wieder. Auch die große Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen.

„Wie kommen wir wieder nach oben?" fragte Blaise.

„Gute Frage. Aber es muss einen Weg geben." sagte Harry.

Er sah, dass unten an der Röhre auch eine Schlange zu sehen war und hisste in Parsel „Aufwärts!"

Plötzlich erschienen Stufen in der Röhre und Harry grinste. Sie brauchten ganze fünf Minuten, bis sie oben waren und stellten überrascht aber auch zufrieden fest, dass der Eingang der Röhre wieder verschlossen war.

„Perfekt, so kann uns keiner folgen." sagte Harry und öffnete den Eingang.

Als Michelle und Harry kurz vor zehn wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten, wandten sich ihnen sofort drei Köpfe zu.

„Wo wart ihr?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Uhm, lernen?" sagte Harry, „Warum?"

„Wir wollten etwas über die DA besprechen, Harry und wir haben dich gesucht!" sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

„Ja, wir waren überall! Du warst nirgends zu finden!" warf ihm Ron vor.

„Nicht mal im Raum der Wünsche." sagte Ginny, doch ihre Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Und in der Bibliothek wart ihr auch nicht." sagte Hermine streng.

Harry grinste, „In der offiziellen Bibliothek nicht, das ist wahr. Aber es gibt mehr als nur eine Bibliothek in Hogwarts, Hermine."

„WAS?" fragte sie, „WO?"

Harry und Michelle lachten, „Zum Beispiel hat Dumbledore eine eigene Bibliothek."

„Aber ihr wart nicht bei Dumbledore!" sagte Hermine, „Der hat nämlich auch nach euch gefragt."

„Tja! Haben wir auch nicht gesagt. Alles was wir gesagt haben ist, dass wir gelernt haben." sagte Michelle.

„Kommt schon! Wo wart ihr?" murrte Ron, sauer dass er erneut nichts aus Harry raus bekam.

„Unser Geheimnis. Wir als Geschwister müssen schließlich auch ein paar Geheimnisse haben." sagte Harry und umarmte seine Schwester mit einem Arm freundschaftlich.

„Wie ihr meint!" murrte nun auch Hermine.

Ginny zwinkerte ihnen zu, doch auch in ihren Augen lag eine unausgesprochene Frage.

Doch Harry und Michelle verrieten auch ihr nicht das Geheimnis. Sie hatten nicht vor, sie in die dunklen Künste einzuweihen.

„Also, wann fängst du die DA wieder an?" fragte Hermine.

„Gar nicht." sagte Harry ernst, „Ich hab keine Zeit dafür und letztes Jahr hat sie ja auch funktioniert."

„Ni... nicht?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Nein. Ich habe beschlossen, dieses Jahr wirklich zu lernen." sagte Harry todernst, „Außerdem habe ich neue Verantwortungen übernommen, die mich viel Freizeit kosten. Was bleibt, widme ich Michelle..." er ließ den Satz so geschickt offen, dass es nur Michelle und Ginny bemerkten.

„Was für Verantwortungen?" fragte Ron auffällig neugierig.

„Das Familiengeschäft zum Beispiel." sagte Harry cool und das war sogar die Wahrheit. Er bekam von Ignatius mindestens wöchentlich Updates über die Situation der Geschäfte, von Lightning und natürlich der 'Organisation' Oft genug kamen auch Anfragen und Informationen der 'Familien' um die er sich kümmern musste. Nicht zuletzt war er inzwischen aktiv in die Ministeriumspolitik involviert und momentan arbeitete er mit Hilfe seiner Mittel und Alliierten daran, einige alte Gesetze zu kippen und neue einzuführen.

„Hörst dich an wie Malfoy." brummte Ron mit einer Mischung aus Eifersucht und Hass.

„Das Vermögen verwaltet sich nicht von allein." sagte Harry ernst, „Und das, was ich im letzten Jahr gelernt habe, teile ich natürlich auch Michelle mit, das kostet extra Zeit. Obwohl ich als Kopf der Familie zwar das Sagen habe, teile ich nicht die konventionellen Ansichten der alten Purblutfamilien, die patriarchaisch aufgebaut sind. Michelle ist extrem intelligent und clever und sie ist ein Mensch, dem ich komplett vertraue, das Potential lasse ich nicht ungenutzt. Sie wird meine rechte Hand neben einer potentiellen Frau. Auch sie werde ich entsprechend in das Geschäft involvieren." sagte Harry entschlossen.

Hermine sah ihn voller Anerkennung an. Doch dann runzelte sie die Stirn, „Das hört sich an, als hättest du schon sehr genaue Vorstellungen von deiner 'zukünftigen'"

„Die habe ich in der Tat, Hermine. Neben einem guten Aussehen lege ich sehr viel Wert auf Intelligenz, Cleverness und Durchsetzungsvermögen." sagte Harry.

„Also nicht nur die Äußeren Werte, sondern auch die inneren?" fragte Hermine lächelnd.

„Jepp, ich habe aus meinen Fehlern," er hüstelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, „CHO!" „... gelernt."

Ginny lachte laut.

„Warum schnappst du dir nicht Ginny?" fragte Ron.

Ginny und Harry starrten ihn an, allerdings eher über den plumpen Versuch überrascht.

„Du spinnst, Ron! Ginny ist wie eine Schwester für mich. Ich fange niemals etwas mit ihr an. Sicher, sie ist schön und intelligent aber wie schon gesagt, ich liebe sie wie eine Schwester, nicht wie eine Partnerin. Sie ist über ihre Verknalltheit hinweg und liebt außerdem Dean." sagte Harry beiläufig.

„Genau! Ich finde zwar Harry immer noch süß, aber er ist inzwischen wie ein Bruder für mich." sagte Ginny und strahlte Harry an.

Ron schaute sie ziemlich wütend an und Hermine registrierte den Blick und langsam schwante ihr etwas.

Sie gingen kurz darauf ins Bett, doch Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit und hielt Ginny zurück. Michelle, die ja in einem Zimmer mit Hermine schlief, blieb ebenfalls zurück.

Hermine sah sich noch mal um bis sie sicher war, dass die Jungs weg waren.

„Raus damit!" sagte Hermine ernst.  
„Was meinst du?" fragte Ginny.

„Ihr beide wisst was ich meine. Erstens, Harry ist alles mögliche, aber nicht mehr Rons Freund. Michelle ist ebenso nicht freundlich auf Ron zu sprechen. Irgendetwas ist passiert und Ron weiß nicht was, ich habe ihn unauffällig ausgehorcht. Er scheint nicht mehr so dicke mit Harry zu sein, hat aber sonst nichts bemerkt. Eigentlich ein Wunder. Und plötzlich zeigst du die selben Symptome Ginny. Da ist etwas im Busch und ich denke, es hat etwas mit dem plumpen Kupplungsversuch von vorhin zu tun. Ihr könnt mir vertrauen!"

„Hermine, ich vertraue dir absolut. Du bist meine beste Freundin, du bist wie meine große Schwester. Doch es ist nicht mein Geheimnis, obwohl ich involviert bin.", sagte Ginny ernst und nahm beruhigend Hermines Hand.

„Es ist Harrys Geheimnis? Vertraut er mir nicht?" fragte sie betroffen. Sie schien ehrlich verletzt zu sein und bekam sichtlich feuchte Augen.

Michelle nahm ihre andere Hand, „Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, Hermine. Harry wurde mehrfach von Leuten verraten, denen er blind vertraut hat. Momentan gibt es außer mir nur zwei Leute, denen er völlig vertraut."

„Ginny und..?"

Michelle schüttelte den Kopf, „Sorry, aber ich meinte nicht Ginny."

Ginnys Kopf fuhr überrascht herum, „Nicht?"

„Ginny, er vertraut dir mehr, als den meisten, doch er hat nicht alles mit dir geteilt. Er meinte es, als er sagte, du wärst wie eine Schwester für ihn, aber es gibt Dinge, die er vor dir geheim hält und meiner Meinung nach, ist es besser so."

Ginny seufzte, „Ich vertraue euch! Wenn ihr meint, es wäre besser, dann ist es so. Ich habe mich nur gewundert. Ich weiß, dass es keine Vertrauensfrage ist. Ich weiß, dass er mir vertraut. Ich weiß also, wer eine Person neben dir ist?"

Michelle lächelte, „Korrekt."

Dann wandte sie sich wieder Hermine zu, „Es ist also nichts persönliches Hermine. Wenn du willst, warten wir bis Ron schläft und holen Harry hierher. Ich finde, du bist bereit eingeweiht zu werden. Ginny?"

Ginny lächelte und nickte, „Von mir aus schon."

Michelles Ton wurde ernst, „Du musst dir bis dahin aber über einige Dinge im Klaren werden, Hermine. Ich kenne dich nur ein paar Tage, doch du bist wirklich ok. Doch ich habe festgestellt, dass du sehr regeltreu bist und Autoritäten nahezu blind vertraust. Es mag sein, dass du dich zwischen Harry und gewissen Autoritäten entscheiden musst."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich, „Ich weiß, dass Harry eine ehrliche und absolut ehrenhafte Person ist. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr Dumbledore meint. Wenn es etwas gibt, dass ihn gegen Dumbledore und Ron dermaßen aufbringt, wird er triftige Gründe haben. Zudem kann ich mir nach der Aktion im letzten Sommer sehr gut vorstellen, dass Dumbledore ihn nur benutzt oder ihm sehr viel vorenthalten hat."

„Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg, Hermine." sagte plötzlich eine Männerstimme hinter den Mädchen.

„HARRY!" riefen Hermine und Ginny erschrocken. Michelle hatte irgendwie gewusst, dass er wieder kommen würde.

Er schmunzelte nur und hielt die Karte hoch, „Ich hatte schon das Gefühl, dass ihr noch wach bleibt."

Er setzte sich zu den Mädchen und führte einen Zauber aus, der unerwünschte Lauscher fernhalten würde.

„Harry, was geht hier vor?" fragte Hermine.

Er sah ihr sehr ernst und fragend in ihre braunen Augen, schließlich schien er gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte und nickte.

„Prinzipiell genau das, was du vermutet hast. Dumbledore benutzt mich nur, zumindest als Waffe. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob er noch mehr plant. Ich wusste das schon eine Weile, doch die Ausmaße wie weit er mich benutzt und welche Methoden er dabei anwendet haben selbst mich geschockt." sagte Harry und seine Stimme war unterlegt von Wut und Entschlossenheit.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine damit, dass er Ron dazu benutzt mich auszuspionieren und Molly und Ron, um mich subtil zu lenken."

„Was?" rief Hermine entsetzt, „Warum sollten sie das tun?"

„Geld." war alles, was Harry dazu sagte.

„Geld? Aber sie lehnen doch alles ab, was du ihnen schenken willst." protestierte Hermine.

„Das ist alles nur Fassade. Zudem sind sie hinter dem großen Geld her. Du hast sicher eine Vorstellung, wie groß das Vermögen der Potters und nun auch das der Blacks ist." sagte Harry.

Sie seufzte und schaute ihn ungläubig an, „Wie wollen sie das erreichen?"

„Dumbledore. Er hat ihnen die Hälfte meines Vermögens versprochen, wenn ich sterbe oder wenn ich meinen Heiratsvertrag mit Ginny erfülle." sagte Harry cool.

„Deinen was?" sie sah entsetzt zwischen Harry und Ginny hin und her.

„Das glaube ich nicht." sagte sie, doch es war mehr sarkastisch gemeint. Harry würde sich so etwas nie aus den Fingern saugen.

„Komm! Ich zeige es dir." sagte er und rief sein Denkarium.

Er platzierte die Erinnerung an den Tag im Grimmauld Place in dem Gefäß und ließ sich mit Hermine in die Erinnerung ziehen. Fassungslos hörte sie, wie sich ihr Freund bei seiner Mum über ‚Potter' beschwerte.

Als sie wieder aus der Erinnerung zurück kehrten, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Ginny umarmte sie beruhigend.

„Ich... nie hätte ich gedacht, dass Ron so etwas tun würde." schluchzte sie.

„Es tut mir leid." sagte Harry leise.

Ihr Kopf fuhr herum und nahezu drohend sagte Hermine, „Denk nicht mal dran, dir dafür die Schuld zu geben!"

Er grinste schwach.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich auf diesen Verräter hereingefallen bin." Hisste sie wütend, „Und Dumbledore dieser... dieser Bastard!"

Die drei Teenager sahen Hermine entsetzt an. Sie lächelte verlegen und sagte: „Na ist doch wahr!"

Harry grinste, „Way to go, Hermine!"

"Also eins ist mal klar, meine Beziehung mit Ron ist Geschichte. Warum tust du so, als wärest du noch sein Freund?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Zwei Gründe, erstens, ich wollte dich nicht verlieren, sollte sich herausstellen, dass du loyal bist, was ich nun fest glaube und zweitens, nun, da ich weiß, dass er ein Spion ist, kann ich ihn manipulieren."

„Ok. Ihr habt meine Unterstützung. Ihr beide wart immer für mich da, im Gegensatz zu Ron. Hmm.. ich werde mich wohl etwas öfter mit ihm streiten und etwas ernster lernen... dann löst sich die Beziehung von selbst auf."

„Danke, Hermine." sagte Harry ehrlich.

„So, dann werde ich morgen mal in die Bibliothek gehen und herausfinden, wie ihr diesen Vertrag umgehen könnt." sagte Hermine entschlossen.

„Das ist unsere Hermine." sagte Harry stolz, „Doch das Problem ist schon gelöst. Dumbledore war nie mein Vormund, deswegen ist der Vertrag nichtig. Punkt. Ende. Er ist bereits im Ministerium annulliert."

„Oh!..." sagte sie und dann grinste sie teuflisch, „Und ihr wollt sie auflaufen lassen?"

„Sicher doch! Dean ist informiert, damit er nicht ne Herzattacke bekommt, aber ansonsten bleibt es dabei."

„Ich freu mich schon auf die Gesichter." sagte Hermine.

„Sonst noch irgendwas, was ihr mir bis jetzt vorenthalten habt.. wie z.B. die vertrauenswürdige Person, die zumindest Ginny kennt?"

„Oh, ja. Ich könnte dir Ice vorstellen." sagte Harry cool.

„Ice?" fragte Hermine mit weiten Augen, „So wie in Nightstorm, Silverclaw, Firesprite und Ice?"

„Zum Beispiel." sagte Michelle schmunzelnd, „Natürlich dürftest du diese eben genannten Maraudernachfahren nicht an die Autoritäten verraten."

„Ich doch nicht!" sagte sie grinsend, „Raus damit! Wer ist wer?"

„Nightstorm." Sagte Harry und verbeugte sich.

„Silverclaw." sagte Michelle ebenfalls mit einer theatralischen Verbeugung und Ginny folgte auf dem Fuße, „Firesprite."

„Und wer ist Ice?" fragte Hermine lachend.

„Meine Freundin." sagte Harry cool.

„Deine... deine Freundin? Wie in deine Partnerin-Freundin?" stotterte sie geschockt.

„So wie meine Partnerin seit über einem Jahr-Freundin, ja." bestätigte Harry.

„Über ein Jahr?" fragten Ginny und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Ja." sagte Harry und lachte zusammen mit Michelle.

„Harry! WER. IST. SIE?" fragte Hermine fordernd.

Harry grinste nur, „Das rätst du nie!"

„Cho?"

„Komm schon! Ich hab gesagt, sie ist intelligent und durchsetzungsfähig." sagte Harry etwas ärgerlich.

„Gib mir einen Tipp!" flehte Hermine.

„Oh, sie ist schön und sexy." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Clever und Hochintelligent und cool drauf." Fügte Michelle aufrichtig hinzu.

„Etwa in meinem Alter." ergänzte Harry, „Und hier in Hogwarts."

Hermine schaute immer noch ratlos.

„Ich würde mal sagen, Harry ist der erste, der es geschafft hat, ihr eiskaltes Herz zum Schmelzen zu bringen." sagte Ginny.

„Sag nicht... die Ice-Queen?" fragte Hermine, „Wie bist du denn an die geraten?" entfuhr es Hermine und sie schämte sich augenblicklich und wurde rot.

„Genau so wie an dich." sagte Harry grinsend, „Ich habe sie aus einer Gefahrensituation gerettet. Nur nicht vor einem Troll, dafür vor ein paar Todessern."

Ginny und Hermine starrten ihn an.

„Was? Uhm, das war nicht so gemeint, Harry. Ich meinte nur, selbst ich nenne sie ab und an die Ice-Queen, weil sie niemanden an sich heran lässt. Aber mit deiner Einschätzung hast du zweifellos recht."

„Sag mal, Hermine, weißt du schon, was du nach der Schule machen willst?" fragte Harry.

„Ich wollte immer was mit B.E.L.F.E.R. machen, aber Ron hat sich immer beschwert, ich solle was vernünftiges machen, wenn überhaupt. Wenn es nach ihm geht, würde ich zu hause bleiben." murrte sie.

„Nun, das allein wäre schon ein Grund, warum eure Beziehung nie funktioniert hätte." sagte Harry bedauernd, „Doch nun ist dein Weg frei. Du solltest aber nicht zwangsweise die Elfen befreien. Sie wollen das nicht. Doch du könntest dafür sorgen, dass sie mehr Rechte bekommen, also langsam Schritt für Schritt vorgehen und ihr Leben verbessern."

„Da hast du recht, in beiden Dingen." sagte sie ein wenig traurig über ihre Beziehung, „Eigentlich würde ich das für alle magischen Kreaturen machen, wie z. B. für Werwölfe oder auch Kobolde. Nur woher soll ich das Geld nehmen?" seufzte Hermine.

Harry lächelte, „Wo ein Wille ist..."

Sie musterte ihn fragend.

„Jedenfalls, ist dir aufgefallen, dass die Anti-Werwolf-Gesetze von Fudge und Umbridge bereits wieder gekippt sind?" fragte er sie mit funkelnden Augen.

„Wie?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Nun, es gibt noch mehr Leute, die sich für ihre Freunde einsetzen." sagte Harry salomonisch.

„Du?" fragte Hermine verblüfft.

Michelle nickte stolz, „Ja. Harry hat das von sich aus durchgezogen, komplett in eigener Verantwortung."

„Wow. Du musst einen ganz schönen politischen Einfluss haben, wenn du das geschafft hast, vor allem in der kurzen Zeit." sagte Hermine beeindruckt.

„Mehr als du ahnst." sagte Harry schmunzelnd, „Jedenfalls kann ich dir später vielleicht etwas helfen, wenn du es ernst meinst. Leider nur inoffiziell aus politischen Gründen aber auf jeden Fall finanziell. Und du solltest magisches Recht studieren, wenn du es ernst meinst. Ich kenne sogar eine Firma, die dir vielleicht das Studium finanzieren könnte."

„WAS? WOW! Ich ... ich denke, das wäre toll, Harry. So könnte ich meine wahren Träume verwirklichen ohne mich von einem konventionellen Macho bremsen zu lassen."

„Hmm, du scheinst nicht sehr bedrückt zu sein, über deinen Verlust. Nur der Neugier halber, hast du schon deine Augen auf einen anderen potentiellen Freund geworfen?" fragte Harry amüsiert.

Hermine wurde etwas rot und Harry triezte sie, „Ts! Ts! Hermine. Wer ist dein heimlicher Liebhaber?"

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus, dann grinste sie, „Er ist groß, sieht gut aus und ist sehr intelligent und sehr höflich. Nur etwas schüchtern."

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, „Ist er in unserem Alter?"

„Er ist etwas älter, aber in unserem Schuljahr." sagte Hermine.

„Terry? Terry Boot?" fragte Harry und sah sie fragend an.

„Woher..." fragte Hermine verblüfft.

Harry schmunzelte, „Ich bemühe mich, meine Umgebung und die Leute, mit denen ich zu tun habe besser kennen zu lernen und sie zu beurteilen. Er passt perfekt zu deiner Beschreibung und, wenn ich das sagen darf, er passt gut zu dir."

Michelle und Ginny nickten beide und strahlten.

Dann wandte sich Harry an seine Schwester, „So, Miss Potter, was ist mit dir?"

„Ich habe ein Date für das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende." Sagte sie schmunzelnd, „Und wie es der Zufall so will, hatte ich bereits ein Auge auf ihn geworfen."

„Gib uns einen Tipp!" forderte Ginny neugierig.

„Warte! Lass mich raten!" sagte Harry und überlegte kurz mit geschlossenen Augen, „Martin Taylor?"

Michelle starrte ihn an, „Wie machst du das? Bist du wirklich so gut geworden?"

„Du hast dir ein Blatt aus Harrys Buch genommen." sagte Hermine schmunzelnd.

„Wer ist Taylor?" fragte Ginny enttäuscht, dass sie nicht wusste, um wen es ging.

„Ein Slytherin aus dem Siebten Schuljahr, dunkelbraune Haare, blaue Augen, etwas größer als ich, sportlich gebaut im Schnitt sechster von den Noten des gesamten Jahrgangs. Seine Mutter arbeitet offiziell nicht, sein Vater hat ein seriöses Immobiliengeschäft. Die Mutter verwaltet angeblich die Familienfinanzen aus dem Hintergrund. Beide sind traditionelle Reinblütler aber neutral und nicht radikal, genau wie Martin selbst. Er ist allerdings an den Muggeln interessiert und hat selbst Muggel-Freunde." zitierte Harry was er wusste.

Die drei Mädchen starrten ihn an, „Wow. Du hast dich wirklich extrem geändert." sagte Hermine überrascht.

„Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte Claw.

„Erstens, ich habe meinen persönlichen Spion in Slytherin und einen Profi noch dazu," sagte Harry grinsend, „Im übrigen kenne ich das Ehepaar persönlich. Ich habe sie vor zwei Monaten geschäftlich getroffen. Und woher ich vermutet habe, dass er dein Date ist? Blaise und ich haben unsere Vermutungen hinsichtlich eines möglichen Freundes für dich ausgetauscht und sind zu dem selben Schluss gekommen. Während mir deine Blicke für ihn aufgefallen sind... und ich schaue sehr genau hin, welche Jungs du abcheckst, Sis, sind Blaise seine Blicke für dich aufgefallen. Man muss dazu sagen, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der dir hinterher starrt, doch er ist der einzige, der dich nicht nur mit seinen Blicken auszieht."

„Wie gewisse Rotschöpfe." murrte Hermine leise.

„So ist es." sagte Harry drohend.

„Du wirst dich nicht in meine Beziehung einmischen!" warnte ihn Michelle.

„Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich Todessehnsucht?" fragte Harry lachend, „Ich weiß, du kannst dir selbst helfen. Dennoch, ich werde mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden, wenn es ernst werden sollte." Fügte er ernst hinzu.

Michelle lächelte liebevoll, „Solange du es nicht übertreibst, Bro."

„Nah. Ich sehe doch, was Sprite ständig durchmacht. Ich halte mich zurück." winkte Harry ab.

Ginny seufzte, „Ich wünschte, meine Brüder wären auch so verständnisvoll."

„Kopf hoch, Sprite! Wenn du dich für deinen Liebsten einsetzt, lassen deine Brüder, Ron ausgeschlossen, die Finger von ihm. Wenn du willst, stellst du selbst die Zwillinge in den Schatten. Und wenn man es recht bedenkt, Bill und Charlie sind weit weg, Percy zählt nicht, und die Zwillinge habe ich in der Hand... bleibt nur dein anderer Bruder.. und ich." fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Sie nickte strahlend und gähnte.

„Zeit ins Bett zu gehen." murmelte auch Hermine schläfrig.

Dann sah sie Harry an, „Danke, dass du mir vertraust."

Er lächelte nur ehrlich, etwas, das seltener geworden war in den letzten beiden Jahren.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen endlich kurz vor Mitternacht ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie alle etwas Mühe aus dem Bett zu kommen. So war Harry doch tatsächlich einmal nach Ron wach und wurde von diesem unsanft mit einem geworfenen Kissen geweckt.

Harry schreckte sofort hellwach hoch, seine Hand fuhr unter das Kopfkissen und umfasste sofort das vertraute Holz seines offiziellen Zauberstabes.

„Aufwachen du Schlafmütze!" rief Ron lachend.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick fühlte sich Harry an die alten Zeiten erinnert, wo für ihn die Welt noch in Ordnung war, doch sein Verstand schaltete im Bruchteil einer Sekunde um auf die Realität und er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch gestern und Hermines geschockte Reaktion auf die Offenbarung, dass Ron falsch spielte. Er hatte lange überlegt und gefürchtet, dass Hermine ebenfalls auf der Seite Dumbledores stand, doch er hatte gestern sanft Legilimens angewandt, so wie er es mit Ignatius und auch Michelle ausgiebig trainiert hatte und nur aufrichtige Loyalität festgestellt, und zwar Loyalität zu ihm und zum Guten, nicht zu Dumbledore oder dem Orden.

„Ich bin ja schon wach!" murmelte er scheinbar im Halbschlaf, obwohl er hellwach war.

„Das ist ja was ganz neues, dass du noch schläfst!" lachte Ron.

Harry rieb sich nur schauspielerisch den Schlaf aus den Augen und machte sich auf ins Bad.

„Hattest du einen schlechten Traum?" fragte Ron besorgt. Früher hatte Harry tatsächlich geglaubt, dass Ron, sein 'Freund' sich sorgte, doch heute hörte er, wie scheinheilig es eigentlich klang und seine Wut begann zu steigen. Deswegen sparte er sich eine Antwort.

Er duschte kalt diesen Morgen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Aus der Dusche zurück griff er in seinen Koffer und zog eine nagelneue schwarze Robe aus feinster Seide an. Er bemerkte Rons neidischen Blick und fragte: „Ist irgendwas?"

Er sah, wie Ron eine ehrliche Antwort runter schluckte und sagte, „Nee. Ist nur gut, endlich aus den abgetragenen Sachen deines Cousins raus zu sein, oder?"

„Das kannst du laut sagen." sagte Harry fröhlich, scheinbar erleichtert, aber tatsächlich froh, Ron leiden zu sehen. Eines der ersten Dinge, die Ignatius mit ihm gemacht hatte, war, seine Garderobe komplett neu zu gestalten, dem Stande eines Potters angemessen. Zuerst fand er es übertrieben, aber er fühlte sich sehr wohl in den neuen Sachen und es war zudem nötig, in den Kreisen, in denen er nun verkehrte.

Er schnappte sich seine Bücher für den Tag und steckte sie in einen verzauberten Rucksack, wo sie nichts wogen und kaum Platz wegnahmen.

Wieder bemerkte er Rons Blick, doch diesmal ignorierte er ihn. Das war eigentlich das perfekte Geschenk für Hermine. Er machte sich eine geistige Notiz, ihr und auch Ginny einen zu besorgen. Sie waren zwar etwas teuer, doch gerade für Hermine, die stets unendlich viele Bücher mit sich rumschleppte, lohnte sich die Ausgabe. Vielleicht sollte er Ginny auch einen neuen Besen schenken. Einen eigenen MkII vielleicht, nur um Ron's Gesicht zu sehen? Er lachte innerlich. Ein normaler Feuerblitz tat es auch. Obwohl... sie sollten Ron bewusst in Sicherheit wiegen und etwas flirten. Das war Slytherin!

Er begrüßte Hermine, Michelle und Ginny freundlich, als sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.

Ron wollte Hermine einen Kuss geben, doch sie zuckte zurück, „Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, Ron!" schalt sie ihn. Zu ihrem Vorteil musste man sagen, man sah ihr nichts an. Sie war nach außen genau wie früher, vielleicht nur etwas strikter.

Harry beugte sich zu Ginny hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dabei flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Lass uns etwas flirten, wenn Ron in der Nähe ist."

Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu und sagte enthusiastisch, „Guten Morgen Harry! Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei dir bedankt, dass du gestern meintest, ich wäre hübsch."

„Oh! Das brauchst du doch nicht. Du bist schließlich hübsch, Ginny. Sehr hübsch sogar." sagte Harry freundlich.

Dann ärgerte er Ron bewusst, indem er Hermine ebenfalls auf die Wange küsste, „Hi! Ginny ist natürlich nicht die einzige, die schön ist."

Hermine wurde doch tatsächlich etwas rot.

Auch Michelle küsste er auf die Wange, „Morgen Sis."

„Was? Bin ich etwa nicht schön?" fragte sie die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Du? Natürlich bist du schön." sagte Harry ehrlich, „Wenn du nicht meine Schwester wärst, hättest du sicher hunderte Verehrer, doch so halten sie dich entweder für den Bruder eines Verrückten oder sie haben zu viel Angst vor mir." fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Korrekt! Du bist schuld, dass sich keiner traut mich anzusprechen!" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Harry strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, „Dabei habe ich doch gar nichts gemacht, noch nicht."

Michelle grinste, „Das ist auch besser so. Lass uns frühstücken gehen!"

Sie gingen hinunter und unterwegs flirtete Harry offen mit Ginny und sie war ausnahmsweise auch kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Sie alle sahen das triumphierende Funkeln in Rons Augen, als er es endlich mitkriegte.

Sein Liebesglück schien jedoch rapide zu sinken, als sie sich an den Tisch in der großen Halle setzten.

„Ron, hast du den Aufsatz für McGonagall geschrieben?" fragte Hermine beiläufig.

„Was? Welchen Aufsatz?" fragte Ron in Terror.

„Den, den wir schon eine Woche auf haben. Also ehrlich, Ron! Du hast kein Verantwortungsbewusstsein!" schalt ihn Hermine enttäuscht.

„Hermiieeene?" fragte er mit Hundeblick, „Lässt du mich abschreiben?"

Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, „Ron! So geht das nicht weiter! Du musst lernen, die Verantwortung für deine Taten zu übernehmen! Wie soll das denn mal später werden, wenn du auf eigenen Beinen stehst? Mit so wenig Pflichtbewusstsein kannst du keine Familie gründen. Ich werde dich nicht abschreiben lassen! Lass dir das eine Lehre sein!"

Er saß da, als hätte Hermine ihm gerade eine geknallt.

„Hermine! Du bist meine Freundin!" konterte er bestimmend.

„Und? Ich will nur das beste für dich." sagte sie ernst.

„Ja, dass ich eine schlechte Note kriege!" blaffte er.

„Was? Machst du mich für deine Faulheit verantwortlich?" fragte Hermine schockiert.

„Na ja... aber du als meine Freundin musst mir helfen." flehte er.

„Nein! Diesmal nicht. Besser du änderst dich etwas, Ron. Das Leben ist kein Spiel!" sagte sie enttäuscht.

Ron wandte sich an Harry, „Hast du den Aufsatz geschrieben?"

„Na klar!" sagte Harry enthusiastisch, „Wir waren doch mit Michelle und Hermine zusammen in der Bibliothek, gleich am ersten Tag. Erinnerst du dich nicht?" fragte Harry.

Ron starrte ihn an, als hätte er noch eine geknallt bekommen, „Toll, jetzt fällst du mir noch in den Rücken!"

„Weißt du, Hermine hat recht. Wir sind bald aus der Schule raus. Du solltest auch etwas Verantwortung übernehmen. Ich habe im letzten Jahr gelernt, wie schwer es ist, sein Geld zu verdienen, zumindest, wieviel Verantwortung es erfordert."

„Ich denke, du warst krank!" sagte Ron.

„Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, das heißt nicht, ich konnte nicht denken, rechnen oder lernen. Werd erwachsen Ron!"

„Hmmpf!"

Der Tag verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, abgesehen davon, dass Blaise ihn während Tränke fragte, ob sie sich heut in der Kammer trafen, was er bestätigte.

Nach dem Abendessen jedoch wurde Ron zum Direktor beordert und Hermine gleich dazu.

Dank Harry war sie ja nun vorgewarnt, was sie erwarten konnte und vorbereitet ging sie mit Ron.

„Kommt herein!" sagte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen, „Nehmt Platz! Zitronenbonbon?"

„Nein, Danke." sagte Hermine freundlich lächelnd.

Ron nahm natürlich einen und schmatzte laut beim Lutschen.

„Ron! Benimm dich!" schalt ihn Hermine.

Ron rollte mit den Augen, bemühte sich aber, leiser zu lutschen.

„Was können wir für sie tun?" fragte Hermine den Direktor.

Der alte Mann seufzte, „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry. Er ist so verschlossen."

„Das ist nichts neues, Professor. Harry war schon immer verschlossen. Im Gegenteil, seit er mit Michelle wieder vereint ist, scheint er sogar offener zu sein, zumindest ihr gegenüber. Ich halte das für einen Fortschritt." sagte sie in überzeugter sachlicher Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht. Er scheint sich abzukapseln." sagte der Zauberer.

„Ich sehe das auch so!" gab Ron zum Besten. „Er verrät uns nichts mehr, hängt nur noch mit Michelle ab."

„Ron! Also ehrlich! Sie ist seine Schwester und er hat sie nach 16 Jahren wieder gefunden. Was würdest du tun?" fragte Hermine.

„Da hast du sicher recht." entschärfte Dumbledore die Situation, bevor sie zum Streit eskalieren konnte.

„Trotzdem, sie verheimlichen uns was!" murrte Ron.

„Wir sollten in Betracht ziehen, dass Michelle nicht die ist, die sie vorgibt zu sein." sagte Dumbledore scheinbar zögernd.

„Was meinen sie?" fragte Hermine genauso nur scheinbar besorgt.

„Meinen Informationen zufolge wurde sie von einem Todesser aufgezogen. Und nicht nur das, sie wurde in den dunklen Künsten ausgebildet."

„Woher wissen sie das so sicher?" fragte Hermine. Damit manövrierte sie ihn in eine schwierige Situation. Er konnte Hermine ja schlecht verraten, dass er gewusst hatte, wer sie entführt hatte und dennoch nichts getan hatte.

„Das ist nur, was ich gehört habe." wich Dumbledore aus.

„Wir haben auch gehört, Harry wäre nicht ganz dicht. Auf mich macht Michelle einen soliden Eindruck. Sie ist offen, ehrlich und man sieht ihr an, wie froh sie ist, dass sie mit Harry vereint ist." stellte Hermine als Fakt fest.

Dumbledore nickte, „Dennoch, Harry hat sich verändert."

'Ja,' dachte Hermine, 'Er denkt für sich selbst!'

„Wir wissen nicht, wo er im letzten Jahr war." sagte Dumbledore.

„In Potter Manor." stellte Hermine fest. Das war ein offenes Geheimnis.

„Ja, aber was hat er dort gemacht? Er ist sehr fortgeschritten, mehr noch, da ihm ein Jahr fehlt. Wer hat ihn ausgebildet?"

„Gute Frage." sagte Hermine, die wusste, dass Ron keine Ahnung von Ignatius hatte, „Er hat nur gesagt, dass er einen weisen Mentor hatte."

„Ja, noch was, was er uns verschweigt." maulte Ron.

„Trotzdem er im Gericht gewonnen hat, halte ich es für wahrscheinlich, dass er dunkle Magie gelernt hat. Wir müssen ihn beobachten! Ihr müsst mir unbedingt sagen, wenn ihr in dieser Hinsicht etwas herausfindet!" forderte Dumbledore eindringlich.

„Natürlich, Professor!" sagte Ron, „Wir wollen schließlich keinen zweiten Du-weißt-schon-wen!"

„RON WEASLEY! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Ich dachte, Harry wäre dein Freund!" verteidigte Hermine ihren Fast-Bruder.

Ron grummelte etwas, „Dennoch, er hat dunkle Magie angewandt, er hat es selbst gesagt."

„Aber dunkle Magie heißt nicht automatisch böse. Er hat sich nur verteidigt. UND UNS MIT!" konterte Hermine und nun war sie ehrlich aufgebracht. Sie hatte keine Zweifel mehr, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Sie haben sogar recht, Miss Granger. Doch das ist ein sehr schmaler Grat. Das wissen sie, sicher."

Hermine nickte, „Natürlich. Doch Harry ist nicht böse. Ich spüre es! Außerdem würde er nie so ein Monster werden, wie das, was seine Eltern getötet hat."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Danke, das wäre alles, Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley? Auf ein Wort, bitte!"

Hermine ging und gab Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Als sie draußen war, fragte Dumbledore: „Ist sie auf unserer Seite?"

„Klar! Sie ist meine Freundin! Ich werde ihr schon ausreden, dass Potter ein heiliger ist!" sagte Ron überheblich.

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich, jedoch mit funkelnden Augen.

„Was hast du herausgefunden?"

„Nichts! Er sagt mir nichts mehr. Oder er hat wirklich nichts gemacht. Er scheint ein paar Geheimnisse mit Michelle zu teilen, aber ansonsten gab es keine Hinweise auf irgend etwas. Ich dachte für einen Moment, er gehöre zu diesen neuen Maraudern, doch ich habe ihm nichts getan, mich also nicht mit ihm angelegt. Es muss Malfoy gewesen sein. Und wer sollte der vierte sein?"

„Ich dachte das gleiche. Jedoch stehe ich genauso vor einem Rätsel, wie du. Dennoch, es war eine nette Zauberei."

„Sie waren ja auch nicht das Ziel." schnaubte Ron.

„Wohl wahr. Was macht deine Schwester? Weihnachten wollten wir beide informieren, wenn die Potters mit euch Weihnachten feiern."

„Ach ja!" sagte Ron feixend, „Sie haben heut geflirtet, beide. Dachten sicher, ich sähe es nicht."  
„Denk dran, schreite nicht ein!" warnte ihn Dumbledore, „Sie dürfen keinen Verdacht schöpfen und vor allem nicht demotiviert werden."

„Klar doch." sagte Ron und winkte ab.

„Gut, das war alles. Du kannst gehen. Schick eine Eule, wenn es was außerplanmäßiges gibt und viel Glück mit Hermine. Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen."

„Ich weiß." sagte Ron grinsend und ging.

In der selben Zeit war Harry allein mit Blaise in der Kammer des Schreckens und Hermine informierte Michelle und Ginny über das Verhör.

Beide nickten nur cool und dankten Hermine.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte Hermine.

„Mit Ice unterwegs." sagte Michelle schmunzelnd.

„Wo?" fragte Ginny, „Ich war vorhin im Raum der Wünsche mit Dean! Wo sind sie?"

„Sorry." sagte Michelle mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Ginny rollte mit den Augen, doch Hermine musterte sie fragend.

Harry und Blaise vergnügten sich währenddessen mit Küssen auf einem großen Bett, das Harry mit Blaises Hilfe transfiguriert hatte.

„Sag mal, Storm. Was sollte das Geflirte vorhin mit Sprite? Ein Ablenkungsmanöver?"  
„Du hast es erfasst Ice. Ich dachte mir, ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Dann sieht es sogar aus, als hätten uns Molly und er einen Gefallen getan... bis die Bombe platzt. Eifersüchtig?"

„Harry! Du bist zwar ein Slytherin, aber du bist zumindest denen gegenüber aufrichtig, die dir nahe stehen. Da bist du eher Gryffindor. Ich weiß, dass du mir nie leichtfertig sagen würdest du liebst mich, aber du hast es gesagt. Ich weiß, dass du mich wirklich liebst, genau wie ich dich. Obwohl ich das nie für möglich gehalten hätte, ich bin schließlich durch und durch Slytherin. Doch ich sage es auch unter Wahrheitsserum aus, ich liebe dich, Harry. Ich vertraue dir und ich dachte mir schon, dass es eine Finte ist. Ich weiß auch, dass Ginny Dean liebt. Aber ich werde dir zeigen, warum du mich liebst..."

damit streifte sie ihre Robe von ihren Schultern, nur um zu offenbaren, dass sie nichts darunter trug. Und sie zeigte ihm, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Und er gab ihr den Gefallen zurück und sie lebten ihre Liebe in heißer körperlicher Leidenschaft aus.

Als sie später erschöpft auf dem Bett lagen, fragte Blaise: „Gibt es sonst was neues von deiner Front?"

„Oh ja, Hermine weiß Bescheid."

„Und? Ist sie loyal?"

„Absolut."

„Dachte ich mir. Sie hatte keine wirklichen Freunde, bis auf euch beide. Zu dir hat sie immer aufgesehen, sie hat immer den großen Bruder in dir gesehen, während Ron sie hier und da fallen gelassen hat oder benutzt hat. Beides würdest du nie tun und das ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie sicher weiß."  
„Du bist viel zu intelligent, Love." sagte Harry anerkennend, „Sie hat es fast gelassen aufgefasst, zumindest, dass Ron ein Arsch ist. Dass Dumbledore und die Weasleys mich benutzen wollten, traf sie schon mehr. Doch sie steht zu uns. Und sie war etwas überrascht, ...hmm... wie hat sie gesagt? Ach ja, 'Die Ice-Queen? Wie bist du denn an die geraten?' Aber das ist ihr nur raus gerutscht." sagte Harry amüsiert.

„Sie weiß es also. Gut. Was meinst du? Will sie die dunklen Künste lernen?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich hab kein Problem damit, ich meine in Durmstrang wird es auch gelehrt und sie hat den Unterschied zwischen dunkler und böser Magie akzeptiert. Doch ich denke, wir lassen sie auf uns zu kommen. Doch Ginny werde ich nicht einweihen. Sie ist zu impulsiv und zu unschuldig dafür."

„Ich schließe mich deiner Meinung absolut an, Storm. Perfekt analysiert und gedacht." sagte sie un küsste ihn ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Spitznamen heiß und leidenschaftlich.

„Übrigens lagen wir richtig mit Taylor und Hermine steht auf Terry." sagte Harry lachend, als sie endlich wieder nach oben gingen.

„Super. Wieder einmal hatten wir recht. Wir sind unschlagbar." sagte Blaise triumphierend.

„Fragt sich nur, wo Ronnikins da bleibt." fügte sie in scheinheilig bedauerndem Ton hinzu.

„In den Höschen von Lavender vermutlich." sagte Harry abfällig.

„Hmm... das wäre doch was, wenn wir DIE beiden erwischen, am besten, wenn er offiziell noch mit Hermine zusammen ist." sagte Blaise und rieb sich die Hände.

„Die Frage ist nur... wie stellen wir das an?" fragte Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

„Hmm... uns fällt schon was ein, nicht wahr, Storm? Für den Anfang kannst du ja die Karte beobachten."

Beide grinsten breit und küssten sich zum Abschied.

Als er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wurde er von drei Mädchen erwartet, die mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrückten und einem missmutigen Ron.

„Wo warst du?" fragte er sofort.

„Ich? Ich habe gelernt." sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Gelernt? Allein? Was denn?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Biologie." sagte Harry cool und Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Bio... HARRY!" schalt sie ihn und wurde rot.

„Hermine? Was hast du? Du hast doch nicht etwa was gegen Lernen?" fragte Harry perfekt überrascht.

Sie lief knallrot an, „Das kommt auf das Gebiet an! Also wirklich! Das hätte ich nicht gedacht." sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Was?" fragte Ron ahnungslos.

„Ron, es ist Zapfenstreich! Er darf sich um die Zeit nicht draußen rumtreiben! Schon gar nicht für ein Fach, das es in Hogwarts nicht gibt!" sagte Hermine trocken und ernst, sie hatte sich sehr schnell im Griff.

Michelle flüsterte Ginny ins Ohr, was Biologie war und sich kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Beide lachten über Hermines und Harrys trockenen Humor angesichts der Situation, und sie waren gerade über Hermine erstaunt. Obwohl natürlich Harry auch ungewöhnlich offen mit dem Thema umging. Doch er war in den letzten zwei Jahren erwachsener geworden, auch in dieser Hinsicht.

„Was ist denn dieses Biogoligie?" fragte Ron.

„Die Lehre vom Leben bei den Muggeln," sagte Hermine in ihrer Lehrstimme, „Pflanzenkunde, Tierkunde und so was."

„Und das lernst du?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Hmm, dann und wann lohnt sich das schon." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Es ist spät, wir sollten ins Bett gehen. Sonst träumt Harry noch von ...Biologie." sagte Hermine mit bedeutendem Blick auf Harry.

Als Harry und Ron weg waren, wandte sich Hermine an die beiden anderen, „Also das hätte ich wirklich nicht von Harry gedacht." sagte sie überrascht.

„Nicht? Hermine, sie sind seit einem Jahr zusammen. Und Harry hat sich verändert. Er ist selbstsicher und nicht im entferntesten mehr schüchtern. Beide sind über ihre Jahre hinaus erwachsen. Was erwartest du?" fragte Michelle ernst.

„Du hast recht, und ich freue mich sogar für sie. Ich wäre sicher noch nicht so weit. Obwohl, mit Harry... wer weiß?" sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Und weißt du, warum du so denkst?" fragte Michelle ernst, „Weil du dir bei ihm sicher wärst, dass er der richtige ist. Es gibt kaum Männer wie ihn. Die Frau die ihn hat, kann sich glücklich schätzen. Wärst du dir bei Ron sicher gewesen, hättest du auch anders darüber gedacht."

Hermine lächelte, „Du bist genauso tiefsinnig wie er neuerdings." sagte sie anerkennend.

Michelle lächelte, „Wir sind ähnlicher, als du denkst."

„Ab ins Bett, sonst geh ich zu Dean und zerr ihn aus dem Bett." drohte Ginny.

Der nächste Morgen begann entspannt. Bis auf eine Kleinigkeit, Errol, die Familieneule landete in einer Bruchlandung auf dem Tisch.

Sie trug einen Brief für Ginny. Sie entfernte den Brief und streichelte Errol mitleidig.

„Ruh dich aus, alter Freund." sagte sie sanft.

Dann öffnete sie den Brief. Ron wollte ihr über die Schulter schauen, doch Hermine gab ihm einen Klapps hinter die Ohren.

„Ron! Das geht dich nichts an!"

Ron murrte widerwillig.

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, „Sie schreiben, ich kann Dean nicht mitbringen zu Weihnachten. Aber dass Harry, Michelle und Hermine eingeladen sind."

„Ist es nicht ein wenig früh dafür?" fragte Hermine.

„Na, es ist nur noch ein Monat." sagte Harry, „Und doch... ich kann am Weihnachtsabend nicht, und Michelle eigentlich auch nicht."

„WAS?" fragte Ron aufgebracht.

„Sorry, aber ich hab schon was vor."

„Was denn?" fragte Ron.

„Na ja, wir sind zu einem Ball eingeladen." sagte Harry verlegen.

„Oh wie schön!" seufzte Hermine, „Wo denn?"

„Bei Lord Silversleave." antwortete Harry leise.

„Bei... das ist nicht dein Ernst." sagte Hermine neidisch, „Seine Bälle sind legendär!"

Ron klappte einfach nur die Kinnlade herunter und selbst Ginny schaute etwas neidisch.

„Was steht noch in dem Brief?" fragte Michelle.

„Oh, ähm... wow, sie schreiben, zu Weihnachten würde sich ein lang gehegter Traum für mich erfüllen und das würde mein gesamtes Leben verändern." sagte sie unsicher.

Harry und Michelle sahen sich wissend an.

„Ich freu mich für dich, Schwesterchen." sagte Ron begeistert.

Harry schaltete wieder in den Flirt-Modus, „Sag, Ginny, was ist denn dein großer Traum?" fragte er mit verführerischer Stimme.

Sie schluckte und wurde rot, „Etwas, dass sich sowieso nicht erfüllen wird." sagte sie etwas enttäuscht, doch bis auf Ron wussten alle, dass es ein Spiel war.

Der sah allerdings aus, als hätte er gerade im Lotto gewonnen.

Doch dann schaute er nachdenklich, „Kommt ihr denn am ersten Feiertag?"

Harry sah Michelle fragend an und sie nickte, „Solange sich nichts ändert bis dahin, würde es uns freuen." sagte Harry ehrlich. Es waren ja nur zwei Weasleys, die sich gegen ihn verschworen hatten.

Ron atmete hörbar erleichtert aus.

Doch Harry ließ die nächste Bombe platzen, „Sag, Ginny, steht etwas drinnen, ob Michelle und ich jemanden mitbringen können? Ich meine bis dahin ist noch viel Zeit, vielleicht sind wir bis dahin nicht mehr single."

Ron lief blass an, „Uhm, der Fuchsbau ist so schon ziemlich eng, Harry." wich er aus.

„Keine Sorge. Ist ja nicht so, dass wir schon feste Partner hätten." winkte Michelle fröhlich ab. Innerlich lachten die Freunde jedoch.

Dann schmunzelte Ron, „Harry! Mit wem gehst du denn zu diesem Ball?"

„Gute Frage." murmelte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Kinn.

„Ich meine, du hast doch vorhin selbst festgestellt, dass du genug hübsche Mädchen kennst." schlug Ron vor.

„Ron! Ich gehe doch nicht mit meiner Schwester! Ich meine, nicht mit ihr als meiner Begleitung." sagte Harry entrüstet.

Ron rollte über die offensichtliche Naivität mit den Augen.

„Ich meinte nicht Michelle."

„Aber Ginny und Hermine sind liiert, wie du wissen solltest." sagte Harry.

„Ja, aber ich bin mir sicher, die meisten Mädchen würden alles geben, um auf diesen Ball zu gehen. Ich meine, selbst ich weiß, dass der Silversleave-Ball das Ereignis des Jahres ist."

„Hmm, bist du dir sicher, Ron?" fragte Harry ernst.

„Natürlich!" sagte Ron.

Harry grinste und sah Hermine an, „Sag Hermine, wenn ich bis dahin kein Date finde..."  
Ron fiel das Besteck aus der Hand, „HARRY!" rief er.

„Was? Du hast doch gerade gesagt..."  
„Ich meinte nicht Hermine." sagte er geschockt.

„Ach, du meintest Ginny! Nun, im Gegensatz zu dir hätte Dean sicher was dagegen, wenn seine Freundin mit einem anderen Mann zu einem Ball geht. Sorry! Ich häng mich da nicht rein."

Ron verschränkte enttäuscht die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gut zu wissen, dass ich dir so wichtig bin, dass du mich ‚ausleihen' würdest." schimpfte Hermine, sie war furios.

„Aber..." stammelte Ron.

„Schweig!" bellte Hermine und drehte sich weg. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!" bellte Ron zu Harry.

Harry schaute ihn nur indifferent an, „Warum? Hatte ich diese schwachsinnigen Ideen oder du?"

Ron setzte an, was zu sagen, doch er schloss seinen Mund wieder.

* * *

AN: Sorry, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat. Aber ich verspreche euch, weder diese Story, noch Lord von Scyde oder Hüter Britanniens wird abgebrochen. Diese drei Stories werden bis zum Ende hochgeladen, wenn auch Hüter noch lange net fertig ist. Ansonsten bedanke ich mich ganz artig für die Reviews und hoffe, ihr hattet ein wenig Spaß an diesem etwas längeren Kapitel ;-) 


	9. Bälle und Duelle

**AN:** Oh Mann! Gerade war Weihnachten, dann dreht man sich zwei mal um und nun ist schon die erste Hälfte vom 1. Monat des neuen Jahres um... und damit ist es höchste Zeit für ein neues Kap ;-)

**Kapitel 9 – Bälle und Duelle**

Am Nachmittag hatten sie Tränke und Blaise schob ihm unbemerkt ein Blatt mit Informationen zu.

„Achtung! Malfoy plant etwas! Er ist stinksauer, dass du ihn vorgeführt hast und will es beenden, ein für alle male."

Snape kam und sah, dass er außerunterrichtliches Material las.

„Was haben wir denn hier, Potter?" fragte er mit sarkastischer Stimme.

„Was meinen sie?" fragte Michelle hinter ihm.

Snape drehte sich um, „Ich rede nicht mit dir!"

„Oh, Severus!" flirtete sie mit verführerischem Augenklimpern, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir auf Du waren."

Snape's Gesicht verhärtete sich und er setzte zu einer Tirade an, nur um von Harry unterbrochen zu werden.

„Professor Snape, als Kopf des Hauses Potter möchte ich sie bitten, meine Schwester respektvoll zu behandeln. Sollten sie ihr nicht den nötigen Respekt erweisen, wie es sich für eine niedere Familie gegenüber einer noblen Familie gehört, sehe ich mich gezwungen Massnahmen zu ergreifen."

Snape schnappte nach Luft, erstens wurde seine Familie als niedere Familie bezeichnet, was zwar im Vergleich zu den Potters stimmte, dennoch eine Beleidigung darstellte und zweitens... er wurde von einem Schüler gemaßregelt, schon wieder.

„Geben sie mir diesen Brief, Mister Potter!" hisste er.

Harry reichte ihm das Blatt Pergament, was inzwischen ausgetauscht war.

Er räusperte sich und las laut vor, fest entschlossen Potter zu blamieren, „Wer diesen privaten Brief liest, macht einen schweren Fehler."

Snape spürte ein Kitzeln in den Fingern und ließ den Brief fallen. Bevor er den Boden berührte, ging er in Flammen auf und verbrannte restlos.

„Was haben sie getan, Potter?" bellte Snape.

Harrys Augen wurden glashart, „Zum letzten Mal, Professor, sie haben mich mit Mister Potter zu adressieren, oder sie unterhalten sich demnächst nur noch mit Dementoren!"

Snape wurde blass, denn Harrys Ton war eiskalt und beherrscht, nicht wütend wie früher immer. Harry ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es ernst meinte und die Klasse ächzte überrascht auf.

„Um ihre Frage zu beantworten, ich habe nichts getan, ich habe diesen Brief noch nicht mal gelesen. So wie ich das sehe, war es besser so." sagte Harry sichtlich amüsiert.

Langsam begannen sich Snapes Haare aufzustellen, als würde er statisch aufgeladen und das schwarz seiner Haare verwandelte sich in Regenbogenfarben.

Einzelne Schüler begannen zu lachen und zu kichern.

„WAS.IST.HIER.LOS?" bellte Snape. Die Schüler zuckten unter dem harrschen Ton des Tränkemeisters zusammen und schluckten ihr Lachen herunter. Nur Harry, Michelle und Blaise blieben cool und unbeeindruckt.

Snape beschwor einen Spiegel und setzte an: „PO..." doch er hielt ein, als er sah, wie sich Harrys Augen entschlossen verengten.

„Mr. Potter, bitte folgen sie mir zum Direktor! Miss Zabini, Miss Granger, sie sind dafür verantwortlich, dass der Klassenraum noch intakt ist, wenn ich wiederkomme."

„Severus! Mr. Potter! Was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen.

„Und eine nette Frisur hast du Severus." sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Das war Potter!" spie Snape, „Und ich will, dass er bestraft wird."

„Mr. Potter, was haben sie dazu zu sagen?"

„Ich habe nichts getan. Professor Snape hat mir einen persönlichen Brief abgenommen und ihn laut vorgelesen bevor ich ihn selbst lesen konnte. Es scheint so, als wäre er verhext gewesen." sagte Harry sachlich.

„Und darf ich diesen Brief sehen?" fragte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen.

„Er hat sich selbst verbrannt." hisste Snape.

„Das ist schlecht, Severus. So haben wir keine Beweise." Stellte Dumbledore fest.

„Prüfen sie seinen Zauberstab!" forderte der Tränkemeister.

Harry reichte ihn wortlos an Dumbledore. Alles, was zum Vorschein kam, war ein Reinigungszauber und ein Aufrufezauber sowie die Sprüche aus dem Zauberkunst-Unterricht.

„Tja, sieht so aus, als wäre es Harry nicht gewesen." sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

‚Zumindest nicht mit Zauberstab.' dachte sich Harry innerlich amüsiert, nach außen trug er natürlich noch immer seine kalte berechnende Maske.

„War das dann alles?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja." rang sich Snape mühevoll ab, doch Harry sagte hart: „Nein!"

„Nicht? Was haben sie auf dem Herzen?" fragte auch Dumbledore überrascht.

„Ich möchte hiermit eine offizielle Beschwerde über Professor Snape einreichen, Sir. Er behandelt meine Schwester und mich respektlos und er versucht, mich vor der Klasse lächerlich zu machen. Im Namen der noblen Familie Potter kann ich das nicht auf sich beruhigen lassen, Sir. Haltlose Anschuldigungen wie diese, Punktabzug für zu lautes Atmen, schlechte Noten, weil das Pergament nicht korrekt gefaltet wurde sind nur einige Punkte, die ich hier anbringe, als Versuch, mich und den Namen meiner Familie in den Dreck zu ziehen, Sir. Sollten diese Vorfälle nicht eingestellt werden, werde ich weitere Schritte einleiten." sagte Harry cool, aber entschlossen.

„Harry, sicher wirst du nicht den Orden auf diese Weise kompromittieren." flehte Dumbledore mit nun sehr ernsten Augen.

„Wieso kompromittiere ICH den Orden, wenn Professor Snape sich nicht zusammen reißen kann? Und es heißt immer noch Mister Potter!" fragte Harry vorwurfsvoll.

Dumbledore schüttelte strafend den Kopf und richtete seinen enttäuschten Blick auf Snape, „Severus! Du hast ihn gehört! Im Namen des Ordens... und des gesunden Menschenverstandes, Harry ist nicht James! Und Harry, Mr. Potter, seien sie bitte etwas nachsichtig!"

„Es tut mir leid, Professor Dumbledore, aber ich war fünf Jahre lang nachsichtig. Inzwischen geht es um meinen Ruf und den lasse ich mir wegen irgendwelcher Kindischen Vorurteile nicht kaputt machen." sagte Harry in finalem Ton.

„Dei... Ihrem Ruf?" fragte Dumbledore überrascht.

„Natürlich! Die öffentliche Meinung ist mir persönlich zwar noch immer egal, jedoch muss ich an meine Zukunft nach Hogwarts denken, Sir. Mein Ruf könnte eine große Rolle spielen für das was ich nach Hogwarts tue."

„Aber ich dachte, du... sie wollten Auror werden?" fragte Dumbledore verblüfft.

„Ich habe beschlossen, nicht für inkompetente Idioten wie Fudge zu arbeiten." Schnaubte Harry.

„Aber Diggory ist nicht inkompetent." berichtigte Dumbledore.

„Ich weiß." sagte Harry gelassen, „Wenn das alles war...?"

„Sie können gehen, Mr. Potter." seufzte Dumbledore.

Als Harry raus war sagte Dumbledore ernst, „Severus, du musst dich zusammenreißen! Ich kann nichts tun, wenn er sich entschließt, gegen dich vorzugehen."

„Er ist nur ein arroganter Bastard, genau wie sein Vater. Du könntest ein Machtwort sprechen." sagte Snape abfällig.

„Das habe ich fünf Jahre lang getan. Doch es scheint, als wäre Harry erwachsen geworden. Und er war nie arrogant. Vielmehr ist er jetzt selbstbewusst geworden. Sag, meinst du, er hatte seine Hände im Spiel, dass Diggory gewählt wurde. Ich meine, ich hab nichts gegen Diggory, aber ich hätte es besser gefunden, wenn jemand aus dem Orden gewählt worden wäre." fragte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Potter? Der ist viel zu blöd um etwas von dieser Größenordnung durchzuziehen. Ich denke, es deutet alles auf diese Lightning-Firma hin?"

„Nach außen hin schon, obwohl sie ihre Spuren gut verwischt haben. Ehrlich gesagt, ich traue das Harry auch nicht zu. Mich wundert nur, dass er plötzlich soviel Wert auf seinen Namen legt." seufzte Dumbledore.

„Das gibt einem zu denken, zudem hat er den Namen Snape als niedere Familie bezeichnet. Wer hat ihm das beigebracht?" fragte Snape.

„Sein Mentor?" fragte Dumbledore abwesend.

Der Kopf des Tränkemeisters schoss hoch und seine schwarzen Augen weiteten sich, „Ignatius." Hisste er.

Dumbledores Kopf fuhr herum, „Ignatius? Hast du Ignatius gesagt?" fragte er blass.

Snape nickte.

„Warum hast du vorher nie etwas gesagt?" seufzte Dumbledore, „Wir müssen unsere Pläne beschleunigen, ehe er sich des Heiratsvertrages bewusst wird."

„Potter ist ahnungslos, was Frauen angeht, Albus." höhnte Snape, nun wieder selbstsicher, „Zudem konnte selbst ich sehen, dass er mit der Weasley geflirtet hat und sie mit ihm."

„Das ist unser Glück." sagte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen.

Harry musste Michelle und Blaise natürlich alles haarklein berichten und sie amüsierten sich herzlich über den neuen Dämpfer für Snape. Dann widmeten sie sich eine Stunde lang theoretischen Studien der dunklen Künste und anschließend führten sie die praktischen Übungen durch.

Sie hatten in diesem Sommer Blaise und Michelle einen zweiten Zauberstab von Satorius besorgt. Nur diesen würden sie für die wirklichen dunklen Künste einsetzen. Ihre offiziellen Zauberstäbe würden sie so nicht verraten können, sollten sie je einem Test ausgesetzt sein.

Der lange Gang zwischen den Schlangenstatuen lieferte eine hervorragende Duell-Platform. Die Fackeln, die in hellem magischen Feuer knisterten, beleuchteten die Halle ausreichend. Sie hatten inzwischen jeglichen Schmutz beseitigt und die Halle lieferte ein hervorragendes Ambiente für ihr Training.

Was die dunklen Künste anging, waren Michelle und Harry etwa auf einem Stand, wenn auch Michelle dunklere Flüche einsetzte als Harry. Dafür waren Harry's Zauber mächtiger. Blaise hing naturgemäß etwas hinterher doch das störte sie nicht. So großes Interesse hatte sie nicht an den dunklen Künsten. Sie wollte eine allgemein gute Ausbildung in der Magie über alle Gebiete, während sich Harry auf alles stürzte, was mit Kampf und Verteidigung zu tun hatte und das schloss nun mal zum großen Teil die dunklen Künste mit ein. Michelle war einfach noch etwas durch ihre Erziehung geprägt, wenn Harrys Einfluss sie auch sehr zügelte.

Der Knaller kam dann beim Abendessen.

„Werte Schüler... angesichts der dunklen Zeiten, haben wir Lehrer beschlossen, dass ihr etwas Aufmunterung bedürft. Wir werden daher dieses Jahr einen Ball abhalten am Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien. Schüler ab dem vierten Jahr aufwärts sind willkommen, jüngere, wenn sie ein älteres Date haben. Formelle Kleidung ist Pflicht." verkündete Dumbledore. Natürlich war er vor den versammelten Schülern wieder sein fröhliches leicht seniles Selbst und seine Augen funkelten fröhlich.

Sofort erhöhte sich der Geräuschpegel in der großen Halle, als die Schüler begannen, über den Ball zu reden. Harry warf Blaise einen versteckten Blick zu und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an, bevor ihr Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos wurde. Sie hatte sein Versprechen nicht vergessen, dass er mit ihr zum Ball gehen würde, sollte es einen geben, doch sie fragte sich, ob er das in dieser schwierigen Phase ihrer Pläne auch durchziehen konnte, besonders, wenn man die Situation mit Ginny bedachte.

Später nach dem Abendessen nahm Harry unauffällig Dean beiseite, noch bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten. Michelle sorgte sofort für Ablenkung und deckte die beiden vor Ron, der unbekümmert weiter ging.

„Dean, hast du Gin schon zum Ball gefragt?" wisperte Harry leise.

„Na klar! Sofort."

„Sie hat ja gesagt?" vergewisserte sich Harry grinsend.

„Logisch. Geht es immer noch um diesen Vertrag?" fragte Dean unsicher.

„Jepp. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde Ron etwas in Sicherheit wiegen, deswegen auch das Flirten. Und dann... lassen wir die Bombe platzen, wenn sie uns über den Vertrag informieren."

„Ihr seid ziemlich fies." sagte Dean grinsend.

„Nicht fieser als sie." erwiderte Harry kalt, doch seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich sofort wieder. Dean konnte ja nichts für den Verrat der Weasleys. „Dann geh ich mal Gin fragen, damit sie mir einen Korb geben kann." Sagte er und zwinkerte Dean schelmisch zu.

„Mach das." sagte Dean kopfschüttelnd.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Hermine, Ginny und Ron zusammen. Michelle war wohl mit Taylor unterwegs.

„Hi Leute!" sagte Harry fröhlich.

„Hi."

„Harry, hast du schon ein Date für den Ball?" fragte Ginny.

„Ich? Nein. Möchtest du vielleicht mit mir gehen?" fragte er mit verführerischem Lächeln.

„Sorry, aber Dean hat mich zuerst gefragt."

„Oh! Heißt das, wenn ich dich zuerst gefragt hätte, wärst du mit mir gegangen?" fragte er überrascht.

Sie schaute unsicher, eine perfekte Schauspielleistung, „Ich weiß nicht, Harry." seufzte sie.

„Na, dann merke ich mir das für den nächsten Ball. Nun muss ich mir jemanden andern suchen." seufzte Harry.

„Frag doch deine Partnerin in Verteidigung!" schlug Hermine grinsend vor.

„Eine Slytherin?" spie Ron.

„Ich wette, du traust dich nicht!" triezte ihn Ginny.

„Wetten, dass? Ich hab keine Angst vor Slytherins." fragte Harry herausfordernd.

„Aber davor, Frauen zum Ball zu fragen." konterte Hermine.

„Touché." sagte Harry lachend.

„Das machst du doch nie!" sagte Ron lachend.

„Wetten?" fragte Harry überheblich.

„Die Wette gilt. Um was?" fragte Ron.

„Die Ehre! Bedingungen?" fragte Harry.

„Du fragst sie morgen zum Frühstück in der großen Halle!" sagte Ron und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

„Einverstanden." sagte Harry und schlug ein.

Hinter Ron's Rücken formte Ginny mit ihrem Mund das Wort ‚Slytherin!'

Harrys Augen funkelten nur vergnügt.

Harry ließ Blaise mit seinem Phönix eine Nachricht zukommen, weil er wusste, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer ungestört war und sein Phönix unbemerkt dorthin kommen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen, saßen Harry und seine Schwester bereits am Frühstückstisch, als Ron mit Hermine herunter kam.

„Hat dich Martin gefragt?" fragte Harry.

„Ja." sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

„Habt ihr sonst noch was gemacht?" fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Na ja, er hat mich geküsst." sagte sie leise und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Ron auf ähnliches von Dean bei Ginny reagiert hatte und war sich nicht sicher, wie Harry sich verhalten würde.

„Und? Wie war es?" fragte Harry lässig.

Ihre Augen leuchteten erleichtert auf, „Einfach himmlisch. Er ist so höflich und nett."

„Ich freu mich für dich, Sis." sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Morgen Harry!" rief Ron fröhlich, „Bereit?"

„Was denkst du? Ich bin ein Gryffindor." sagte Harry mit stolz geschwellter Brust.

„Ich glaub es erst, wenn ich es sehe."

„Was denn?" fragte Michelle.

„Ich habe mit Ron gewettet, dass ich mich traue Zabini zum Ball einzuladen." erklärte Harry.

„Na dann mal los. Das muss ich sehen." sagte sie lachend.

Harry nahm einen letzten Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft und stand auf. Die Gryffindors, die in der Nähe saßen hatten das natürlich gehört und sahen ihm gespannt hinterher.

Selbstsicher ging er hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch herüber und inzwischen waren die Augen aller Schüler auf ihm.

„Was willst du hier, Potter?" schnaubte Malfoy.

Harry sah ihn an und grinste, „Ich will jemanden fragen, mit mir zum Ball zu gehen, Malfoy, aber mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen, ich stehe nicht auf blonde Frettchen."

Einige Slytherins lachten laut über Draco und Harry neigte zu diesen leicht schmunzelnd sein Haupt.

„Kein Slytherin würde sich mit dir abgeben, Potter." sagte Malfoy abfällig.

„Warum nicht? Slytherins stehen auf Geld und Macht, oder? Ich habe mehr Geld als du je haben wirst und mehr Macht, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Und nicht alle Slytherins sind hinter meinem Kopf her und küssen einem Halb-Blut die Robe."

Malfoy schnaubte ungläubig, „Mehr Geld, als wir? Nie."

Harry schmunzelte nur, „So gern ich diese geschäftliche Unterhaltung auch weiterführen würde, deswegen bin ich nicht hier."

Er ging den Tisch entlang und mehr als ein Slytherin-Mädchen wandte sich ihm hoffnungsvoll zu, sehr zu Malfoys Missfallen.

Schließlich blieb er vor Blaise stehen und sah sie lächelnd an, „Blaise Zabini, ich weiß, wir stehen nicht im besten Verhältnis zu einander. Würdest du mir dennoch die Ehre erweisen, mich zum diesjährigen Weihnachtsball zu begleiten?" fragte er höflich.

Sie musterte ihn abschätzend und mehr als eine Slytherin sahen Blaise neidisch an. Vor allen Dingen hatten inzwischen auch alle anderen Schüler und Lehrer mitbekommen, was Harry da vorhatte und dementsprechend war es in der großen Halle absolut still, alle Augen waren auf Harry und Blaise gerichtet.

„Hmm, du siehst nicht mal allzu schlecht aus. Ich stimme zu, unter zwei Bedingungen, Potter. Erstens, du wirst angemessene Kleidung tragen und mich in keiner Weise blamieren. Zweitens..." sie lächelte ihr eisiges Geschäfts-Lächeln, „wirst du mir Zugang zum diesjährigen Ball von Silversleave verschaffen." Die anderen Slytherins jappsten nach Luft. „Wenn du wirklich so mächtig und reich bist, wie du eben gesagt hast, sollte das ja kein Problem für dich sein."

Harry schien kurz nachzudenken, dann nickte er, „Ok, Blaise. Ich akzeptiere. Wenn ich dich allerdings da rein bringe, muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du das Haus Potter nicht blamierst und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dort angemessen gekleidet bist. Wir können ja nicht zulassen, dass du dort mit solch billigen Klamotten aufschlägst."

Er streckte ihr die Hand hin und sie schlug ein, „Deal Potter! Sei pünktlich!"

Harry nickte knapp, drehte sich mit elegant wehender Robe um und schritt mit einem überlegenen Grinsen zurück zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Alle, die das mitbekommen hatten, schauten ihn sprachlos an und am besten war Rons offen stehender Mund.

„Das war clever, Bro. Nun hast du gleich dein Date für den offiziellen Weihnachtsball und ein ganz passables noch dazu." sagte Michelle lachend.

Harry grinste nur und nickte.

„Ich fass es nicht." stammelte Ron, „Du hast es wirklich durchgezogen."

„Warum nicht? Sie ist hübsch, intelligent und kann sich durchsetzen." sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Aber sie ist eine Slytherin!"

„Du sagst es." sagte Harry indifferent.

Es war natürlich Schulgespräch, dass Harry mit einer Slytherin zum Ball gehen würde und zusätzlich verbreitete sich Malfoys Abfuhr wie ein Lauffeuer.

Überall lachten die Schüler, wenn er durch die Flure ging und am Abend beim Abendessen eskalierte die Situation.

Er kam wutschnaubend zu Harry an den Gryffindor-Tisch.

„Malfoy?" fragte Harry cool.

"Potter, du hast unser Haus in den Dreck gezogen!" spie er.

„Habe ich das? Das war mir gar nicht bewusst." sagte Harry überrascht.

„Und du hast meinen Vater getötet!" rief er laut.

„Wie ich schon sagte, Malfoy, in Notwehr." bestätigte Harry.

Inzwischen war die Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder einmal auf die Erzrivalen gerichtet.

McGonagall setzte sich bereits in Richtung der Streithähne in Bewegung.

Doch bevor sie die beiden erreichte, drehte sich Malfoy zur Halle hin und rief laut: „Ich, Draco Malfoy, Kopf des Hauses Malfoy fordere hiermit Harry James Potter, Kopf des Hauses Potter zu einem Duell nach den alten Regeln der Lords."

Dann drehte er sich grinsend zu Harry um.

„Du bist dir schon bewusst, dass dieses Duell bis zum Tode gehen wird." sagte Harry cool, „Und, dass wenn du verlierst, nicht nur dein ganzer Besitz an mich fällt, sondern auch deine Mutter."

„Was meinst du, warum ich das vorgeschlagen habe? Und wenn du verlierst, kriege ich nicht nur all dein Geld, sondern dann gehört mir auch deine Schwester. Sie gibt sicher eine heiße Lustsklavin ab." höhnte Malfoy.

„Harry!" riefen Remus und Dumbledore gleichzeitig warnend.

Harry sah nur Michelle fragend an und sie nickte entschlossen, „Zeig es diesem Frettchen, Bro!"

Er nickte und grinste diabolisch, „Ich, Harry James Potter, Kopf des noblen Hauses Potter, nehme die Herausforderung des niederen Hauses Malfoy an. Ich verbitte mir jegliche Sekundanten, das Duell wird nur zwischen uns beiden ausgeführt."

„So sei es, hier und jetzt!" sagte Malfoy mit überlegen funkelnden Augen.

Inzwischen hatten Dumbledore, McGonagall und Remus den Tisch erreicht.

„Harry! Wie konntest du nur?" schalt ihn Dumbledore.

„Weißt du, dass in einem Duell nach diesen alten Regeln sogar die Unverzeihlichen erlaubt sind? Du hast keine Chance." rief Remus.

Harry zuckte nur cool mit den Schultern, „Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Wer bezeugt die Vereinbarung? Normalerweise muss das ein Ministeriumsangestellter machen."

Dumbledore seufzte, „Ich bezeuge es, als Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots."

„Sie sorgen dafür, dass ich Potters Geld und Schwester kriege?" fragte Malfoy gierig.

Dumbledore schaute Michelle mitleidig an und nickte.

„Aber das ist doch Sklaverei!" schrie Hermine entsetzt.

Harry brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

Dumbledore gab Anweisungen, dass die Schüler Platz machten und sorgte für eine große Fläche in Mitten der Halle. Zusammen mit Flitwick und McGonagall beschwor er Schilde, welche Streu-Zauber aufhalten würden.

Malfoy und Harry nahmen inmitten der Halle Aufstellung. Auf ein Kommando Dumbledores drehten sie sich um und machten zehn Schritte voneinander weg.

Dann drehten sie sich um und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Also gut! Alles ist erlaubt. Möge der bessere gewinnen! LOS!" rief Dumbledore.

Im selben Moment rief Malfoy: „CRUCIO!"

Harry wich dem roten Strahl gewandt aus.

„Ich werde dich leiden lassen, bevor du stirbst, Potter!" höhnte Malfoy.

„Flippando!" murmelte Harry leise. Der Strahl des Zaubers schlug voll in Malfoy ein und schleuderte ihn hart zu Boden.

Eilig sprang Malfoy auf. Währenddessen fügte sich Harry einen Schnitt an seiner linken Handfläche zu und ballte seine Hand zur Faust. Blut tropfte langsam aus der Faust heraus und auf den Boden der Halle. Die Zuschauer sahen ihn verwundert an und begannen wild zu spekulieren.

Während Malfoy den nächsten Cruciatus sprach, öffnete Harry seine Hand und streckte ihm die blutrote Handfläche entgegen. Dann rief er „ANCILE ABEO CADES!" und von der Handfläche ausgehend, breitete sich ein flacher leuchtender blutroter Schild aus. Dieser leuchtete grellrot auf, als der Schmerzfluch auf ihn traf und schleuderte diesen Fluch mit einem deutlich hörbaren Knistern zu Malfoy zurück. Dieser war so überrascht, dass er nicht mal daran dachte, auszuweichen und ging schreiend und sich windend zu Boden.

„Du reißt dein Maul ganz schön weit auf, Malfoy!" sagte Harry kalt.

Dieser richtete sich stöhnend auf, als der Fluch abgeebt war und hisste: „Genug der Spiele. Zeit zu sterben, Potter! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Der grüne gleißende Strahl schoss auf Harry zu, doch dieser sprang zur Seite, rollte sich elegant auf dem Boden ab und sprang in der selben Bewegung wieder auf.

Der Strahl ging weit an ihm vorbei und schlug in einen Stuhl ein, der mit einem Knall zersplitterte.

Malfoy schleuderte den Todesfluch noch drei mal und wurde sichtlich schwächer. Dieser Fluch kostete schließlich eine Menge Magie und nur sehr mächtige Zauberer wie Voldemort konnten ihn längere Zeit ohne Unterbrechung anwenden.

Harry machte eine scharfe Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und rief: „Ardeo ensis!"

Diesmal war es kein Strahl, der aus Harrys Zauberstab kam, sondern eine Linie aus Flammen, die quer auf Malfoy zuflog. Dieser konnte nicht ausweichen und sie drang ihm durch den Hals und schlug in den nächsten Stützpfeiler ein, wo sie in einer Explosion voller Steinsplitter verging.

Mit weiten Augen rutschte Malfoys Kopf von seinen Schultern und eine halbe Sekunde später fiel der Rest des Körpers zu Boden.

Einige der Schüler übergaben sich, Mädchen und die jüngeren schrieen entsetzt während Harry mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs eine schwarze Decke beschwor, die sich sanft auf den Leichnam herabsenkte und den grauenhaften Anblick verdeckte. Er hob den Zauberstab in einem letzten Salut an einen starken Zauberer gerade vor sein Gesicht nach oben und senkte ihn scharf herab, wie es Kämpfer mit einem Degen machen mochten und wie es Sitte bei den alten Duellen unter Zauberern war.

Während Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer die Schilde senkten, heilte Harry seine Hand mit seinem Zauberstab und steckte ihn unbeeindruckt in sein sichtbares Holster.

Remus rannte auf ihn zu, „Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich bin nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass es so weit kommen musste, Moony, aber körperlich bin ich in Ordnung."

Snape sah ihn überheblich an, „Sie haben Blutmagie angewandt und den Fluch der Flammenklinge, der mindestens im Grenzbereich zur dunklen Magie angesiedelt ist. Dafür kriege ich sie."

„Sie haben keine Ahnung von den Regeln der Lords, oder?" fragte Harry kalt, drehte sich um und ging zu seiner Schwester, die ihn erleichtert umarmte.

Die Schüler starrten ihn entsetzt an und sahen zwischen ihm und der verdeckten Leiche hin und her.

Dumbledore kam zu ihm und räusperte sich, „Musste das sein?"

„Direktor, er ließ mir keine Wahl. Sie wissen selbst, dass man solch ein Duell nicht so ohne weiteres ablehnen kann. Zudem war er bereits so weit in seinem Hass verloren, dass er mich so oder so angegriffen hätte. Damit ist jetzt Schluss und es wird anderen eine Lehre sein."

Dumbledore nickte, „Was ist nun mit Mrs. Malfoy und dem Vermögen?"

„Erst mal bleibt alles so, wie es ist. Ich muss mich erst über die Hintergründe informieren. Ich erwarte Narcissa in drei Tagen, also am Samstag in Hogsmeade im Drei Besen. Richten sie ihr das zusammen mit der Meldung über das Duell aus?"

Dumbledore nickte und zog sich zurück.

Harry sah seine Freunde an und sagte, „Ich ziehe mich zurück."

Sie nickten und Michelle begleitete ihn zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Seine Freunde gesellten sich später zu ihm. Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Mann, dem hast du es aber gezeigt!"

„Das ist nichts, worüber man sich freuen sollte, Ron." seufzte Harry.

„Warum nicht? Du hast jetzt eine Sklavin! Hermine wird sich freuen, ein Hauself weniger, den du beschäftigst." sagte Ron lachend.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht, „Ron, du bist widerlich!"

„Warum? Sie ist eine Malfoy! Das geschieht ihr recht!" dann wandte er sich an Harry, „und sie sieht gar nicht mal so schlecht aus!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, „Ron, du bist krank. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du mich momentan allein lässt. Solch abartige Gedanken brauche ich jetzt nicht. Ich hab gerade einen Menschen getötet."

Ron schaute wütend und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Du wirst sie doch nicht wirklich als Sklavin einsetzen, oder?" fragte Hermine unsicher.

„Hermine, du solltest mich besser kennen. Nur leider kann ich sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen." seufzte Harry, „Sie muss mir dienen. Das sagen die Regeln. Und glücklich wird sie darüber auch nicht sein."

Harry rieb sich die Schläfen, „Life sucks." Murmelte er.

Michelle umarmte ihn tröstend, „Komm schon, du hattest keine Wahl. So ist die Lösung wenigstens endgültig. Und wie du schon gesagt hast, keiner in der Schule wird dich jetzt noch angreifen."

„Danke." seufzte Harry.

Hermine lächelte auch beruhigend, „Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen. Du hast getan, was du tun musstest und die Folgen managst du auch. Du hast dich in dieser Hinsicht schließlich verändert und ich wette, du setzt auch sie zu deinem Vorteil ein."

Harry lachte leise, „Das werde ich sicher. Doch momentan ist es etwas viel auf einmal. Vielleicht sollte ich sie einfach Ignatius schenken."

„HARRY!" rief Hermine entsetzt.

„Reg dich ab! War nur Spaß."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben!" sagte sie ernst.

Dann nahm sie ein Buch und las, während Harry abwesend die Karte der Marauder studierte. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Ähm, Hermine?" fragte er.

„Ja?"  
"Hat dich Ron schon zum Ball eingeladen?"

„Nein. Er denkt wahrscheinlich, das wäre selbstverständlich. Kein Sinn für Romantik!" murrte sie bitter.

„Kommt drauf an, was du unter Romantik verstehst. Vielleicht solltest du eine Runde als Vertrauensschülerin drehen." Schlug er vor und hielt ihr die Karte hin. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen Punkt der Karte und Hermine wurde blass.

Sie begann zu schluchzen, „Dieser Bastard!"

Harry setzte sich neben sie und umarmte sie beruhigend.

Michelle und Ginny beugten sich herüber und sahen auf den Punkt, dort tummelten sich zwei Namen, Ronald Weasley und Lavender Brown.

Hermine sah Harry flehend an, „Kommst du mit mir? Es reicht! Ein für alle Male!"

Harry nickte, „Natürlich, Hermine. Obwohl... Ah nein. Wir planen die Rache später, Marauder-Style."

Hermines Augen nahmen einen teuflischen Ausdruck an, „Aber nur, wenn ich dabei bin."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Logo! Komm, schnappen wir sie uns inflagranti."

Sie standen auf, schnappten sich Harrys Tarnumhang und rannten leise durch die Gänge.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Punkt auf der Karte, es war ein leerer Klassenraum. Harry packte den Tarnumhang weg und öffnete leise die Tür.

„Uhm, Hermine, vielleicht solltest du besser draußen..."

doch sie schob ihn einfach beiseite und trat gegen die Tür, dass sie auf flog.

Ron schreckte hoch, er war gerade über Lavender gebeugt, seine Hose herunter gezogen während sie auf dem Tisch lag, offensichtlich noch weniger bekleidet, als Ron und sie schienen gerade ineinander.. vertieft... zu sein.

Seine Augen weiteten sich nahezu unmöglich, „Her... Hermine! Ich kann es..."

Sie schritt furios auf ihn zu, seine Blöße ignorierend und verpasste ihm einen Schwinger, der ihn tatsächlich auf die Bretter schickte, „Wir sind die längste Zeit ein Paar gewesen, Weasley, du Bastard!"

Sie schickte der nahezu komplett nackten Lavender einen bösen Blick und sagte kalt: „Schlampe!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und stürmte mit Tränen in den Augen aus dem Raum. Harry folgte ihr, vermutlich hatten ihn Ron und Lavender nicht mal gesehen.

Als Ron kurz darauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürzte, traf ihn hart eine Faust, dass er mehrere Meter über den Fußboden schlitterte. Als er seine Benommenheit abgeschüttelt hatte, sah er einen wütenden Harry über sich stehen, „Das war für Hermine du Arschloch."

Das Feuer, was in Harrys Augen leuchtete, machte ihm in diesem Moment eine Heidenangst und er bedauerte jeden, der ernsthaft Harrys Weg kreuzte.

„Ich kann es erkl..." setzte er an... doch ein Flederwichtfluch von Ginny brachte ihn effektiv zum Schweigen.

McGonagall kam herein, angelockt durch den Aufruhr und rief: „Was ist hier los?"

„Oh, ich habe Ron Weasley und Lavender Brown dabei erwischt, wie sie im Klassenraum für Geschichte mit einander Geschlechtsverkehr hatten." antwortete Hermine eiskalt.

„Ha... haben sie Zeugen?" stammelte McGonagall perplex und schnappte nach Luft.

„Ja, ich habe es ebenfalls gesehen, Professor." sagte Harry kalt.

„Und das ist wahr?" fragte McGonagall.

„Ich gebe ihnen mein Wort, als Kopf des noblen Hauses Potter, Professor. Wenn sie darauf bestehen, zeige ich es ihnen mit Hilfe meines Denkariums."

„Das ist nicht nötig. Das Wort eines noblen Hauses ist mehr als genug, zudem würde Hermine mich nie anlügen und schon gar nicht über so etwas. Mr. Weasley, ich informiere den Direktor und natürlich ihre Eltern. Normalerweise steht dafür Rauswurf, das gleiche gilt auch für sie, Ms. Brown. Sie sind eine Schande für das Haus Gryffindor." Damit verließ sie den Raum und ließ einen blassen zitternden Ron und eine schluchzende Lavender zurück.

„Ihr... ihr Verräter!" rief er laut.

Alle Gryffindors, die noch anwesend waren, schauten ihn kalt und drohend an, „Der Verräter bist du Ron. Du bist mit Hermine gegangen und hast sie betrogen. Du bist der Verräter, niemand anderes." sagte Neville entschlossen.

„Sehr richtig!" sagte Ginny und schmiegte sich an Dean.

Die Schüler warfen Lavender nicht minder freundliche Blicke zu und sie floh in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Harry zog sich unbemerkt von den anderen zurück und kam einige Minuten später wieder. Nur Hermine und ihre beiden Freundinnen hatten es bemerkt.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte Hermine leise.

„Storm hat zugeschlagen. Wart es ab." sagte Harry kühl, „Ron wird heut Nacht nicht in seinem Bett schlafen."

Sie sah Harry fragend an, doch ihre Augen funkelten vergnügt.

Als Ron erkannte, dass ihn keine Freundlichkeit erwartete, beschloss er ins Bett zu gehen.

Harry sah ihm nach, wie er die Treppe hinauf ging und auf die Uhr. Nach einer Minute begann er zu zählen, so dass es alle anderen mitbekamen: „5...4...3...2..."

Ein schriller Schrei ertönte aus dem Quartier der Siebt-Klässler.

„Verdammt, auf den Kerl ist aber auch kein Verlass." sagte Harry enttäuscht, aber er lachte schallend mit den anderen, als Ron nur in Boxer-Shorts die Treppe herunter gerannt kam und seinen Körper heftig mit seinen Händen abstreifte.

Er schüttelte sich und zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Wer... wer war das?" stammelte er.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Klacken, wie das übergroßer Mandibeln und eine schnarrende Stimme sagte „Du hast dich mit einer Freundin angelegt, nun wirst du leiden, so wahr ich Nightstorm bin und das war erst der Anfang, Wiesel."

„Sag Ron, was ist dir denn über die Leber gekrabbelt?" fragte Harry voller Hohn.

Ron wurde noch eine Spur blasser und zitterte nur noch mehr.

„Du! Das warst du!" stammelte er.

„Was denn? Ich weiß nicht mal, was geschehen ist. Außerdem war ich die ganze Zeit hier, Sorry." sagte Harry gelassen.

„Übrigens, dein Aufzug ist nicht gerade angemessen." spie Hermine abfällig.

„Ich.. ich kann nicht zurück nach oben gehen." stammelte er.

„Dann verzieh dich dahin, wo dich keiner sieht!" hisste Ginny, „Du widerst uns an."

Verstört zog sich Ron in eine dunkle Ecke zurück und deckte sich mit einer Decke zu.

„Harry! Was hast du getan?" fragte Ginny ungeduldig.

„Ich?" fragte er.

Er räusperte sich, „Wenn ich Storm wäre, hätte ich eine Illusion geschaffen." sagte er nachdenklich.

„Was für eine?" fragte seine Schwester.

„Nun, ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie Ron sich fühlen würde, wenn er sich ins Bett legt und oben in seinem Baldachin plötzlich einen Acrumatula hängen sieht, der so groß ist, wie der Baldachin breit und im selben Augenblick unzählige Spinnen unter der Bettdecke hervor krabbeln und über seinen Körper." sagte Harry leise und mit funkelnden Augen.

„Krass!" sagte Michelle.

„Das war ziemlich gemein. Seine Angst so gegen ihn zu verwenden." sagte Hermine ernst, doch dann grinste sie, „Danke, Harry. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es gesehen."

„Das war eines Marauders würdig, Harry." freute sich Ginny.

Die anderen Schüler jubelten, als sie das hörten.

„Das hätte ich auch gern gesehen." sagte Neville lachend.

„Es gab nichts zu sehen, Nev. Die Spinnen existieren nur in Rons Kopf. Natürlich wird er sie sofort wieder sehen, wenn er sich wieder ins Bett legt." sagte Harry lachend.

„Kommt, wir gehen ins Bett." sagte Harry und umarmte Hermine noch mal beruhigend.

Sie dankte ihm noch einmal für alles und alle gingen ins Bett. Außer Ron natürlich.

So fanden die Gryffindors einen schnarchenden Ron auf der Couch, als sie herunter kamen.

Ginny flüsterte Hermine und Michelle etwas ins Ohr und beide nickten. Sie woben einen Schlafzauber auf Ron und einen Stillezauber. Dann levitierten sie ihn halbnackt, wie er war, allerdings verdeckt mit Harrys Tarnumhang in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Dort entfernten sie den Umhang und den Stillezauber und zogen sich zurück. Der Schlafzauber würde noch für Stunden halten, oder bis ihn jemand weckte.

Es gab natürlich ein böses Erwachen für den rothaarigen Gryffindor an diesem Morgen, als er von Snape als Versuchskaninchen für ein pickelerzeugendes Elixier der Zweitklässler zu benutzt wurde. Schreiend und heulend rannte er voller Pickel zurück in sein Quartier.

Das nächste positive Ereignis an diesem Tag war, dass Terry Boot Hermine zum Ball einlud, in der Minute, wo er erfuhr, dass Hermine und Ron kein Paar mehr waren.

Die restlichen Tage bis zum Wochenende vergingen wie im Fluge und das einzig ungewöhnliche waren die Streiche, die Ron und zu einem geringeren Grad Lavender ständig gespielt wurden. Was niemand wusste, war, dass Ron sich eine saftige Standpauke von Dumbledore einfing dafür, dass er die Mission gefährdet hatte. Nur, weil Dumbledore ihn noch brauchte, konnte er in der Schule bleiben und in der Folge Lavender auch. Beide empfingen einen Heuler von ihren Eltern der sie nochmals zum Gespött aller Schüler machte.

Es war natürlich klar, dass das einzige, was Ron Dumbledore berichten konnte war, dass Harry nahezu täglich verschwand und niemand wusste wohin, außer Michelle, die oft mit ihm ging... aber nicht jeden Tag. Hätte irgend jemand es für nötig befunden und wäre Blaise nicht generell eine Person, die im Hintergrund blieb, wäre sicher aufgefallen, dass Blaise an den selben Tagen verschwand.

So schritt das Training der drei Gefährten weiter fort. Sie lernten natürlich nicht nur die dunklen Künste, sondern alles, was ihnen an Wissen dort unten in die Hände gefallen war, viele alte und mächtige Zauber, wie auch den Blut-Schild, den Harry im Duell mit Draco benutzt hatte.

Am Freitagabend orderte ihn Dumbledore zu sich ins Büro.

„Harry..."

„Hem! Hem!" machte Harry.

„Verzeihung, Mr. Potter." seufzte Dumbledore enttäuscht.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte Harry.

„Verschiedene Dinge. Zunächst einmal müssen wir besprechen, was du Mrs. Malfoy sagen sollst. Es ist wichtig, dass du sie für den Orden gewinnst. Mit ihrem Wissen über die Todesser und deren Pläne wäre sie ein wahrer Schatz für uns. Also du machst am besten folgendes..."

Harry begann laut zu lachen, richtig heftig zu lachen, so dass er sich den Bauch hielt.

„Was... was ist?" fragte Remus, der wie üblich anwesend war. Nur Snape hatte es diesmal vorgezogen, weg zu bleiben. Dumbledore schaute den lachenden Teenager fragend an.

„Was ist? Ich habe über den Witz von Professor Dumbledore gelacht, Moony." sagte Harry.

„Witz? Mr. Potter, das war mit Sicherheit kein Witz." begehrte Dumbledore auf.

„Nicht? Ich dachte, ich hätte gehört, wie sie mir vorschreiben wollten, was ich mit meinem Eigentum zu tun hätte. Ich muss mich wohl verhört haben."

Dumbledore starrte ihn perplex an, „Aber sie ist wichtig für den Orden."

„Das mag sein. Ich habe dennoch nicht die Absicht persönlich oder mit irgendwelchen anderen Mitteln diesem Orden zu dienen, Professor. Ich dachte, das hätte ich klar gemacht. Was wollten sie sonst noch von mir?"

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir beginnen, dich für den Kampf vorzubereiten." sagte Dumbledore enthusiastisch, „Du musst Okklumentik lernen, Apparieren und vielleicht kannst du es sogar schaffen, Animagus zu werden."

„Jetzt erst wollen sie mich ausbilden, Professor?" fragte Harry entsetzt, „Sie wollen mir in einem halben Jahr so viel beibringen, dass ich mich Voldemort stellen kann? Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein."

„Aber du hast mehr als ein halbes Jahr Zeit, Ha... Mr. Potter."

„Ehrlich? Ich dachte, meine Schulzeit wäre in einem halben Jahr vorbei."

„Aber du bleibst hier in Hogwarts um ausgebildet zu werden." sagte Dumbledore als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt.

„Oh, das sehen sie falsch. Sorry. Und es ist zu spät, mich auszubilden. Das hätten sie spätestens nach dem vierten Schuljahr machen sollen, Professor. Wenn nicht sogar schon viel früher. Sie haben ihre Waffe vor zwei Jahren verloren, als sie und nur sie es zugelassen haben, dass Sirius gestorben ist, Sir."

„Har... Mr. Potter! Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass sie sich diesem Training unterziehen!"

„Bestehen sie soviel sie wollen. Ich halte mich an meinen Stundenplan. Im übrigen habe ich nie gesagt, dass ich gegen Riddle kämpfen würde. Vielleicht sollten sie in Betracht ziehen, dass mir eine Prophezeiung von einer Fake-Seherin ziemlich gleichgültig ist? Vielleicht sollten sie ihren kümmerlichen Orden um sich scharen und ihn angreifen? Oh, ich vergaß, das widerstrebt ihrer Natur. Sie benutzen lieber Werkzeuge und werfen sie hinterher weg." sagte Harry sarkastisch.

Remus starrte ihn fassungslos an, doch in seinen Augen funkelte Anerkennung.

„Einen schönen Abend noch, Professor." sagte Harry und ging aus dem Büro.

„Remus, du musst etwas tun! So kann es nicht weiter gehen! Er entgleitet unserer Kontrolle!"

Remus wollte schon fragen, was daran falsch wäre, doch er verkniff es sich und nickte statt dessen, „Ich rede mit ihm, Albus."

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück suchte ihn McGonagall auf.

„Mr. Potter, ich fürchte, der Direktor untersagt ihnen bis auf weiteres, das Schulgelände zu verlassen." sagte sie mit einem Hauch von Widerwillen.

„Auf welcher Grundlage?" fragte Harry gelassen.

„Ähm... ich bin mir nicht sicher." sagte McGonagall.

„Na, dann sollten wir den alten Mann besser fragen. Ich lasse mich nicht länger ohne sachliche Begründung rumkommandieren. Das geht nicht gegen sie, Professor." sagte Harry galant und stand auf. Ohne zu zögern schritt er zum Tisch der Lehrer und baute sich in aufrechter Haltung vor Dumbledore auf.

„Sir, Professor McGonagall richtete mir aus, sie würden mir untersagen, die Schule zu verlassen. Nur war sie nicht in der Lage, mir eine Begründung zu nennen."

Dumbledore sah ihn irritiert an, „Eine Begründung?"

„Direktor, ich dachte, sie wären sich bewusst, dass sie eine Schule leiten und kein Gefängnis. Solche restriktiven Maßnahmen, wie sie sie angeordnet haben, verlangen nach einem triftigen Grund, insbesondere, da sie meine persönliche Freiheit einschränken."

Remus schmunzelte, während Dumbledore ihn überlegen anstarrte.

„Sie haben keine schriftliche Erlaubnis ihres Vormunds, dass sie nach Hogsmeade gehen dürfen." sagte er.

„Das ist richtig. Doch analog der Schulordnung benötige ich auch keine, da ich volljährig bin." gab Harry zurück.

„Dann werden sie nachsitzen." Bestimmte Dumbledore.

„Aus welchem Grund? Keiner der Lehrer hat mich auf einen Verstoß gegen irgendwelche Regeln aufmerksam gemacht, Sir und wie sie wissen, ist das im Nachhinein nicht möglich."

„Genug davon! Sie bleiben hier und damit basta! Minerva, führen sie Mr. Potter in den Gryffindor-Turm! Er hat Stubenarrest und hat den Turm bis zum Montag nicht zu verlassen!"

„Aber Direktor..." stammelte Minerva.

„Ich habe entschieden."

„Professor Dumbledore, ich weise sie hiermit darauf hin, dass sie mir nicht nur die Freiheit rauben, sondern auch die Möglichkeit nehmen, meine Studien durchzuführen indem sie mir den Zugang zur Bibliothek verwehren. Das dürfen nicht einmal sie als Direktor, Sir." sagte Harry cool, „Zudem haben sie mir immer noch keine Anschuldigung genannt. Ich lege hiermit vor Zeugen offiziell Protest ein!"

Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas und grinste, „Remus, ich meine Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, kraft des mir verliehenen Rechts, stelle ich die Entscheidung von Professor Dumbledore in Frage und bitte sie beide, diese Situation kritisch zu würdigen und diesen Arrest zu überdenken."

Remus grinste und wandte sich an McGonagall, „Minerva, ich schließe mich Harry an, die Schulordnung verbietet eine solche Freiheitsberaubung ohne Grund. Triftige Gründe wären nur ein Angriff auf einen Schüler oder Lehrer und eine Gefahr für die Schüler. Der Junge der Lebt und der bereits mehrmals die Schule gerettet hat, ist sicher keine Gefahr für Schule und Schüler. Er ist zweifellos im Recht, was seine Emanzipation angeht. Er hat jedes Recht, die Schule zu verlassen, wie die Schulregeln besagen, sogar wann er will, da die Beschränkung auf Hogsmeade-Wochenenden für emanzipierte Erwachsene nicht gilt."

Minerva nickte nachdenklich, „Du hast recht, ich erinnere mich. Ich schließe mich deiner Meinung an, Remus. Direktor, sie wurden aufgrund der vom Zaubergamot und dem Gericht festgelegten Bestimmungen hinsichtlich des Hauses Potter überstimmt. Harry, du bist frei zu gehen."

Dumbledore, der sonst allem gelassen mit einem Funkeln in den Augen entgegensah, kochte vor Wut.

„Minerva! Remus! In mein Büro!"

Harry ging grinsend zu seinen Freunden zurück und Michelle gab ihm eine High-Five.

Im Büro herrschte natürlich eine angespannte Stimmung.

„Minerva, dass du mir so in den Rücken fällst, hätte ich nicht gedacht." schalt Dumbledore seine langjährige rechte Hand.

„Albus, du hattest kein Recht, Harry festzuhalten. Wenn du weiter so machst, schaufelst du dir dein eigenes Grab. Wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, wie du mit dem Helden der Zaubererwelt umspringst, und das ohne jegliche Grundlage, wird das deinen Untergang bedeuten."

„Ihr beide seid zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet und Harry hasst die Presse." winkte Dumbledore ab.

Remus schmunzelte, er war nicht so verblendet, was den einst so medienscheuen, schüchternen und ahnungslosen Gryffindor anging. Harry mochte die Presse hassen, doch das hieß nicht länger, dass er sie nicht zu seinen Gunsten nutzte. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass nur Harry die Berichte an den Tagespropheten gegeben haben konnte, die den zweiten Aufstieg Voldemorts genau darstellten.

„Remus! Wenn du so weiter machst, schließe ich dich aus dem Orden aus..."

„Das ist nicht nötig, Albus. Ich trete hiermit aus." winkte Remus ab.

„Aber..." stammelte Dumbledore.

„Was? Ich dachte du willst mich loswerden? Ich nehme dir nur die Arbeit ab." sagte Remus kalt.

„Ich dachte nur, du wolltest James, Lily und Sirius rächen." sagte Dumbledore ernst.

Remus Augen verhärteten sich, „Vielleicht sollte ich anfangen mit Sirius. Ich habe nachgedacht über das, was Harry gesagt hat. Es gibt jemanden, der genauso schuld an Sirius Tod ist, wie Voldemort und Lestrange und das bist du." spie Remus.

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich, „Das meinst du nicht ernst!"

„Oh doch! Wolltest du sonst noch was?" fragte Remus cool.

„Ja... du lässt mir keine andere Wahl. Du bist gefeuert!"

Minerva sprang auf, „Das kannst du nicht tun!"

„Fristlose Kündigungen bedürfen eines trifftigen Grundes, Dumbledore." spie Remus.

„Aber ich habe einen Grund, Mr. Lupin." sagte Dumbledore voller Hohn, „Sie sind ein Werwolf und die Regeln des Ministeriums verbieten eine Anstellung."

Remus starrte den alten Professor fassungslos an, „Das war unter der Gürtellinie, Dumbledore. Und... es wird nicht ungesühnt bleiben."

Damit schritt Remus aus dem Büro und McGonagall folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

„Es tut mir leid, Remus." sagte sie leise.

„Minerva, in dieser Sache ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen. Es wird Dumbledore leid tun, dass er das gegen mich verwendet hat. Ich kenne jemanden, der mir helfen wird."

„Wen?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Dumbledores schlimmsten Albtraum... Nightstorm."

„Nightstorm? Hmm.. ich dachte immer Harry wäre Nightstorm."

„Das denke ich auch, obwohl nicht einmal ich ihm das beweisen kann. Doch wie dir die Aktionen in diesem Jahr gezeigt haben, solltest du eins nicht tun... Harry unterschätzen. Ich schwöre dir Stein und Bein, er war in seinem sechsten Schuljahr nicht krank, sondern hochaktiv. Und ohne etwas gegen dich zu sagen, er gehört nicht länger in dein Haus, er gehört nach Slytherin, genau wie seine Schwester."

McGonagall nickte lächelnd, „Ich weiß. Na dann, ich bin auf die nächste Runde gespannt. Wie steht es bisher, Dumbledore 0 : Harry 3?"

„Soweit wir wissen, ja." sagte Remus lachend, „Sorry, ich muss Harry treffen."

„Viel Erfolg und sage ihm, ich stehe auf seiner Seite."

„Das weiß er. Aber danke."

Remus erwischte Harry gerade, als er Hogwarts verlassen wollte.

„Harry, Dumbledore hat mich gefeuert und ich bin aus dem Orden ausgetreten." sagte er ernst.

„Welche Begründung hat er dir genannt?" fragte Harry unbeeindruckt.

„Dass ich ein Werwolf bin." sagte Remus leise.

„Dieser Bastard." spie Harry, doch dann grinste er, „Remus, ich möchte, dass du bis zum Ende des Schuljahres als Lehrer bleibst. Du bist wenigstens kompetent. Danach kannst du für mich arbeiten."

„Aber er hat mich gekündigt!"

„Dann wird es Zeit ihn mal auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, was die Werwolfsgesetze angeht."

„Aber... ich dachte, sie verbieten..."

„Remus, sie wurden bereits zum 1. Januar komplett neu gefasst. Es gibt einflussreiche Leute, die einen Werwolf zum Freund haben." sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Du? Du hast die Gesetze ändern lassen? Aber dazu brauchst du mindestens die Hälfte des Zaubergamots hinter dir, mehr noch, wenn du es hinter dem Rücken Dumbledores durchgezogen hast." sagte Remus mit weiten Augen.

Harry lächelte salomonisch, „Ich habe einen Termin, Remus. Du wirst später Post von meinem Anwalt bekommen. Der regelt das. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, dass dein Name morgen in der Presse auftaucht. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ach ja, du solltest Tonks sagen, sie soll ihre Bande mit dem Orden lösen. Wenn mir Dumbledore krumm kommt, lass ich den Sauhaufen auffliegen."

„Aber dann gibt es niemanden mehr, der gegen Vo.. Voldemort arbeitet."

„Nicht? Wie erklärst du dir dann seine scheinbare Passivität?" fragte Harry grinsend und ging Richtung Hogsmeade mit den anderen Schülern und holte schnell seine Schwester und Hermine ein.

„Das ist eine gute Frage, Harry. Es scheint, ich hätte dich gewaltig unterschätzt und ich hätte dir schon mehr zugetraut als alle anderen." murmelte Remus und kehrte in sein Quartier zurück, um einen Brief zu schreiben.

Harry traf sich zuerst kurz mit Max Zabini. Dieser gab ihm eine Tasche mit Akten über die aktuellsten Entwicklungen. Harry gab ihm dann ein paar neue Aufträge hinsichtlich eines Artikels im Tagespropheten und einen im Klitterer. Zudem setzte er auf Priorität eins, Remus rechtliche Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen.  
"Wird erledigt, Harry. Wie geht es meiner Tochter?"

„Bestens. Wir gehen ganz offiziell zum Weihnachtsball." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Irgendwann, wenn du mal Zeit hast, musst du mir mal erzählen, wie du das geschafft hast. Aber nun geh, es ist bereits zehn und ich muss noch das Zaubergamot anrufen."

Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich. Dann ging er in das Drei Besen.

Dort an einem separierten Tisch saß bereits eine Frau, die mehr als nur schön aussah, dafür, dass sie knapp Vierzig war.

Als sie Harry erblickte stand sie auf und erwiderte seinen Blick.

Harry sammelte sich innerlich und ging nach außen hin ruhig auf sie zu.

Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste diese leicht.

„Vielen Dank, dass du so kurzfristig kommen konntest, Narcissa." Sagte Harry höflich.

„Das ist selbstverständlich, mein Lord." sagte sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Dann, auf Harrys Aufforderung, setzte sie sich und Harry rückte ihr galant den Stuhl zurecht. Erst dann setzte er sich.

„Narcissa, zunächst einmal möchte ich dir mein aufrichtiges Beileid für den Verlust deines Sohnes aussprechen." sagte er ehrlich.

Sie seufzte leicht, „Als Mutter tut es mir natürlich leid. Doch als Tochter eines noblen Hauses sehe ich, dass sie keine Wahl hatten, mein Lord."  
"Du bist dir bewusst, dass er ein Duell nach den alten Regeln der Lords verloren hat und was die Konsequenzen sind?" fragte Harry.

„Natürlich. Der Besitz der Familie Malfoy gehört jetzt euch und nach den alten Regeln, zähle ich dazu. Ich stehe euch zu Diensten."

Harry nickte, „Gut. Wie denkst du darüber und ich möchte deine ehrliche Meinung hören."

„Draco war ein Idiot. Er hatte keine Ahnung vom Geschäft und sich für nichts interessiert, was mit dem wahren Tun unserer Familie oder aller alten Familien zu tun hat. Hätte er das gehabt, hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass ihr ein überlegener Gegner seid. Ihr habt eure Spuren gut verwischt, doch niemand kann eine Ansammlung von dieser Macht und so viel Unterstützung der noblen Häuser aufbauen, ohne dass unsereins davon erfährt. Das legt den Schluss nahe, dass ihr euch auch magisch weiter entwickelt habt. Zudem hat das Duell um den Hogwartsexpress das bereits bewiesen. Ich wusste, dass Draco nicht über seinen Schatten springen konnte, was Euch angeht. Ich finde es nur arrogant von ihm, dass er mich und das Vermögen der Malfoys dafür eingesetzt hat. Sicher, es war eine Möglichkeit euch legal zu töten, doch eine riskante, wie sich erwiesen hat. Er hat verloren und ich stehe für die Verpflichtung ein."

„Ihr seid sehr clever, Narcissa."

„Danke, aber das gilt auch für euch. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, ein Zimmer für den Rest des Gespräches zu reservieren."

„Dann nutzen wir es." sagte Harry und stand auf.

Sie gingen nach oben. Sie führte ihn in ein gemütliches Doppelzimmer wo bereits ein paar Snacks und Getränke für sie bereit standen.

„Zuerst einmal muss ich die Frage nach deiner Loyalität stellen." begann Harry ohne Umschweife.

„Ich bin keine Todesserin, mein Lord und ich wurde traditionell erzogen. Ich akzeptiere die Folgen des Duells und stehe euch zu Diensten. Wenn sie wünschen, schwöre ich einen Hexeneid."

„Das wäre mir sehr lieb, Narcissa."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihr Herz, „Hiermit schwöre ich bei der Macht meiner Magie, dass ich dem Kopf des Hauses Potter treu dienen werde und loyal sein werde, solange ich lebe. Ich werde seine Geheimnisse und sein Leben schützen, wenn es nötig sein sollte, mit meinem Leben."

Der Zauberstab leuchtete auf und ihr Brustkorb ebenso. Sie würde nun sterben, noch bevor sie den Eid brechen konnte. Und willentlich war es nicht einmal mehr möglich.

„Danke." sagte Harry ehrlich.

Narcissa zögerte einen Moment, „Mir ist bewusst, dass die Sieger eines Duells nach den alten Regeln der Lords meist von ihrem neuen ‚Besitz' gebrauch machen, um den Sieg angemessen zu feiern.." sagte sie leise und begann, ihre Robe zu lösen.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und schnell legte er seine Hand auf die ihre und hielt sie fest.

„Narcissa, möchtest du dich mir hingeben, ich meine willentlich?" fragte er sanft.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Aber ihr seid ein Teenager und es würde euren Sieg über meinen Sohn perfekt machen."

„Narcissa, ich mag zwar inzwischen den Verstand und das Verhalten eines Slytherins haben, doch in meinem Herzen bin ich ein Mensch und wie du vielleicht sagen würdest ein Gryffindor. Du bist sehr schön und verdammt sexy, selbst wenn man unseren Altersunterschied bedenkt. Doch mein Herz gehört bereits einer Frau und ich würde sie nie betrügen. Zudem würde ich nie mit einer Frau gegen ihren Willen schlafen."

Sie lächelte zum ersten Male. Narcissa konnte Blaise locker den Titel einer Eiskönigin abnehmen, wenn sie wollte. So war dieses Lächeln etwas ganz besonderes.

„Wie kann ich ihnen dann dienen, mein junger Lord?" fragte sie.

„Wie stehst du zu Voldemort?" fragte er nachdenklich.

Sie verstand, dass die Frage über Voldemort hinaus ging, „Ich bin eine echte Black und als solche von der Überlegenheit der Reinblütler überzeugt. Niemals wird ein Muggelgeborener die Macht eines Reinblütlers erlangen. Ich weiß, Miss Granger scheint die Ausnahme, Draco war nichts peinlicher, als stets hinter ihr her zu hängen. Doch ihre Stellung erreicht sie durch Intelligenz und Wissen. Sie ist mächtig, zweifelsohne, doch im Vergleich zu Reinblütlern ist sie bestenfalls guter Durchschnitt, was an sich schon exzellent ist. Doch ich bin nicht blöd. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass wir muggelgeborene Zauberer und auch Muggel brauchen. Ich hasse sie nicht, ich verachte sie nicht mal, jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie sich so gut anpassen, wie Miss Granger. Was ich verachte ist genau das, wenn sie sich nicht unserer Kultur anpassen."

„So wie ich zum Beispiel." sagte Harry missmutig.

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Niemand hat mich über meine Familie, mein Erbe, meine Rolle und überhaupt die Welt der Zauberer aufgeklärt. Bei mir lag es daran, dass ich nur benutzt wurde. Allgemein ist es genau das Problem. Doch es lässt sich einfach lösen."

„Indem man eine Klasse dafür in Hogwarts einführt." sagte Narcissa verstehend.

„Genau. Und eine für Muggelstudien, die Pflicht ist. Zauberer müssen die Muggel verstehen lernen, nur so können sie erkennen, dass die Zauberer von den Muggeln abhängig sind. Und so können auch Vorurteile abgebaut werden."

„Ihr wollt das System ändern." sagte Narcissa leicht überrascht, als sie die weiteren Schlüsse zog. Sie wusste, dass er was vor hatte, das wusste jeder, der denken konnte, doch welche Wellen das schlagen wurde, überraschte selbst sie.

Harry lächelte nur schwach, „Wir werden sehen, wie weit ich komme. Zunächst einmal muss ich mich um das größenwahnsinnige Halbblut Riddle kümmern."

„Riddle?" fragte Narcissa.

"Voldemort."

"Der dunkle Lord ist ein Halbblut?" fragte sie und begann laut zu lachen.

„Du hast ein schönes Lachen, Narcissa. Du solltest öfter lachen."

Sie wurde ernst, „Frauen in meiner Situation können nicht lachen."

Harry nickte, „Doch, jetzt kannst du. Ich habe beschlossen, das Malfoy-Vermögen von meinem Vermögen separat zu behandeln. Es wird deiner Kontrolle unterliegen. So wie ich dich einschätze, bist du sehr geschäftstüchtig. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du es auf legale Geschäfte umstellst. Es stört mich nicht, wenn du dadurch zunächst Verluste hast. Wenn du Gewinne erwirtschaftest, möchte ich, dass 25 davon in mein Vermögen fließen. 25 sind für dich persönlich, du kannst damit machen, was du willst, solange es nicht dunklen oder illegalen Zwecken dient. Den Rest kannst du neu investieren. Solltest du davon absehen, entscheiden wir gemeinsam, was wir damit machen. Ich möchte quartalsweise Berichte über die Entwicklung des Malfoy-Vermögens. Weiterhin erwarte ich eine detaillierte Aussage über alles, was du an Informationen über Todesser, Voldemort selbst oder Anhänger des dunklen Lords hast. Ich erwarte die Vernichtung aller dunkler Artefakte im Malfoy-Vermögen und ich erwarte deine volle politische Unterstützung und deinen Rat. Ist das akzeptabel?"

Sie starrte ihn nun mit offenem Mund an, „Meint ihr das ernst? Ihr wollt mir die volle Kontrolle über das Malfoy-Unternehmen geben?"

Harry schmunzelte, „Wenn du es dir zutraust, es zu verwalten?"

„Natürlich!" sagte sie hochnäsig, dann umarmte sie ihn spontan, „Danke, mein Lord."

„Ich war noch nicht fertig, Narcissa." sagte er ernst.

„Nicht?" fragte sie leicht besorgt.

„Nein, ich weise dich hiermit an, zu leben. Mach mit deinem Teil des Geldes, was du willst. Kauf dir neue Sachen, gehe aus! Reise! Was immer du möchtest. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dein Leben als Ehefrau von Malfoy nicht angenehm war. Das ist jetzt vorbei. Technisch gesehen, magst du mir gehören. Doch ich verabscheue solche Dinge, wie Sklaverei... da fällt mir ein, ich möchte dich bitten, deine Hauselfen vernünftig zu behandeln." fügte er grinsend hinzu, „Ansonsten habe ich glaube ich klar gestellt, dass ich keinerlei sexuelle Interessen an dir habe. Du bist frei, dir einen Liebhaber oder einen neuen Mann zu suchen. Ich stelle nur die Bedingung, dass er kein Todesser oder Anhänger irgendeinen dunklen Lords oder ähnlichem ist. Wenn du es bevorzugst, kannst du dir auch eine Frau suchen." sagte er lachend.

Sie rümpfte die Nase, doch dann lachte sie mit ihm.

„Also, nur um das klar zu stellen, technisch gesehen, gehöre ich dir. Praktisch gesehen, bin ich frei und arbeite in gewisser Weise unabhängig für dich, mit der Bedingung, dass es legal ist?"

„Genau so dachte ich mir das. Und wie gesagt, ich schätze deinen Rat."

„Ihr seid wirklich so edel, wie alle immer behaupten, mein Lord." sagte sie aufrichtig und zum ersten Mal, sah er ihre sonst so harten blauen Augen glücklich funkeln.

„Ach ja, noch etwas. Bitte nenn mich Harry. Niemand nennt mich bei meinem Titel... solange ich es nicht für nötig halte, darauf zu bestehen."

Sie nickte lächelnd, „Wie du willst, Harry. Ich muss gestehen, ich bin froh, mich endlich von der dunklen Seite lösen zu können und danke dir für die Chance auf ein neues, freies Leben."

„Gern, Narcissa. Ich denke, ich werde gehen. Meine Schwester wartet sicher auf mich und meine Wachen."

„Wachen?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Ja natürlich. Es sind Leute hier, die für mich arbeiten und die Umgebung im Auge behalten." sagte er grinsend.

„Du bist doch ein Slytherin. Da fällt mir ein, du sagtest, du hättest eine Frau deines Herzens?" sie schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Blaise Zabini." sagte Harry.

„Die Ice-Queen? Wow. Draco hat sich stets aufgeregt, dass er machen konnte, was er wollte, sie hat sich nicht für ihn interessiert... und angeblich liegt ihr euch sogar nur in den Haaren." sagte sie schmunzelnd.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass es irgend jemand erfährt. Für sie ist es sicherer..."

„...und du hast Augen und Ohren in der Schlangengrube."

„Richtig. Zudem habe ich noch eine kleine Überraschung für Dumbledore."

„Die ist?"

„Oh, er hat einen Heiratsvertrag mit Weasley abgeschlossen... über mich und Ginny."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Indem du Sirius für unschuldig erklären ließest, hat er nie die Vormundschaft übernommen und damit ist der Vertrag nichtig, was er vermutlich auch so gewesen wäre nur so vermeidest du Streitereien. Und ich nehme an, er weiß noch nichts von seinem Glück?"

„Nein. Er hat keine Ahnung. Ginny weiß Bescheid und wir flirten etwas, um ihn und Ron, der mit Dumbledore unter einer Decke steckt, in Sicherheit zu wiegen."

„Wann wollen sie euch verloben?"

„Weihnachten." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Eine schöne Bescherung." sagte Narcissa lachend.

Harry nickte.

„Blaise ist eine gute Wahl, Harry, wenn ich das sagen darf. Halte sie fest!"

„Das werde ich, das wird eventuell die zweite schöne Bescherung." schmunzelte er.

Sie strahlte ihn förmlich an, „Du willst um ihre Hand anhalten?"

Harry nickte, „Ja. Ich liebe sie und wir sind bereits über ein Jahr zusammen. Sie ist die richtige. Warum warten? Und dann werde ich es Dumbledore unter die Nase reiben!"

„Wir kennen uns nicht lange, Harry, aber ich freu mich für euch. Wirklich."

„Danke. Ich muss jetzt. Weißt du was? Du bist doch momentan allein?"  
Sie nickte.

„Komm doch zum Heiligabend zum Potter-Manor. Dann bist du nicht so einsam."

Sie schluckte berührt, „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Harry."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, „Schließlich gehörst du zur Familie."

„Ja, ich gehöre dir." Schmunzelte sie.

„Das meinte ich nicht mal, du bist Sirius Cousine. Tonks wird auch kommen, ebenso Remus."

„Ich hoffe, sie akzeptieren mich."

„Ich rede mit ihnen. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Übrigens, zögere nicht zu fragen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, egal womit, ok? Du kannst dich an mich oder an Mr. Zabini wenden. Er weiß Bescheid. Wenn du Schutz brauchst, wende dich direkt an Lightning."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, „Du steckst hinter dem neuen Unternehmen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich verstecke mich hinter dem Offensichtlichen."

„Das kann man wohl sagen." sagte sie mit einem Blick auf seine Narbe.

„Nebenbei bemerkt, hat es als Hobby angefangen."

„Lightning? Ein Hobby?" das haute sie sprichwörtlich aus den Socken.

„Ja." sagte er und lachte, „Ich hab den Tagespropheten übernommen um meinen Leumund zu kontrollieren. Dann hatte ich ein paar politische Ziele, die Lightning finanziell unterstützt hat, wie Fudge oder die Werwolfgesetze. Und nebenbei brauchte ich es als praktisches Wirtschaftstraining. Und ganz nebenbei kontrollieren sie eine kleine Gruppe von Kämpfern und Wachen, wie Auror-Veteranen und so."

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „Unglaublich. Ich glaube, das reicht für einen Tag, Harry."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Harry verbrachte den Tag mit seiner Schwester und seinen Freunden.

Der nächste Tag war ein Schock für Dumbledore und den Rest der Schule. Remus setzte sich ganz selbstbewusst mit an den Lehrertisch.

„Was wollen sie hier, Lupin?" fragte Dumbledore, „Ich hab sie gekündigt!"

„Ja, und ich habe hier eine einstweilige Verfügung des Zaubergamots, welche diese Kündigung aufhebt, weil sie gegen die Werwolf-Rechte verstößt."

„Seit wann haben Werwölfe Rechte?" spie Snape.

„Seit Anfang des Jahres." sagte Remus und fügte grinsend hinzu, „Es ist mir allerdings ein Rätsel, dass sie als Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots nichts davon wissen, da dieses Gremium maßgeblich an der Durchsetzung der Gesetze gearbeitet hat."

Dumbledore las die einstweilige Verfügung und steckte sie wütend ein. Remus lachte nur prostete Harry mit seinem Kelch zu und trank genüsslich seinen Kürbissaft.

Das Chaos brach jedoch aus, als der Tagesprophet reingeflogen kam. Die Schüler begannen, laut miteinander zu tratschen und auf Dumbledore zu deuten.

Hermine starrte Harry ungläubig an und las den Tagespropheten nochmals.

_Nazi-Methoden in Hogwarts!_

_Albus Dumbledore ein Rassist?_

_Wie uns aus vertrauenswürdiger Quelle berichtet wurde, wollte Albus Dumbledore, der viele öffentliche Ämter inne hat, Vernichter Grindelwalds und derzeitiger Schulleiter von Hogwarts einen Schüler ohne Grund unter Arrest stellen. Darüber hinaus wollte er ihm die Möglichkeit zu Lernen verweigern. Nur durch das Eingreifen zweier Lehrer, einer niemand geringeres als der Professor für Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste, Professor Remus Lupin, konnte dieser Eingriff in die Rechts auf persönliche Freiheit vermieden werden._

_Bei diesem Schüler, der widerrechtlich gefangen gehalten werden sollte, handelte es sich um niemanden geringeren als den Jungen der Lebt, Harry James Potter, Oberhaupt der noblen Häuser Potter, Black und seit kurzem auch Malfoy. Gerüchten zu folge, wollte Albus Dumbledore die Ikone des Kampfes gegen den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf zu einer bestimmten Handlung erpressen. Wir werden den Vorfall weiter untersuchen._

_In der Folge dieses skandalösen Vorfalles hat Direktor von Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore den Professor Remus J. Lupin fristlos gekündigt. Die Kündigung erfolgte mit der Begründung, Professor Lupin sei ein Werwolf. Das ist eine widersprüchliche Handlung aus mehreren Gründen. Zunächst hat Albus Dumbledore selbst und persönlich Remus Lupin angeheuert in dem Wissen, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Zum zweiten wurden mit Wirkung zum ersten Januar diesen Jahres neue Gesetze hinsichtlich der Rechte von Werwölfen erlassen. In diesem Gesetz wurden alle vorangegangenen Beschränkungen annulliert. Ausdrücklich wurden ihnen alle Rechte normaler Zauberer zugestanden. Dass Remus Lupin ein Werwolf ist, kann demnach also kein Grund für eine fristlose Kündigung sein. Unseren Nachforschungen zu folge ist er einer der besten Lehrer für Verteidigung, die Hogwarts in der letzten Dekade hatte, somit liegt überhaupt kein Grund für eine Kündigung vor. Albus Dumbledore hat demnach gegen ein Gesetz verstoßen, welches vom Zaubergamot selbst erlassen wurde, ein Wunder, da er Vorsitzender dieser Institution ist. Zum Glück für Direktor Dumbledore hat Remus Lupin auf eine Anklage gegen ihn verzichtet. Professor Lupin hat mit Hilfe eines fähigen Anwaltes eine einstweilige Verfügung erwirkt, welche seinen Arbeitsplatz bis zum Ende des Schuljahres sichert. Die Schüler können also beruhigt sein. Darüber hinaus, kann der Schulrat die Kündigung jederzeit außer Kraft setzen und die Köpfe des Schulrates haben uns einstimmig versichert, dass Remus Lupin nicht gekündigt wird._

_So bleibt uns die Frage zu stellen, was bewog Albus Dumbledore gegen zwei Ikonen im Kampf gegen das Böse vorzugehen? Ist er zu alt? Ist er mit seinen vielen Posten überlastet, da er offensichtlich nicht mal die Gesetze kennt, die das Zaubergamot erlässt? Oder hat er sich gar der dunklen Seite zugewandt?_

_Ihr M. Orion_

_Redakteur_

Luna kam aufgeregt zu ihrem Tisch herüber und warf den Klitterer vor ihnen auf den Tisch.

Eine große Überschrift zierte die Zeitung: „Der Orden des Phönix, die neue Macht des Bösen!"

In dem Artikel wurde darauf eingegangen, dass der Orden des Phönix unter dem Vorwand Gutes zu tun gegen Voldemort kämpfte. Aber sie kämpften auch gegen das Ministerium. Gerüchten zu folge kämpfte der Orden aber nicht für das Gute, sondern darum, selbst die Nummer 1 in der Welt des Bösen zu werden, wie auch die Anschläge des Leiters des Phönixordens Albus Dumbledore auf zwei Kämpfer des Guten, Harry Potter und Remus Lupin zeigten. Sie führten unter anderem aus, wie Dumbledore Harry immer zu seinen gehassten Verwandten geschickt hat, wo er wusste, dass der Junge misshandelt wurde und wie er ihn bewusst stets Gefahren aussetzte, ihn anlog und ausnutzte.

Der Klitterer erzeugte natürlich viel Wirbel um den Gryffindortisch, so dass McGonagall schließlich hinzukam, um die Ursache festzustellen. Als sie den Klitterer sah, lief sie blass an.

„Miss Lovegood, darf ich mir ihre Zeitung einmal ausleihen?"

„Aber natürlich, Professor." antwortete sie mit ihrer Sing-Sang-Stimme.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie den Klitterer und brachte ihn zu Dumbledore.

Der schnappte sichtlich nach Luft und wurde rot. Dann starrte er Harry wütend an.

Schließlich stand er abrupt auf und verließ wortlos die Halle.

Er hörte nur wie Remus zu McGonagall sagte: „Harry 5 : Dumbledore 0"

„Wieso fünf?" fragte McGonagall.

„Der 4. Punkt dafür, dass er meinen Job gerettet hat, der 5. für die Diskreditierung Dumbledores." sagte Remus lachend.

„Er hat deinen Arsch gerettet?"

„Ja, und das scheinbar ohne große Anstrengungen." bestätigte Remus.

„Ich hatte Albus gewarnt, dass er sich selbst sein Grab schaufeln würde, doch ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich damit so recht hatte. Harry muss wesentlich mehr Einfluss haben, als wir vermutet haben."

„Viel mehr, Minerva. Weißt du, was er mich gestern gefragt hat?"

„Nein, erzähl!"

„Ob mir aufgefallen wäre dass Voldemort in letzter Zeit so ruhig war. Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, aber er hat recht. Im Orden wurde nur vermutet, er plane was größeres. Doch ich habe mir die Zeitungen der letzten Wochen angeschaut, Minerva. In der letzten Zeit wurden zehn Mitglieder des Ministeriums überführt, Anhänger Voldemorts zu sein, teilweise waren es Mitglieder des inneren Zirkels. Zusätzlich führten Auroren Razzien durch, bei denen weitere fünfzehn Todesser festgenommen wurden, alles einflussreiche Leute in Politik und Wirtschaft. Gleichzeitig gingen fünf große Firmen pleite, von denen wir vermutet haben, dass sie zur Finanzierung des dunklen Lords dienten. Voldemorts gesamte Machtstruktur wurde zerstört und der Orden hat es nicht mal gemerkt."

„Sollte das Ministerium plötzlich so effektiv werden?" fragte McGonagall perplex.

„Das nicht, aber die Leute hinter dem Ministerium, Minerva. Wir wissen, dass selbst hinter dem Minister jemand steht, wir wissen nur nicht wer, jedenfalls nicht wir. Irgendjemand ließ den Leuten die Informationen zukommen und er wusste, dass dementsprechend gehandelt wird. Und jemand von außen muss für die Pleite der Firmen gesorgt haben."

McGonagall starrte ihn fassungslos an, „Und du glaubst, Harry steckt hinter all dem?"

Remus schmunzelte, „Ich weiß es nicht sicher, ich kann es nicht beweisen und will es auch gar nicht, aber ja, ich glaube schon."

McGonagall dachte eine Weile nach, „Wenn ich eins über Harry gelernt habe, dann dass das Wort ‚unmöglich' für ihn nicht gilt. Ich werde einmal mit dem Familienrat reden, ob es unter den alten Häuser neue Allianzen gegeben hat und wenn, wo wir in der Sache stehen. Ich meine, er ist Oberhaupt von drei alten Häusern und er scheint sich dessen bewusst zu sein."

„Wenn es eine Allianz gegeben hat, ist kein Haus des Lichts dabei, sonst wüsste es Dumbledore. Aber wie die wenigen verbliebenen schwarzen Häuser, sind die Häuser des Lichts eine Minorität gegenüber den zahlreichen grauen Häusern." stellte Remus fest.

„Gut, dass Sonntag ist. Ich werde sofort mal mit dem Oberhaupt der Familie reden. Komm heut abend zu mir, dann kann ich dir vielleicht mehr sagen."

Remus nickte.

Als Remus am Abend zu McGonagall in ihr Quartier kam, öffnete sie und zog ihn schnell hinein. Sie legte ihren Finger an ihre Lippen und führte ihn in die Küche. Das war neben ihrem Schlafzimmer und ihrem Bad das einzige Zimmer, in dem keine magischen Portraits hingen, die Dumbledore benutzte, um für ihn zu spionieren. Zusätzlich wob sie einige Schallschutzzauber und andere Zauber, die ihre Privatsphäre schützten.

„Anhand deiner Reaktionen gehe ich davon aus, was du herausgefunden hast ist ziemlich… bewegend?" riet Remus.

McGonagall nickte, „Das kannst du laut sagen. Wie du weißt, gibt es ein paar Häuser, die dem Licht treu sind, wie das der Weasleys, der Dumbledores und bisher der Potters. McGonagall war von jeher ein graues Haus. Die grauen Häuser sind nahezu doppelt so zahlreich wie die dunklen Häuser und die Häuser des Lichts zusammen."

„So habe ich es gehört." bestätigte Remus.

„Na dann halt dich fest, Remus. Wenn wir die neue Allianz als eigene Macht betrachten, ..."

„Wie groß im Vergleich zu den Häusern des Lichts?" fragte Remus interessiert.

„Remus, wenn ich Stillhalteabkommen und finanzielle Abhängigkeiten dazu zähle, gibt es noch ganze vier graue Häuser, alles andere wird direkt oder indirekt durch den Anführer der neuen Allianz gesteuert. Und das ist ebenfalls ein Novum, er kontrolliert die grauen Häuser nicht, er nutzt sie nur, wenn er sie braucht. So lange sind sie immer noch graue Häuser. Wenn er sie braucht, aktiviert er sie... und nur so viel, wie er braucht. So fällt diese Machtkonzentration nicht auf, sie ist mobil und flexibel ohne Ende."

„Nicht zu vergessen machtvoll. Wo steht ihr?"

Sie schluckte, „Aktiv hinter der Allianz oder der Organisation, wie sie es nennen. Aufgrund meiner Nähe zu Dumbledore haben sie mich außen vor gelassen."

„Und wer führt die Allianz?" fragte Remus.

McGonagall lächelte, „Musst du noch fragen?"

„Harry." stellte Remus fest, „Unglaublich. Und früher hat er sich nie für Politik interessiert."

„Es kommt noch besser. Die vier neutralen Häuser... weißt du welche das sind?"

„Woher denn?"

„Die Millers, die Smonas, die Quarreys und Snyder."

„Das sind die Anführer der Liga gegen die dunklen Künste! Warum wollten sich diese nicht Harry anschließen? Und das heißt anders herum, die Liga pro dark hat sich ihm komplett angeschlossen?"

„Aktiv!"

„Das ist... es sei denn... er hat die dunklen Künste gelernt. Er sagte einmal so etwas zu Hermine... dunkel ist nicht zwangsläufig böse. Und sein Mentor... er weiß, wer sein Großvater war, Minerva!"

„Abraham? Und Dumbledore hat keine Ahnung, was für einen Gegner er hat. Er geht normal in die Schule, muss unglaublich viel gelernt haben und hat dennoch Zeit gefunden, diese Organisation aufzubauen? Was soll werden, wenn er sich voll Voldemort widmet... oder Dumbledore." seufzte McGonagall.

„Albus hat sich das selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich weiß, dass er noch etwas vorhat, Harry zu kontrollieren und es muss Ron beinhalten! Doch Albus hat noch nicht realisiert, dass Harry das bereits ahnt, oder sogar schon weiß."

„Das ergibt Sinn. In seiner Überheblichkeit hat Albus die grauen Häuser völlig ignoriert und in seiner Engstirnigkeit sich nur auf Voldemort und Harry konzentriert. Währenddessen hat sich der Ring um ihn geschlossen. Und Harry manövriert ihn locker raus, wie es scheint."

„Die Mittel, die Harry anwenden muss, scheinen ihm selbst etwas zu drastisch zu sein." seufzte Remus.

„Aber er zögert dennoch nicht, sie einzusetzen."

„Das ist wahr. Minerva, wie stehst du zu der Entscheidung deiner Familie?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, sie ist richtig. Aber nichtsdestotrotz, du kennst die Traditionen. Alle unterstützen nach außen, was der Familienrat entschließt." sagte sie entschlossen.

Remus nickte.

Die Tage bis Weihnachten verliefen friedlich in Hogwarts. Hermine und Terry kamen sich näher, Michelle und Martin ebenfalls, obwohl hier von beiden die typische Slytherin-Vorsicht dominierte und Harry und Blaise waren absolut verliebt. Das Training von Blaise, Harry und Michelle verlief ebenfalls vielversprechend und sie funktionierten ebenfalls exzellent als Team dadurch, dass sie stets zusammen trainierten.

Ron und Lavender gingen inzwischen offiziell zusammen und Ron schien zufrieden zu sein. Ron tat alles, um wieder in Harrys Gunst zu gelangen. Er entschuldigte sich öffentlich bei Hermine, versuchte Harry in Gespräche, Schach- und Quidditch-Spiele zu verwickeln und so weiter. Harry ließ ihn nicht mehr nahe an sich heran, so konnte Ron Dumbledore nichts mehr berichten. Doch er vergab ihm so weit, dass Ron ihn zu Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau einladen konnte.

Ignatius und Max hatten in seinem Auftrag ein Haus in Hogsmeade gekauft, das nun als ihr Büro diente. Es befanden sich ständig vier der besseren 'Muskeln' von Lightning in dem Gebäude und sicherten es. Harry und Max oder Ignatius trafen sich dort regelmäßig. Harry schlich sich nahezu alle zwei Tage raus zu einem Treffen. Ab und an traf er sich auch mit Narcissa und erkundigte sich, wie es ihr ging. Sie war sichtlich aufgeblüht, seit sie ihm 'gehörte'

Und so rückte Weihnachten immer näher. Schließlich war es der 22. Dezember, der Tag des Weihnachtsballes in Hogwarts.

Harry und seine Freunde, inklusive Ron, saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum, als er auf die Uhr sah.

„Ich werde mich langsam fertig machen." sagte Harry und stand auf.

Ron sah Harry überrascht an, dann sah er auf Hermine, Ginny und Michelle.

„Spinnst du? Selbst die Mädchen sind noch hier! Du hast noch drei Stunden Zeit, Harry!"

„Ron, Blaise hat Bedingungen gestellt, unter anderem betrafen sie mein Aussehen und ich gedenke nicht, sie zu enttäuschen."

„Und das alles für eine Slytherin." spie Ron.

„Nicht nur das, es ist eine Frage der Ehre. Ich habe ihr mein Wort gegeben, dass ich präsentabel erscheine und pünktlich und genau das werde ich tun."

Damit ging er nach oben.

Er duschte ausgiebig, wusch seine langen dichten Haare. Diese trocknete er mit einem sanften Zauber und bürstete sie ordentlich, bis sie vernünftig lagen und glänzten. Er fügte wieder silberne Strähnen ein, wie er es damals bei seinen Besuchen bei den alten Familien getan hatte. Er raffte sie etwas zusammen und ließ sie locker über den Rücken fallen, wo sie bis in die Mitte seiner Schulterblätter reichten. Er hatte sich inzwischen seinen schwarzen schimmernden Anzug angezogen, den er von Blaise geschenkt bekommen hatte. Dazu trug er wieder seinen roten fast schwarzen Umhang, ebenfalls ein Geschenk von Blaise. Er wusste, ihr würde gefallen, dass er diesen Anzug trug. Als Lord gehörte es sich natürlich, dass er sein Schwert an seiner Seite trug, das war obligatorisch. Seine Stiefel waren hochglanzpoliert und alles saß nach einer letzten Inspektion perfekt. Als er fertig war, hatte er noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit.

So ausstaffiert schritt er elegant hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Alle Blicke, egal ob Mann oder Frau wandten sich ihm zu, als er den Raum betrat.

Ron starrte ihn ungläubig an. Harry hatte sich seit er zurückgekehrt war bereits eleganter gekleidet, aber so herausgeputzt hatte er ihn noch nicht gesehen. Und Harry sah mit einem Wort... Edel aus.

Selbst Ron kam nicht umhin, das zuzugeben. Er schaute auf seine Uhr und stieß einen Schrei aus. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht umgezogen.

Harry ignorierte ihn, hakte seine Schwester in seinem Arm ein und führte sie zu den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Wie auch im Gemeinschaftsraum wandten sich zahllose Blicke dem Paar hinterher. Auch Michelle sah umwerfend aus. Wo Harry edel und selbstbewusst aussah und auf gewisse Art eine Aura von Macht ausstrahlte, war Michelle in ihrem dunkelgrünen Kleid aus schimmernder Seide mit ihrem tief ausgeschnittenen Rücken das wunderbar ihre schöne weibliche Figur akzentuierte, einfach nur wunderschön und sexy. Harry wettete, dass sich mehr als einer der Jungs an denen sie vorbeischritten, sich nach einer kalten Dusche sehnte.

So kamen sie pünktlich fünf Minuten zu früh vor die Tür des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Wollen wir sie überraschen, Sis?" fragte Harry grinsend.

„Warum nicht? Was hast du vor, Storm?" fragte sie neugierig.

Er wandte sich der schlangenverzierten Mauer zu und hisste in Parsel, „Öffne dich für einen wahren Slytherin!"

Die Schlangen kamen in Bewegung und hissten: „Seid gegrüßt, Sprecher! Tretet ein!"

Damit verschwand die Mauer und die beiden schritten elegant und selbstbewusst in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sofort standen sie im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wie seid ihr hier reingekommen?" fragte Parkinson arrogant, „Wir haben eben erst das Passwort geändert!"

Harry hob nur arrogant eine Augenbraue, „Warum sollte ich dir das sagen? Wichtig ist nur, ich bin drinnen."

Martin trat aus seinem Schlafraum und ging sofort auf Michelle zu. Er begrüßte sie mit einem Handkuss und küsste sie anschließend leicht auf die Lippen.

Harry räusperte sich und bohrte seine grünen Augen, die nun hart wie Diamant waren, in die Augen des Slytherins.

„Wir beide," grollte Harry drohend, „Müssen uns einmal ernsthaft unterhalten, Taylor!"

Es schien, als würde sich eine Wolke von Magie um Harry ballen und sich dann konzentriert auf Martin stürzen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er ersticken und wand sich unter dem stechenden Blick Harrys. Harry spürte das Missfallen seiner Schwester, aber sie hatte sich gut genug im Griff, um ihm nicht vor allen Leuten in seine Aktion zu fahren.

Schließlich nickte Martin, „Wie sie wünschen, Lord Potter." und verneigte sich leicht.

Harry lächelte und sofort löste sich die Manifestation der Macht um Harry wieder auf.

„Ich gebe dir über Michelle einen Termin." sagte er und wandte sich dem Schlafraum der Mädchen zu.

Und richtig, Blaise trat Sekunden später in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Sie trug ein Kleid, wo er sich nicht sicher war, ob es weiß oder silber war. Es umschmeichelte ihrer schlanken weiblichen Figur und betonte ihre blonden Haare. Das Kleid war schulterfrei und am Rücken nicht so tief ausgeschnitten wie Michelles. Dafür hatte es vorn einen tieferen Ausschnitt als das von Michelle.

Harry trat auf sie zu und gab ihr einen eleganten Handkuss. Mehr Küsse gab es für Blaise nicht, da außer Martin niemand von ihrer Beziehung wusste, doch in seinen Augen lag das Versprechen, dass sie das nachholen würden.

Er sah das dankbare Lächeln, als sie sah, dass er ihr Geschenk trug, doch dann funkelten ihre Augen amüsiert.

„Du siehst sogar halbwegs passabel aus, Potter." sagte sie überheblich.

„Aus deinem Mund ist das glatt ein Kompliment, Zabini. Aber, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, du siehst wunderschön aus. Doch eine Kleinigkeit könnten wir noch verbessern." sagte er schmunzelnd.

Sie sah ihn irritiert an, als er in seine Tasche griff und eine lange schmale Box herausholte.

Er reichte sie ihr mit einer leichten Neigung seines Kopfes.

Sie öffnete sie neugierig und für einen kurzen Augenblick weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht.

„Du bist also doch nicht so hoffnungslos. Vielleicht wird ja doch noch ein Gentleman aus dir, ... Harry." sagte sie nun zum ersten Mal seinen Vornamen offiziell. Dann nahm sie eine funkelnde filigrane Kette aus Weißgold aus der Box und packte die Box weg. Sie gab Harry die Kette und drehte sich um. Sanft legte er ihr die Kette um und schloss sie mit einem sicheren Handgriff.

Als sie sich umdrehte funkelte der Anhänger, der mit Diamantsplittern besetzt war und einen größeren Diamant in der Mitte hatte. Es war eine nachgebildete Schneeflocke, die wunderbar zu ihrem Kleid passte und außerdem zu ihrem Spitznamen.

Die Freunde konnten nicht umhin als die neugierigen und mehr als nur neidischen Blicke der anderen Mädchen zu sehen und feixten innerlich.

Äußerlich hielt Harry ihr galant seine Hand hin, welche sie locker ergriff und führte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie beugte sich leicht zu ihm herüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, „Sie ist wunderschön Harry. Danke. Aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

„Ich weiß, doch es kam von Herzen. Nebenbei, die Blicke der anderen war es definitiv wert."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist." schmunzelte sie als sie in die Große Halle traten.

Der Abend war ein voller Erfolg. Beide genossen das Versteckspiel, während sie nur mit Blicken und minimalen Gesten ihre Gefühle füreinander ausdrückten aber nach außen hin kühle Distanz wahrten. Noch mehr genossen sie die neidischen Blicke aller Schüler, die wütenden Blicke Rons, die unsicheren Blicke Dumbledores und die anerkennenden Blicke ihrer wahren Freunde. Beide konnten es nicht erwarten, offiziell zusammen auf einen Ball zu gehen. Und für Harry persönlich waren die Momente am bemerkenswertesten, als er mit Blaise elegant über die Tanzfläche schwebte und während er diesen Tanz mit Blaise genoss, sich innerlich halb kaputt lachte über die fassungslosen Gesichter seiner Freunde und aller anderen Mitschüler, die gedacht hatten, er könne nicht tanzen und würde sich königlich blamieren.

Es war zwei Tage später, als sie nach Hause fuhren. Harry und Blaise reisten mit getrennten Portschlüsseln nach Potter Manor. Michelle reiste natürlich mit Harry. Dort angekommen, wurden sie herzlich von Ignatius, Max, Manfred und seiner Frau begrüßt. Auch ihre persönlichen Hauselfen kamen zur Begrüßung und Harry entspannte sich sichtlich, nun da sie wieder unter sich waren.

„Es ist schön, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Endlich können wir die Fassade fallen lassen." Sagte er und drehte sich zu Blaise, um sie in eine innige Umarmung einzuschließen.

Sie alle verbrachten einen ruhigen und gemütlichen Abend im Rahmen ihrer kleinen Familie. Am nächsten Tag, am Heiligabend stand alles im Zeichen des Balles. Vorbereitungen mussten getroffen werden. So kam ein in den edleren Kreisen sehr anerkannter Schneider vorbei und brachte das Kleid und die Fest-Robe die Harry bestellt hatte. Auch für Michelle hatte er ein Kleid bestellt, doch im Unterschied zu Blaise hatte sie sich ihr Kleid selbst ausgesucht. Harrys Freundin hingegen wusste noch nicht, was sie erwartete. Harry hatte die Maße von Madam Malkin in Erfahrung gebracht und an den Schneider zusammen mit einem Foto weitergeleitet. Die Sachen waren zwar Maßanfertigungen, dennoch mussten sie anprobiert werden, für den Fall, das noch kleine Änderungen von Nöten waren.

So war Blaise etwas nervös, als sie vom Schneider in den Raum gerufen wurde, sie hatte schließlich keine Ahnung, was sie erwartete..

„Miss Zabini, sie sind die nächste, bitte folgen sie mir!" sagte der Mann freundlich.

Harry lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und sie folgte dem Schneider in das Zimmer, das sie für den Schneider in Beschlag genommen hatten. Es war eines der unzähligen Gästezimmer.

Es dauerte eine knappe halbe Stunde, dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder und eine sichtlich ergriffene Blaise trat heraus. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und Harry lächelte, als er das sah. Erst dann sah er von ihrem Gesicht herunter und musterte sie. Was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem. Sah das Kleid des Weichnachtsballes von Hogwarts schon schön aus, war das hier einfach unglaublich. Es war ebenfalls schulterfrei, jedoch war es vorn ziemlich hoch geschlossen. Nur bis auf zwei bis drei Zentimeter ließ es frei Blaises helle Haut sehen. Am oberen Ansatz war es etwas gerafft. Der hellblaue Seidenstoff schimmerte sanft im Licht und durch die Raffung sah es aus, als wäre es ein Wellenspiel, das sie umschmeichelte.

Der obere Bereich bis zur Hüfte war sehr figurbetont und so geschnitten, dass es genau den richtigen Ton zwischen Schlichtheit und Extravaganz traf. Ab der Hüfte fiel es etwas lockerer und war auch hier kunstvoll gerafft. Sie schien einen leichten Reifrock darunter zu tragen, denn es endete etwas weiter. Blaise war sehr schön, ohne Frage, doch so bezaubernd wie in diesem Moment hatte er sie noch nie gesehen und sie sich vermutlich auch nicht, wenn er ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete. Man konnte auf hundert Meter Entfernung erkennen, dieses Kleid war für Blaise gemacht und für niemand anderen.

Als sie sah, wie seine Augen aufleuchteten, als er sie in ihrer Pracht in sich aufnahm, ließ sie jegliche Maske fallen und stürmte auf ihn zu. Sie umarmte ihn fest und küsste ihm sanft auf die Lippen.

„Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus, Love." Wisperte er.

Sie strahlte und eine Träne der Freude kullerte über ihre Wange, „Ich hatte noch nie ein solch schönes Kleid, Harry. Ich danke dir dafür. Ich.. ich fühle mich wie eine Märchenprinzessin." sagte sie verlegen.

„Du bist vielleicht keine Märchenprinzessin, Blaise, aber du bist die Prinzessin meines Herzens. Und alle sollen es heute erfahren."

Sie lächelte, doch dann weiteten sich ihre Augen, „Du willst es offiziell machen?"

Er nickte, „Das ist mein Wunsch. Ich habe diese Heimlichtuerei satt und morgen platzt Dumbledores Plan sowieso. Unser größter Gegner in Slytherin ist ausgeschaltet... so gibt es nicht mehr viele Gründe, unsere Liebe geheim zu halten, oder? Oder möchtest du nicht?"

„Doch, ich warte schon so lange auf den Augenblick, mein Liebster."

Wieder küssten sie sich liebevoll.

Dann breiteten sie sich auf den Ball vor. Harry bekam seinen Anzug und auf Blaise wartete die nächste Überraschung, eine Stylistin nur für sie, welche ihre Haare und ihr Make-up perfekt her richtete. Als sie alle perfekt waren, fuhren sie mit einer Kutsche, die von Manfred gelenkt und von den sechs besten Rappen aus Harrys Gestüt gezogen wurde zum Anwesen Lord Silversleaves, das nicht mal acht Meilen entfernt war. Sie waren praktisch Nachbarn und inzwischen Freunde. Das war auch der Grund, warum Harry die Einladungen erhalten hatte. Martin begleitete sie natürlich als Michelles Date, doch er wirkte ziemlich unsicher, vor allem für einen Slytherin.

Harry bemerkte das amüsiert, „Was hast du, Martin? Du bist ja nervöser als Neville in Zaubertränke."

Martin schluckte, „Lord Potter..."

„Martin, du gehst mit meiner Schwester, bitte nenn mich Harry."

„Gut, Harry, in der Schule... da hielt ich dich nur für selbstbewusster. Aber das hier... du hast dich wirklich tiefgreifend geändert. Ich meine, du lenkst selbst und allein das ganze Potter-Vermögen. Du bewegst dich auf einmal mit einer Sicherheit eines geborenen Lords und beherrscht komplett den nötigen Stil. Du strahlst Selbstbewusstsein, Eleganz und Macht aus und das im klassischen politischen und ökonomischen Sinn und vor allen Dingen im magischen Sinn. Es fühlt sich so an, als läge dir die Welt zu Füßen. Ich.. ja, ich bin ein Slytherin, aber du...ich weiß nicht. Du bist kein Gryffindor mehr und du bist das, was sich jeder Slytherin zu sein wünscht. Und ich gehe nun mit Michelle und ich habe ernste Absichten, die hatte ich schon, bevor ich deine Position realisiert habe. Doch ich habe Angst. Ich habe Angst, eine drastische Reaktion bei dir auszulösen. Ich habe Angst, deinen oder Michelles Ansprüchen nicht zu genügen. Und nun fahre ich mit euch beiden zum wichtigsten Ball des Jahres, aus gesellschaftlicher und aus politischer Sicht. Ich war noch nie unsicher in meinem Leben, aber jetzt bin ich es und das macht mir Angst."

Harry lächelte beruhigend, „Martin, ich sehe deine Absichten gegenüber Michelle und solange sie glücklich ist, habt ihr meinen Segen. Das ganze Geld, das edle Verhalten, all das... das ist nur Mittel zum Zweck, Martin. Das bedeutet mir nichts und auch Michelle nicht. Es dient uns nur, unsere Ziele zu erreichen. Du hast keinen Grund, unsicher zu sein. Entspann dich! Ihr beide seid nur da, um euch einen schönen Abend zu machen, nicht mehr."

„Danke, Harry."

„Ich meine es. Nur Blaise und meine Wenigkeit werden ein wenig ‚arbeiten' also uns ein wenig in das politische Spiel einklinken." sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Du... du wirst aktiv?" fragte Martin überrascht.

Harry lächelte nur salomonisch während Blaise und Michelle sich nicht mehr halten konnten und laut lachten.

Als sie vor dem kleinen Schloss von Silversleave ankamen und die Kutsche hielt, wurde sie von einem Diener geöffnet. Harry stieg aus gefolgt von seiner Partnerin und den anderen.

Die Paare gingen galant untergehakt durch die große Doppeltür, die ebenfalls von zwei Dienern in roten Fräcken geöffnet wurden. Von einem weiteren Diener wurden sie in den Ballsaal geführt wo schon leise Musik spielte.

Harry und Blaise schritten bis vor den throngleichen Sessel des Lords und seiner Frau. Harry neigte nur minimal sein Haupt, während Blaise nur einen minimalen Knicks ausführte. Harry hatte sie dahingehend sorgfältig instruiert.

Unter den Gästen brach sofort Geflüster aus, das war unerhört, wie sich Harry benahm. Jeder der anwesenden Gäste hatte sich ordentlich und tief verneigt, wie es seinem Rang entsprach.

Das Geflüster verstummte augenblicklich, als Lord Silversleave, ein Mann mit graumeliertem Haar, das er offen und in leichten Wellen bis auf den Rücken trug aufstand und auf Harry zuging.

Sie staunten fassungslos, als er Harry mit einem Lächeln unkonventionell die Hand gab und selbst sein Haupt minimal neigte, so wie Harry es getan hatte und Blaise einen Handkuss gab.

„Seid willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim, Lord Potter und auch ihr Miss Zabini."  
Harry lächelte ebenfalls, „Habt Dank für die Einladung zu eurem wunderbaren Ball, Lord Silversleave." Dann wandte sich Harry an die Frau, „Ihr seht wie immer bezaubernd aus, Mylady." Und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

„So, genug der Förmlichkeiten, Harry. Lass uns begrüßen, wie es für Freunde angemessen ist." sagte Silversleave anschließend lachend und Harry und der Mann mittleren Alters umarmten sich brüderlich ohne sich um das ungläubige Starren der Gäste zu kümmern.

„Hallo Harry, schön, dass ihr hier seid. Nun, da meine wichtigsten Gäste eingetroffen sind, kann der Ball ja beginnen." sagte Silversleave fröhlich.

„Alexandrius, sag nicht, dass du die Gäste nur wegen uns warten ließest?" fragte Harry amüsiert.

Der lachte nur und begrüßte freundlich Michelle ebenfalls mit einem Handkuss und zusätzlich einem Kuss auf die Wange. Danach begrüßte er einen sichtlich blassen und verstörten Martin mit einem Handschlag.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über die erstarrten Gäste schweifen und zum Schluss blieben seine Augen auf einer sichtlich geschockten McGonagall hängen, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu und entschuldigte sich von Alexandrius.

Mit sicheren eleganten Schritten ging er zu seiner Professorin herüber. Seine Robe wehte elegant hinter ihm her und enthüllte das Schwert Gryffindors, das er an seiner Seite trug. Außer ihm war nur Silversleave selbst berechtigt, ein Schwert zu tragen und der trug es nicht mal.

Er begrüßte McGonagall mit einem Handkuss und sagte freundlich, „Ich sehe, das Haus McGonagall ist ebenfalls bei diesem Ball vertreten. Ich freue mich, sie zu sehen, Professor."

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits, Lord Potter." Fügte sie überrascht hinzu, als sie Harrys wahren Status endlich realisierte.

„Es sah weniger aus, wie ein Vergnügen, als wie ein Schock." sagte er schmunzelnd und Minerva wurde tatsächlich rot.

Harry lachte nur leise, „Ich habe eine Bitte, an das Haus McGonagall."

Sie schluckte, „Mis.. Lord Potter, ich bin mir ihrer Rolle in der ‚Organisation' inzwischen bewusst. Was kann ich für sie tun."

Harry nickte und sagte leise, „Ich werde später etwas tun, was Mr. Dumbledore nicht gefallen wird. Ich möchte sie bitten, Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren, wenigstens bis nach Weihnachten. Es wird auch erst dann mit der Presse bekanntgegeben. Soweit ist bereits alles geregelt. Nur sie sind ein kleiner Unsicherheitsfaktor, doch ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in sie, Professor."

„Sie haben mein Wort, Lord Potter. Nichts, was heute hier geschieht, wird über meine Lippen kommen. Doch Albus wird mich fragen, wenn er es aus der Presse erfährt. Er weiß, dass ich hier bin."

„Das ist mir bewusst. Nach Weihnachten können sie es ihm sagen, auch von sich aus. Vielleicht sind sie bis dahin... verhindert?" schlug Harry gelassen vor.

Sie lächelte leicht, „So leid es mir auch tut, Mylord, aber ich muss gestehen, sie gehören nicht mehr in mein Haus. Und doch, es macht mich stolz, wenn ich auch nicht mal ansatzweise eine Ahnung habe, wie weit ihr Netz reicht... oder was sie heute abend vorhaben."

Harry schmunzelte nur und verabschiedete sich mit einem weiteren Handkuss bevor er wieder zu Blaise und Alexandrius zurückkehrte.

Später am Abend wurde es Minerva klar und sie wusste nicht, ob sie aus Schock ohnmächtig werden sollte, oder aus Freude.

Harry gab der Band ein Zeichen und die Lautstärke der Musik sank auf ein kaum hörbares Level ab. Er hatte alles genau mit Silversleave abgesprochen und der hatte sich enthusiastisch mit allem einverstanden erklärt.

Er ging in die Mitte der Tanzfläche und die Menge teilte sich vor ihm und bildete einen weiten Kreis um ihn und Blaise herum, die unsicher an seiner Seite war. Neugierig musterte ihn die Menge.

„Ich möchte diesen herrlichen Ball zum Anlass nehmen, um etwas bekannt zu geben, meine werten Freunde." Begann er und nahm Blaises Hand in die seine.

„Wie sie wissen, unterhält das Haus Potter Beziehungen zu vielen anderen noblen Häusern. Eines meiner engsten Vertrauten ist das Haus Zabini. Mit dem Kopf des Hauses Max Zabini verbindet mich ein enges geschäftliches als auch freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Doch das wissen sicher die meisten von ihnen.

Was viele nicht wissen ist, dass seine Tochter, die junge wunderschöne Frau, die hier neben mir steht, nicht nur seit über einem Jahr mit mir befreundet ist, sondern auch meine Partnerin und Geliebte."

Aufgeregtes Tuscheln bereitete sich unter den Gästen aus. Harry sah amüsiert, wie sich die Augen von McGonagall überrascht weiteten und sie kurz darauf anerkennend nickte.

„Nun ist es offiziell bekannt, ich liebe Blaise Zabini und das tue ich aus ganzem Herzen."

Die Gäste applaudierten tosend zu dem öffentlichen und romantischen Bekenntnis.

Er wandte seinen Blick Blaise zu und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er vor ihr auf ein Knie sank, sie tief mit seinen strahlenden grünen Augen ansah und fragte: „Blaise, Worte können nicht ausdrücken, was ich für dich empfinde. Du bist mein Sonnenschein, die Luft, die ich atme du bist meine Liebe. Zusammen haben wir gelernt, gelebt und schon einiges durchgestanden. Ich möchte dich nicht mehr missen und ich möchte dich ganz offiziell an meiner Seite. Blaise Zabini, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Sie schaute ihn für einige Sekunden fassungslos an, dann zerbröckelte ihre Maske und Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen. Sie nickte langsam, „Ja, das will ich."  
Er stand auf und küsste sie liebevoll vor allen Zuschauern. Dann steckte er ihr einen Ring an ihren Finger und das Publikum klatschte berührt als er sie erneut in eine feste Umarmung schloss und sie liebevoll an sich drückte.

Er wisperte, „Bist du glücklich, Love?"

Sie nickte und wisperte zurück, „Mehr als du es je ahnen kannst, Harry. Trotzdem ich dir mein Herz geschenkt habe, hatte ich immer leichte Zweifel. Ich habe gedacht, der große Harry Potter... mein Geliebter? Kann das wirklich wahr sein? Ich wusste, ich liebe dich, aber ich hatte stets Angst, du würdest es doch nicht ernst meinen... Verzeih meine Zweifel, aber es erschien immer mehr wie ein schöner Traum." sagte sie erleichtert, „Doch jetzt... jetzt weiß ich, dass es wahr ist, dass sich mein schönster Traum erfüllt hat."

Harry strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich liebe ich und das meinte ich so, von Anfang an. Dennoch, ich kann es nachvollziehen. Umso glücklicher bin ich jetzt, wo du mir glaubst, Love."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und küsste ihn sanft.

Der Rest des Balles flog wie ein Traum an ihnen vorbei. Die Gäste gratulierten ihnen, allen voran der Gastgeber Lord Silversleave. Einer der herausstehenden Momente für die beiden war die Gratulation von Minerva McGonagall. Sie trat an die beiden heran und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Harry... Lord Potter, bei all dem, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte, als sie mich um mein Stillschweigen gebeten haben, war das nicht darunter. Ich freue mich für sie, für sie beide. Sie haben mein Wort, von mir wird Albus nichts erfahren."

„Professor, sagen sie es ihm am zweiten Feiertag. So bleiben sie in seiner Gunst und dann ist alles vorbei. An diesem Tag wird es auch in der Presse stehen. Wir brauchen nur morgen."

Sie lächelte und nickte, „Danke, dass sie sich um mich sorgen. Also gut, übermorgen."

Glücklich und im Freudentaumel kehrten sie nach Hause zurück und informierten die anderen über die Verlobung bevor sie sich in ihr Bett zurückzogen.

* * *

**AN: Danke euch allen (sehr geduldigen) Lesern ;-)**

Jolinar89: Tonks als Spionin wäre sicher gut, doch das wird nicht passieren. Diese Geschehnisse in dieser Story spielen sich mehr auf einem politischen Level ab, jedenfalls sollte das der Sinn dieser Story sein. Ich weiß, dass man das hätte besser und komplexer gestalten können… aber hey, es ist eine meiner ersten Stories. Jedenfalls hat Tonks keine politische Macht oder Funktion und wird keine Spionin. Aber keine Angst, sie wird ihre Rolle schon noch spielen ;-)

Carika:… ähm… Autorin? Darf ich dich freundlich darauf hinweisen, dass ich dem männlichen Geschlecht angehöre? lacht Trotzdem danke für das Lob über die Story.

Avallyn Black: Tja, kitschige Liebesszenen… das passiert mir ab und an immer mal. Meist, wenn ich eine romantische Phase hab und damals war ich noch mit meiner Freundin zusammen, da ist so was öfter mal vorgekommen ;-)


	10. Bruch der Weasley Familie

**Kapitel 10 – Der Bruch der Weasley Familie**

Am ersten Weihnachtstag erwachte Ginny unausgeschlafen. Sie hatte sich die ganze Nacht über unruhig im Bett hin und her gewälzt. An diesem Tage entschied sich ihre Zukunft. Es würde sich erweisen, ob Harry tatsächlich Dumbledore ausmanövriert hatte und alles gut ging, oder ob sie gezwungen war, Harry zu heiraten. Sicher, sie empfand etwas für Harry, doch sie wusste auch, dass sie Dean liebte. Sie wusste überdies, dass Harry sie nicht liebte, sie war wie eine Schwester für ihn, so wie er ein Bruder für sie war. Es würde kein schlechtes Leben mit ihm sein, aber sie beide würden nicht glücklich sein. Zudem hasste sie es genau wie Harry, wenn andere versuchten, über ihr Leben zu entscheiden oder sie zu kontrollieren, das war spätestens seit der Episode mit Riddle's Tagebuch so. Und noch mehr hasste sie es, benutzt zu werden und für niedere Zwecke wie Geld obendrein. Und als wäre das nicht genug, ging das von ihrer eigenen Familie aus, zumindest von ihrer Mum und ihrem eigenen Bruder Ron.

Nervös stand sie auf und ging ins Bad um zu duschen und wieder wach zu werden.

Wie immer im Fuchsbau wurde sie von einem herzhaften Frühstück begrüßt.

Im Vorbeigehen sagte Ron zu ihr, „Heut ist dein Großer Tag, Gin." Und grinste breit.

Ein Schauer des Abscheus lief über ihren Rücken und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihren Bruder nicht anzugehen.

Molly lächelte fröhlich, als sie Ginny sah. Vermutlich dachten sie tatsächlich, sie würden ihr einen Gefallen tun. Innerlich seufzte sie, als sie sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest, Ginny." Sagte sie freundlich.

„Dir auch, Mum."

„Ginny, du musst dich heut besonders schön machen. Harry und Michelle kommen heute und für dich ist heut ein großer Tag."

„Wieso das?" fragte sie scheinbar neugierig.

Molly lächelte geheimnisvoll, „Wir haben eine Überraschung für dich."

„Was ist es?"

„Wir reden nachher darüber, zusammen mit Arthur."

„Kommt Hermine heut auch?" fragte Ginny, wohlwissend, dass es Stress wegen Rons Betrug gab.

Molly schluckte und nickte, „Ja, Liebes. Sie wird ebenso kommen."

Natürlich hatte Molly mit Entsetzten reagiert, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Ron Hermine betrogen hatte. Nun war sie ein störender Faktor, doch um Harry's Willen mussten sie sie einladen. Zudem wäre sie wirklich eine gute Partie für Ron gewesen, auch wenn sie muggelgeboren war. Sie hätte Ron geholfen, etwas aus dem Geld zu machen. Molly hatte sich ihren Sohn deswegen ordentlich zur Brust genommen, doch was geschehen war, war geschehen.

Später, das heißt, nach dem Mittagessen, rief sie Ginny und Arthur zu sich.

„Mum?" fragte Ginny nervös, sehr wohl wissend, dass die Bombe nun platzen würde.

„Molly, was ist?" fragte Arthur überrascht.

Molly sah ihm tief in die Augen und flüsterte „Denk an den Hochzeitsvertrag von 1982."

Das war das Passwort, was den Gedächtnisblock aufhob. Natürlich konnte er die Zusammenhänge nicht sofort herstellen, doch ihr genügte zu wissen, dass er sich erinnern können würde, dass er den Vertrag mit unterschrieben hatte.

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Tochter zu.

„Ginny, wir wissen, dass du in deinem tiefstem Inneren schon immer Harry geliebt hast." begann sie mit funkelnden Augen. Sie hatte ihrer Tochter als Kind nicht umsonst die ganzen Geschichten des Jungen der lebte erzählt.  
"Aber Mum, ich bin mit Dean zusammen, und ich liebe ihn." protestierte Ginny unsicher.

„Papperlapapp. Das ist nur eine Phase." wehrte Molly ab, „Arthur und ich haben schon vor vielen Jahren dafür gesorgt, dass sich dein Traum erfüllen wird, Liebes."

„Was?" fragte Ginny ehrlich entsetzt.

„Ja. Wir haben einen Heiratsvertrag für dich abgeschlossen. Du hast die Ehre, einen der reichsten und einflussreichsten jungen Männer deiner Generation zu heiraten, Ginny, niemand anderen als deinen Schwarm Harry Potter."

„Ihr habt was?" fragte Ginny entrüstet.

Sie sah ihren Vater flehend an, doch der schaute völlig konfus.

„Ich.. Ginny, ich weiß, dass es wahr ist, doch ich habe keine Ahnung, warum wir es getan haben." Überlegte Arthur unsicher, „Und ich weiß auch nicht, warum wir es dir nicht schon früher gesagt haben. Ich weiß nur, dass du ihn bis zum 30. März heiraten sollst." Sagte er entschuldigend.

„Aber...DAD! Ich liebe nicht Harry, ich liebe Dean." rief sie nun laut mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie war verzweifelt über den Verrat, der an ihr von ihrer eigenen Familie begangen wurde. Sicher, sie wusste, dass ihr Dad nur eine Puppe in diesem Spiel war und sie sah an seinen Augen, wie unangenehm es ihm war, doch es tat so weh.

„Diese Verträge sind bindend, Gin." sagte er bedauernd, „Aber... wenn wir ihn aufheben könnten. Wir müssten uns einverstanden erklären und Harrys Vormund... der den Vertrag geschlossen hat." Sagte er leise.

„Bitte, Dad! Ich flehe euch an!" weinte Ginny nun bitterlich.

„Nein!" rief Molly hart, „Du heiratest ihn und basta!" Etwas sanfter fügte sie hinzu, „Überleg doch mal! All die Probleme, die wir hatten. Wir konnten euch nie etwas kaufen! Diese Sorgen wirst du nicht mehr haben. Harry hat mehr Geld, als du es dir vorstellen kannst."

„Dir geht es nur ums Geld? ICH bin dir egal?" schluchzte sie.

„Ginny, vertrau mir, du liebst ihn, nicht diesen Dean! Das ist mein letztes Wort!" sagte Molly entschieden.

„Aber Molly..." versuchte Arthur seine Frau zu beschwichtigen.  
"Arthur, wir haben entschieden!" hisste sie nun furios und sowohl Ginny als auch Arthur wussten, dass jede weitere Diskussion zwecklos war.

Arthur schluckte und sah Ginny entschuldigend an.

Sie rannte tränenüberströmt aus dem Raum.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was sie hat!" schnaubte Molly, „Eine bessere Partie als Potter gibt es nicht!"

Arthur schaute sie nur ungläubig an, kurz bevor er erneut ein „Obliviate!" hörte.

Doch Ginny war noch nicht weg, sie hörte es ebenfalls. Erst dann rannte sie auf ihr Zimmer... wo sie ein neues dunkelgrünes Kleid fand. Sie seufzte, aber sie hatte mit Harry vereinbart, widerstrebend mitzuspielen, bis er kam. Außerdem gefiel ihr der Gedanke an ein neues Kleid, warum sollte sie es nicht mitnehmen?

„Bitte habe recht mit deiner Aussage über diesen Vertrag, Harry!" wisperte sie. Dann wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und machte sie sich fertig.

Harry und Michelle erschienen pünktlich zum Abendessen bei den Weasleys. Auch Remus hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt. Dumbledore wollte, dass so viele Menschen die Harry nahe standen wie möglich bei ihm waren, so hatte er selbst den aufständischen Werwolf eingeladen.

Dumbledore selbst war natürlich auch anwesend. Sie begrüßten alle und setzten sich zu den anderen, die bereits am langen Esstisch der Weasley-Familie saßen. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt, reichlich und vielfältig wie immer. Harry sah sich um, alle schienen ein wenig irritiert, doch ehe er sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte, was nicht stimmte klopfte Dumbledore an ein Glas. Harry fiel nun endlich auf, dass weder Ginny noch Molly anwesend waren und alles wurde ihm klar. Für die Weasleys war es völlig ungewöhnlich, dass die Matriarchin nicht in der Küche war.

Hermine sah Dumbledore neugierig an, nachdem sie Harry einen versteckten, wissenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Harry, heute ist Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe. Heute ist außerdem ein großer Tag für dich, der dein Leben nachhaltig verändern wird. Ich habe deinen Eltern versprochen, dass ich mich um dich kümmern würde, dass ich alles tun würde, um dich glücklich zu machen. Ich weiß, in der Vergangenheit gab es Differenzen zwischen uns, doch nicht alles war schlecht. Heute habe ich dir einen großen Gefallen getan das heißt, eigentlich in der Vergangenheit. Ich weiß, dass du dich nach Liebe und Familie sehnst. Beide Wünsche werden dir heute erfüllt. Du wirst ab heute offiziell zur Weasley-Familie gehören. Harry, darf ich dir deine große Liebe und deine neue Verlobte vorstellen?" fragte er und deutete auf die Treppe.

Fassungslose Gesichter wandten sich der Treppe zu, wo Molly mit einer bezaubernden Ginny an der Hand die Treppe herunter schritt. Ginny sah nicht besonders glücklich aus und wirkte sehr nervös. Immer wieder warf sie Harry fragende und flehende Blicke zu, die er mit einem sanften Lächeln erwiderte. In ihrem neuen dunkelgrünen Kleid, das in wunderbarem Kontrast zu ihren roten Haaren stand, sah sie dennoch einfach bezaubernd aus.

Ihre Brüder, abgesehen von Ron, sahen fragend zwischen Ginny, Harry und ihren Eltern hin und her.

„Was soll das? Seid wann bestimmen wir, wer mit wem zusammen kommt? Oder sind die beiden neuerdings ein Paar?" beschwerte sich Bill und Charlie nickte zustimmend.

„Ginny hat Harry schon immer geliebt und sie ist die Richtige für ihn. Wir tun nur, was das beste für alle ist." bestimmte Molly in finalem Ton.

Beide großen Brüder verschränkten protestierend die Arme über der Brust und schauten ihre Mutter mit wütend funkelnden Augen an. Ein Blick reichte ihnen, um zu sehen, dass ihr Dad keine Ahnung davon hatte und ein zweiter sagte ihnen, dass Dumbledore was damit zu tun hatte und Harry nichts davon wusste oder zumindest nichts davon hielt. Die Zwillinge musterten die betroffenen Parteien etwas länger, bevor sie sich einen Blick zuwarfen, den nur sie selbst deuten konnten.

Molly führte Ginny zu Harry.

Er stand auf und räusperte sich. Er nahm sanft Ginnys Hand und wandte den Blick Dumbledore zu.

„Ihr alle wisst, was mir die Weasley-Familie bedeutet, sie haben mich aufgenommen, wie einen Sohn und ihre Söhne waren wie Brüder für mich. Ihr alle wisst, dass mir Ginny sehr viel bedeutet."

Molly und Ron lächelten erleichtert. Doch dann verdüsterte sich Harrys Blick und seine Augen wurden hart.

„Aber das hier ist absolut lächerlich! Wenn ich eine Frau heiraten will, suche ich mir diese selbst aus und ich frage sie auch selbst. Ihr habt lange genug über mein Leben bestimmt." Er drehte sich zu Ginny, „Liebst du mich?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ginny, du bedeutest mir sehr viel und uns verbindet viel mehr als nur Freundschaft. Ich liebe dich, aber nur wie eine Schwester."

„So geht es mir auch, Harry." sagte sie leise und schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an.

„Seht ihr?" fragte Harry alle Anwesenden.

„Wir lieben uns nicht. Es tut mir leid, Molly, Professor Dumbledore, aber ich werde Ginny nicht heiraten." sagte er entschieden.

„Harry!" bellte Dumbledore nun mit kalten Augen und alle außer Ron und Molly sahen den alten Zauberer ungläubig an, „Du wirst den Vertrag erfüllen und Ginevra Weasley heiraten!"

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie mich nur kontrollieren wollen und Molly und Ronald nur hinter dem Geld der Potters her sind." fragte Harry kühl.

In dem Moment flatterte der Abendprophet herein.

„Was? Aber den haben wir doch gar nicht abboniert!" sagte Molly unsicher.

„Ich weiß!" sagte Harry grinsend, „Es ist meiner. Aber vielleicht solltet ihr ihn lesen." schlug Harry vor. Dumbledore und Molly beugten sich über die Zeitung.

„Ich kann Ginny leider nicht um ihre Hand anhalten, ich bin bereits verlobt." sagte Harry amüsiert und hielt seine linke Hand hoch, an der ein funkelnder Ring aus Weißgold glänzte.

Hermine sog überrascht die Luft ein und strahlte ihn an, Molly und Ron liefen rot an während Dumbledore blass wurde und nach der Zeitung griff. Charlie und Bill zeigten ihm den Daumen nach oben und zwinkerten ihm und Ginny erleichtert zu. Remus betrachtete die gesamte Szene mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut. Harry sah mit funkelnden Augen, wie sehr Remus kämpfte, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Auch Arthur atmete erleichtert aus und schenkte Harry und Ginny ein zustimmendes Lächeln.

„Das ist unmöglich! Harry, du..."  
"Dumbledore!" unterbrach Harry ihn, „Sie haben mich zu siezen... wenn ich es recht bedenke, sprechen sie mich mit Lord Potter an!"

„Wie kannst du..." ein weiterer Blick Harrys brachte ihn zur Räson, „Lord Potter!" spie Dumbledore nun abfällig, „Sie haben den Vertrag zu erfüllen und werden Ginevra Weasley heiraten. Der Vertrag ist bindend. Basta!"

Damit warf er den Abendpropheten auf den Tisch und alle beugten sich herüber um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Die Überschrift sagte alles_: „Sensation bei Silversleave-Ball! Lord Harry James Potter, Oberhaupt der Familien Potter, Black und Malfoy hält um die Hand von Blaise Zabini an! Verlobung des Jungen der Lebt am Heilig Abend und in aller Öffentlichkeit!"_

Harry grinste abfällig, „Sie sind ein alter manipulativer Bastard, Dumbledore. Sie haben in ihrer Egozentrik eine Kleinigkeit übersehen. Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass ein Heiratsvertrag über diese arrangierte Hochzeit existierte. Doch er wurde zwischen Molly und Arthur Weasley und ihnen abgeschlossen. Leider hatten sie nie die Vormundschaft für mich. Sie können nicht über etwas bestimmen, das ihnen nicht gehört oder untersteht, Dumbledore. Sie waren nie mein Vormund. In der Folge ist der Vertrag unwirksam."

Dumbledore wurde sichtlich blass und musste sich setzen. Er begann zu hyperventilieren, „Das ist unmöglich."

Harry grinste erneut, „Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, kontaktieren sie das Ministerium! Der Vertrag wurde schon vor Monaten annulliert!"

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich, „Du wusstest davon?"

„Sieht so aus, oder?" sagte Harry schmunzelnd, „Übrigens... nach ihren vorherigen Aktionen wird sich der Tagesprophet sicher für diese kleine Intrige interessieren."

„Das wagst du nicht!" hisste Dumbledore mit weiten Augen und seine Aura flammte auf und umgab ihn mit einem Gefühl von Macht, so dass es den Anwesenden die Nackenhärchen aufstellte. Doch sie sahen abrupt zu Harry, als diesen eine weitaus größere und zudem dunklere Aura umgab, die kurz darauf zu einem etwas geringeren Teil auch von Michelle kopiert wurde. Die grünen Augen beider Teenager leuchteten von innerem Feuer und unwillkürlich rückten die Anwesenden ein stück weg von beiden, selbst Dumbledore, der beide ungläubig und mit einem Ausdruck von Angst anstarrte.

Harry schnaubte nur, „Sie unterschätzen mich schon wieder, Dumbledore." Das wurde von einem Aufflackern seiner Aura begleitet, und wieder schauderten die Anwesenden.

Dann drehte er sich zu Molly, „Weißt du, Molly, bis ich von eurer Intrige erfahren habe, war Ron mein bester Freund und du warst wie eine Mutter für mich. Wenn ihr mich nur gefragt hättet, ich hätte euch das Geld geschenkt, hinter dem ihr so feige her wart. Ihr hättet nie wieder Not leiden müssen. Aber nein! Ihr wolltet mich benutzen und manipulieren, wie dieser weißhaarige alte senile Bastard dort drüben! Ich empfinde nur noch Abscheu für euch!" dann wandte er seinen Blick den anderen Weasleys zu, „Das gilt natürlich nicht für euch. Ich weiß, dass nur Ron und Molly dahinter gesteckt haben, zu einem Teil vielleicht auch Percy, aber der ist mir sowieso egal. Wenn ihr irgendwann Hilfe benötigt, zögert nicht, zu mir zu kommen!"

Die loyalen Weasleys nickten ihm dankbar zu. Das Duell der Macht war inzwischen beendet, alle wirkten wieder normal, wenn auch Dumbledore, Ron und Molly unsicher zwischen Harry und Michelle hin und her schauten.

Arthur räusperte sich, „Harry, Fred und George wohnen in der Winkelgasse, sie sorgen dank dir für sich selbst. Bill und Charlie haben ebenfalls eine eigene Wohnung und ein eigenes Leben. Doch mein Leben war bis jetzt hier. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dass meine Familie dich so hintergangen hat. Ginny, auch für dich tut es mir leid. Ich danke Harry, dass er dieses Unheil von dir abgewendet hat. Werde glücklich mit Dean, meinen Segen hast du. Molly, ich reiche die Scheidung ein! Albus... es tut mir leid, aber du bist zu weit gegangen. Einen Jungen zu manipulieren, der fast wie ein Sohn für mich ist und meine Tochter dazu... du hast meine Unterstützung verloren und die des gesamten Weasley-Clanes. Mit der Scheidung wird aus der Weasley-Familie wieder ein Patriarchat. Weasleys, wir treten aus dem Orden aus. Wir sagen unsere Unterstützung Lord Potter zu! Streich mich aus dem Orden! Molly... dass du mich derart hintergehst,... ich habe dich geliebt, aber du hast mich nur benutzt. Es geht um das Wohl meiner Familie...Lebe wohl!"

Harry lächelte und sagte nur cool aber freundlich, „Willkommen in der Organisation, Arthur Weasley, Kopf des Hauses Weasley."

Dumbledore schnappte hörbar nach Luft, „Organisation? Welche Organisation?"

Bill fragte überrascht, „Harry... du bist der Kopf der Organisation? Die erste Machtkonzentration, die sogar die Kobolde in Unruhe versetzt?" er begann laut zu lachen, „Und Dumbledore mit seinem so exquisiten Orden hat keine Ahnung?" wieder lachte er, „Das ist zu köstlich."

Dann wandte Arthur sich mit einem flehenden Blick Harry zu, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach Harry, „Arthur, du bist in meinem Haus willkommen, so lange du magst. Und ich habe einen guten Anwalt für dich. Das ist übrigens ein kurzer schmerzloser Fall. Molly hat dich zweimal mit Gedächtnisblöcken belegt, das ist strafbar und mit ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit meinerseits bekommt sie die Höchststrafe von zwei Jahren. Das lässt sich leicht nachweisen. Bis dahin, wie ich schon sagte, ihr seid meine Familie. Ginny, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du bei deinem Dad bleibst, als bei diesem Abschaum."

Sie nickte und umarmte ihn erleichtert.

Harry sah sich um und sagte dann ein Wort: „Hermine?"

Sie sprang auf und eilte auf ihn zu.

Bill und Charlie sahen Molly enttäuscht an, „du magst uns geboren haben, aber du bist nicht länger unsere Mutter. Harry, danke, dass du unsere Schwester gerettet hast. Wenn du was brauchst..." Sie nickten ihm zu und disapparierten.

„Ginny, wir werden immer zu dir halten. Das gilt auch für dich Harry. Aber dir gehört sowieso ein Teil unserer Firma und wir sind stolz darauf. Molly, Ronald... wir schämen uns für euch. Dad, es tut uns leid für dich. Wenn du was brauchst. .. du weißt, wo du uns findest. Harry, wir gratulieren dir zu deiner Verlobung. Blaise ist absolut in Ordnung!" Damit disapparierten auch die Zwillinge.

Harry beschwor ein Stück Seil und murmelte, „Portus!"

„Das ist illegal, Potter!" spie Dumbledore.

„Dumbledore, sie werden langsam alt! Sie sollten mal aufwachen und versuchen zu erkennen wer die Macht hat. Ich habe eine Lizenz für Portschlüssel und zudem bin ich ein Lord. Das ist eines meiner Privilegien, auch wenn sie es nie für nötig hielten, mich darüber zu informieren. Kreuzen sie nicht noch einmal meine Wege, Dumbledore! Sie würden es bereuen!"

Arthur, Ginny, Hermine und Michelle ergriffen das Tau und verschwanden mit dem Portschlüssel in Richtung Potter Manor. Unbemerkt von den restlichen drei Weasleys, also Molly, Ron und Percy, erschienen zwei Hauselfen in den Räumen von Ginny und Arthur und sammelten ihre Sachen ein bevor sie mit diesen ebenfalls nach Potter-Manor verschwanden.

Harry wurde von einer erleichterten Blaise empfangen und umarmt. „Lief alles glatt?" fragte sie.

Harry nickte und küsste sie leicht, „Alles bestens, Liebes. Nur Dumbledore hat den Schock seines Leben bekommen."

Dann schaute er die anderen Anwesenden an, „Ignatius, Max, das sind Arthur, Ginny und Remus. Das ist mein Mentor Ignatius und meine rechte Hand Max Zabini, zudem mein Schwiegervater in spe." Fügte er strahlend hinzu.

Hermine schreckte auf und umarmte Harry glücklich, „Ich habe dir noch gar nicht gratuliert! Ich wünsche euch alles gute."

Nach einem kurzen Zögern umarmte sie auch eine überraschte Blaise.

„Dir auch alles gute, Blaise." sagte Hermine ehrlich.

„Danke, Gra... Hermine." Korrigierte sich Blaise.

Ginny tat es ihr gleich.

Dann begrüßten sie höflich die anderen.

Harry wandte sich an Remus, „Moony. Du bist in Potter Manor, die Schutzzauber erkennen dich nun. Geh und hol deine Freundin."

Arthur räusperte sich, „Ähm, Lord..."

„Arthur, für meine Freunde bin ich immer noch Harry, einfach nur Harry." sagte er grinsend, „Der Titel ist nur für meine politischen Gegner reserviert."

Arthur nickte dankbar, „Harry. Ich denke nach dem Schock wäre es besser, wenn Ginny jemanden bei sich hätte der ihr nahe steht... denkst du, es wäre möglich, Dean her zu holen?"

Ginny strahlte ihren Dad dankbar an und umarmte ihn.

„Natürlich. Remus, wärst du so freundlich ihn mitzubringen? Hier hast du einen Portschlüssel. Aktiviere ihn mit den Worten: Bring mich zum Heim der Potters!" sagte er und reichte ihm ein Stück Seil.

Remus nickte und disapparierte.

Arthur schluckte, als er sah, wie selbstverständlich Harry so etwas wir passwortaktivierte Portschlüssel erschuf. Es schien beinahe alltäglich zu sein für ihn.

Harry führte sie in das Wohnzimmer, wo eine sichtlich nervöse blonde Frau um die Vierzig wartete. Zu Harrys Überraschung trat Max eilig auf sie zu und küsste sie auf die Wange, „Beruhige dich, Liebes." sagte er leise.

Harry starrte sie überrascht an, „Habe ich da was verpasst, Narcissa? Wann ist denn das passiert?"

Sie sah ihn unsicher an, „Verzeiht, mein Herr... ich dachte nur.. sie sagten, ich könnte.."

Harry lächelte, „Narcissa! Beruhige dich! Ich meinte, was ich gesagt habe. Ich hatte nur nicht so schnell damit gerechnet. Ich gratuliere euch! Übrigens, das ist Narcissa Malfoy, das sind meine Freunde, Hermine Granger und Ginny, Arthur Weasley und Remus und Tonks werden gleich wieder kommen."

Narcissa begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge unsicher, was von diesen reflektiert wurde. Besonders unsicher handelte sie gegenüber Hermine. Harry trat an Hermine heran und legte ihr freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter, „Komm schon Narcissa! Sie beißt nicht... doll!"

Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen, sie musste lachen und das lockerte auch bei Narcissa die Spannung. So gab sie Hermine schließlich lächelnd die Hand.

„Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Granger. Harry spricht in den höchsten Tönen von ihnen."

„Danke, Mrs. Malfoy." sagte Hermine errötend.

„Nun kommt, setzt euch und macht es euch gemütlich!" forderte Harry seine Gäste auf.

Hermine hielt Harry zurück, „Kann ich dich mal kurz was fragen?"

Harry nickte und führte sie zu einem abgelegenen kleinen Tisch.

„Was gibt es, Hermine?" fragte er freundlich.

„Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass hinter den Gesetzesänderungen und zudem der Ministerwahl eine Firma zu stecken scheint, die mit allen involvierten Leuten irgendwie in Kontakt steht, oder gar Spenden hat zukommen lassen."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und musterte sie indifferent.

„Interessant. Und zu wem führen deine Spuren?"

„Zu Lightning ltd., einer Firma die kurz nach deinem Verschwinden mit einer Menge Kapital gegründet wurde. Ich habe außerdem herausgefunden, dass dieser Firma die Mehrheit des Tagespropheten gehört.

Alle meine Informationen deuten darauf hin, dass Max Zabini diese Firma leitet, doch wie du selbst sagtest, er ist ‚nur' in Anführungszeichen deine rechte Hand.

Nur du konntest die Artikel in der Detailgetreue veröffentlichen lassen. Du hast schon damals begonnen, Dumbledore zu diskreditieren. Nebenbei hast du den Minister gestürzt und deinen Mann an der Spitze positioniert. Ich kann nur ahnen, wie weit dein Einfluss auf andere Politiker reicht, wenn du so etwas gravierendes wie die Werwolfgesetzte so komplett umdrehen konntest. Sag mir bitte, liege ich richtig? Bist du der Kopf von Lightning?"

Harry musterte sie eine Weile, dann nickte er, „Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Ich habe die Artikel verfolgt und habe an das Firmenregister geschrieben. Du weißt ja, wenn du ein begründetes Interesse vorweisen kannst, bekommst du einige öffentliche Informationen, wie Inhaber, Geschäftsführer, Adresse und so. Ich habe Stunden in der Bibliothek und mit dem Schreiben von Briefen verbracht. Ursprünglich wollte ich nur wissen, wer hinter den Werwolfgesetzen steckt, er könnte mir mit BELFER helfen. Dann hatte ich die Ahnung dass du hinter alledem steckst. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, anfangs konnte ich es nicht glauben, ich hätte dir das nie zugetraut. Das ist nicht böse gemeint. Und dabei habe ich nicht mal was von dieser Organisation gehört."

Harry schmunzelte, „Vertraue Hermine, sie wird das Puzzle lösen. Nicht mal Dumbledore hat herausgefunden, wer hinter Lightning steckt. Er ist schon lange hinter uns her, wollte uns für seinen Orden gewinnen. Was die Organisation angeht, dazu wirst du vorerst auch nichts erfahren. Ich kann dich in diese Sache leider nicht involvieren, Hermine und das geht nicht gegen dich."

Sie seufzte, „Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest und ich weiß, dass du nichts gegen mich hast. Es sind die alten Häuser, oder? Ich bekomme leider keine Informationen über die Machtverschiebungen. Ich habe nur gehört, dass sich etwas geändert hat, doch ich konnte beim besten Willen nicht herausfinden, was."

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine." Sagte er aufrichtig.

„Ich weiß. Es ist, weil ich muggelgeboren bin, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte mit einem bedauernden Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Aber das ist nicht deine Ansicht, oder?" fragte sie mit feuchten Augen.

„Nein. Ich muss momentan nur die Regeln respektieren. Wenn der Kampf vorbei ist, werde ich auch das ändern." sagte er mit freundlichem Lächeln.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, „Die Vorschläge für die neuen Schulfächer! Das kommt auch von dir? Du... du änderst das System!"

Harry lachte leise, „Sagen wir, ich versuche meinen Einfluss sinnvoll zu nutzen."

Sie umarmte ihn spontan, „Danke Harry! Du bist ein großartiger Mensch."

Dann setzten sie sich wieder zu den anderen.

Gerade als sie sich gesetzt hatten, erschien ein nervöser Hauself im Zimmer, „Master Potter, ein dringender Anruf über das Flohnetz!"

Harry sprang auf und rannte in die Halle.

Remus Kopf war im Feuer, „Harry! Wir brauchen Hilfe! In der Straße bei den Thomas sind Todesser aufgetaucht. Noch haben sie uns nicht gefunden, doch sie beginnen die Muggel in der Nachbarschaft anzugreifen. Es sind etwa zwanzig!"

„Wir kommen Remus. Bleibt im Haus! Wir regeln das."

Remus nickte und zog seinen Kopf zurück. Harry war Flohpulver in den Kamin, „Lightning!"

Ein älterer strikt wirkender Mann erschien im Kamin, „Mister Potter! Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Einsatz! Zwanzig Todesser greifen die Straße bei den Thomas an. Schickt ein Team! Ich selbst werde ebenfalls kommen."

„Ja, Sir." Damit verschwand er bereits aus dem Kamin.

Harry rannte zurück und warf sich derweil bereits seine dunkelrote Kampfrobe über.

„Harry! Was ist?" rief Blaise, als sie sah, dass er Kampfausrüstung anlegte.

„Angriff bei den Thomas! Ich habe ein Team hinbeordert."

„Wir kommen mit!" entschied Blaise und sie, Michelle und Ignatius standen auf wie einer und riefen mit Zaubern ihre Kampfroben. Innerhalb von Minuten waren aus den lockeren Teenagern und dem älteren Mann beeindruckende Kämpfer der Magie geworden. Nur Harry und Ignatius trugen Schwerter an den Seiten... und alle trugen Pistolen.

Ihre Gäste sahen sie überrascht an.

Arthur sprang auf: „Ich kann helfen!"

Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er, „Ok. Aber du hältst dich im Hintergrund. Und greife die Leute mit den grauen Roben nicht an, ok? Das sind meine Leute."

Damit beschwor er aus dem Handgelenk einen Portschlüssel und sie verschwanden.

„Er... er wird doch nicht allein gegen Todesser antreten wollen, oder?" stammelte Hermine.

Ginny sah ebenfalls ungläubig aus und wisperte: „Harry! Dad!" Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, "Dean…".

Narcissa stand auf und setzte sich zwischen die aufgebrachten Mädchen und umarmte beide.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen, sie alle können auf sich aufpassen. Mr. Abraxas ist ein Meister den dunklen Künste und Harry und Michelle stehen ihm kaum mehr nach."

„Wa... Was? Harry lernt wirklich die dunklen Künste?" stammelte Hermine ungläubig.

„In der Tat. Doch denkt daran, dunkel heißt nicht böse. Oder denkt ihr, Harry ist ein schlechterer Mensch geworden?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „Ne.. nein! Wenigstens hat er bessere Chancen."

Ginny schmiegte sich in die mütterliche Umarmung von Narcissa, was Max zu einem Lächeln veranlasste, „Es ist nur eins wichtig, dass er und Dad wieder heil nach Hause kommen und Michelle und Blaise natürlich auch." sagte sie leise, „Und ich hoffe, Dean ist nichts passiert."

Die fünf erschienen in einer Seitengasse, direkt neben dem Haus der Thomas. Harry warf einen Blick zu dem Haus und sah, wie Remus aus dem Fenster schaute. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, diesmal den von Satorius und zeigte Remus den Daumen nach oben, dass sie die Lage im Griff hatten.

Dann wandte er sich an Ignatius und Arthur: „Ihr beide gebt uns Rückendeckung! Wir drei gehen aktiv vor."

Arthur starrte die drei Teenager an, die alle einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck hatten. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihre Kapuzen aufsetzten und ihre Gesichter in undurchdringlichen Schatten verschwanden.

Harry nickte den beiden Mädchen zu und zusammen huschten sie durch die Schatten auf die Todesser zu.

Diese machten ja auch mehr als genug Lärm.

Vier Todesser liefen laut gröhlend über die Straße.

Arthur beobachtete fassungslos, wie aus den Schatten, in denen sich die Teenager versteckt hatten zwei blendend weiße und ein grüner Strahl schossen. Darauf folgte noch ein weißer Strahl und die Todesser fielen leblos zu Boden.

„Was... was war das?" fragte Arthur leise.

„Die Weißen, das waren Intanso."  
"Was sind das für Zauber?"

„Zauber, die einen Menschen durch einen Nervenschock töten. Nicht ganz so schwarze Magie, wie der Todesfluch. Das war das grüne, kam sicher von Michelle. Sie hat da wenig Hemmungen. Kein Wunder, sie wurde ja auch von einem Todesser aufgezogen." seufzte Ignatius.

Arthur schüttelte sich, „Sie wenden dunkle Magie an?"

„Sicher. Das ist der einzige Weg mit der Bande effektiv zu verfahren, Arthur. Oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn sie zahllose Muggel foltern und töten?"  
"Nein, das nicht. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass sie sich im Sog der dunklen Magie verlieren."

„Das werden sie nicht. Harry und Blaise passen sehr genau auf, dass das nicht geschieht. Deswegen auch der Intanso-Zauber. Der ist nur leicht dunkel. Und Harry passt sehr auf Michelle auf und führt sie wieder auf den richtigen Pfad zurück. Doch sie ist sehr stark, viel stärker als es alle ahnen. Sie könnte den Todesfluch Dutzende Male anwenden und würde weder ausgelaugt werden, noch ihre Menschlichkeit verlieren."

„Dann ist ja gut." sagte Arthur und verfolgte weiter die Aktionen der Teenager, die noch immer nicht entdeckt worden waren.

Eine Gruppe von sechs Todessern hatte den Fall der anderen vier bemerkt und kam vorsichtig auf die Stelle zu.

Als sie noch zehn Meter von den Leichen entfernt waren, blitzte es wiederholt aus den Schatten auf, gefolgt von lauten Knall-Geräuschen. Die Todesser gingen leblos zu Boden.

Harry, Blaise und Michelle steckten ihre Pistolen wieder ein und hatten sofort wieder ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Lautlos bewegten sie sich weiter durch die Dunkelheit.

Mit lauten Crack-Geräuschen erschien eine Gruppe von zehn grau-gewandeten Zauberern inmitten der Straße und nahm die sichtbaren Todesser sofort mit legalen Flüchen unter Feuer. Innerhalb von Sekunden verteilten sie sich strategisch und betäubten und fesselten acht Todesser.

Derweil hatten sich Harry und die anderen beiden im Schatten der Hauswände weiter bewegt, die Ohren sorgfältig nach verdächtigen Geräuschen offen haltend.

Sie trafen eine weitere Gruppe Todesser, die gerade eine Muggel-Familie quälte.

Auf ein Zeichen Harrys hin, traten sie leise mitten auf die Straße, im Rücken der Todesser.

„Hey ihr Bastarde!" rief Harry laut.

Die Todesser fuhren herum.

„Was haben wir denn hier? Drei Helden!" verhöhnte sie der Todesser.

„Was wollt ihr tun? Uns betäuben?" rief ein anderer.

„Fick dich!" rief Michelle abfällig.

„Wow, ein Mädchen. Wir werden viel Spass mit euch haben." Rief einer der schwarze gewandeten Gestalten lachend.

Harry wurde wütend und seine Aura flammte wieder auf, „Ihr werdet sie nicht anrühren!"

Er richtete nur seinen Zauberstab auf den Todesser ohne einen Spruch und dieser ging schreiend und sich windend zu Boden.

Gleichzeitig ertönten ein „CRUCIO!" von Michelle und ein „GLADICO!" von Blaise. Zwei weitere Todesser sanken schreiend zu Boden. Die Muggel nutzten die Pause und krochen in Sicherheit.

Die Todesser richteten sich überrascht wieder auf, „Das ist.. unmöglich." Stammelte einer, doch dann wurden sie bereits von Todesflüchen niedergestreckt.

Harry und die Mädels fuhren herum, als ein lautes Crack ertönte.

Eine dunkle Gestalt erschien, begleitet von zehn weiteren schwarz gewandeten Todessern.

„Voldemort!" hisste Harry.

Sofort spürte Harry, wie die Wut seiner Schwester anstieg und das nur wegen ihm, weil er so sehr unter Voldemort gelitten hatte. Zum ersten Male spürte er, dass er genug Hass empfand um einen Schmerzfluch zu sprechen.

„Wen haben wir denn hier? Kämpfer des Lichts? Kommt ihr von Dumbledore?" höhnte der dunkle Lord.

Harry nickte Blaise und Michelle zu, „Dieses eine Mal." Wisperte er. Die Mädchen nickten verstehend.

Sie hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und der dunkle Lord lachte: „Was denn? Wollt ihr mich fesseln oder betäuben?" rief er voller Hohn und breitete seine Arme aus, wie zu empfangen, was da kommen möge.

Seine roten Augenschlitze weiteten sich, als ein dreifaches „CRUCIO!" ertönte und drei sehr dicke tiefrote Strahlen von Zaubersprüchen in ihn einschlugen. Er schrie sofort auf und zwar so laut und schrill, dass innerhalb einer Sekunde seine Stimmbänder versagten.

Die anderen Todesser griffen sofort ein, doch Harry und Co. Waren bereits disappariert und sofort gingen drei Todesser tot zu Boden. Die Teenager waren hinter ihnen wieder aufgetaucht und hatten ihre Todesflüche losgeschickt.

Voldemort sackte kraftlos zu Boden, Blut lief aus seinem Mund und aus seinen Nasenschlitzen. Er zog einen kleinen Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche und verschwand. Einen Sekundenbruchteil danach schlugen drei Todesflüche an der Stelle ein, wo er eben noch gewesen war. Als die restlichen Todesser das sahen, disapparierten sie.

Harry nickte den Mädchen zu und sie verschwanden so abrupt wie sie gekommen waren.

Als sie zu Hause angekommen waren, dauerte es noch mehrere Minuten, bis fünf weitere erschütterte Gestalten in Potter-Manor auftauchten.

Eine davon, Dean, wurde sofort von einer aufgelösten Ginny umarmt. Der Rest, bis auf Ignatius, starrte Harry und die Mädchen fassungslos an.

Harry tippte Dean mit seinem Zauberstab an und wisperte „Obliviate!"

Ginny sah ihn fragend an, doch Harry legte nur seinen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen.

Alle setzten sich, nur Arthur, Remus und Tonks bedeutete Harry ihm ins Arbeitszimmer zu folgen.

Er setzte sich und deutete auf die Sessel. Daraufhin setzten sich auch die anderen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Seid ihr verletzt?" fragte er.

Remus riss sich zuerst aus seiner Starre, „Ja, ich meine nein. Wir sind unverletzt. Als du gesagt hast, du würdest das regeln... Das hätte ich sicher niemals erwartet."

„War es unangemessen?" fragte Harry sachlich, „Wir befinden uns im Krieg, ganz offiziell."

Remus schluckte, er sah, dass Harry darunter litt, dass er Menschen getötet hatte und trotz aller dunkler Magie, er konnte es Harry nicht verübeln.

So schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf, „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich habe mich informiert, der Intanso ist sogar nur leicht dunkel, wenn auch ein ziemlich alter Fluch, den heute kaum mehr jemand beherrscht. In allem, was ich darüber lesen konnte, wurde er als Selbstverteidigung akzeptiert. Aber wer hat den Todesfluch gesprochen?"

„Das werde ich nicht offenbaren." sagte Harry.

„Aber das ist illegal!" murrte Tonks, „Nicht, dass ich dich anzeigen würde."

„Irrtum, heute Mittag wurde ein Gesetz verabschiedet, dass gegen Todesser und Voldemort JEDE Art von Verteidigung erlaubt." sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Heute Mittag? Woher weißt du dann davon?" fragte Tonks.

„Lass mich raten! Dein Gesetz?" fragte Remus mit funkelnden Augen.

Harry verneigte sich theatralisch und nickte dann amüsiert.

„Dein Gesetz? Aber woher weißt du, dass es durchgegangen ist?" fragte Arthur ungläubig.

„Sagen wir einfach, ich habe ein paar Freunde im Zaubergamot." sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

Arthurs Augen weiteten sich, „Die Organisation!"

Harry lächelte nur salomonisch.

„Aber Harry, der Cruciatus?" fragte Tonks zweifelnd.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wer wird mir einen Vorwurf machen, wenn ich Voldemort seine eigene Medizin spüren lasse?"

„Auch wieder wahr... nebenbei, ich gönne es diesem Bastard. Aber warum..." sie schluckte, „...warum habt ihr ihn nicht gleich getötet?"

„Wir sind uns nicht sicher, dass ihn ein Todesfluch tötet. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er wieder nur körperlos wird. Wir suchen noch nach einer anderen Möglichkeit. Nebenbei sind wir noch nicht so weit, dass wir dieses Machtvakuum schaffen können, politisch gesehen. Dumbledore würde sich gegen uns stellen."

Arthurs Augen weiteten sich, „Du spielst Alb... Dumbledore und Vo.. Voldemort gegeneinander aus?"

„Ein wenig. Sicher, ich habe Voldemort die Krallen gestutzt, so dass es keine unschuldigen Opfer mehr gibt, aber so lange er existiert, ist Dumbledore gebunden. Wenn Voldemort weg ist, wird er versuchen, mich los zu werden und sich der Organisation zuwenden oder sie vereinnahmen. Schon ich allein bin ihm zu mächtig geworden und ein Dorn im Auge, erst recht, wenn er erfährt, was die Organisation ist und wer sie lenkt."

Remus nickte, „Sehr gut erkannt, Harry. Ich nehme an, du möchtest, dass wir Stillschweigen über die Details eures Eingreifens bewahren?"

„Wenigstens, dass ihr wisst, wer sich hinter den Umhängen verborgen hat. Alles andere wurde sowieso von Zeugen gesehen." sagte Harry gelassen, „Lassen wir Riddle und Dumbledore noch ein wenig rätseln, wer den Todessern den Arsch aufgerissen hat."

Seine Gäste nickten einstimmig und kehrten zu den anderen zurück.

Sie wurden schon von Ginny erwartet: „DAD! Was ist denn nun passiert? Michelle und Blaise sagen nichts."

„Nun, was soll ich sagen? Ignatius und ich haben eigentlich gar nichts gemacht. Wir haben nur Deckung gegeben."

„Was war denn nun mit den Todessern?" fragte sie, „Und Dean sagt, Du-weißt-schon-wer wäre aufgetaucht."

„Wir haben die Todesser besiegt und Voldemort ist geflohen." sagte Harry mit funkelnden Augen, „und wir sind alle unverletzt. Mehr brauchst du nicht wissen, Ginny. Du hattest genug Aufregung für einen Tag, findest du nicht?"

Sie seufzte und nickte, „Damit hast du allerdings recht. Den Rest werden wir morgen aus der Zeitung erfahren."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, „In der Zeitung? Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass dort Details drin stehen, wenn Harry schon so zurückhaltend ist."

Ginny, Arthur und Remus sahen sie fragend an, „Wieso sollte das nicht der Fall sein? Sie haben doch in der letzten Zeit detailliert berichtet?"

Hermine schluckte und sah Harry unsicher an, der schüttelte leicht den Kopf, er wollte nicht alle Karten auf den Tisch legen.

„Wir werden sehen. Ist nur so ein Gefühl." sagte Hermine ausweichend, was Harry zu einem Schmunzeln veranlasste.

Dean tat nun, wozu er eigentlich gekommen war und tröstete seine Freundin. Remus klärte Tonks über die neuesten Entwicklungen mit Dumbledore auf und sie verfasste augenblicklich ein Schreiben, dass sie ebenfalls aus dem Orden austrat.

„Wird er mich nicht beim Ministerium kompromittieren?" fragte sie anschließend.

Harry lächelte ihr beruhigend zu, „Er wird es versuchen. Aber hab keine Angst, ich bin mit deinem Boss auf du und du."

„Mit Shaklebolt? Der steht auf Dumbledores Seite."

„Nein, mit Diggory. Und wenn Dumbledore das versucht, werde ich dem Zaubergamot und dem Minister Beweise zukommen lassen, dass Shaklebolt dem Orden angehört und du nur seine Befehle befolgt hast." sagte Harry grinsend, „Niemand wird dich kündigen."

Arthurs und Tonks Augen weiteten sich, Remus nickte nur anerkennend. Er hatte das schon vermutet.

„Fehlt nur noch, dass du hinter Lightning steckst und du kontrollierst tatsächlich fast das ganze Ministerium." murmelte Remus. Tonks und Arthur schreckten hoch und sahen Harry fragend an, doch der war absolut ausdruckslos und äußerte sich nicht dazu.

Derweil hatte Dumbledore ein Treffen des Ordens einberufen, bzw. des Teils der noch davon übrig war. Der alte Zauberer ließ seinen Blick über die verbliebenen Mitglieder schweifen.

Die beiden Weasleys, Molly und Ron, waren noch da, doch sie wirkten nervlich am Ende. Kein Wunder, sie hatten mit hohem Einsatz gespielt und verloren, nicht nur mit Geld, davon hatten sie sowieso nie viel, nein, ihre Familie. Zudem gab es nun niemand, der für sie sorgte und Molly hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben gearbeitet.

Eben erst hatte sie eine Eule bekommen, in der die Scheidung bereits für rechtskräftig erklärt wurde. Selbst Dumbledore war ahnungslos, wie das so schnell geschehen konnte. Das einzige, was Dumbledore nun tun konnte, war Ron kostenlos die Schulbildung beenden zu lassen. Doch es würde nicht leicht für ihn werden, sein Verrat würde sich rumsprechen.

Dann waren da noch Shacklebolt, Moody, Snape, Jones und ein paar andere, unwichtigere Mitglieder.

Der alte Zauberer räusperte sich, „Wir sind zusammengekommen, um die neuesten Entwicklungen zu besprechen. Wie ihr nun sicher schon wisst, hatte ich in der Vergangenheit einen Heiratsvertrag zwischen Harry und Ginny abgeschlossen. Ziel dieser Aktion war es, Harry über die Weasley-Familie besser unter unsere Kontrolle zu bringen."

„Und sicher etwas vom Potter-Vermögen abzustauben." warf Moody sarkastisch ein.

Dumbledore warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu und fuhr fort, „Jedenfalls hat er irgendwie davon erfahren, wie ist mir ein Rätsel. Doch nicht nur das, er hat den Vertrag effektiv für unwirksam erklären lassen, wiederum ohne mein Wissen."

„Ich würde mich auch nicht verheiraten lassen, insbesondere, wenn mir die Motive bekannt wären." murmelte Moody kritisch, „Nebenbei, er ist inzwischen verlobt. Noch ein Grund mehr, dagegen vorzugehen."

„Ja, Alastor! Das wissen wir nun auch! UND WIEDER OHNE UNSER WISSEN!" hisste Dumbledore.

Moody grinste nur anerkennend, „Er ist gut geworden."

„Das ist er und das wirft die Frage auf, wie weit sein Einfluss reicht! Er muss Unterstützung haben, doch alle Häuser des Lichts haben mir versichert, dass er nicht an sie herangetreten ist. Wer also unterstützt ihn?"

Moody fragte: „Was ist mit den grauen Häusern?"

„Alastor, die alten Familien halten sich aus dem Krieg raus. So ist es schon immer gewesen, deswegen heißen sie ja auch die grauen Häuser!" belehrte ihn Dumbledore.

„Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher, Albus. Du kannst nicht die gesamte politische Umgebung ignorieren. Du hast generell mit dem Krieg recht, doch was ist, wenn Potter es so eingefädelt hat, dass der Krieg nur ein kleines Hindernis für seine Ziele ist? Wenn er größere Ziele hätte? Würde er dann einige der alten Häuser überzeugen können?"

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich, „Du könntest etwas auf der Spur sein. Bill meinte etwas von einer sogenannten ‚Organisation' welche sogar die Kobolde in Gringotts beeindruckt und das hat früher nur die Allianz geschafft."

„Die Allianz?" fragte Ron unwissend.

Albus setzte sein typisches überlegenes Lehrer-Lächeln auf, „Die alte Allianz war die Vereinigung aller alten Häuser im Kampf gegen die Kobolde während der großen Kriege. Ich bezweifle, dass Harry so viel Macht zusammengeballt hat. Severus, hast du in deinen Kreisen etwas darüber erfahren?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, „Der dunkle Lord hat noch nichts über diese Organisation gehört. Doch er hat eines festgestellt was wir bisher ignoriert haben. Was Moody sagt, macht Sinn. Erinnert ihr euch, dass innerhalb kurzer Zeit einige Leute im Ministerium verhaftet wurden, die mit dem dunklen Lord in Verbindung standen?"

Die Ordensmitglieder nickten, „Das waren die Top-Leute des dunklen Lords im Ministerium und zudem zwei Drittel des inneren Zirkels. Allein das war der Grund, warum ich aufgestiegen bin. Alle anderen unwichtigen Leute wurden auf Außenposten abgeschoben, soweit ich weiß. Und dann die Firmenpleiten, die wir als glückliche Fügung abgetan haben. Was ist, wenn das alles kein Zufall war, sondern Teil eines Planes? Irgendjemand muss dem Ministerium mit Informationen und Taten geholfen haben, es wird nicht über Nacht von allein schlagkräftig und effektiv."

Dumbledore fuhr sich nachdenklich durch den Bart, „Wenn das wahr ist, haben wir ein Problem. Wir müssen uns vergewissern, wie es in den alten Häusern aussieht. Gibt es was neues von Lightning? Habt ihr die Hintermänner herausgefunden?"

Molly räusperte sich, „Arthur steht uns ja nicht mehr zur Verfügung," eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange, „Aber er hat nichts erfahren. Das einzige, was wir herausgefunden haben ist, dass Maximilian Zabini der Geschäftsführer ist."

„Zabini?" fragte Dumbledore, „Ich dachte der ist Rechtsanwalt."  
"Anwalt und Vermögensverwalter, Albus und damit weißt du auch wem die Firma gehört und wer sie lenkt." sagte Moody und hatte zu tun, nicht laut zu lachen.

„Was? Wer?" fragte Albus.

„Albus, mit wem hat sich Potter verlobt?" fragte er lachend, „Wessen Anwalt ist Zabini?"

„Harry? Harry soll diese Firma gegründet haben? Das ist nahezu unglaublich. Zudem hasst er seine Narbe. Er würde nie eine Firma so benennen." sagte Albus blass, „Und wir wissen noch immer nicht, was genau sie machen."

„Was den Namen angeht, es ist die perfekte Tarnung weil er weiß, dass wir so denken. Wir wissen, sie ‚spendeten' Geld an das Ministerium, unterstützten Diggory im Wahlkampf und sie haben einige der besten Auroren-Veteranen als ‚Sicherheitspersonal' eingestellt. Einige von denen bewachen den Tagespropheten." berichtete Moody, „Ich hab rein zufällig einen alten Kollegen wieder erkannt und konnte mich mit ihm unterhalten."

„Auroren? Stellen sie nur Sicherheit für den Tagespropheten oder steckt mehr dahinter?" dachte Dumbledore laut, „Ich meine mit den Artikeln macht es sogar Sinn, dass er ihnen Schutz gewährt."

„Fakt ist, dass einiges in Bewegung geraten ist im Ministerium. Die Neuerungen überschlagen sich förmlich." sagte Shacklebolt.

„Da bringst du mich auf den nächsten Punkt." murrte Dumbledore, „Wie haben die es angestellt, dass ohne mein Wissen die Gesetze für Werwölfe geändert wurden? Und dann noch so weitreichend? Ich meine, ich habe nichts dagegen, das wird die Werwölfe für das Ministerium begeistern und auf unsere Seite ziehen..."

„...wie Harry sehr wohl wusste und außerdem ist Remus sein Freund." warf Moody ein.

„Alastor! Du willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, das wäre auf Harrys Mist gewachsen!" sagte Dumbledore aufgebracht.

„Albus! Betrachte die Fakten! Was wissen wir über Lightning und die neuesten politischen Entwicklungen? Nichts! Überhaupt nichts! Ich zeige dir nur Möglichkeiten, die du in deiner Ignoranz außen vor gelassen hast und du bist dabei das wieder zu tun! Wir können uns nicht leisten, diese Möglichkeit zu ignorieren. Du hast Potter schon mehrmals unterschätzt! Vergiss das nicht und er hat ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken deinen Plan bezüglich der Hochzeit torpediert! Und vergiss nicht Zabini, seine Schwester und seinen Mentor... Ignatius, nicht wahr? Er ist ein Zauberer der alten Schule. Er könnte Harry sehr wohl auf die Idee mit den alten Häusern gebracht haben." beharrte Moody auf seiner Ansicht.

Snape stöhnte unterdrückt auf.

„Er ruft dich?" vergewisserte sich Dumbledore.

Snape nickte, doch schaute irritiert, „Es ist merkwürdig, der Schmerz ist schwächer als sonst."

„Wir warten auf deinen Bericht, wir sind sicher noch eine Weile beschäftigt." sagte Dumbledore und Snape verschwand.

Dumbledore und die anderen Mitglieder diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie schließlich zu dem Schluss kamen, dass sie Moodys Warnung ernst nehmen würden und versuchen würden, die alten Häuser auszuhorchen und Spuren der Verwicklungen zu Harry zu finden.

Dumbledore sprach erneut, „Was mich noch beunruhigt ist, dass Harry mit seiner Auflehnung nicht nur unsere Waffe unserer Kontrolle entzogen hat, sondern einige wichtige Mitglieder des Ordens, namentlich die Weasleys, Miss Granger und Remus. Da fällt mir ein... wo ist Tonks? Kingsley, hat sie Dienst?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, Albus." sagte der große Auror.

Wie aufs Kommando kam eine Eule hereingeflogen und lud einen Brief vor Dumbledore ab. Er öffnete ihn und las ihn mit weiter werdenden Augen, „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" schimpfte der alte Zauberer.

„Was hast du?" fragte Molly.

„Tonks! Sie ist ausgetreten! Unser Metamorphmagus!"

Moody lachte nur, „Wen wunderts? Nachdem du Remus rausgeekelt hast war das zu erwarten. Sie sind schließlich die besten Freunde oder noch mehr."

Dumbledore seufzte, „Das habe ich nicht bedacht. Kingsley, übe etwas Druck auf sie aus! Sie ist zu wertvoll mit ihren Fähigkeiten, als das wir sie verlieren könnten."

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee." sagte Shacklebolt, „Nehmen wir einmal an, Potter hat so viel Einfluss im Ministerium, wie Mad-Eye vermutet und ich vertraue ihm, dann würde das meine Position gefährden."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich, „Ich fürchte, das Risiko müssen wir eingehen, Kingsley. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind zu wichtig. Außerdem glaube ich nicht so recht daran, dass Harrys Einfluss so weit reicht. Übrigens, wir haben immer noch nicht über die Änderungen im Ministerium gesprochen. Gibt es sonst noch Gesetze, von denen wir nicht wissen?"

Kingsley räusperte sich, „Kurz bevor ich gegangen bin, wurde den Auroren ein neues Gesetzblatt überreicht. Darin wird bestätigt, dass wir uns im Krieg mit dem dunklen Lord befinden und er und seine Anhänger als Feind deklariert wurden. Sie sind mit allen nötigen Mitteln zu ergreifen. Sollte das nicht möglich sein und sie sich widersetzen, sind sie mit allen Mitteln auszuschalten. Für die Verteidigung gegen Todesser sind ebenfalls alle Mittel zulässig und das schließt ausdrücklich die Unverzeihlichen mit ein, Albus. Noch was, das Gesetz gilt nicht nur für Auroren sondern auch für alle Zauberer im Einsatz gegen eindeutig erkennbare Todesser. Sie wurden für vogelfrei erklärt."

Dumbledore wurde blass, „Sie haben den Einsatz von dunklen Flüchen genehmigt?"

Shacklebolt nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Das wird auch Zeit." jubelte Moody, „Nun werden sie sich drei mal überlegen, sich diesem Bastard anzuschließen wo es nun um ihre Haut geht."

Die anderen warfen dem alten Veteranen strafende Blicke zu, doch er ignorierte sie und gratulierte Potter innerlich.

Kurz darauf kam Snape wieder, als sie am diskutieren waren, ob der Orden nun auch die dunklen Flüche einsetzen würde, doch Dumbledore wehrte sich vehement dagegen.

„Albus!" rief er aufgebracht.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Der dunkle Lord... er ist verletzt!" stammelte er.

Sofort hatte der Zaubertrankmeister die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wie?" fragte Dumbledore fassungslos.

„Offenbar gab es einen Einsatz der Todesser. Sie trieben sich in der Nähe herum wo Thomas wohnt. Dieser war allerdings nicht das Ziel, sie wollten nur etwas Terror verbreiten. Sie hatten kaum angefangen, da trafen sie auf Widerstand. Anfangs waren es nur drei Zauberer und wenn man den Aussagen glauben darf, waren sie noch ziemlich jung."

„Wieviel Todesser waren es, doch sicher mehr als drei?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Zwanzig und es waren keine Anfänger. Albus, die drei haben sie aufgehalten und nicht nur das, sie haben die Todesser hart und schnell bekämpft und... getötet! Mindestens einer der drei hat den Todesfluch eingesetzt und mindestens einer den Cruciatus bis der dunkle Lord kam. Zusätzlich haben sie Muggel-Waffen benutzt. Kurz nach den dreien kamen zehn Leute in grauen Roben."

„Grau? Schwarze Kragen mit Symbolen an den Kragenenden?" fragte Moody nach.

„So wurden sie beschrieben. Warum? Weißt du wer das war?" fragte Snape.

„Lightning." war alles, was Moody sagte.

„Was geschah dann?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Der dunkle Lord tauchte auf, wollte auch seinen Spaß haben und traf direkt auf die drei Zauberer. Nott hat mir das alles berichtet, der dunkle Lord war nicht ansprechbar, der wollte nur Schmerz-Elixier. Angeblich hat er die drei verhöhnt und gelästert: „Wollt ihr mich betäuben?" Sie wollten das offenbar nicht, denn daraufhin wurde er von drei Cruciatus-Flüchen getroffen und wenn man Nott glauben darf, waren mindestens zwei davon so stark, dass selbst die Zauber des dunklen Lords selbst dagegen blass aussahen. Er wurde durch die intensiven Zauber verletzt, Albus! Von den zwanzig sind nur drei zurück gekommen. Acht oder neun wurden von den Grau-Roben betäubt aber alle anderen sind tot. Welcher dunkle Zauberer ist so mächtig UND kämpft gegen den dunklen Lord?" stammelte Snape, „Albus, der Niedergang des dunklen Lords... die Todesser, sie haben zum ersten Mal vor jemand mehr Angst, als vor ihm."

„Vielleicht wollten die Unbekannten genau das erreichen." sagte Moody nachdenklich.

„Doch sie machen sich strafbar." Gab Snape zu bedenken.

„Irrtum!" grollte Shacklebolt, „Der Einsatz aller Mittel, das heißt auch der Unverzeihlichen, gegen Todesser und den dunklen Lord wurde heute legalisiert."

Snape wurde blass und musste sich setzen, „Das heißt auch ich bin in der Schusslinie, wenn die Unbekannten auftauchen."

Dumbledore nickte todernst, „Das ist sehr gut möglich. Selbst wenn sie auf unserer Seite wären und deine Rolle kennen würden... durch deine Maske bist du nicht zu erkennen."

„Haben... haben wir eine Ahnung, wer sie sein könnten?" fragte Snape leise.

„Ja, obwohl ich der einzige bin, der das glaubt, es könnte Potter sein." sagte Moody und schaute Snape mit stechendem Blick an.

„Das ist nun absoluter Schwachsinn!" ereiferte sich Dumbledore, „Woher sollte er die dunklen Flüche kennen?"

Doch Snape ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, „Du vergisst Ignatius, Albus. Er ist der Meister der dunklen Künste und nebenbei, Potter hat beim Angriff auf den Hogsmeade-Express definitiv dunkle Magie angewandt."

„Und dank deines Verhaltens ihm gegenüber, glaube ich nicht, dass es ihn großartig stört, wenn du einer der endgültig ausgeschalteten Todesser bist oder zufällig vom Schmerzfluch getroffen wirst." sagte Moody lachend.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich, „Oh Shit!"

„Das ist doch übertrieben!" meldete sich nun auch Ron, „Potter ist viel zu weich um die Unverzeihlichen anzuwenden."

Snape schaute ihn verspottend an, „Potter hatte schon als Erstklässler mehr rohe magische Macht, als du je haben wirst. Er hat sich verändert und ich für meinen Teil halte es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er die dunklen Künste gelernt hat."

„Aber wer sollen dann die anderen beiden sein?" fragte Molly.

„Seine Schwester und Zabini. In seinem Antrag erwähnte er, dass er seit einem Jahr mit Zabini zusammen ist und seine Schwester wurde von einem Todesser aufgezogen."

„Der ebenfalls vor einem Jahr verschwunden ist." fügte Snape hinzu.

„Die Frage ist, was tun wir dann gegen sie? Wir können drei solch mächtige Zauberer nicht frei herumlaufen lassen. Wer weiß, was sie tun, wenn sie mit Voldemort fertig sind?"

„Ich sage, wir tun nichts!" sagte Moody entschieden, „Wir haben ihm oft genug unrecht getan und er kämpft aktiv gegen Voldemort. Wenn er ihn besiegt und danach gefährlich wird, sehen wir weiter. Wenn er danach cool bleibt, dann ist es die beste Lösung, die es gibt. Auf keinen Fall dürfen er oder wir in einen Zwei-Fronten-Krieg verwickelt werden."

„Wohl wahr!" sagte Shacklebolt zustimmend, „Zudem ist es mir recht, wenn er die Todesser hart bekämpft, dann brechen sie wenigstens nicht wieder aus."

Dumbledore gab nach, mit seinen geschwundenen Kräften konnte er sich den Kampf an zwei Fronten wirklich nicht leisten, im Gegenteil, er war froh, dass ihnen Harry oder wer auch immer etwas Arbeit abnahm.

„Gut, wir werden es so machen. Wir tun nichts aktiv gegen ihn oder Lightning oder wer auch immer die Angreifer waren. Wir versuchen nur Informationen zu sammeln. Ich rede mit Tonks und leuchte die alten Häuser ab. Meeting beendet."

Außerdem wusste Dumbledore eins nur zu gut... wenn sich wirklich die Mehrheit der alten Familien zu einer großen Allianz zusammengeschlossen hatten, wären sie mächtig genug, selbst ihm die Hände zu binden, auch und vor allem was Potter anging. Niemand legt sich mit einer großen Allianz an!

* * *

AN: Hi Folks! Da bin ich wieder ;-) Okay, ich hoffe, euch hat dieses Kap gefallen und ich danke euch für die vielen Reviews. Es sind übrigens nur noch etwa 30 Seiten vorhanden... also die Story ist leider bald zu Ende :( Na ja... vielleicht komme ich mal irgendwann dazu, was neues zu schreiben. Erst mal die angefangenen fertig hochladen und bei Hüter muss ich auch mal weiter schreiben ;-) 

Saleru: Es tut mir wahrlich überhaupt nicht leid, dass ich dir den Schlaf raube. Im übrigen raube nicht ICH dir den Schlaf, sondern du dir selbst, da du die Entscheidung getroffen hast, diese Story zu lesen :P

teddy172: Rolle von Remise geht definitiv weiter. Ich kann leider nicht sagen wann, da das davon abhängt, wann wir (Shadow und ich) Zeit dafür finden.


	11. Briefe und neue Helfer

**AN: Ich bin wieder daaaaa... wer noch?** - _grinst breit _

**Kapitel 11 - Briefe und neue Helfer**

Kurz nach dem Treffen flatterte eine Eule zu Harry und lieferte einen Brief ab. Nachdem er ihn auf Zauber geprüft hatte, öffnete er ihn und las:

_An den dunklen Zauberer der den dunklen Lord seine eigene Medizin spüren ließ_

_Weißbart und sein Club sind dir und deinen beiden Damen auf der Spur. Sie haben auch die Spur des Blitzes verfolgt. Halte ‚ein' Auge nach ihnen offen. Sie suchen nun in der Grauzone nach Antworten._

_Meine Meinung ist, gut gemacht, Junge, aber bleib auf dem richtigen Weg!_

_Ahab_

Blaise hatte den Brief über seine Schulter gelesen.

„Was will uns der Autor damit sagen? Und kennst du ihn?" fragte Blaise verwundert.

Harry schmunzelte, „Der Brief ist von Moody, Ice."

„Sicher?" fragte sie.

„Ja. Ich soll EIN Auge offen halten und Ahab ist ein Kapitän in einer Muggel-Geschichte... er hat ein Holzbein. Weißbart ist Dumbledore, sein Club der Orden und sie beginnen nun, sich in den alten Häusern umzusehen. Zudem vermuten sie meine Hand in Lightnings Machenschaften. Doch wir sind schon zu weit fortgeschritten, als dass sie uns irgend etwas tun könnten. Wenn unsere Freunde in der Organisation noch etwas mauern, können sie uns kaum mehr etwas. Im Gegenteil, wenn sie Tonks unter Druck setzen, lassen wir den Orden auffliegen und zerschlagen ihn. Mit seinem Heiratsvertrag diskreditieren wir Dumbledore selbst noch einmal, dann hat er keinen Stand mehr in der Öffentlichkeit. Blaise, haben wir schon was für Voldemort?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verdammt, das ist der einzige Unsicherheitsfaktor."

„Warum?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, um ihn zu vernichten, wird es nicht nur dunkler Magie bedürfen, sondern schwärzester. Und diese werde ich nur mit voller Unterstützung des Ministeriums einsetzen. Wir haben sie momentan auf unserer Seite und so lange Dumbledore nicht dazwischen funken kann, haben wir Zeit, einen Spruch zu finden."

Seine Freunde nickten verstehend. Um so etwas durchzukriegen brauchte er nahezu hundertprozentige Zustimmung und Dumbledore mochte nicht mehr das Ministerium kontrollieren, doch wenn er es in Aufruhr versetzte, mochte ihnen das nötige Stimmen entziehen.

Sie stürzten sich also erneut in das Studium der alten Schriften von Slytherin und Gryffindor.

Am nächsten Tag oder genauer gesagt am Abend hatten sich die Bewohner von Potter-Manor wieder beruhigt und die schwerwiegenden Ereignisse des letzten Tages verarbeitet. So saßen sie nun nach dem Abendessen in dem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer und entspannten sich und genossen den Abend des zweiten Weihnachtstages.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über seine Freunde oder Familie schweifen, die nahezu alle paarweise zusammen saßen. Er sah, wie Tonks auf Remus Schoss saß und ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte. Sie schienen sich über etwas ernstes zu unterhalten, denn ihre Mienen waren verspannt, ihre Augen besorgt. Er konnte sich denken, worüber sie redeten, über ihre Zukunft. Sie standen finanziell und jobmäßig auf unsicherem Posten, dachten sie jedenfalls. Sie hatten noch immer nicht das Ausmaß seines Einflusses und den Grad seiner Unterstützung für seine Freunde realisiert. Er würde mit ihnen reden müssen.

Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter und blieb an Zabini und Narcissa hängen. Er schmunzelte, als er sie sah. Sie saßen natürlich würdevoll auf zwei getrennten Sesseln, ihre Haltung aufrecht, ihre Mimik distanziert, doch ihre Augen leuchteten vor Zuneigung. Auch Narcissa würde noch einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung benötigen, er musste ihr ausdrücklich gestatten, ihn zu heiraten und damit würde sie wieder frei sein, zumindest als Dienerin. Die Familie und das Vermögen würden weiterhin ihm gehören... aber er würde es bei dem Deal belassen.

Und er konnte sich denken, dass sie die Zuneigung, die sie in ihrem Äußeren momentan so effektiv unterdrückten, nachts doppelt auslebten. Er wusste, Max war kein Kind von Traurigkeit.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Ginny und Dean, die dicht aneinander gekuschelt auf einer Couch saßen und sich gerade sanft küssten. Auch seine Schwester saß an Martin gekuschelt, doch er sah immer noch nervös aus. Hermine saß in der Nähe von Dean und Ginny, aber da ihr Freund zu Hause war, frönte sie ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Sie las ein Buch. Als sein Blick sie streifte, sah sie auf und lächelte, vermutlich über seinen Anblick. Denn Blaise saß quer auf seinem Schoß, ihre Beine auf der Couch ausgestreckt und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen. Er lächelte Hermine zu und ihre Augen leuchteten kurz auf, dann sah sie wieder auf ihr Buch hinab.

„Wann möchtest du die Hochzeit, Harry?" fragte seine Verlobte leise.

Er senkte seinen Blick wieder auf sie herab.

„Wann möchtest du denn heiraten?" fragte er sanft.

Sie sah auf und ihre Augen leuchteten vor innerem Glück, „Bald! Nun, da es raus ist und wir uns nicht mehr verstecken brauchen... und du mich gefragt hast, am liebsten sofort."

Harry lächelte bei diesen so emotionalen Worten, „Ich möchte es auch bald. Doch das geht nicht."

„Nicht?" fragte sie und schmollte ein wenig. Doch dann siegte ihr Slytherin-Verstand und sie überlegte, was er meinte.

„Lass mal sehen, es erfordert Vorplanung, die Räume herzurichten und wir müssen mindestens ein, besser noch zwei Monate im Voraus die Einladungen herausschicken. Das wird jeden Silversleave-Ball in den Schatten stellen!" sagte sie in Realisation, „Wir müssen vermutlich auch internationale Gäste einladen, bei deinen Beziehungen. Also besser noch drei Monate. Das wäre dann März. Aber darüber hinaus?"

Harry lächelte und küsste sie sanft, „Ich kann mich nicht darum kümmern, das ist das Hauptproblem. Wir müssen nun schnell und vor allen Dingen überlegt handeln! Ich werde kaum Zeit haben weiter nach dem Zauber zu suchen und Dumbledore wird nun mit Adleraugen über uns wachen!"

„Okay, in Stichpunkten deine Pläne!" forderte sie.

„1. Dumbledore entmachten. Auswahl der nötigen Familien, Aufstellung der 'Anklagepunkte'

1a. Der Orden muss vorher zerschlagen werden. Wir müssen abwarten, was er gegen Tonks unternimmt, dann haben wir einen Hebel.

1b. Wir sind besser dran, wenn wir Moody auf unsere Seite ziehen können.

Vor allen Dingen müssen wir bereit sein in dem Moment zuzuschlagen, wo wir Beweise seiner Arbeit gegen das Ministerium haben. Das erfordert schnelle effiziente Vorbereitung. Wir könnten die Zeit nutzen, da Voldemort nun etwa verunsichert ist und angeschlagen ist."

„Okay. Das setzt dich wirklich unter Stress. Nutze die Ferien, so bist du unbeobachtet von Dumbledore. Wie wir ihn kennen, wird er nicht lange zögern wegen Tonks. Am besten du bittest Moody noch heute um ein Treffen unter vier Augen."

„Werde ich. Ziel ist es, Dumbledore einerseits seiner öffentlichen Funktionen zu berauben und ihn dann weiter zu diskreditieren, er darf keinen Einfluss mehr haben, damit wir freie Bahn haben, wenn wir den Zauber haben. Das nächste Problem ist Voldemort selbst. Wir müssen herausfinden, wo er sich aufhält. Wenn wir das haben, fordern wir ihn... natürlich erst, wenn wir den Zauber haben."

Blaise wirkte nachdenklich, „Es gibt einen Weg."

„Welchen?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Snape! Er ist so traditionell wie man nur sein kann. Er mag dich hassen, aber er ist nicht blöd. Nun da er weiß, wer du wirklich bist, könntest du ihn auf deine Seite ziehen. Es sollte leicht sein, er ist ein Slytherin. Deine Macht wird ihn in die Knie zwingen. Hinzu kommt, wenn es eines gibt, was Snape respektiert, dann ist es ein wahrer Slytherin... und du bist genau das. Wenn du ihn in deiner Hand hast, wird er dir sagen, wo Voldemort ist."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Sein Gehirn arbeitete bereits auf Hochtouren und neue Pläne basierend auf Blaises Einschätzung formten sich.

„Du hast Recht. Danke." gab er zu, „Nun brauchen wir nur noch die Zauber."

„Korrekt. Wir werden Hermine hinzuziehen, sie wird eine große Hilfe sein. Weihen wir sie in Slytherins Kammer ein!" sagte Blaise.

Harry sah Hermine einschätzend an und nickte, „Einverstanden. Aber es gibt noch zwei Gründe, warum der März ungünstig ist."

„Und die wären?" fragte sie irritiert. Sie konnte sich wirklich nichts mehr vorstellen.

„Wir sind in unserem letzten Jahr. Wir haben unsere UTZ-Prüfungen und ein Teil unserer Gäste auch. Das ist der erste Grund."

Sie nickte verstehend. Natürlich wollte sie ihre Schule gut abschließen, auch wenn ihre oder Harrys Noten absolut keinen Einfluss auf ihr weiteres Leben hatten, aber ihr Stolz forderte es.

„Der zweite Grund..." sagte er nun lächelnd, „Nach der Hochzeit möchte ich Zeit nur mit dir allein, eine Menge Zeit... ich will Flitterwochen, die weder von Voldemort noch Dumbledore noch sonst wem gestört werden und ich will weg aus England. Das heißt, wir heiraten, wenn die Schule zu Ende ist und nutzen die Ferien für unseren wohlverdienten Urlaub.

„Das gefällt mir." sagte sie und küsste ihn voller Liebe und Leidenschaft, „Okay. Am 21. Juni ist die Abschlusszeremonie. Wir könnten am 22. oder 23. heiraten. Die tatsächliche Vorbereitung könnten Max und Narcissa machen. Sie würden es gern tun und beide verstehen genug von den Traditionen, um es auch richtig zu machen. So könnten wir von einer Feier in die nächste stolpern."

Harry nickte, „Sagen wir der 23. Juni. Das würde mir gefallen. Am liebsten würde ich dich sofort heiraten. Aber du weißt, einmal im großen Spiel, steigst du nicht mehr aus, jedenfalls nicht so einfach."

„Ich weiß und ich möchte es auch nicht missen, es ist viel zu interessant." sagte sie grinsend... typisch Slytherin.

„Du hast recht." sagte auch Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

„Bis dahin hast du auch Zeit, deine Pläne hinsichtlich Hogwarts ins Rollen zu bringen, Liebster, damit wir wirklich ungestörten Urlaub haben."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, „Es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn wir die beiden Kurse im nächsten Jahr schon hätten. Brauchen wir nur noch geeignete Lehrer."

„Hermine für die Muggelkurse und Narcissa für die Zaubererkunde. Kaum jemand wüsste mehr über die Traditionen der Zauberer." sagte sie sicher.

„Hmm, sie hat ihr Vermögen zu verwalten." gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Nun, da du das Potter-Imperium nahezu allein kontrollierst, hat Dad wieder etwas mehr freie Zeit an der Hand. Ich weiß, er ist immer noch deine Exekutive aber das könnte er schaffen, zumindest unterstützend."

„Das können wir sie entscheiden lassen. Es würde ihr jedenfalls einen neuen Sinn in ihrem Leben geben." sagte Harry, „Und die Pläne schienen ihr zu gefallen."

Er rappelte sich auf, „Ich gehe den Brief an Moody schreiben. Und einen an Snape, der wird etwas dauern."

Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Eine Stunde später war sein schwarzer Phönix auf dem Weg zu zwei Zauberern. Der Vogel war clever genug zu warten, bis die beiden allein waren, um die Briefe abzuliefern.

Der erste Brief ging an Snape.

Er saß nachdenklich in dem Familienhaus der Snapes und da er der letzte war, war er allein, wie immer und hatte ein Glas Feuerwhiskey auf dem Tisch zu stehen. Seine Gedanken bewegten sich um Potter, als er in die munteren Flammen seines Kamins schaute.

Er zuckte zusammen, als ein schwarzer Phönix in einer Flammenwolke auftauchte und einen Brief aus kostbarem Pergament neben seinem Glas ablegte, bevor er verschwand. Snape hatte sehr wohl gesehen, dass der Phönix einen weiteren Brief trug.

Als er das Wappen der Potters auf dem Papier sah, wurde er sehr neugierig, an wen der zweite Brief adressiert gewesen war.

Seine Augen ruhten auf dem Brief und er wusste, dass er nun aktiv in das Spiel der Macht hineingezogen wurde. Er hatte längst realisiert, dass er nicht länger nur Dumbledores Einfluss ausgesetzt war, sondern auch dem von Potter. Wenn der Teenager es wollte, konnte er Snape blitzschnell ausschalten... und das, ohne sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Er konnte ihn vor das Zaubergamot zerren und behaupten, er wäre ein Todesser, oder noch schlimmer, er könnte Voldemort eine kurze Notiz zukommen lassen, dass er für den Orden arbeitete. So oder so, sein Leben wäre verwirkt, vor allen Dingen, da Potter es geschafft hatte, den Orden sowohl öffentlich als auch in den Augen des Ministeriums aussehen zu lassen, wie eine Verbrecherbande. Sein Status als Spion würde somit kaum ins Gewicht fallen. Daher wusste Snape, dass er keine Wahl hatte, wenn Potter ihn rief... er würde folgen MÜSSEN, so oder so. Und wenn er es tat, dann auf Slytherin-Art... mit dem größtmöglichen Gewinn, selbst wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er Potter von nun an mit Respekt und Achtung gegenübertreten musste, um in seiner Gunst zu bleiben. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war... wenn Potter tatsächlich all das geschafft hatte, was Moody ihm unterstellte, verdiente er sich den Respekt und die Achtung eines wahren Slytherins.

„Mögen die Spiele beginnen!" murmelte er und trank das Glas in einem Zug aus, bevor er nach dem Brief griff.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den ersten Absatz las. Potter entschuldigte er sich für das Verhalten seines Vaters im Namen des Hauses Potter, „Nicht schlecht, Potter. Das kann ich unmöglich ablehnen oder ich verliere mein Gesicht."

Doch ihm blieb fast die Luft weg, als er weiter las. Unverhüllt legte Potter in dem Brief offen, dass das Haus Potter die führende Macht der nahezu kompletten Vereinigung der grauen Häuser war und auch, dass die einzigen Häuser, die von den grauen nicht der Organisation angehörten die der Liga gegen die schwarze Magie waren. Natürlich zog er die richtigen Schlüsse, er wurde nur darin bestätigt, dass Potter die dunklen Künste beherrschte und anwendete. Das Bild, was Moody aufgezeigt hatte, verfestigte sich.

Doch als er den letzten Absatz gelesen hatte, legte er den Brief nahezu sorgfältig auf seinen Tisch, goss sich einen doppelten ein und trank es in einem Schluck.

„Verdammt Potter! Ich wusste, dass du mich hasst, aber dass du mir DAS antust!"

Snape ließ die Worte noch mal durch seinen Kopf gehen.

Es gab keinen Zweifel. Es stand nicht wortwörtlich darin, doch die eloquenten Worte sagten nur eines. Snape wurde vor eine Wahl gestellt. Entweder er würde sich augenblicklich der Organisation unter Potter anschließen, oder er würde entweder mit Voldemort sterben oder falls nicht, zusammen mit Dumbledore in den Untergang gerissen werden.

Ein kaltes sarkastisches Grinsen trat in sein Gesicht, doch in seinen Augen stand der Blick eines Mannes, der geschlagen war, „Du bist im falschen Haus, Potter!"

Damit goss er sich einen weiteren Schluck ein.

Snape würde nicht untergehen, weder mit Voldemort, der sein Leben ruiniert hatte, noch mit Dumbledore, der diesen Fakt ausgenutzt hatte, um ihn wie eine Marionette zu spielen.

Sicher, auch Potter würde Forderungen haben und sie würden gefährlich sein, doch er war so oder so in Gefahr, egal wie und eines sah unter Potter besser aus, zumindest so weit er es wusste. Potter unterdrückte niemanden, alle hatten sich freiwillig seiner Organisation angeschlossen, halbwegs zumindest, doch sie alle profitierten davon. Und er würde ihn nicht wie eine Marionette benutzen. Er würde seine Forderungen offen stellen und eine Entscheidung verlangen. Seine Entscheidung stand fest, aber er würde mit ihm persönlich reden.

Moody saß in ähnlicher Pose in dem Haus der Blacks. Doch seine Gedanken waren eher aktiver. Er überlegte, wie er sich Potter anschließen konnte, denn dort lag die Zukunft.

Er war eigentlich nicht überrascht, als der schwarze Phönix auftauchte und einen Brief ablud.

„Warte!" bat Moody ihn sofort.

Der Phönix schaute ihn neugierig an und landete auf dem kleinen Tisch.

„Danke." sagte Moody und öffnete den Brief, ausnahmsweise einmal ohne ihn auf Zauber zu prüfen.

„Hmm... er will mich treffen. Keine Angabe von Gründen, außer, dass ich mich entscheiden müsste. Es wäre im Augenblick günstig für mich. Dumbledore ist beschäftigt die alten Häuser abzuklopfen. Kannst du mich hinbringen?"

Moody zuckte zusammen, als er sah, wie intensiv der Phönix ihn musterte, mehr denn jemals zuvor hatte er das Gefühl, jemand würde ihm in die Seele schauen.

Dann flatterte der Phönix auf und landete auf seiner Schulter. Ein Gefühl wohliger Wärme floss durch seinen Körper, dann erschien er in einem Wohnzimmer wieder und noch ehe er blinzeln konnte, hatte er ein glänzendes Schwert an seinem Hals und zwei Zauberstäbe deuteten ihm genau zwischen die Augen. Am anderen Ende des Schwerts stand ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und kalten grünen Augen. An den Enden der Zauberstäbe standen ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren und eisigem Blick und ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen, in denen das Feuer der Angriffslust brannte.

Langsam hob er die Hände und ließ den Brief fallen, den er mitgenommen hatte.

Harrys Augen funkelten nun amüsiert und er ließ das Schwert wieder verschwinden.

„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass du so schnell kommst. Ich sehe das als positives Zeichen." sagte er und auch die Mädchen senkten die Zauberstäbe.

„Lass uns reden!" sagte Harry und bedeutete ihm zu folgen.

Als Moody sich umdrehte, sah er, dass hinter ihm zwei weitere Zauberstäbe waren, deren Ziel er auf keinen Fall werden wollte, dem von Narcissa Malfoy und Ignatius.

Dann fielen seine Augen auf Tonks und er gab ihr ein Handsignal der Auroren, das bedeutete „Achtung! Gefahr droht!"

Harry sah es und schmunzelte, „Shaklebolt?" fragte er cool.

„Gibt es irgendwas, was du nicht weißt?" fragte Moody ärgerlich, als er realisierte, dass Harry das Handzeichen kannte.

„Sicherlich." sagte Harry locker, „Aber ich versuche meine Gegner zu kennen."

Moody nickte anerkennend und sagte nun offen zu Tonks, „Kingsley soll dich unter Druck setzen!"

Harry sah Tonks an, „Reiche etwas Urlaub ein, Tonks! Ich brauche ein paar Tage."

Sie nickte entschlossen, „Das tue ich."

Harry sah Moody auffordernd an und führte ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Die Hauselfen brachten eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zwei Gläser. Harry setzte sich nicht, wie Dumbledore es tun würde, hinter seinen Schreibtisch um eine überlegene Machtposition auszudrücken, sondern er setzte sich neben Moody an einen kleinen runden Tisch.

„Also, warum willst du mich sehen, oder soll ich sie mit ihrem Titel ansprechen?" fragte Moody ernst.

„Harry, einfach nur Harry. Gib einen Tipp ab!" sagte Harry auffordernd.

„Hmm, ich denke, du willst mich, um einen Mann im Orden zu haben, der für dich spioniert und dich über die Bewegungen des Ordens und von Dumbledore informiert."

Harry schmunzelte, „Nein, das will ich nicht."

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Ich brauche dich, um den Orden zu zerschlagen und Dumbledores Untergang vorzubereiten. Ich brauche deine Aussage, über seine Manipulationen und alle Tätigkeiten, die irgendwie als Aktion gegen das Ministerium ausgelegt werden können und ich will, dass du seine restlichen Taten als das darstellst, was sie waren, Untätigkeit angesichts einer wohlbekannten Gefahr, passive Unterstützung Voldemorts und dass er die Bürde ganz bewusst einem Teenager aufgebürdet hat und das, ohne ihn vorzubereiten."

Moodys magisches Auge, das immer in Bewegung war und kreiste, um einen Rundumblick zu bekommen, stockte und starrte Harry an, genau wie sein gesundes Auge.

„Bei Merlin!" entfuhr es Moody, „Du willst Dumbledore und den Orden ausschalten? Warum?"

„Hmm... kann ich dir trauen?"

„Du hast mein Wort!" sagte Moody entschlossen und nach kurzem Zögern sagte er, „Ich bin dabei! Egal, was genau die Gründe sind, aber obwohl ich weiß, dass du die dunklen Künste beherrschst, weiß ich doch, dass du auf der richtigen Seite stehst."

„Okay. Also, wir suchen schon eine Weile nach einem Weg, Riddle endgültig auszuschalten und gehen davon aus, dass ein Todesfluch nicht reicht. Ich bin mir immer sicherer, dass wir ihn nur mit schwärzester Magie stoppen können. Bisher haben wir ihm nur die Krallen gestutzt. Ich brauche die volle Unterstützung des Zaubergamots und des Ministeriums, sonst werde ich das nicht mit solch schwarzer Magie versuchen."

„Verstehe und du willst verhindern, dass Dumbledore dazwischen funkt."

„Das ist der eine Grund. Der andere ist, dass Dumbledore mit Riddle beschäftigt ist und mir nichts tun kann, so lange er existiert. Aber wenn ich Riddle ausschalte, wird er seine freie Zeit nutzen, um mir ans Bein zu pinkeln, denn er wird nicht zulassen, dass ein Zauberer mehr Macht hat, als er."

„Wohl wahr. Also verhinderst du ein Machtvakuum, indem du einem erst die Krallen stutzt und den anderen komplett außer Gefecht setzt, bevor du den ersten ausschaltest. Dumbledore könntest du schwer außer Gefecht setzen, wenn Riddle einmal aus dem Weg ist. Also musst du es vorher tun."

„Exakt. Bist du dabei?"

„Das bin ich, wie schon gesagt, sobald du mich brauchst. Solange bleibe ich Albus rechte Hand."

„Danke. Ich melde mich."

Moody gab ihm die Hand, trank seinen letzten Schluck Whiskey und disapparierte.

Harry saß noch ein paar Minuten nachdenklich mit seinem Glas Whiskey an dem Tisch und ließ sich alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen.

Er nickte, es sah nicht schlecht aus.

„Verdammt! Alles was uns fehlt, ist der Zauber. Dennoch... nur keine Hektik!"

Damit trank er den letzten Schluck und ging wieder hinunter zu seinen Freunden und seiner Verlobten.

Kurz darauf traf ein Brief von Snape ein, die Steine kamen ins Rollen.

Zwei Tage später apparierte Harry auf einen Hügel, weit und breit kein Busch, kein Baum, keine Deckung... nur weiße Winterlandschaft und ein kleiner Felsen. Auf diesem saß ein großer schlanker Mann und schaute in die Ferne. Er war vollkommen schwarz gekleidet und hatte schwarze Haare.

Harry trat an ihn heran und blieb dicht neben ihm stehen und schaute in dieselbe Richtung wie Severus Snape.

„Gerade, als ich dachte, mein Leben wäre am Abgrund, tauchen sie auf und mischen sich ein... die Frage ist nur zum Besseren oder zum Schlechteren?" sagte Snape, ohne seinen Kopf oder seinen Blick zu drehen.

Harry ließ ein paar Sekunden verstreichen, „Mein Ziel ist es, die gesamte Welt der Zauberer besser zu machen. Ich kann ihnen nicht versprechen, dass ihr Leben besser wird, es wird zunächst schwieriger und gefährlicher, denn sie stehen mehr zwischen den Fronten, als jeder andere. Doch wenn sie es durchstehen und überleben, sind sie ein freier Mann und haben die Chance, es besser zu machen."

Snape nickte, „Ich habe sie falsch eingeschätzt und zwar vollkommen und in jeder Hinsicht. Sie sind keineswegs wie ihr Vater, sie sind nicht arrogant und sie haben die Macht, ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Ich akzeptiere ihre Entschuldigung und möchte mich bei ihnen entschuldigen."

„Akzeptiert." sagte Harry leise.

„Ich stehe auf ihrer Seite." sagte Snape leise, „Was wollen sie, dass ich für sie tue?"

„Wenn ich so weit bin, werden sie mir den dunklen Lord ausliefern." sagte Harry leise, aber sachlich als würde er einen Fakt zitieren.

Snape drehte nun den Kopf und sah ihn von schräg unten an.

Auch Harry drehte seinen Kopf und sah auf ihn herab, aber ohne herablassend zu wirken, doch seine Augen waren ernst und entschlossen.

Als Snape diese Augen sah, nickte er und fragte nur: „Wie?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Momentan denke ich, werden sie mir einfach nur sagen, wo ich ihn finde. Alles, was es einfacher machen könnte, höre ich gern."

„Ich sehe, was ich tun kann." sagte Snape leise, „Sonst noch etwas? Keine Spionage beim dunklen Lord oder Dumbledore?"

Harry schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein. Sie sind der Schläfer. Ich denke, diese Informationen sind nicht mehr nötig. Dumbledore wird bald nicht mehr in der Lage sein, irgendetwas zu tun und Voldemort ist es momentan nicht. Sollte wider Erwarten Voldemort doch noch etwas größeres vorhaben, wäre eine Warnung nicht schlecht, doch ich denke, in dem Fall können sie das nicht."

Der leichteste Ansatz eines Lächelns umspielte die Lippen von Snape: „Sie sind im falschen Haus, mein Lord."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schaute Snape ernst an: „Ich bin niemandes Lord, Severus Snape."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, dann nickte er anerkennend, „Sie tun dies nicht um der Macht willen, sondern nur um Frieden zu finden."

„So ist es. Frieden für mich, meine Lieben und daher auch für alle Zauberer." seufzte Harry, „Ich will nur mein Leben leben, mein eigenes. Also muss ich diese Farce beenden."

„Eine Farce... so hat es noch niemand bezeichnet." sagte Snape leise und doch... er wusste, Harry hatte Recht. Früher hatte er ihn bedroht, wenn er auch nur den Namen des dunklen Lords aussprach... geschweige denn den Krieg als Farce zu bezeichnen.

„Aber genau das ist es. Geeint hätten die alten Familien oder auch die Zauberer im Allgemeinen das Problem schnell lösen können, doch die wurden nie involviert. Es ist nur ein kleiner Konflikt zwischen zwei Schachspielern, einer ein Terrorist, der andere ein Puppenspieler."

Snape nickte, so gesehen hatte Harry Recht. Es waren nie viele Zauberer involviert, aber dafür haben sie reichlich Furcht und Schrecken gesät. Und nur, weil sie nie zusammen gehalten haben.

„Sie haben Recht. Sie sind wirklich erwachsen geworden." sagte Snape anerkennend.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl."

Snape schaute ein paar Sekunden in die Landschaft, dann stand er auf.

„Wir haben einen Deal." und gab Harry die Hand.

Der griff sie und kurz darauf disapparierte er.

Harry schaute noch ein paar Sekunden in die Ferne und dachte an die Zukunft, dann disapparierte er ebenfalls.

Er hatte in den zwei Tagen bis zu dem Treffen bereits die Familien kontaktiert, die in das Zaubergamot involviert waren, um Dumbledores Anklage vorzubereiten. Er hatte auch ein kurzfristiges Treffen mit Diggory arrangiert und ihn ebenfalls um Unterstützung gebeten. Zögernd hatte er zugestimmt, zumindest den Rechtsweg einzuhalten.

Zwei Tage nach dem Treffen mit Snape ging Tonks wieder zur Arbeit ins Ministerium. Sie hatte Schreibtischdienst und das war natürlich perfekt für Shaklebolt, sie unter Druck zu setzen.

Was er nicht wusste war, dass Harry das perfekt geplant hatte. Shacklebolt selbst hatte Außendienst und somit nur kurz Zeit, mit Tonks zu reden. Wie üblich rief Shaklebolt sie in das Besprechungszimmer der Auroreinsatzteams. Und wie immer hatte er es nicht voll erleuchtet, nur zwei Fackeln an der Tür brannten, als er mit Tonks an der Seite eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Setz dich!" sagte Shaklebolt ernst.

Tonks kam dem nach und sah ihn fragend an, „Sollten sie nicht draußen sein, Sir?"  
„Tonks!" schnappte Shaklebolt, „Du weißt genau, warum wir hier sind. Überdenke deine Entscheidung, den Orden zu verlassen!"

„Der Orden ist eine illegale Organisation und sie steht dem Wohl der Gemeinschaft entgegen." sagte Tonks und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Tonks!" flehte der Chef-Auror, „Bitte! Wir brauchen dich!"

„Nein! Ich werde meine Karriere nicht länger für Dumbledore aufs Spiel setzen."

„Aber genau das tust du gerade." sagte Shaklebolt bedauernd, „Dumbledore hat mich angewiesen, dich rauszuwerfen, wenn du nicht zurück kommst. Ich habe keine Wahl. Überlegst du es dir?"

„Nein."

„Sorry. Aber du bist gefeuert." sagte Shaklebolt nun entschieden.

Plötzlich trat ein Mann aus den Schatten und seine Augen funkelten kalt, „Ich denke, da habe ich noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, Auror Shaklebolt." sagte der Minister schneidend.

Der farbige Auror fuhr herum und erstarrte, „Oh Shit!"

„Exakt. Auror Shaklebolt, ich enthebe sie ihres Postens als Auror und Bediensteter des Ministeriums. Sie sind verhaftet für Verrat und Korruption gegen das Ministeriums, Störung der inneren Sicherheit im Schatten des Krieges und unzulässige Erpressung eines Justizbeamten. Auror Tonks, verhaften sie ihn!"

Noch ehe es sich Shaklebolt versah, traf ihn ein machtvoller Fesselfluch. Zwei weitere Auroren traten ein und führten einen fassungslosen Shaklebolt ab.

Hinter dem Minister trat nun Harry aus den Schatten und zwinkerte Tonks zu. Als sie ihn sah, strahlte sie, rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn dankbar, „DU! Du hast das alles geplant!" rief sie.

Niemand hatte sie eingeweiht, was geschehen würde, damit es glaubwürdig war.

Harry löste sich von ihr und sah den Minister an: „Bereiten sie die Anklage gegen Dumbledore vor, schnell. Tonks, wir brauchen deine Aussage."

Sie sah Harry überrascht an, weil er so fordernd gegenüber dem Minister sprach und der auch noch hörte, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an Remus Worte, wie weit reichend Harrys Einfluss war, „Natürlich." sagte Diggory sachlich.

Und so wurde kurz darauf eine Sitzung des Zaubergamots einberufen um die Anklage eines der wichtigsten Zauberer der letzten Hundert Jahre sorgfältig zu besprechen, bevor sie eingeleitet wurde.

Harry war etwas überrascht, als zehn Minuten nach dem Beginn der Sitzung der Kamin in seinem Manor aufflammte und der stellvertretende Vorsitzende nach ihm verlangte.

„Ja?" fragte er höflich, „Wie kann ich helfen?"

„Lord Potter. Wir, das Zaubergamot, sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, einen Rat der Familien einzuberufen und die Frage Dumbledore dort zu klären. So halten wir die Öffentlichkeit heraus. So weit wir das von euch wissen, geht es euch um eine Entmachtung des Zauberers. Vielleicht können wir das auch so, ohne die Einschaltung der Öffentlichkeit erreichen."

Harry nickte, „Das würde die Sache vereinfachen. Was, wenn es fehlschlägt?"

„Dann wird er verhaftet und bekommt ein Verfahren, Sir. Sie haben mein Wort."

„Gut, ich akzeptiere. Wann?"

„Nun, er ist aktiv und versucht unsere Organisation auszuhorchen. In drei Tagen?"

„Wo?"

„Im Manor Silversleave. Lord Silversleave unterstützt sie vollkommen und hat sein Manor zur Verfügung gestellt. Das Treffen beginn um zehn Uhr morgens."

„Danke für ihre Hilfe." sagte Harry und beendete das Gespräch.

Er ging vom Kamin weg und sah, dass Michelle, Blaise, Remus und Ignatius ihn fragend ansehen.

„Das Zaubergamot will es ohne Verhandlung regeln. Sie berufen einen Rat der alten Familien ein und wollen ihn so entmachten."

Die Zauberer schauten ihn fassungslos an, „Das ist seit hundert Jahren nicht mehr geschehen!"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Hauptsache, wir erreichen unser Ziel."

So fuhr Harry gekleidet in eine edle formelle schwarze Robe mit seiner Kutsche hinüber in das Manor seines nächsten Nachbarn. Er erreichte natürlich viel zeitiger und unterhielt sich zwanglos mit dem Eigner des Anwesens und seiner Frau. Er dankte ihnen für die Unterstützung, doch Silversleave winkte nur ab und meinte, für einen Freund wäre das selbstverständlich.

Und dann trafen nach und nach die Oberhäupter der alten Familien ein und grüßten die beiden Lords freundlich, aber Harry merkte, die meisten wirkten etwas angespannt. Egal wie die Entscheidung heute ausfiel, sie lehnten sich weit aus dem Fenster. Und sie mussten den Rat noch überzeugen. Harry hatte die meisten Mitglieder des Zaubergamots auf seiner Seite, dafür hatte er im Vorfeld gesorgt, doch er hatte keinen Einfluss auf die anderen Familienoberhäupter genommen, obwohl er wusste, dass er auch dort mehr auf seiner Seite hatte als gegen ihn sein konnten.

Tarus Montgomery, der stellvertretende Chef des Zaubergamots und Oberhaupt der Familie Montgomery würde den Vorsitz dieses Treffens führen, denn er hatte es einberufen und nun rief er die Zauberer zur Ruhe und verwies sie auf ihre Plätze.

Die Grüppchen lösten sich auf und alle setzten sich auf eine Doppelreihe von Stühlen, die drei der vier Wände des großen Saales säumten und somit ein U bildeten. Die hintere Reihe war angehoben, so dass auch die dort sitzenden Personen einen guten Blick über den Raum hatten. Natürlich standen schmale Tischchen mit Erfrischungen, Pergament, Feder und Tinte vor jedem Tisch, so dass auch Notizen gemacht werden konnten.

Montgomery saß in der mittleren Tafel und in der Mitte dieser. Er hatte außerdem einen Holzhammer, wie ein Richter, damit er das Treffen zur Ordnung rufen konnte.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die anwesenden Familien schweifen. Selbst die vier Häuser der Liga waren gekommen und auch die wenigen Häuser des Lichts. Nur zwei Häuser fehlten, das letzte noble schwarze Haus, Riddle, und Dumbledore, aber der würde gleich kommen, doch sein Platz war nicht in den Reihen... sondern in der Mitte des Raumes. Schräg hinter Montgomery oben in der zweiten Reihe saß Harry und wo über jedem das Banner eines Hauses schwebte, seltener zwei, schwebten bei ihm drei Banner, die des Hauses Potter, des Hauses Black und des Hauses Malfoy. Neben ihm saß Arthur Weasley, seit seiner Scheidung Patriarch über die Weasley-Familie. Und auf seiner anderen Seite und damit in der Mitte der hinteren mittleren Tafel Lord Silversleave. Schließlich wandte Montgomery seinen Blick wieder der Tür zu und Sekunden später ging sie auf und ein sichtlich überheblicher arroganter Dumbledore schritt herein.

Er ging bis in die Mitte des Raumes, wo ein einzelner Stuhl stand über dem sein Wappen schwebte. Er verneigte sich minimal vor der mittleren Tafel und seine Augen funkelten siegessicher.

„Seid gegrüßt, Rat der alten Familien. Ich bitte euch seit geraumer Zeit um gewisse Informationen hinsichtlich von Gerüchten über einen Zusammenschluss der grauen Häuser. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich diese nun bekomme?"

„Seid auch ihr im Namen des Rates gegrüßt, Lord Dumbledore. Bitte setzen sie sich!" sagte Montgomery. Es war offensichtlich, dass niemand Dumbledore gesagt hatte, warum er eigentlich hier war und seine Arroganz sprach Bände. So wichtig war selbst er nicht, dass man nur, um ihm Informationen zukommen zu lassen, ein großes Treffen arrangieren wurde. Es wurde deutlich Zeit, dass er aufgeweckt wurde.

„Ich fürchte, deswegen sind sie nicht hier." begann Montgomery ernst.

Nun hatte er Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit.

„Sie sind hier, weil sie mehrere Verbrechen begangen haben und für diese werden wir sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen." sagte Montgomery hart, „Sie haben mehr oder weniger die Wahl, ob es friedlich hier geschieht, oder vor aller Öffentlichkeit im Gericht."

„Das ist unerhört!" begehrte Dumbledore auf, doch ein Klopfen mit dem Hammer von Montgomery unterbrach ihn.

Dumbledores Augen fielen auf Harry, der ihn indifferent ansah: „Du! Das ist dein Werk!" bellte Dumbledore.

„Albus Dumbledore!" donnerte Montgomery, „Wenn sie hier jemanden adressieren, dann nur, nachdem sie aufgefordert wurden zu sprechen und nur mit dem nötigen Respekt!"

„Vor einem Teenager im Machtrausch? Wohl kaum!" schnaubte Dumbledore wütend. Nichts war mehr von dem einst so ruhigen, immer überlegend wirkenden Mann zu sehen. Sie alle sahen, dass Dumbledore plötzlich derjenige war, der in die Ecke gedrängt war und am kürzeren Hebel saß.

„Sie schaufeln sich ihr eigenes Grab." sagte Montgomery nur trocken, als Unmut von allen Seiten geäußert wurde und Dumbledore stoppte seine Tirade geschockt und sah sich fassungslos um.

„Ich darf sie darüber informieren, dass ich dieses Treffen anberaumt habe und niemand anderer." fuhr Montgomery fort, „Zu den Anklagepunkten."

Dumbledore setzte sich nun endlich und schaute sich nun aufmerksam um. Er schien nachzudenken. Eines stand fest, mit seiner unbeherrschten Reaktion hatte er sich in eine schlechtere Ausgangslage gebracht. In allen Blicken stand Abscheu und Missfallen darüber, dass er dem Lord Potter so respektlos gegenüber getreten war. Dumbledore hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber allein daran sah er bereits, wie groß Harrys Einfluss inzwischen war.

„Sie sind angeklagt, eine geheime und illegale Organisation zu leiten, eine Organisation, die gegen das Ministerium arbeitet und damit die Stabilität unserer Gemeinschaft gefährdet."

„Lüge!" begehrte Dumbledore auf.

„Schweigen sie endlich! Sie erhalten nachher Gelegenheit, Stellung zu nehmen. Weiter, sie haben ein Mitglied des Aurordepartments erpresst! Dafür gibt es drei Zeugenaussagen. Sie haben mehrmals gegen bestehende Gesetze verstoßen, und damit schaden sie dem Ansehen der Regierung und ihrer Gerichtsbarkeit. Ich verweise auf den Verstoß gegen die Werwolfgesetze und die unbegründete Arrestierung von Lord Potter. Diese Vorwürfe sind belegbar und würden ihnen eine Strafe in Askaban einbringen. Weiterhin haben sie bewusst ein Mitglied einer noblen Familie manipuliert, ihm alles Wissen um seine Position und sein Erbe vorenthalten und ihn in einen Haushalt von Muggeln gesteckt, die ihn misshandelt haben. Allein das ist unerhört und würde einen Aufruhr verursachen, wenn das öffentlich bekannt wurde! Damit haben sie darüber hinaus bewusst gegen den letzten Willen von Lily und James Potter verstoßen, etwas, das ihnen allein eine zehnjährige Strafe in Askaban bescheren würde. Und dem nicht genug haben sie versucht, Lord Potter in einen illegalen Heiratsvertrag zu zwingen um an sein Vermögen zu kommen. Sie haben weiterhin den Aufstieg des dunklen Lords passiv unterstützt, obwohl sie sich offiziell gegen ihn gewandt haben."

„Ich habe was?" fragte Dumbledore erschüttert.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Verhalten einmal so gegen ihn ausgelegt werden würde.

„Sie wussten als einer der ersten von seiner Wiederauferstehung und haben es zugelassen, dass Minister Fudge die Wahrheit verschweigt. Sicher, sie waren in einer kritischen Position, aber als Mitglied der alten Häuser hätten sie das vor den Rat bringen können und eine öffentliche Aussage zum Beispiel unter Wahrheitsserum machen können. Sie sind zumindest zum Teil schuldig, dass Riddle ein Jahr seine Macht ausbauen konnte."

Dumbledore überdachte die Vorwürfe. Von einem gewissen Standpunkt gesehen war das vielleicht richtig, was Montgomery sagte, doch beweisbar war es nicht. Die Vorwürfe betreffs der Erpressung vielleicht schon. Er wusste nicht, was genau sich abgespielt hatte, nur dass Kingsley verhaftet worden war. Doch der Rat würde nie solche Vorwürfe vorbringen, wenn die Beweise nicht vorlägen. Die Vorwürfe betreffs Harry jedoch trafen absolut ins Schwarze, die große Frage war nur, ob es derart beweisbar war, dass es ihm persönlich angelastet werden konnte. Er würde abwarten, was die anderen dazu sagten.

„Ich stelle die Vorwürfe gegen sie nun zur Diskussion und gebe den anderen Häusern die Möglichkeit, Fragen zu stellen." Sagte Montgomery.

Arthur Weasley stand als erster auf und ihm wurde das Wort erteilt.

„Albus Dumbledore, haben oder haben sie nicht Harry Potter zu den Dursleys gesteckt?"

Dumbledore sah Arthur vorwurfsvoll an, „Das habe ich."

„Hat oder hat Harry Potter nicht mehrmals Beschwerde über das Verhalten besagter Verwandten geäußert und sie gebeten, ihn nicht zurück zu ihnen zu schicken?" fragte Arthur hart.

Dumbledore zögerte, doch er musste wahrheitsgemäß antworten. Wenn er vor dem versammelten Rat log und ihm das nachgewiesen wurde, würden sie ihn in der Luft zerreißen, egal wie mächtig er magisch gesehen auch war.

„Ja, das hat er."

„Es wäre ihre Verantwortung gewesen, dem nachzugehen, sowohl als Direktor der Schule als auch als derjenige, der ihn zuerst dort hingeschickt hatte!" sagte Arthur und setzte sich wieder.

Rufe des Unmuts wurden laut und Dumbledore begann zu erkennen, dass seine Felle bereits davon schwammen und das war nur einer von vielen Anklagepunkten gewesen.

Es wurden einige weitere Fragen hinsichtlich der Vorwürfe der passiven Unterstützung Riddles gestellt. Er versuchte nach bestem Wissen, diese zu entkräften und hielt entgegen, dass ihm alle öffentlichen Ämter entzogen worden waren, doch er konnte nichts gegen den Vorwurf anbringen, dass er den Rat nicht um Unterstützung gebeten hatte.

Fragen nach seiner Schuld hinsichtlich der Arbeit gegen das Ministerium wurden gar nicht erst gestellt, diese schien für alle bereits festzustehen und das machte Dumbledore Sorgen.

„Kommen wir zur Abstimmung hinsichtlich der Vorwürfe!" sagte Montgomery.

„Wie befindet der Rat hinsichtlich der passiven Unterstützung Riddles?"

Dumbledore seufzte innerlich, als er sah, dass alle grauen Häuser für schuldig stimmten und die nahmen sowieso bereits zwei Drittel aller Häuser ein.

„Wie befindet der Rat hinsichtlich der Anschuldigungen der unerhörten Behandlung des Lord Potter?"

Diesmal hoben sich alle Hände, selbst die der Häuser des Lichts.

„Wie befindet der Rat hinsichtlich der aktiven illegalen Arbeit gegen das Ministerium und damit der Destabilisierung der Gemeinschaft?"

Wieder hoben sich alle Hände.

„Albus Dumbledore, sie sind sich bewusst, dass die Entscheidung über die Strafen des Rates nicht in allen Punkten bindend sein wird. Sie selbst haben die Wahl, einige er Punkte zu befolgen oder nicht. Doch ich warne sie, wenn sie sich nicht völlig dem Urteil des Rates unterwerfen, leiten wir rechtliche Schritte gegen sie ein und das würde Aufruhr unter der Bevölkerung auslösen. Wenn sie wirklich dem Licht ergeben sind, werden sie das angesichts des Krieges mit Riddle vermeiden."

Dumbledore stand auf, seine Augen blitzten wütend und seine Aura enthüllte ihre volle Macht. Gewöhnliche Zauberer mochte das beeindrucken, aber die Oberhäupter der alten Familien nahmen das nur völlig gelassen zur Kenntnis. Kaum einer von ihnen kam dem magischen Level nahe, doch alle wussten, Magie war nicht alles.

„Ihr habt keine Beweise gegen mich vorgebracht! Alles waren nur haltlose Behauptungen!" bellte er drohend.

Montgomery sah Harry fragend an und der nickte leicht.

Fassungslos betrachtete Dumbledore das Geschehen. Selbst jetzt noch hatte er Harrys Einfluss unterschätzt. Seit wann fragt der Vorsitzende einer solchen Sitzung ein Mitglied des Rates um Erlaubnis für was auch immer?

„In Ordnung. Wir setzen ihre Entscheidung aus und bringen die Beweise für die Einflussnahme auf das Ministerium vor. Führen sie bitte die Zeugen herein!" rief er laut.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und drei Personen schritten würdevoll in den Saal, in dem die konzentrierte Macht über die Zaubererwelt Britanniens versammelt war. Nicht mal das Ministerium konnte sich gegen eine Entscheidung des Rates stellen. Doch war er aufgrund der Zerstrittenheit unter den Familien schon seit Generationen nicht mehr zum Tragen gekommen.

Dumbledore schluckte unmerklich, als er die drei Gestalten sah.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein." murmelte er.

Die drei waren niemand anderes, als Tonks, Moody und der Minister selbst.

„Auror Tonks! Treten sie bitte vor den Rat!" sagte Montgomery.

Die anderen blieben ein ganzes Stück hinter Dumbledore stehen.

„Auror Tonks! Sie stehen als Zeuge vor dem hohen Rat. Schildern sie die Ereignisse, die zu ihrer Entlassung führen sollten!"

Tonks räusperte sich und berichtete minutiös, was sich in dem Büro mit Shaklebolt abgespielt hatte. Sie ging insbesondere darauf ein, dass Shaklebolt deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er auf Anweisung Dumbledores gehandelt hatte.

„Danke, Auror. Sie sind entlassen. Minister, würden sie bitte vortreten?"

Der Minister trat an die Position, wo Tonks gestanden hatte, sich wohl bewusst, dass er vor diesen Leuten nichts weiter, als ein einfacher Zauberer war.

„Minister, berichten sie, was sich zugetragen hat!"

Diggory erzählte genau das selbe, wie Tonks, nur dass er hinzufügte, dass er bewusst den Auror in die Falle laufen ließ.

„Danke, Minister. Mister Moody. Bitte treten sie vor!"

Dumbledore warf dem Ex-Auror einen wütenden Blick zu und hisste: „Verräter!"

Moody drehte sich zu ihm und sagte nur kühl: „Albus, ich habe nie für dich gekämpft, sondern immer für das gute und die Gerechtigkeit. DU bist von deinem Weg abgekommen und driftest in die Dunkelheit ab. Alles, was ich aussagen werde, wird die Wahrheit sein, nicht mehr, nicht weniger."

Damit trat er vor den Rat und bestätigte nicht nur den Befehl von Dumbledore an Shaklebolt, sondern auch alles, was er über die Manipulationen von Harry wusste und die Arbeit gegen das Ministerium und damit die aktive Regierung.

„Danke, Mister Moody. Sie sind entlassen!"

Die drei verließen den Raum und Montgomery wandte sich an Dumbledore.

Dumbledore war außer sich, doch er war sich sehr wohl seiner Lage bewusst. Harry hatte Alliierte in seinen eigenen Reihen gefunden und ihn damit geschickt ausmanövriert. Wenn er jetzt nicht nachgab, würde er hundertprozentig in den Bau wandern, egal wie berühmt er war. Die Beweislast war zu erdrückend. Der Minister, ein aktiver Auror und ein berühmter Ex-Auror gegen ihn, würden seine Schuld beweisen und jede Ausrede in der Luft zerreißen, sollte er vor das Zaubergamot treten müssen.  
„Ich stelle mich der Sanktion des Rates." sagte er mit einem letzten bösen Blick auf Harry, doch er war aufrichtig und wusste, er würde zu seiner Entscheidung und zu seinem Wort stehen. Der Rat spielte nicht. Niemand versuchte, den Rat zu hintergehen. Nicht mal er.

„Ich stelle Antrag auf die folgenden Sanktionen:" sagte Montgomery, „Albus Dumbledore wird alle öffentlichen Ämter augenblicklich niederlegen inklusive der Funktion als Mitglied des Zaubergamots und der internationalen Konföderation der Zauberer. Seine Position als Direktor Hogwarts wird er zum Ende des Schuljahres kündigen. Seine Stellvertreterin wird die Position übernehmen und ich erwarte, dass er sie bis dahin einarbeitet und den Übergang fließend gestaltet. Für die Öffentlichkeit werden sie sich zur Ruhe setzen und für alle wird es so aussehen, als würde es verdient und in Ehren geschehen. Ihre Auszeichnungen bleiben ihnen erhalten. Sie werden weiterhin keinen Einfluss mehr im Rat haben, die Position des Oberhaupts der Dumbledores mögen sie ihrem Bruder oder ihrem Nachfolger zugestehen. Wenn sie sich damit einverstanden erklären, werden wir keine rechtlichen Schritte gegen sie einleiten und sie leben weiter als ehrbahrer freier Zauberer, nur im Ruhestand."

„Sie binden mir damit effektiv die Hände." Sagte Dumbledore nun bitter, „Was ist mit Riddle?"

„Riddle ist bereits jetzt weitestgehend handlungsunfähig und das nicht dank ihnen."

„Ist er?" fragte Dumbledore etwas überrascht.

„Lord Potter?" fragte Montgmery.

Harry erhob sich und sofort herrschte absolute Stille.

„Die Situation um Riddle stellt sich wie folgt dar: Er arbeitet in einer streng hierarchischen Struktur. Er gibt seine Befehle an seinen inneren Zirkel und diese befehligen die Untergebenen. Gezielte Festnahmen, sowie Verluste bei Angriffen dezimierten den inneren Zirkel auf Walden MacNair, Rudolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange. Zudem wurden alle seine Topleute im Ministerium aufgedeckt und aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Weiterhin haben wir seine wesentlichen Finanzquellen zum Versiegen gebracht, hauptsächlich dubiose Firmen. Auch eine wesentliche Quelle war das Malfoy-Vermögen und das untersteht nun meiner Kontrolle. International wurde dafür gesorgt, dass er nirgends Asyl bekommt oder Fuß fassen kann. Er hat zudem viele Leute an der Basis verloren und damit ist seine Handlungsfähigkeit eingeschränkt. Die Legalisierung aller Angriffe im Umgang mit ihm und seinen Anhängern sorgte dafür, dass seine Rekrutierung gestört wurde, denn nun ist sich jeder Todesser bewusst, dass ihnen durchaus der Tod drohen kann."

„Wer hat das alles geschafft?" frage Dumbledore leise, „Wer hat die Finanzquellen ausgeschaltet und die Informationen für die Inhaftierung und Aufdeckung der Todesser beschafft?"

Harry schmunzelte, „Ich."

„Also hatte Moody recht." gab Dumbledore widerwillig zu, „Sie stehen hinter Lightning."

Harry lächelte nur, „Wie dem auch sei. Die einzige wirkliche Bedrohung geht nunmehr von Voldemort selbst aus, zumindest in größerem Stil. In seinem letzten Angriff wurde er verletzt, aber seine magische Macht ist ungebrochen. Allein kann er noch für genug Terror und Unruhe sorgen, doch sie, Albus Dumbledore sind nicht der, der sich ihm entgegenstellen wird, habe ich recht?"

Dumbledore seufzte und antwortete: „Nein, das sind sie."

„Sie können also beruhigt in den Ruhestand gehen, Sir." Sagte Harry amüsiert, „Sicherlich hat niemand etwas dagegen, wenn sie gegen ihn antreten, wenn sie auf ihn treffen oder er Hogwarts angreifen sollte, doch sie werden ihre aktive Rolle aufgeben und sie werden den Orden auflösen oder er wird zerschlagen und das würde die Inhaftierung einiger angesehener Zauberer und Hexen bedeuten." Fügte Harry beiläufig hinzu dann setzte er sich.

„Haben die vorgeschlagenen Sanktionen die Zustimmung des Rates?" fragte Montgomery.

Bis auf die Dumbledore ergebenen Häuser des Lichts erhoben alle die Hände für ‚Ja'.

„Nun, Albus Dumbledore, es liegt an ihnen. Fügen sie sich dem Urteil und gehen in Frieden?"

Dumbledore legte nachdenklich die Fingerspitzen aneinander und überdachte seine Optionen, doch er wusste, gegen den geschlossenen Rat hatte selbst er mit all seinem Einfluss keine Chance und was die Öffentlichkeit anging... die hatte Harry nun voll unter seiner Kontrolle. Und ganz abgesehen davon war da noch die ausstehende Anklage. Allein durch den Vorwurf der versuchten Erpressung eines Aurors und seiner sonstigen Arbeit gegen das Ministerium, würde er sowieso alles verlieren und zusätzlich in Askaban landen. Der Rat hatte Recht, das würde die Zaubererwelt destabilisiern und das war es nicht, was Dumbledore wollte. Er würde sich damit zufrieden geben, die Schule zu schützen, denn das hatten sie ihm nicht genommen. Sie hatten nur gefordert, dass er als Direktor aufhörte, sie hatten nicht mal verlangt, dass er Hogwarts verließ... sein Hogwarts.

„Ich akzeptiere die Sanktion des Rates." sagte Dumbledore schließlich mit fester Stimme, „Ich werde all meine Ämter niederlegen und zum Ende des Schuljahres als Direktor kündigen. Gestattet mir der Rat, dort eventuell als Lehrer zu bleiben?"

Dumbledore seufzte, als alle sich Harry zuwandten. Wie sehr hatte er diesen Jungen unterschätzt?

Harry lächelte, „Das wird eine Entscheidung des Schulrates sein, Sir. Ich bin mir sicher, wir benötigen eine kompetente Vertretung für Transfiguration."

Das zauberte sogar ein Lächeln auf die Lippen von Dumbledore und er nickte Harry anerkennend zu, denn er war sich bewusst, das war ein weiterer politischer Zug von Harry, so gewann er die Anerkennung für Großmut gegenüber dem geschlagenen Gegner... und geschlagen war er, dass wusste Dumbledore nun. Dumbledore dachte über seine Ziele nach, er wollte Riddle schlagen und es sah so aus, als hätte Harry die Situation so weit unter Kontrolle, wie es möglich war und er wollte Macht... und die hatte ihm Harry ohne jede Hoffnung auf Verbesserung genommen, ein für alle Mal, es sei denn, er würde selbst ein dunkler Lord werden... aber selbst das würde Harry verhindern, schnell und effektiv, dessen war sich Dumbledore sicher. Zudem würde er sich nie der Dunkelheit hingeben. Niemals. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Er hatte darauf vertraut, dass Harry in dem Jahr wirklich krank gewesen war und, dass er seine Narbe zu sehr hasste, um sich offen hinter ihr zu verstecken. Er hatte darauf vertraut, dass Harry Politik hasste und nie seinen Ruhm ausnutzen würde. Er hatte ihm nicht die nötige Intelligenz und den nötigen Schneid zugetraut, sich in dem Spiel der Macht zu behaupten. Er hatte ihn einfach unterschätzt.

Montgomery beendete die Sitzung des Rates und die meisten disapparierten, Dumbledore selbst natürlich auch. Er hatte zugestimmt, den Orden aufzulösen... und das musste er tun umgehend und seine Ämter... das würde ein langer Tag werden.

Harry blieb noch etwas und unterhielt sich kurz mit Montgomery und dann mit Silversleave, bevor er in sein Haus zurück kehrte.

Nachdem Dumbledore seine Kündigung an alle Stellen geschrieben hatte, inklusive der stichtagsbezogenen als Direktor, berief er ein Treffen ein und apparierte zum momentanen Hauptquartier.

Molly und Ron saßen niedergeschlagen in der Küche, sie hatten nun nur noch sich selbst und sie vermissten ihre Familie. Sie schreckten hoch, als Dumbledore kam und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihn sahen. Er war blass und wirkte alt und niedergeschlagen.

Kurz darauf kamen die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens... Jones, Snape, Moody und noch ein paar andere.

„Ist etwas passiert? Gab es einen Angriff?" fragte Ron nun alarmiert.

„Einen Angriff?" Dumbledore lachte bitter, „Nicht direkt, jedenfalls keinen physischen." Sagte er mit einem beschuldigenden Seitenblick zu Moody. Der jedoch sah ihn nur gelassen an, während sich sein magisches Auge langsam drehte.

„Was ist es dann?"

„Nun, ich wurde kurzfristig vor einen vollen Rat der alten Häuser geladen." Sagte der alte Zauberer niedergeschlagen.

„Oh. Warum das?" fragte Molly.

„Warum? Tja, ab sofort bin ich nur noch ein alter Zauberer im Ruhestand ohne jeden Titel und jede Funktion." Seufzte Dumbledore, „Ich wurde rigoros und absolut entmachtet."

Moody konnte sich nicht helfen, er lachte laut auf, „Du hast dich also dem Urteil gestellt?"

Dumbledore warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, „Du hattest einen nicht geringen Anteil daran und du hattest verdammt noch mal mit all deinen Vermutungen recht!"

Moody nickte, „Du kennst meine Gründe."

„Wer hat das geschafft?" fragte Ron.

„Harry." sagte Dumbledore nur.

Moody nickte und sein einzelnes Auge funkelte amüsiert.

Selbst Snape nickte anerkennend, „Er leitet also die letzte Runde ein."

Dumbledore sah Snape abschätzend an, „Du wusstest es?"

„Nein. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, Albus." sagte er ehrlich, „Er sagte nur, du würdest bald handlungsunfähig sein, nicht wie oder warum."

„Du hast mit ihm geredet?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Ja. Er hat mich um meine Hilfe gebeten und nein, nichts gegen euch, er wollte nicht mal Informationen." sagte Snape mit einem Hauch von Respekt in den Augen.

„Und? Hilfst du ihm?"

„Ja."

Ron sah Snape überrascht an. Snape half Potter? Dumbledore war entmachtet? Was ging hier vor?

„Wie?"

„Kein Kommentar."

Dumbledore seufzte und nickte, „Akzeptiere ich. Der Rat hat eine weitere Bedingung gestellt die ich nun erfüllen werde. Der Orden des Phönix ist ab sofort und für immer aufgelöst."

Die anderen starrten ihn fassungslos an, „Das... das kannst du nicht tun." Sagte Molly.

„Es war entweder das, oder die rechtliche Verfolgung und Verhaftung aller Mitglieder wegen illegaler Handlung gegen das Ministerium. So bleibt ihr alle straffrei."

„Aber wer kämpft nun gegen Voldemort?"

„Der, der ihn bereits an den Rand der totalen Niederlage gebracht hat... Harry." sagte Dumbledore, „Was Alastor beim letzten Treffen vermutet hat ist wahr. Er hat Voldemort die Finanzen entzogen und seine Topleute ausgeschaltet, sowie einen Großteil seiner Basis. Er steckt hinter den Firmenpleiten, hinter den Verhaftungen, hinter dem neuen Minister und hinter den unzähligen nahezu revolutionären Gesetzesänderungen. Er hat die grauen Häuser vereint und nutzt sie wie Schachfiguren. Praktisch gesehen hat er die Zaubererwelt geeint und stabilisiert und es gab nur zwei Störfaktoren... Voldemort und uns. Nun wird er auch die Häuser des Lichts auf seiner Seite haben, er hat das Ministerium und das Zaubergamot in der Hand und ich bin weg vom Fenster. Wer gegen Voldemort steht? Ganz einfach... alle und das wird Riddle das Ende bringen."

„Was ist sein Ziel? Will er die Zaubererwelt beherrschen?" fragte Ron fassungslos.

„Er könnte, wenn er wollte." sagte Snape leise, „Doch er will nicht. Er will nur in Ruhe und Frieden sein Leben leben können. Damit er das kann, muss er dafür sorgen, dass Frieden herrscht, dauerhaft. Nur dafür hat er sich überhaupt mit Politik beschäftigt. Er hat absolut kein persönliches Interesse an Macht."

„Woher wollen sie das wissen?" blaffte Ron.

„Er hat es mir gesagt." sagte Snape mit einem abfälligen Grinsen.

„Außerdem säßen wir alle im Knast, wenn er so eingestellt wäre. Wenn es ihm um Macht ginge, würde er uns nicht frei herumlaufen lassen." sagte Moody.

„Und was können wir nun tun?" fragte Jones.

„Ihr solltet einfach euren normalen Job machen. Ich für meinen Teil, werde mich bei Lightning als Einsatzkraft bewerben." sagte Moody grinsend damit disapparierte er.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich?" fragte Snape und verschwand ebenso. Es schien, als hätte er auf das richtige Pferd gesetzt.

„Was wird nun aus uns?" fragte Molly leise als alle anderen außer ihr und Ron verschwunden waren.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann euch nicht mehr helfen." sagte Dumbledore bedauernd.

„Ich muss mir einen Job suchen." murmelte Molly.

Ron schaute traurig zu Boden, „Ich vermisse Ginny und die anderen."

„Ich auch." sagte Molly mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Dann kann ich euch nur empfehlen, um Verzeihung zu bitten. Vielleicht können sie euch irgendwann vergeben..." sagte Dumbledore, „Kehrt in den Fuchsbau zurück. Ich überprüfe morgen die Schutzzauber dort."

Die beiden nickten und disapparierten ebenfalls.

Als Harry in seinem Haus ankam, erwartete ihn Blaise bereits grinsend.

„Was ist?" fragte er nach einem flüchtigen Kuss.

„Ich habe Arbeit für dich."

Er sah sie fragend an und sie zog ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo sein ganzer Schreibtisch von Stapeln mit Briefen bedeckt war.

„Was ist das?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Die Einladungen. Du musst sie unterschreiben." sagte Blaise und schaute ihn mit einem Hundeblick an.

Er rollte mit den Augen, „Ich habe gerade Dumbledore entmachtet, die Häuser geeint und den Orden zerschlagen. Habe ich nicht wenigstens eine kleine Pause verdient?"

„Nein. Das duldet keinen Aufschub! Deine Spielchen kannst du später spielen." sagte sie fordernd.

„Sklaventreiber! Bekomme ich wenigstens einen Kuss?"

Sie küsste ihn kurz, dann sagte sie: „Wenn du fertig bist, gibt es mehr."

„Mehr? Wie viel mehr?" fragte er mit lustvollem Blick.

„Sehr viel mehr! Und nun fang an!" sagte Blaise lachend und schob ihn zum Schreibtisch.

Er brauchte zwei Stunden, nur für die Unterschriften und die Siegel und anschließend hatte er einen Schreibkrampf.

Doch Blaise machte es wieder gut, wie sie versprochen hatte.

Und so verlief die restliche Zeit der Weihnachtsferien friedlich, wenn sie auch weiter nach einem Zauber suchten.

* * *

**AN: **Ach, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Da hatte ich doch zwei Wochen Urlaub und nicht mal genug Zeit, ein neues Kap hochzuladen, geschweige denn, etwas zu schreiben. Nun ja, das ist ja nicht so schlimm. Meine Kapitel rennen euch ja nicht weg. Ja, ja, ich weiß, ihr könnt es alle nicht erwarten, dass es weiter geht. Mir geht es auch so bei den Stories, die ich lese ;-) Leider werdet ihr alle selber wissen, dass man im realen Leben oft genug viel zu viel zu tun hat. Und schreiben kostet viel viel Zeit. Genug davon. Ich hoffe, euch hat dieses Kap gefallen. So sehr es mich grämt, aber es bleibt nun nur noch ein einziges Kapitel in dieser Story. Leider. Aber lasst die Köpfe nicht hängen. Wenn ich hiermit fertig bin und mit Lordschaft von Scyde, widme ich mich wieder Hüter Britanniens und schreibe dort weiter. Also dann... bis die Tage! 


	12. Grande Finale

**AN: **Wie angekündigt folgt nun das letzte Kapitel schnief dieser... ein wenig anderen Story, zumindest, was mein Repertoire angeht. Ich hoffe, ihr habt diese Story genossen und sie hat euch gefallen. 

**Kapitel 12 Grande Finale**

Als sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, gab Dumbledore eine Erklärung ab:

„Werte Schüler, ich hab es lange Zeit aufgeschoben und mir selbst nicht eingestanden, aber mein Alter hat mich eingeholt. Der steigende Stress macht mir körperlich und geistig zu schaffen und in zunehmendem Maße sehe ich mich mit der anfallenden Arbeit und den stetigen und immer schneller erfolgenden Änderungen in der Gesellschaft überfordert. Das hat sich unter anderem in meiner fehlerhaften Entscheidung gezeigt, Professor Lupin zu kündigen. Ich habe mich daher nun letztendlich entschlossen, mein Amt als Direktor dieser Schule mit dem Ende des Schuljahres niederzulegen. Sofern es der Schulrat will, werde ich als Lehrer in dieser Schule bleiben, doch das bleibt abzuwarten. Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr es so lange mit mir ausgehalten habt."

Zuerst starrten die Schüler geschockt und fassungslos zu dem alten Mann, dann begannen sie langsam zu klatschen und es steigerte sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Applaus.

Harry hob nur seinen Kelch andeutungsweise in einem Salut. „Wie tief die Mächtigen fallen." Murmelte er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zu sich selbst. Michelle, die neben ihm saß, hatte ihn gehört und kicherte leise. Sie wandte sich zu ihrem Bruder und hob nun ihren Kelch zu ihm zum Salut und das mit einem anerkennenden Funkeln in den Augen.

Der Rücktritt des Direktors war natürlich für den Rest des Abendessens das Schulgespräch und das Thema änderte sich erst, als Terry zum Gryffindortisch herüber kam und Hermine mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Wange begrüßte. Doch dann stellte er sich vor Harry und gab ihm die Hand, „Ich gratuliere zu deiner Verlobung, Harry."

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille am Tisch der Gryffindors, dann erinnerten sich offenbar die Schüler an den Artikel im Tagespropheten und ein neues Thema war gefunden.

„Harry... du bist mit Blaise verlobt?" fragte Parvati mit weiten Augen, „Nach nur einem Date?"

„Parvati," sagte Harry und rollte mit den Augen, „Ich bin schon seit weit über einem Jahr mit Blaise zusammen."

„Seit...Harry!" sagte sie, „Du hast das vor uns verborgen? Warum?"

„Weil Blaise sonst in Gefahr von den Slytherins gewesen wäre." Sagte Harry trocken und damit war das Thema erledigt. Viele gratulierten ihm noch und der einzige, der sich nicht an den Glückwünschen und der Diskussion beteiligte war Ron.

Ginny betrachtete ihren Bruder nachdenklich. Er sah fertig aus, blass, Augenringe und ausgemergelt. Er schien Schlafstörungen zu haben und wenn sie einen Tipp abgeben mochte, sah ihre Mutter ähnlich aus. Aber sie hatten es nicht anders verdient, auch wenn sie tief in ihrem Inneren ihre Mutter vermisste.

Nachdem sich die Aufregung halbwegs gelegt hatte, kehrten die Schüler in ihre Häuser zurück und so ging auch dieser Tag zur Neige.

Am nächsten Tag nahmen Michelle und Harry Hermine beiseite.

„Willst du uns helfen?" fragte Harry leise.

Sie nickte, „Wobei?"

„Wir suchen einen Weg Riddle auszuschalten, endgültig und wir sind noch nicht fündig geworden."

„Aber in der Bibliothek werdet ihr so etwas nicht finden." sagte Hermine.

„Nicht in der öffentlichen, nein." sagte Michelle mit funkelnden Augen.

„Was? Es gibt noch eine Bibliothek?"

„Mehrere, mit Sicherheit." sagte Harry gelassen, „Wie wäre es, die Schriften von Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor selbst zu studieren?"

„Von... Harry! Wo?" fragte sie aufgeregt, doch dann stoppte sie sich selbst, „Das heißt dunkle Magie, oder?"

„Nicht nur das. Wir denken, die Lösung steckt in schwärzester Magie, Hermine. Das ist kein Spiel, sondern blutiger Ernst. Doch du kannst natürlich auch die neutralen und weißen Schriften lesen."

„Ich... ich bin dabei." Sagte sie zögernd.

„Dann komm mit!"

Harry führte sie leise und unauffällig durch die Korridore bis sie an den Waschraum der Mädchen im zweiten Stock kamen.

„Die Kammer?" fragte Hermine leise.

Harry schmunzelte nur und öffnete die Tür. Blaise wartete schon und küsste ihn, bevor sie hinunter gingen.

Als sie dann in der geheimen Bibliothek waren, war Hermine nicht mehr zu bremsen, wie die anderen amüsiert feststellten.

Sie suchten zwei Stunden, ohne Ergebnis.

„Hermine, du hast noch eine knappe Stunde. Wir andern gehen in die große Kammer und üben etwas." sagte Harry.

Sie nickte abwesend, doch sie rannte nach draußen, als die ersten Explosionen ertönten. Fassungslos sah sie zu, wie sich die drei mit dunkler Magie duellierten, bevor sie kopfschüttelnd zurück in die Bibliothek ging.

Sie fanden nichts, auch nicht in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen und langsam wurde Voldemort wieder aktiv. Lightning und die Auroren hatten schon drei weitere Angriffe auf Muggel gestoppt. Sie hatten dabei wieder zwei Dutzend Todesser verhaftet und Harry hatte die Nase voll.

Nach zwei Wochen bat ihn Dumbledore in sein Büro, ihn, seine Schwester, Blaise und Hermine.

Harry war etwas überrascht, aber sie gingen dennoch ohne zu zögern.

McGonagall saß mit im Büro und Dumbledore bat die Schüler, sich zu setzen.

„Lord Potter. Ich bin momentan dabei, meine Pflichten auf Professor McGonagall zu übertragen. Ich habe zwei Anliegen. Zunächst einmal werden im nächsten Jahr zwei neue Fächer für die jüngeren Jahrgänge eingeführt, die in den Klassen eins bis drei unterrichtet werden sollen. Ich denke, diese Kurse gehen auf sie zurück?"

Harry nickte, „Muggelkunde als Pflichtfach für alle Schüler die in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen sind und Zaubererkunde für alle die in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen sind. So werden hoffentlich sämtlichen rassistischen Vorurteile abgebaut."

„Ich halte das für sehr lobenswert. Das stellt uns jedoch vor das Problem, dass wir dafür zwei neue Lehrer benötigen und wenn sie schon die Kurse planen, wollen wir beide sie um ihre Meinung fragen."

Harry lächelte, „Nun, ich habe noch nicht mit irgendjemandem geredet, da dies nicht meine Aufgabe ist, aber ich kenne eine sehr in den Traditionen bewanderte Hexe, die Zaubererkunde unterrichten könnte... Narcissa Malfoy."

McGonagall schnappte nach Luft, doch Dumbledore nickte anerkennend, „Eine exzellente Wahl."

„Wir... wir werden das in Erwägung ziehen." murmelte McGonagall.

„Für Muggelkunde fällt mir eine sehr intelligente wenn auch etwas junge Hexe ein, die bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen ist und bereits Erfahrungen mit dem unterrichten von Schülern gesammelt hat."

„Ach, und wer könnte das sein?" fragte McGonagall lächelnd.

„Natürlich Hermine."

„Was? Ich?" schnappte Hermine nach Luft.

„Eigentlich, waren sie auch die erste, die uns beiden in den Sinn gekommen ist." sagte Dumbldore.

„Uhm... Lehrerin..." sagte sie nachdenklich, doch dann strahlten ihre Augen, „Habe ich noch Zeit, mich zu entscheiden?"

„Natürlich. Sagen wir bis das Schuljahr zu ende ist." sagte McGonagall freundlich.

„So, nun zu einem ernsteren Thema." sagte Dumbledore, „Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie nach einem Zauber suchen, der Riddle endgültig tötet?"

Harry nickte.

„Sie erwägen dunkle Magie?" fragte Dumbledore nach.

„Wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass wir ihn nur mit schwärzester Magie ausschalten können. Doch dies werden wir nur mit der vollen Unterstützung des Ministeriums und des Zaubergamots tun." sagte Harry.

„Hmm, langsam ergibt es einen Sinn, dass sie mich entmachtet haben," seufzte Dumbledore, „Ich würde dem nie zustimmen. Doch leider liegt es nun nicht mehr nur an mir. Ich weise sie darauf hin, dass dies ausdrücklich gegen meinen Wunsch geschieht. Minerva!"

McGonagall räusperte sich: „Hogwarts ist seit je her ein Ort welcher der Wahrung des Wissens dient und das schließt, wie ich soeben erfahren habe, das verbotene Wissen mit ein."

„In der Tat." sagte Harry amüsiert.

McGonagall sah ihn fragend an, doch er sagte nichts weiter, so fuhr sie fort, „Der Direktor wacht über einige der schwärzesten Werke der Magie und nur er weiß wo sie sich befinden. Bei dem Durchgehen der Liste ist uns ein Buch aufgefallen, das die Antwort auf ihre Suche enthalten könnte. Ich habe darauf bestanden, dass ihr darüber informiert werdet." Sagte sie mit einem missmutigen Blick zum Direktor.

„Um was geht es in dem Buch?" fragte Harry, der sich durchaus denken konnte, dass Dumbledore solche schwarzen Bücher vor ihm verbergen würde. Es schien sich also in einem weiteren Vorteil zu verwandeln, dass er Dumbledore abgesägt hatte.

„Seelenmagie." sagte Dumbledore leise.

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf, „Sie hatten also die ganze Zeit den Schlüssel in den Händen und haben ihn nicht genutzt, Professor Dumbledore? Was würde wohl der Rat dazu sagen, wenn er das wüsste... oder gar die Öffentlichkeit?"

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, wer sie fragt." erwiderte Dumbledore ernst und mit einem Hauch von Vorwurf, „Nicht jeder ist so offen gegenüber dunkler Magie, wie sie es sind."

„Wohl wahr. Aber nach dem Ministerium ist jedes Mittel recht, den Bastard über die Klinge springen zu lassen." sagte Harry sachlich.

„Dank ihnen." murmelte Dumbledore.

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Geben sie uns das Buch?" fragte Harry nun kurz angebunden.

„Ich werde das Buch nicht aus der Hand geben. Aber sie können hier einen Blick hineinwerfen. Wenn sie etwas finden, sehen wir weiter." Erwiderte McGonagall.

„Gut. Her damit!" sagte Harry.

„Dieses Buch ist nicht ohne Grund verboten." warnte Dumbledore, „Es enthält residente Magie, die jeden Zauberer der es liest böse machen wird. Nur ein Zauberer, der mächtiger als das Buch ist und einen starken Willen hat, wird ihm widerstehen können."

Harry nickte, „Ich gehe das Risiko ein. Wenn ich unterliege,..." sagte er und sah Michelle und Blaise ernst an, „... dann tötet ihr mich!"

„Aber..." wandte Blaise sofort ein.

„Nein! Tut es, oder ich rühre das Buch nicht an." sagte Harry nun hart.

Michelle bekam feuchte Augen, aber sie nickte.

„Blaise, bitte! Du kennst mich genau. Ich würde lieber sterben wollen, als böse zu werden."

Sie umarmte ihn fest und nickte.

„Gut. Also?" fragte Harry an Dumbledore. Der sah ihn überrascht an, doch dann murmelte er einen Zauber und das Buch erschien auf dem Schreibtisch. Es war durch ein schweres Metall-Band verschlossen.

Harry trat an den Tisch und legte die Hand über das Buch. Die Magie in dem Buch war so stark, dass seine Hand schon unangenehm kribbelte, als er noch einen halben Meter davon entfernt war. Er schloss die Augen und verband sich mit dem Fluss der Magie des Buches und befahl ihm, sich zu öffnen. Augenblicklich spürte er, wie die Magie versuchte, seinen Willen zu brechen und der Kampf entbrannte.

Die Lehrer sprangen förmlich auf und entsetzt zurück, als Harrys Augen aufflogen und aufleuchteten und explosionsartig seine volle Aura zu spüren war. Die Luft um ihn herum knisterte förmlich vor Magie.

„Bei Merlin!" sagte Dumbledore fassungslos, als er realisierte, wie mächtig Harry magisch gesehen war.

Michelle und Blaise lächelten gequält, während Hermine genauso geschockt war, wie die Lehrer.

Der Kampf schien ewig anzudauern, doch schließlich wurde die Entschlossenheit in Harrys Blick stärker und das Band um das Buch löste sich und es klappte auf. Sofort schien es allen, als wäre eine Last von ihren Schultern genommen worden.

Harry lächelte erleichtert, „Der Bann ist gebrochen. Die Magie in dem Buch ist aufgezehrt und das Buch stellt nie wieder eine Gefahr dar... nur das Wissen darin."

Dumbledore nickte verstehend.

Harry winkte die anderen heran und sie durchforsteten das Buch.

Hermine war es schließlich, die einen Zauber ausfindig machte.

„Hier... das Ritual der Vier! Es zerstört eine Seele absolut. Hmm..." sie las den Zauber, bzw. die Beschreibung der Wirkung und wurde immer blasser. Dann schaute sie Harry an, „Die Seele wird endgültig zerstört. Sie wird nicht in die Nachwelt fahren und nicht als Geist zurückkehren. Sie hört ein für alle Male auf zu existieren."

„Oh mein Gott." Wisperte Minerva.

„Das wäre der einzige Weg." Murmelte Harry ernst, „Ich wusste es, das ist schwärzeste Magie. Was ist nötig für den Zauber?"

„Er muss von vier starken Zauberern gesprochen werden, die sich in einem Quadrat um das Opfer aufbauen..." und so begannen sie den Zauber zu erforschen und zu lernen.

„Wer sollen die vier sein?" fragte McGonagall.

„Es sollten Zauberer sein, die Erfahrung mit dunkler Magie haben und sie müssen mächtig sein." Seufzte Harry, „Michelle, Blaise, Ignatius und ich."

McGonagall schluckte und nickte.

„Wenn wir Riddle über den Jordan geschickt haben, sollten wir das Buch vernichten. Da die Magie darin erloschen ist, brauchen wir es nur ins Feuer zu werfen."  
Dumbledore nickte, „Das wäre gut."

„Das werde ich auch tun, persönlich. Aber erst, wenn es vorbei ist." Sagte McGonagall.

„Nun brauchen wir ihn nur noch festsetzen." Murmelte Hermine.

„Ich weiß, wie wir das tun. Ich fordere ihn nach den Regeln der Lords. Wenn er besiegt ist, dann werden wir das Ritual durchführen. Aber erst einmal will ich es vor den Minister und das Zaubergamot bringen." sagte Harry.

„Harry... Lord Potter... Riddle ist stark!" sagte Dumbledore warnend.

„Ich weiß. Doch es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Kämpfen muss ich so oder so gegen ihn, dann kann es auch nach den alten Regeln erfolgen. Das verhindert zumindest, dass sich jemand einmischt."

„Wohl wahr. Wenn er sich darauf einlässt." sagte Dumbledore.

„Oh, das wird er. Sonst wäre er ja kein Lord... was er sowieso nicht ist." sagte Harry.

Er kopierte die Seite mit dem Zauber und steckte sie ein, „Ich ziehe mich zurück."

Die Mädchen begleiteten ihn bedrückt.

„Wird er es schaffen?" fragte McGonagall besorgt.

„Wenn er es nicht schafft, dann niemand. Du hattest recht und alle anderen auch, er würde das Wissen niemals missbrauchen." Murmelte Dumbledore und ließ das Buch wieder in die geheime Kammer verschwinden.

Harry bekam die volle Unterstützung des Zaubergamots und des Ministers. Zudem forderte er das gesamte Aurorkontingent an. Er forderte von Snape die Information, wo sich Riddle aufhielt und erfuhr so, dass er im Haus seines Vaters war.

Von Snape erfuhr Harry auch, dass Voldemort einen größeren Anschlag geplant hatte und das für den 14. Februar, Valentinstag. Er wollte wieder einmal Angst und Schrecken sähen und das würde Harry verhindern.

So planten sie den Präventivschlag gegen Voldemort für den 12. Februar und sie würden Punkt zehn Uhr los schlagen.

Bis dahin waren sie jedoch noch in Hogwarts beschäftigt.

Es war der 11. Februar und Harry und seine Freunde waren entsprechend nervös. Sie hatten bereits den Spruch gelernt und alles nötige geübt. Dazu hatten sich die Vier jeden Abend in Potter Manor getroffen, um zusammen mit Ignatius zu trainieren und üben. Die ruhige Gelassenheit, resultierend aus jahrezehntelanger Erfahrung mit den dunklen Künsten und machtvollen Gegnern hatte auch Harry, Blaise und Michelle die nötige Ruhe finden zu lassen, um den Zauber korrekt zu lernen. Doch sie hatten ihn nicht allzu oft ausgeführt, denn die Magie war zu schwarz und würde zu leicht die Seele des Zauberers korrumpieren.

So saßen sie beim Abendessen, als die Tür aufflog und Moody durch die Tür stürmte: „Angriff in Hogsmeade! Voldemort und seine Todesser greifen das Dorf an!"

Eine Sekunde lang herrschte Ruhe, dann sprangen Harry, sein engster Zirkel und alle anderen auf, die in der DA waren. Natürlich sprangen auch die Lehrer auf und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Nehmt die Besen! Ich nehme Gryphus!" sagte Harry und rannte schon nach draußen. Blaise und Michelle riefen ihre Besen, genau wie auch die Schüler der DA. Hermine flog natürlich mit Ginny zusammen mit.

Ein gutes Dutzend Schüler kümmerte sich nicht um die Rufe der Lehrer, dass sie im Schloss bleiben sollten, sondern erhoben sich gleich eines Schwarms in die Luft und auf ein Signal von Blaise flogen sie los in Richtung Hogsmeade, wo schon die ersten dunklen Male im Himmel zu sehen waren.

Ein lauter Schrei ertönte und ein schwarzer Greif gesellte sich an die Seite von Blaise und Michelle.

Das ganze Dorf wimmelte nur so von Todessern und laute Schreie ertönten überall durch das Dorf.

„Wir kämpfen uns von vorn nach hinten vor!" rief Harry laut.

Moody flog auch auf einem Besen und flog zu Harry heran: „Lightning ist informiert! Sie werden gleich da sein. So lange müssen wir aushalten."

„Sie sollen sich von Norden heran arbeiten! Wir treffen uns in der Mitte!" sagte Harry.

Moody nickte und flog davon.

Harry landete und sprang von dem Greifen herunter.  
„Gib uns ein wenig Deckung aus der Luft, ja?"

Der Greif ließ ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen ertönen, dann schwang er seine prachtvollen schwarz gefiederten Flügel und erhob sich wieder in die Luft.

Harry nickte seinen Kameraden zu. Ginny und Hermine waren links von ihm, Michelle und Blaise rechts.

„Besser, wir nutzen unsere Roben." murmelte Harry.

Mit einem Schwung ihrer Zauberstäbe waren sie in ihre dunkelroten Kampfroben gehüllt. Die anderen Schüler starrten sie für einen Moment überrascht an, als die drei ihre Kapuzen aufsetzten und ihre Gesichter von Schatten verdeckt wurden. Harrys Robe hatte einen schwarzen Phönix auf dem Rücken.

„Hermine, Ginny, ihr übernehmt die DA! Wir drei sind ein eingespieltes Team und arbeiten zu dritt."

Hermine nickte zögernd, „Sicher?"

„Ja. Die Magie, die wir einsetzen, ist nichts für euch. Wir zeigen keine Gnade und nicht jeder von euch mag das sehen."

„Ok." sagte Ginny ernst und wandte sich an die Leute hinter ihr, „Wir nehmen die linke Straße. Lassen wir Harry's Team die Hauptstraße. Nehmt so viel wie möglich Deckung! Wir wollen nicht, dass irgend jemandem was passiert."

Hermine und Ginny leiteten die anderen in die Parallelstraße.

Harry nickte den beiden Mädchen zu und zog seinen Zauberstab von Satorius. Gerade, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten, erschienen Snape, Remus, Dumbledore und Flitwick an ihrer Seite.

„Das ist das Vorspiel zur letzten Schlacht." sagte Snape, „Meine Tarnung spielt keine Rolle mehr."

„Gut. Machen wir sie kalt!" sagte Harry verbissen und sie eilten durch die Straßen.

Eine Gruppe von Todessern trat aus einer Querstraße und tötete eine Frau mit dem Todesfluch.

Drei Rufe ertönten nahezu gleichzeitig: „INTANSO!"

Drei weiße Strahlen schossen auf die Gruppe zu und töteten drei Todesser.

Sofort wandten sich die Todesser den neuen Gegnern zu und deckten sie mit Schmerz- und Todesflüchen ein. Dumbledore levitierte eine Holzbank in den Weg von ein paar Todesflüchen und sie zersplitterte unter dem Aufprall.

Mit einem schrillen Schrei stürzte Gryphus auf die Todesser herab und zerfetzte drei Todesser mit seinen Pranken und seinem Maul, bevor er sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob.

Das verwirrte die Todesser und so wurden sie leichte Beute für die Todesflüche von Harry, Blaise, Michelle und Snape sowie von den Stunnern von Flitwick und den anderen Lehrern.

Schnell eilten sie weiter und sie trafen auf immer mehr Todesser, je näher sie dem Zentrum des Dorfes kamen.

Sie hatten alle Einwohner aufgefordert, nach Hogwarts zu rennen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. So rannten zahlreiche Frauen, Männer und Kinder zurück in das alte Schloss.

Die Lehrer bluteten schon aus kleineren Wunden. Harry und die anderen beiden waren unverletzt, aber Harry hatte bereits zwei Cruciatusflüche abbekommen.

Harry schleuderte gerade einen weiteren Intanso auf einen Todesser, als der Boden vibrierte und mehr Schreie von links ertönten. Gleichzeitig stießen zwanzig Mann von Lightning von rechts zu ihnen.

Harry hob den Blick und für einen Augenblick erschrak er: „Riesen!"

Auch die anderen fuhren herum. Zehn dieser Giganten, ausgestattet mit riesigen Keulen kamen auf sie zu. Sie schlugen mit den Keulen nach den Häusern, die sich rechts und links der Straße befanden und brachten sie mit nur einem Schlag zum Einsturz.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Harry und schleuderte einen machtvollen Explosionsfluch in die Gruppe der Todesser vor ihnen. Dies verschaffte ihnen genug Luft für ein paar Minuten.

„Dumbledore!" schrie Harry, „Schnappen sie sich die Mitglieder der DA und ziehen sich nach Hogwarts zurück. Ich spüre Dementoren von vorn! Das sind zu viele!"

Der alte Professor nickte und winkte seine Lehrer mit sich. Sie durchquerten die Straße und trafen auf die Mitglieder der DA.

Doch sie wurden von einer größeren Truppe Todesser aufgehalten, angeführt durch den dunklen Lord selbst. Dumbledore selbst attackierte ihn sofort vehement. Zwei dunkle Flüche von Voldemort trafen ihn und fügten im schwere Verletzungen zu. Der schwarze Greif stürzte sich auf den dunklen Lord herab und verletzte ihn mit einem machtvollen Prankenhieb. Bevor Voldemort ihn angreifen konnte, war er bereits wieder in das Dunkel der hereingebrochenen Nacht verschwunden.

Die Krallen der Pranke hatten das Fleisch bis auf die Schulterknochen zerfetzt und der dunkle Lord blutete stark.

„Tötet sie alle! Greift das verdammte Schloss an!" schrie er in seiner schrillen Stimme, dann disapparierte er.

Dumbledore zog sich schwer humpelnd ebenfalls zurück und transfigurierte Steine, Bänke und Fässer in Raubtiere, die die Todesser angriffen.

Die Todesser waren immer noch in der Überzahl uns so führten die Lehrer und Schüler der DA ein erbittertes Rückzugsgefecht. Auroren apparierten nach Hogsmeade genau zwischen die Todesser und die anderen und übernahmen den Kampf. So konnten sich die Schüler und Lehrer, begleitet von zahlreichen dankbaren Dorfbewohnern zurückziehen nach Hogwarts.

Währenddessen kümmerten sich Harry und Lightning um die Riesen.

„Zehn von euch decken unseren Rücken, der Rest Angriff auf die Riesen. Fünf Zauberer auf einen Giganten! Ihr wisst Bescheid! Blendet sie oder wendet Todesflüche an!" rief Harry.

Er nickte Blaise und Michelle zu und deutete auf den äußersten Riesen.

„Todesfluch!" sagte er. Die anderen beiden nickten.

Sie erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe und riefen wie einer: „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Drei machtvolle grüne Strahlen schossen aus den Zauberstäben und trafen genau die Brust des Riesen. Die Keule zu einem Schlag erhoben, erstarrte er und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Noch mal!" rief Harry.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Diesmal reichte es, um den Riesen zu töten und der Boden vibrierte, als der Riese auf die Erde schlug und dabei ein Haus zum Einsturz brachte.

Für einen Augenblick erstarrten die anderen Riesen und zwei weitere gingen durch den Konzentrierten Angriff der Lightning-Leute zu Boden. Als sie sahen, wer ihre neuen Gegner waren, stürmten sie mit erhobenen Keulen auf die Zauberer zu.

„Ein Angriff! Dann verteilt euch und sucht Deckung. Verwirrt sie!" rief Harry.

Erneut fällten sie einen Riesen indem sie ihn mit Todesflüchen eindeckten.

Dann verdrückten sie sich in eine Nebenstraße. Die Lightnings hatten es ebenso gemacht.

So standen sechs Riesen etwas verwirrt an der Stelle, wo eben noch 23 Zauberer gewesen waren. Sie waren nun mal nicht sehr helle.

Harry und die Mädchen waren um zwei Häuser herum gerannt und befanden sich nun im Rücken der Riesen. Wieder fällten sie einen der Giganten. Und ehe sie reagieren konnten setzten sie einen weiteren Riesen in Brand. Meterhohe Flammen schlugen von der Kleidung und den Haaren das schreienden und tobenden Giganten. Als er um sich schlug, traf er einen der anderen Riesen mit seiner Keule und sofort schlug der andere auf den brennenden Riesen ein, bis er am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr rührte.

Eine halbe Stunde harten Gefechts und Versteckspielens später waren die Riesen besiegt, doch es blieben immer noch Todesser und Dementoren. Harry und die anderen machten kurzen Prozess mit den Dementoren, als sie eine ganze Batterie machtvoller Patroni auf sie los ließen. Sie vertrieben die Dementoren ohne Probleme.

Als die Todesser das sahen und sie erkannten, dass die Riesen und Dementoren sie nicht mehr unterstützen konnten und ihr Lord weg war, disapparierten sie. Fertig und erschöpft machten sich die Zauberer auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Gryphus war blutverschmiert neben ihnen gelandet und trabte neben ihnen her. Seine Augen funkelten vor Energie und Angriffslust. Er schien seinen Spaß gehabt zu haben und Harry streichelte ihn kurz.

Moody humpelte mit seinem Holzbein neben Harry.

„Voldemort ist angeschlagen und seine Leute sind verunsichert." sagte er.

Harry nickte, „Ich weiß. Wir verlegen unseren Angriff nach vorn. Wir werden sofort zuschlagen. Informiert die anderen! Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden am Sammelpunkt."

Moody nickte und disapparierte.

Harry eilte mit den anderen in die große Halle des Schlosses. Er forderte ein paar Pepper-Up-Tränke von Snape, damit sie wieder fit wurden. Dann informierte er Dumbledore und McGonagall, dass sie nun die Schlacht zu Voldemort selbst tragen würde. Es würde enden, so oder so, heute Nacht.

Harry hatte seine verlässlichsten Freunde und Kameraden um sich geschart und war zum Potter Manor appariert. Auch die komplette Mannschaft von Lightning war im Manor anwesend. Harry war in seinem Zimmer mit Blaise und kontrollierte seine Ausrüstung. Er trug seine dunkelrote Kampfrobe, sein Schwert war an seiner Seite und beide Zauberstäbe waren sicher an seinen Armholstern verstaut. Seine Haare hatte er nach hinten zurückgebunden, so dass sie ihn nicht behindern würden. Er konnte nichts feststellen, was er übersehen hatte. Ignatius und Manfred hatten sie mit einem Basis-Sortiment an Tränken und Elixieren versorgt, die in bruchsicheren Ampullen in speziellen Taschen an ihren Gürteln steckten. Blaise trug ebenfalls eine Kampfrobe aus Drachenhaut.

Er musterte sie besorgt und schließlich schloss er sie fest in seine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich, Blaise! Vergiss das niemals, egal was heut geschieht!" bat er sie ernst.

„Harry! Denk nicht mal daran, heute drauf zu gehen! Ich brauche dich!..." sagte sie fest, leise fügte sie hinzu: „Ich liebe dich auch und ich möchte zusammen alt mit dir werden."

Harry küsste sie liebevoll und sagte ernst: „Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass niemand sicher sagen kann, dass keiner von uns stirbt. Ich werde alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass irgend jemand stirbt, aber versprechen kann ich nichts."

„Ich weiß. Versprich mir nur, dass du auf dich aufpasst!" sagte sie und küsste ihn erneut.

„Nun komm! Wir müssen los." sagte Harry.

Als sie aus dem Zimmer traten, trafen sie auf Michelle, die ihnen mit einem ernsten, aber auch einem erwartungsvollen Blick begegnete.

Sie nickten sich zu. Sie hatten ähnliche Worte bereits gestern abend gewechselt. Natürlich trug auch Michelle eine schwarze Kampfrobe.

Im großen Saal des Manors trafen sie auf die Lightning-Männer, inklusive Moony, auf Remus, Ignatius und Max Zabini. Alle sahen ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen. Obwohl es gegen Harrys Wesen verstieß, wusste er genau, er war der Anführer hier, er hatte das Sagen, es war sein Plan und zu ihm sahen sie auf, erhofften sich Führung und Mut. Und er würde ihnen geben, was sie wollten.

Er trat zu Ignatius herüber und musterte die versammelten Männer.

„Also, ihr wisst Bescheid, Männer und Frauen! Wir apparieren gemeinsam zum Sammelpunkt, eine Meile vor Little Hangleton, wo wir uns mit den Auroren treffen. Seid euch gewiss, für das, was wir bisher erreicht haben, bin ich sehr stolz auf euch. Die letzten Anweisungen gibt es am Sammelpunkt! Also ab!"

Sie disapparierten mit lauten Cracks und da es nahezu dreißig Zauberer waren, die auf einmal apparierten, hörte es sich an wie eine Maschinengewehrsalve.

Sie erschienen auf einer Wiese, auf der ein dunkles mattes Grün zu sehen war. Es hatte in den letzten Tagen getaut. Kurz nach ihnen erschienen achtzig Auroren in dunkel-violetten Roben.

Diese positionierten sich augenblicklich in Reih und Glied. Es waren Gruppen von zehn Mann, die von einem höherrangigen Auror angeführt wurden. Auch sie sahen Harry nun erwartungsvoll an.

Der neue Chef-Auror, ein Mann names Thomas Madison, trat auf Harry zu und sah ihn ernst an. „Minister Diggory hat uns angewiesen, uns eurem Kommando unterzuordnen, Lord Potter."

Sein Ton war sachlich, doch sein Blick drückte aus, dass er nicht viel davon hielt, von einem Teenager herumkommandiert zu werden, besonders bei einem so schweren Fall.

„Verstanden. Seien sie unbesorgt, ich gebe nur das den groben Plan vor und den Befehl zum Angriff, sowie ein paar Richtlinien. Die eigentliche Leitung ihrer Leute während des Kampfes obliegt ihnen. Doch ich hoffe, wir können einen ausufernden Kampf vermeiden. Sie sind vom Angriff auf Hogsmeade angeschlagen."

„Das wäre wünschenswert, doch seien sie beruhigt, Lord Potter, jeder einzelne meiner Männer weiß genau, was heute auf dem Spiel steht. Sie stehen hinter ihnen."

„Danke. Dann werde ich jetzt das Briefing geben."

Der Auror nickte und trat zu seinen Männern zurück.

Harry erspähte Tonks unter den Auroren und lächelte, als sie ihm zuzwinkerte.

„AUROREN ACHTUNG!"

Sie gingen in Habt-Acht-Stellung.

„Lord Potter hat das Wort. Hört genau hin, denn es ist sein Kampf!"

Damit drehte er sich auch zu Harry um.

Er nickte seinen Leuten zu und die Lightning-Männer stellten sich ebenfalls geordnet neben den Auroren auf. Sie trugen ihre grauen Roben und das sah schon ziemlich militärisch aus.

„Also Männer und Frauen!" erhob Harry das Wort, doch wurde durch eine ganze Serie Cracks unterbrochen. Sofort hatten alle ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und deuteten auf die gut siebzig Zauberer, die etwas links von ihnen erschienen waren.

Doch augenblicklich rief Harry laut: „Nicht angreifen!"

Ein Mann mit grauem Haar trat auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn an.

„Lord Potter." Sagte Silversleave förmlich und neigte leicht sein Haupt.

„Lord Silversleave. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?"

„Nun, wir sind Alliierte. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir dich das allein machen lassen, oder?"

„Ihr..." Harry ließ seinen Blick über die hinzugekommenen Zauberer schweifen. Aus jeder der alten Familien waren wenigstens zwei Zauberer gekommen und so wie es aussah der Kopf und der älteste Sohn. Von einigen Häusern war auch eine Frau dabei, mächtige und kompetente Hexen, die sich wenig um die patriarchisch angehauchten Traditionen der Zauberer zu kümmern schienen.

Die meisten der neuen Zauberer trugen außerdem ihre Familienschwerter. Das machte knapp zweihundert Zauberer, die sich Voldemort gegenüberstellen würden... gute Vorraussetzungen da sie nun in der Überzahl waren.

Harry räusperte sich berührt, „Danke, dass ihr so überraschend gekommen seid."

Dann deutete er auf die andere Seite der Auroren und die Zauberer positionierten sich dort locker, nach denen jeder einzelne ihm bestätigend zugenickt hatte.

„Freunde, Alliierte, Mitstreiter!" rief er laut, „Heute sind wir hier zusammengekommen, um der Welt der Zauberer endlich den lang ersehnten Frieden zu bringen und diesmal wird er dauerhaft sein. Was ihr heute hier seht, ist der erste Schritt dazu. Schaut euch um! Schaut, wer hier zusammengekommen ist! Es ist ein Tag, der Geschichte machen wird! Denn heute ist die Zaubererwelt endlich wieder vereint! Die alten Familien haben sich zusammengeschlossen und kämpfen neben dem Ministerium! Das, was aus den ehemaligen Kämpfern des Lichts neu gewachsen ist, kämpft ebenfalls mit den Kräften zusammen, von denen sie im letzten Jahr noch beleidigt und verhöhnt wurden! Seht euch an! Die Zaubererwelt ist geeint und das wird Riddle und seinen Konsorten den Untergang bereiten!"

Die Zauberer jubelten ihm zu und schossen bunte Funken in die Luft.

Harry hob die Hände und sofort kehrte Ruhe ein.

„Wir wissen, Riddle hat weniger Todesser an seiner Seite, als wir. Doch er hat ebenfalls Alliierte. Die Riesen und die Dementoren sind auf seiner Seite. Also wird das erste, was wir tun sein, dass wir verhindern, dass er sie mit Portschlüsseln hereinbringt. Gleichzeitig werden wir verhindern, dass der Bastard sich verzieht! Das wird die erste Aufgabe sein und das wird die Lightning-Gruppe tun. Sie sind bereits entsprechend instruiert. Die Auroren bitte ich, sofort wenn wir angekommen sind, Anti-Apparationszauber über das gesamte Gebiet zu legen. NIEMAND wird heute von Riddle Manor entkommen! Wir beenden es, ein für alle mal."

Die Zauberer jubelten erneut laut.

„Danke. Noch etwas. Wir sind hauptsächlich in so großer Anzahl dort, um seine Kräfte zu binden. Das Ziel ist es, dass ICH Riddle zu einem Duell fordern kann und dieses Duell ungestört mit ihm ausfechten kann. Doch das wird er anfangs nicht zulassen, der feige Bastard der er ist. Ich will, dass ihr die Todesser so unter Druck setzt, dass sie Riddle zwingen dem Duell zuzustimmen und gleichzeitig soll es so wenig Opfer unter euch geben, wie möglich. Wir warten, bis sie raus kommen und dann wird Riddle das Zeichen zum Angriff geben. In diesem Moment werdet ihr alle sie mit nur einem Fluch eindecken!" Harry machte eine Pause und sah sie ernst und bedeutend an: „Ich will, dass ihr den Todesfluch einsetzt! Nur, wer diesen nicht beherrscht, darf einen anderen Fluch anwenden! Das wird sie terrorisieren! Wir bekämpfen sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen! Wir werden ihnen zeigen, was Furcht wirklich ist!"

Lightning und die alten Familien jubelten, doch die Auroren sahen unsicher aus.

„Und vergesst nicht, wer tot ist, kann euch nicht mehr verletzen und wer euch angreift, will auch nur eins, euren Tod und den eurer Frauen, Kinder und Familien! Es liegt an euch, das zu verhindern! Ich weiß, der Todesfluch zehrt an der Seele, doch wir alle, so wie wir hier stehen, kämpfen für eine gute Sache, für den Frieden und das wird uns den nötigen Seelenfrieden zurück geben! Wir werden sie einschüchtern und zurückschlagen mit aller Härte!"

Nun jubelten auch die Auroren.

„Nur, damit ihr es wisst, wenn mein Kampf gegen Voldemort erfolgreich ist, werden Blaise Zabini, Ignatius, meine Schwester und ich ein uraltes und normalerweise verbotenes Ritual durchführen um Riddle zu zerstören. Er hat zu viele dunkle Transformationen durchlaufen und ein Todesfluch wird ihn nicht töten. Wenn wir das tun, müsst ihr uns den Rücken frei halten!"

Die Zauberer nickten entschlossen.

„Hat noch jemand Fragen?" rief Harry laut aus.

Keiner meldete sich.

„Gut! Es ist 9:59 Uhr. Wir apparieren Punkt 10!" sagte Harry eindringlich: „Und denkt dran! Keine Rücksicht!"

Eine halbe Minute später gab es eine ganze Serie von Cracks und die Luft war von Magie erfüllt, als sie alle geschlossen verschwanden.

Sie tauchten in genau der selben Formation auf dem Land direkt vor dem Riddle-Haus wieder auf. Zwei Todesser, die vor der Tür des Haupteinganges Wache gestanden hatten, rannten sofort in das Haus, während die Zauberer in den grauen Roben multiple Anti-Potschlüssel-Zauber sprachen. Die Luft schimmerte in einem weiten Umkreis für einen Moment tiefblau.

Sekunden später schossen die Auroren Anti-Apparationszauber, die sich wie eine Halbkugel über ein weiteräumiges Gebiet um das Haus legten.

Dann verstärkte Harry seine Stimme magisch: „Tom Marvolo Riddle! Ich fordere dich heraus!"

Danach gab er ein paar Handzeichen und seine Kräfte zogen sich auseinander, so dass sie einen weiten Halbkreis vor dem Haus bildeten.

Es dauerte zwei Minuten, dann schossen ein paar grüne Todesflüche aus drei Fenstern auf die Gruppe. Doch sofort wurden einige Steine, Äste und ähnliches in den Weg der Flüche levitiert.

Gleichzeitig hoben Harry, Blaise und Michelle ihre Zauberstäbe und schossen machtvolle Reduktorflüche auf die Fenster. Einige der anderen Zauberer hatten die selbe Idee gehabt und so wurden große Stücke der Wände herausgesprengt. Vier Todesser vielen aus den offenen Wänden herab und fanden ihr Ende.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du zu feige bist, gegen mich anzutreten Riddle!" rief Harry voller Hohn.

Weitere fünf Minuten vergingen, dann strömten zahlreiche Todesser aus dem Haupteingang und formten eine lose Gruppe. Es waren kaum mehr als 80 und Harry wusste, darunter waren nur wenige fähige Zauberer.

Voldemort selbst trat hinter den Todessern hervor und streckte seine Hand in Richtung der Zauberer aus: „TÖTET SIE!" rief er.

Aber noch bevor sich die Todesser richtig in Bewegung setzen konnten, gab Harry ein Signal und fast zweihundert grüne Strahlen von Zaubern schossen auf die Gruppe von Schwarz gewandeten Zauberern zu. Es sah bald aus, als würde die gesamte vordere Reihe von einem unheimlichen grünen Licht erleuchtet, dann brachen Dutzende Zauberer zusammen.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte absolute Stille, selbst Voldemort schaute die Zauberer ungläubig an.

„Ihr... ihr seid Zauberer des Lichts!" rief Voldemort.

„Todesser!" rief Harry nun laut, „Ich bin nicht hier, um EUCH zu töten. Wenn ihr euch heraushaltet und euch ergebt, wird euch ein fairer Prozess gemacht! Wenn ihr uns angreift, dann seid ihr des Todes! Ich bin nur aus einem Grund hier! Ich, Lord Harry James Potter, Kopf des Hauses Potter, Black und Malfoy, fordere dich, Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod. Das Duell wird nur zwischen uns ausgefochten, bis einer entweder Tod ist oder kampfunfähig ist und niemand wird eingreifen bis eine der beiden Bedingungen erfüllt ist."

„Warum sollte ich gegen so einen pathetischen Gegner wie dich antreten?" höhnte Voldemort.

„Weil ein wahrer Lord eine solche Herausforderung nicht ablehnen kann. Aber du hast dir den Titel ja sowieso selbst verliehen und warst nie ein Lord." sagte Harry arrogant wirkend.

„DAFÜR ZAHLST DU, POTTER!"

„Also akzeptierst du das Duell zu meinen Bedingungen?" rief Harry höhnisch.

„Ich, Lord Voldemort, akzeptiere deine Herausforderung Potter. Der Kampf ist erst zu Ende, wenn einer tot oder kampfunfähig ist, alles ist erlaubt, niemand greift ein! Wir tragen es sofort aus, hier... zwischen den Fronten!"

„Akzeptiert." sagte Harry.

Blaise und seine Schwester, die neben ihm standen, umarmten ihn schweigend, dann ging er bis zur Mitte der winterlichen Wiese.  
Auch Voldemort trat auf ihn zu.

Doch plötzlich hörte Harry eine weibliche Stimme rufen: „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ein grüner Strahl schoss auf Harry zu, doch er trat einfach einen Schritt zur Seite und der Fluch traf neben ihm den Boden.  
„Lestrange!" hisste Harry wütend, doch da antwortete ein doppelter Ruf auf seiner Seite: „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Zwei grüne Strahlen schossen von direkt hinter ihm auf Lestrange zu und trafen sie. Die Zauber waren so machtvoll, aufgeladen von dem Hass auf Lestrange und die Wut über den feigen Angriff, dass Bellatrix zusammenklappte wie ein Taschenmesser und weit durch die Luft geschleudert wurde.

Niemand von den anderen Todessern wagte es, sich zu regen.

„Keine weiteren Angriffe, Riddle!" warnte Harry.

Riddle nickte seinen Leuten zu.

Die beiden Kontrahenten beäugten sich misstrauisch. Harry fühlte, wie die roten Augen des dunklen Lords über seinen Körper wanderten und versuchten, Schwachstellen zu entdecken. Harry spürte, wie sich die roten Augen in seine grünen bohrten und versuchten, seine magische Macht und seine Fähigkeiten abzuschätzen. Doch Harry hatte sich harsch unter Kontrolle. Die Lektionen von Ignatius, Max und Blaise im Verhalten der Slytherins und im Tragen von Masken zahlten sich wieder einmal aus. Sein Gesicht verriet nicht die geringste Emotion. Seine Okklumentik und seine Kontrolle über seine innere Magie hielten seine Aura im Zaum. Er wusste ziemlich genau, dass Voldemort keine Ahnung hatte, wie sehr sich Harry im letzten Jahr geändert hatte. Er dagegen hatte alles studiert, was er über Voldemort in die Finger bekommen hatte und dank Ignatius und Max war das eine Menge. Zudem hatte er seine Erinnerungen über seine eigenen Duelle mit Voldemort stundenlang in seinem Denkarium analysiert, wieder ein Geschenk von Ignatius.

Die beiden verbeugten sich voreinander und Harry wiederholte erneut, „Wir kämpfen bis zum Tod oder bis einer kampfunfähig ist. Dieser lächerliche Konflikt zwischen dir und dem 'Licht' endet heute, Riddle."

„Davon träumst du, Potter. Denkst du wirklich, du könntest es mit mir aufnehmen? Einem dunklen Lord? Ich habe Jahrzehnte mehr an Erfahrung, Potter. Du bist ein Nichts gegen mich und ich werde dich wie ein Insekt zerquetschen."

„Wir werden sehen." sagte Harry kühl, seine Maske war noch immer perfekt. Er wusste, selbst mit all seinen neuen Fähigkeiten und seinem neuen Wissen würde es schwer werden, Voldemort zu besiegen. Harry wusste, er hatte mehr magische Macht als Riddle, aber der hatte dafür mehr Erfahrung. Seine Strategie war, Riddle in Sicherheit zu wiegen, ihn zu reizen und ihn dann zu überraschen. Erst dann würde er mit der dunkelsten Magie zuschlagen und das hart und gnadenlos.

Sie verbeugten sich voreinander und gingen zehn Schritte voneinander weg.

Noch bevor Harry sich umdrehte, um eigentlich bis drei zu zählen, spürte er, wie Magie auf ihn zuraste. Er warf sich zur Seite und rollte sich auf dem Boden ab.

„Du bist ein Loser, Riddle. Bist du so wenig von dir überzeugt, dass du mich nur von hinten angreifst? Immerhin hast du den Spruch leise ausgeführt." fragte Harry und klopfte sich etwas Staub von seiner Kampfrobe.

Voldemort hisste wütend angesichts der Beleidigung und schrie: „CRUCIO!"

Der rote Strahl schoss auf Harry zu, doch der Teenager levitierte gelassen einen Steinbrocken in den Weg des Fluches.

Immer wieder schoss Voldemort Schmerzflüche auf Harry, es war offensichtlich, dass er Harry leiden lassen wollte.

Ab und an feuerte Harry einen extrem gut gezielten einfachen Fluch in den Weg des Schmerzfluches der dadurch aus dem Weg abgelenkt wurde.

„Was ist los? Bist du zu gestreßt, um selbst anzugreifen, Potter?" verhöhnte ihn der dunkle Lord.

Harry stieg nicht auf die Lästereien ein. Er stand über den Dingen als wahrer Slytherin. Er schoss nun selbst lautlos einen Fluch auf Voldemort, doch es war nur ein Flippando, der als Lichtzauber galt.

Voldemort konnte gerade so aus dem Weg springen.

Er runzelte die Stirn und schoss einen CRUCIO auf Harry, dicht gefolgt von einem Schnitt-Fluch.

Harry beschloss, den Einsatz zu erhöhen. Er schoss mit seinem offiziellen Zauberstab einen weiteren Flippando auf den dunklen Lord und mit Satorius Zauberstab, den er in der rechten Hand hatte, einen Reductor lautlos und doch viel stärker hinterher.

Voldemort schnippte den Flippando arrogant lachend beiseite, doch seine Augen weiteten sich, als er von dem zweiten Zauber getroffen wurde und zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Ein normaler Zauberer wäre durch den Explosionsfluch stark verletzt worden, doch die unheiligen Transformationen des dunklen Lords hatten seinen Körper zäh und wenig empfänglich für einfache Magie gemacht.

„Dafür wirst du büßen, Potter." schnaubte Voldemort und schoss eine dunkelgrüne Wolke mit säurehaltigen Gasen auf den Teenager.

Der erkannte die Gefahr und beschwor hastig einen Windwirbel, der den Zauber auflöste. Doch Voldemort hatte bereits mit einem Stichfluch nachgesetzt. Die hatten den Vorteil, dass sie extrem schnell waren und man ihnen schlecht ausweichen konnte. So auch Harry. Seine hervorragende Kampfrobe fing das meiste auf, doch sein Arm wurde getroffen. Die Wunde ähnelte einem sauberen Durchschuss. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und beschwor einen Bronzeschild um den nächsten Crucio aufzuhalten. Er musste nun aufpassen. Wenn er viel Blut verlor, würde er schwächer wären und schneller ausgelaugt werden als Voldemort. Da es eigentlich sein Plan war, den dunklen Lord auszupowern bevor er angriff, konnte er sich das nicht leisten. Er musste selbst aktiver werden, würde sich jedoch auf leichtere Zauber beschränken.

Harry kam eine Idee, er rief: „Gladius triplus!" drei kopfgroße Feuerbälle schossen auf Voldemort zu. Dieser lachte nur abfällig und löschte sie mit einem riesigen Wasserstrahl.

Darauf hatte Harry gewartet, denn er führte kurz hintereinander zwei Zauber aus. Erstens verwandelte er einen Teil des durch die Luft rasenden Wassers in Eissplitter und schoss sie auf Voldemort zurück und noch bevor der dunkle Lord darauf reagieren konnte, schoss Harry einen elektrischen Blitz in die riesige Wasserpfütze in der Voldemort stand. Die elektrische Spannung ließ Voldemort aufschreien und verkrampfen. Dadurch reagierte er zu langsam auf die Eissplitter und wurde an mehreren Stellen getroffen. Erneut schrie er auf als sich die messerscharfen Stücke in seinen Körper bohrten. Voldemort verbannte sie, doch die blutenden Wunden blieben und einige waren tief. Drei Klingen hatten sich in seinen rechten Oberschenkel gebohrt und diesen zog der dunkle Lord nun etwas hinter sich her.

„Das war es Potter! Keine Spiele mehr!" bellte Voldemort.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Immer wieder schleuderte er den giftgrünen Strahl in Richtung Harry und dieser war schwer gefordert den Flüchen auszuweichen oder Gegenstände in den Weg der Strahlen zu levitieren.

Dazu kam Voldemort immer näher, was das Ausweichen immer schwerer machte. Nach einer halben Stunde begann es, stellte Harry erleichtert fest. Er hatte seine magischen Reserven geschont und merkte nun, dass die Abstände zwischen den Todesflüchen langsamer wurden. Ab und an rief Voldemort schwächere aber immer noch dunkle Flüche dazwischen. Erneut wurde Harry von einem Schnittfluch getroffen und blutete nun an seiner Hüfte, doch das war nebensächlich. Das Adrenalin, das durch seinen Körper raste, verhinderte, dass er Schmerz spürte. Nun musste er vorsichtig agieren.

Selbst ein so mächtiger Zauberer wie Voldemort konnte nicht endlos lang Todesflüche schreien, dieser spezielle Fluch verlangte zuviel magische Energie dafür. Starke Zauberer schafften höchstens fünf bis zehn in schneller Folge hintereinander und Voldemort tat das nun schon eine halbe Stunde. Es half nichts, Harry musste nun seinen Plan umsetzen, denn durch das Ausweichen wurde er langsam körperlich erschöpft und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er einen Fehler machte, wurde höher. Genau das war auch der Grund gewesen, dass der Schnittfluch ihn getroffen hatte.

„Na Potter? Schon erschöpft?" verhöhnte ihn der dunkle Lord.

Harry grinste kalt und straffte seinen Körper.

„Nein, ich fange gerade erst an."

Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in die von Voldemort und er sammelte all seinen Hass der sich über die Jahre angesammelt hatte, bis er komplett davon erfüllt wurde. Das alles dauerte nur Sekunden. Er grinste eiskalt, als er beide Zauberstäbe schwang und laut rief: „CRUCIO!"

zwei armdicke rote Strahlen schossen auf den geschockten dunklen Lord zu.

„Aber du bist... AHHHHHH!" schrie Riddle seinen Schmerz hinaus. Harry hielt den Fluch fünf Minuten lang aufrecht, dann war sein Hass und seine Wut verpufft und der Fluch erstarb.

Voldemort war inzwischen zu Boden gegangen und Harry nutzte seine Chance. Jedem anderen hätte der Zeit gegeben, wieder aufzustehen, doch nicht Riddle. Harry hatte seine Karten aufgedeckt und ihm gezeigt, dass er wirklich ein dunkler Zauberer war. Nun musste er alles geben um diesen Augenblick der Überraschung auszunutzen, damit sich Voldemort auf den veränderten Stil nicht einstellen konnte.

„BOMBARDIA! REDUCTO! CRUCIO! INFLATIO PULMONIS!" hagelten eigentlich tödliche Flüche auf Voldemort herunter. Riddle konnte den ersten beiden Flüchen ausweichen indem er sich überraschend gewandt über den Boden abrollte, doch der Schmerzfluch traf ihn erneut und brachte ihn zum Aufschreien. Auch der Zauber, der normalerweise die Lungen kollabieren ließ traf ihn und drohte ihn zu erwürgen, doch sein Körper hielt stand, obwohl er verletzt war.

Er war aber nicht in der Lage einen Fluch zu sprechen. Dafür starrte er Harry fassungslos an.

Auch die Menge an Zauberern um die beiden herum schaute fassungslos auf das vermeintliche Epitom des Lichts. Nur Harrys engster Zirkel wusste, dass er kein Problem mit den dunklen Künsten hatte. Keiner wagte es, einen Ton zu äußern aus Angst, den Vorteil zu zerstören, den der Junge der lebte momentan über Voldemort hatte.

Niemand hatte das erwartet, als Harry Voldemort zum Duell gefordert hatte und alle starrten in Ehrfurcht auf die beiden. Niemand hatte bisher ein so furioses und doch hochklassiges Duell gesehen, weder die besten Auroren noch die tödlichsten Todesser. Besonders letztere waren geschockt, denn sie sahen zum ersten Mal, dass es jemanden geben könnte, der ihren Lord schlagen könnte... und das würde ihre Zukunft besiegeln. Sie überlegten, ob sie in das Duell eingreifen sollten, doch sie sahen sehr wohl, dass sie in der Unterzahl waren und ließen es lieber bleiben.

Harry deckte derweil den Zauberer vor ihm mit immer heftigeren Flüchen ein, als er sah, wie wenig Schaden die Zauber anrichteten. Voldemort blutete aus vielen Wunden und brachte einen Konterzauber an. Wieder wurde Harry von einem Schnittfluch getroffen, diesmal an der Schulter und er ignorierte es. Diese Phase war zu wichtig.

„STEREPTO MAXIMUS!" hisste Harry und packte all seine Power in den Spruch.

„AEGIS ARGENTUM!" krächzte Voldemort mit gebrochener Stimme. Ein hauchdünner Silberschild baute sich vor ihm auf, ein Zeichen für seine schwindende Kraft.

Der Schild wurde von Harrys Schmerzfluch zerfetzt und erneut hisste Voldemort in Schmerzen auf.

„Ich dachte du bist ein Kind des Lichts, Potter." grummelte Voldemort.

Dabei bemerkte Harry sehr wohl, dass Voldemort an einem Amulett fingerte, das um seinen Hals hing. Harry grinste innerlich, es handelte sich sicher um einen Portschlüssel und richtig. Als er es endlich hervorgefummelt hatte rief er: „ACTVIAE!"

Die roten Augen weiteten sich, als nichts passierte.

Harrys Augen wurden hart, als er sich in Erinnerung rief, wie der Mann vor ihm seine Eltern ermordet hatte. All sein Hass legte er in seinen nächsten Zauber: „CRUCIO!" bellte er erneut mit beiden Zauberstäben. Diesmal brach der dunkle Lord sofort zusammen und wand sich vor Schmerzen schreiend auf dem Boden.

Harry hielt den Fluch so lange aufrecht, wie er konnte und dabei ging er auf den dunklen Lord zu. Blut lief aus Mund, Nase und Ohren des schmalen hellhäutigen Mannes.

Als der Fluch brach, hisste Harry „INCENDIO!"

Doch diesmal hatte Harry nicht auf Voldemort gezielt, sondern auf dessen rechte Hand.

„NEEEEIN!" schrie Voldemort als sein Zauberstab in Flammen aufging. Normalerweise waren die Zauberstäbe gegen Feuer geschützt, aber die gewaltige Power, die Harry mit Satorius Stab hatte, durchbrach jeden normalen Zauber.

Harry war über ihm, mit einem Blitz erschien Gryffindors Schwert in seiner Hand und ohne zu zögern rammte er die silberne Klinge durch den Brustkorb Voldemorts und nagelte ihn sprichwörtlich auf den Boden. Er wusste, selbst das würde Voldemort nicht umbringen.

„Du bist besiegt, Riddle. Das Duell ist beendet!" sagte Harry laut, damit es alle hörten.

Er winkte hinter sich und sofort eilten Blaise, Ignatius und Michelle auf ihn zu.

Die Auroren und Lightning bewegten sich vorsichtig auf die geschockten Todesser zu und befahlen ihnen, sich zu ergeben. Als die Todesser sahen, dass sie nicht apparieren konnten, ergaben sich die meisten. Nur wenige wehrten sich. Sie wurden gnadenlos ausgeschaltet... endgültig. Das brachte auch die letzten zur Räson.

Gefesselt und ihrer Zauberstäbe beraubt, beobachteten die Todesser und natürlich auch die anderen Zauberer das weitere Geschehen.

Die Vier Zauberer hatten sich um den wimmernden Voldemort platziert und begannen synchron einen langen Zauber in altem Latein zu zitieren. Allen stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als sie spürten, wie sich dunkelste Magie um sie herum aufbaute. Selbst den Todessern rann ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Schließlich schossen vier schwarze Strahlen aus den Zauberstäben und gruben sich in den blassen Körper Voldemorts. Dieser bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf und er schrie markerschütternd.

Ein silbergrauer Schemen löste sich aus dem Körper und schwebte darüber. Er wurde gehalten und gefesselt von den vier schwarzen Strahlen. Niemand hatte einen Zweifel, dass dieser Schemen die Seele des dunklen Lords war, denn der Körper ruhte reglos und mit gebrochenen Augen auf dem Boden. Wieder einmal war der Körper des dunklen Lords tot. Nun lag es an Harry und seinen Vertrauten dafür zu sorgen, dass er nie wieder zurückkehren würde.

Der Zauber nahm einen neuen, noch drohenderen Klang an. Die Seele begann sich in einem Strudel zu verformen, der sich immer schneller drehte. Ein unheiliger Schrei ertönte aus der Wolke und schließlich rief Harry laut: „SPIRITUS DESTRUCTEM!"

Seine Stimme hatte etwas finales an sich, etwas Endgültiges und sie war merkwürdig verzerrt, als würde sie nicht in diese Welt gehören.

Von seinem Zauberstab schoss ein gleißender weißer Strahl in den Wirbel. Dieser wurde zerfetzt und graue Rauchschwaden verteilten sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Nichts mehr war von der Seele übrig geblieben. Das unsterbliche Sein eines jeden Menschen war aufgelöst und zerrissen, reduziert zu etwas Rauch, der nichts mehr mit dem heiligen Innersten eines Menschen zu tun hatte. Es war vorbei, Voldemort war tot.

Harry zog müde das Schwert aus Voldemorts Körper und steckte es in die Scheide zurück. Dann taumelte er, geschwächt von der machtvollen Magie, die er angewandt hatte und vom Blutverlust.

Sofort eilten Michelle und Blaise an seine Seite und stützten ihn.

Ignatius klopfte dem Jungen stolz auf die Schulter und grinste.

„Du hast es geschafft, Nightstorm. Nun bist du der Held, gestützt von zwei bezaubernden jungen Ladies."

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen. Trotz seiner Erschöpfung lachte er leise.

„Zum Heiler!" sagte Blaise. Ihr Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch. So nickte Harry und ließ sich von den beiden Frauen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten zum Rand des Schlachtfeldes führen, wo bereits ein Heiler auf ihn wartete.

Die Zauberer der Organisation nickten ihm respektvoll zu und applaudierten angesichts seines Erfolges. Alles würde nun besser werden.

Der Leiter der Auroren trat an Harry heran.

„Sir, was sollen wir mit dem Körper Vo... Vo... Voldemorts tun?"

Harry lächelte, „Verbrennt ihn!"

Der Auror nickte und zog sich zurück. Zehn Auroren schleuderten gleichzeitig einen Flammenzauber auf die Leiche Riddles und sie verging in einem unglaublich heißen Feuer.

„Es ist vorbei. Riddle ist endgültig Geschichte." murmelte Harry geschafft.

„Ja, jetzt haben wir Zeit für uns und unser Leben." sagte Blaise zufrieden.

Harry schwankte nun selbst im Sitzen, nachdem seine Wunden geheilt waren und er einen Trank erhalten hatte, der seine Reserven wieder auffrischen würde.

Er sah Max gequält an, „Hey. Würdest du bitte in meinem Namen McGonagall informieren, dass ich eine Woche Urlaub mache? Ich bin fix und alle."

„Sehr wohl, Lord Potter." sagte Max grinsend und verneigte sich spöttisch.

„Ja und ich auch. Schließlich muss jemand den großen Helden pflegen." sagte Blaise grinsend.

„Genau und ich auch!" sagte Michelle grinsend, dann überlegte sie und sagte scheinbar nachdenklich: „Setz Martin mit auf die Liste, schließlich bin ich auch eine Heldin und brauch jemanden, der sich um mich kümmert."

Max lachte nur und nickte, bevor er ihnen einen Portschlüssel gab, der sie nach Hause brachte. Nachdem alle Todesser festgesetzt waren, wurden die Anti-Apparationszauber und Anti-Portschlüsselzauber aufgehoben. Für die Auroren würde es noch eine lange Nacht werden, sie mussten das Haus von Riddle durchkämmen und Beweise sicherstellen. Lightning und die Alten Familien konnten in Ruhe nach Hause zurückkehren und den Sieg über Voldemort und das Ende des Krieges feiern.

Harry fiel einfach nur erschöpft ins Bett, als sie zu Hause ankamen.

Blaise half ihm aus seinen Klamotten und entledigte sich ihrer Sachen, dann kroch sie neben ihm ins Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er legte noch seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, bevor er sanft einschlief.

Ignatius und Max sahen sich an und ihre Augen funkelten amüsiert, „Bringen wir Dumbledore Harrys Nachricht persönlich?" fragte Max grinsend.

„Darauf kannst du wetten." sagte Ignatius. Der ältere Mann reinigte seine Robe mit einem Zauber und beschwor einen Portschlüssel.

Max griff ihn und sie wurden davon gerissen um direkt vor den Toren Hogwarts zu landen.

Es war abend und es herrschte Unruhe in der großen Halle. Die Schüler waren noch immer erschüttert von dem feigen Angriff auf Hogsmeade und alle waren erschüttert von der rohen Gewalt mit der Harry, seine Freundin und seine Schwester vorgegangen waren. Nur wenige hatten wirklich gesehen wie sie mit ihren Feinden umgegangen waren, doch inzwischen hatten es alle gehört. Doch keiner machte ihnen einen Vorwurf. Die, welche gesehen hatten, welches Grauen die Todesser verursacht hatten, stimmten ihnen sogar offen zu, dass sie das einzig richtige getan hatten. Nur Harrys Freunde hatten mitbekommen, dass er direkt nach dem Kampf zu einer Gegenoffensive aufgebrochen war und auch das wussten inzwischen alle Schüler. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich schnell in Hogwarts. So warteten alle auf den Ausgang der Schlacht. Es war nun schon Stunden her, seit sie aufgebrochen waren. Selten war die Stimmung so gedrückt während des Abendessens. Kaum ein lautes Geräusch war zu hören. Besonders Hermine und Ginny sorgten sich.

„Meinst du, es ist ihnen etwas passiert?" fragte Ginny leise.

Hermine schnaubte leicht, „Du kennst doch Harry. Es würde mich eher wundern wenn nicht."

Ginny seufzte betrübt.

„Aber keine Angst, er wird es überleben, wie immer." beruhigte Hermine ihre Freundin... und auch sich.

„Ich hoffe es. Glaubst du, sie besiegen Voldemort endlich?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Voldemort ist mächtig, Ginny. Doch wenn Harry es wirklich schafft, ihn in ein Duell der Lords zu zwingen... ich denke, Voldemort wird sich wundern. Ich glaube nicht, dass er inzwischen realisiert hat, dass Harry es war, der ihm so viel Probleme gemacht hat und auch nicht, dass Harry fast ein Meister der dunklen Künste ist."

„Das wäre ein Vorteil für Harry, oder?"

„Ein großer. Voldemort wird niemals damit rechnen, dass ausgerechnet Harry die Unverzeihlichen so brutal und rücksichtslos einsetzt... wenn er muss zumindest."

Sie wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür aufschlug und zwei große Gestalten in schwarzen schimmernden Roben eintraten.

Sofort sprangen die Lehrer auf, alarmiert durch die plötzlichen Eindringlinge.

Die Augen der Lehrer verengten sich, als die beiden ihre weiten Kapuzen abnahmen und ihre Gesichter erkennbar wurden.

„Zabini." wisperte McGonagall die den etwas kleineren und wesentlich jüngeren Mann erkannte.

„Oh Merlin." wisperte Dumbledore unterdrückt als er den zweiten erkannte.

„Albus?" fragte McGonagall besorgt.

„Ignatius Abraxas... Meister der dunklen Künste."

Remus grinste, „Harrys Mentor." sagte der Werwolf amüsiert, „Ihr könnt eure Zauberstäbe senken. Sie bedeuten keine Gefahr."

Die beiden eleganten Männer näherten sich dem Tisch der Lehrer.

„Mister Zabini. Meister Abraxas. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?" fragte McGonagall ein wenig unsicher.

Die beiden neigten leicht ihre Häupter zum Gruß.

„Einen schönen guten Abend, Direktorin." sagte Ignatius lächelnd, „Mein Protegé Lord Potter schickt uns. Er bedauert ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass er sich außer Stande fühlt, in der nächsten Woche am Unterricht teilnehmen zu können."

Er hatte laut genug gesprochen, so dass er von allen Schülern gehört werden konnte.

Ginny und Hermine wurden blass. Sie sahen sich kurz an und sprangen auf. Beide eilten zu den beiden Männern und sahen sie besorgt an.

„Ist er verletzt?" fragte Ginny.

Ignatius lächelte, „Ah, Miss Weasley. Ich fürchte, dass Lord Potter in der Tat verletzt worden ist. Doch es war nicht lebensbedrohlich und seine diversen Schnitte, Prellungen und Wunden wurden bereits fachmännisch geheilt. Er ist nur extrem ausgelaugt, da er eine Menge Magie angewandt hat, mehr sogar, als mir möglich gewesen wäre. Er muss sich nur erholen."

Ginny seufzte erleichtert, „Merlin sei dank."

„Meister Abraxas, wie ist der Kampf ausgegangen?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

Die Lehrer schauten fassungslos auf die beiden Schülerinnen, die sich fast freundschaftlich mit dem berüchtigten Meister der dunklen Künste unterhielten.

Ignatius drehte sich wieder zu McGonagall, „Nun, Harrys Plan ging auf."

Die Augen der Professorin und all der anderen Lehrer weiteten sich in Hoffnung.

„Zusammen mit den Auroren, den Sicherheitskräften von Lightning und überraschenderweise zahlreicher Freiwilliger der alten Häuser hat er eine große Streitmacht zusammengezogen, die über 200 Mann umfasste. Die Todesser waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen und auch was die magische Macht anging. Nach einem kurzen Gefecht stimmte Riddle einem traditionellen Duell zu. Es dauerte nahezu anderthalb Stunden, doch schließlich schaffte Lord Potter es, den dunklen Lord auszulaugen und durch den rigorosen Einsatz aller Mittel in die Defensive zu zwingen und schließlich zu besiegen. Er nagelte ihn mit dem Schwert Gryffindors auf den Boden. Dann führte er zusammen mit Blaise, Michelle und mir das Ritual aus und vernichtete seine Seele Voldemort ist besiegt und endgültig vernichtet und all seine Anhänger sind verhaftet oder eliminiert. Der Krieg ist endgültig vorbei."

Die Professoren und die Schüler starrten die beiden ein paar Sekunden fassungslos an, dann brach die ganze Halle in Jubel aus.

„Ich hoffe, sie haben nichts dagegen, dass meine Tochter ihren Verlobten etwas umsorgt." sagte Max freundlich.

„Ja und Michelle braucht auch etwas Ruhe. Das Ritual hat sie sehr mitgenommen. Ihr Freund Martin hat ebenfalls um eine Auszeit gebeten, damit er sie nach dieser dunklen Magie aufheitern kann und ihr ihren Seelenfrieden zurückgeben kann." fügte Ignatius hinzu.

McGonagall nickte, „Natürlich. Es wird zwar schwer werden, die Reporter zu beruhigen, aber ich kann die vier verstehen. Sagen sie ihnen bitte meinen herzlichen Dank. Das gilt natürlich auch für sie beide."

Ignatius und Max verneigten sich erneut, dann drehten sie sich um und schritten elegant aus der Halle.

Natürlich war der nächste Tag frei für die Schüler in Hogwarts. Die Direktorin schickte Harry auf Druck des Ministers einen Brief der ihn bat, am nächsten Samstag schon zurück zu kommen. Harry akzeptierte, obwohl er die Aufmerksamkeit der Öffentlichkeit hasste. Dennoch musste er es tun. Es war Teil des großen Spieles um Macht und Einfluss und seine Pläne waren noch nicht vollendet. Er wollte noch einige Änderungen im System durchdrücken, die für mehr Gleichberechtigung sorgen würden, bevor er sich etwas zurückziehen konnte.

So erschien er am Samstag der auf den finalen Kampf folgte und nahm freundlich lächelnd seinen Orden des Merlin erster Klasse in Empfang, genau wie Blaise, Michelle und Ignatius. Sie alle machten gute Miene zu den ganzen Reportern und gaben eine kurze Rede. Harry wies in seiner Rede natürlich auf seine geplanten Änderungen hin und versprach den magischen Wesen mehr Rechte, seien es Werwölfe, Kobolde, Vampire oder andere. Zudem erinnerte er alle Zauberer eindringlich daran, dass die Vorurteile gegenüber Halbblütern und Muggelgeborenen einen wesentlichen Anteil am Krieg hatten und machte deutlich, was er davon hielt... nämlich gar nichts.

Er erntete natürlich Applaus von allen Schülern, vielen Lehrern und all seinen Sympathisanten. Danach gab es eine große Feier, die selbst alles in den Schatten stellte, was beim ersten Fall Voldemorts abging. Erneut gab es in den Muggel-Nachrichten Meldungen über ungewöhnlich viele Eulen und Leute in merkwürdigen Kleidungen, die Feuerwerk in den Himmel schossen.

Harry nahm es alles mit Humor und kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er kümmerte sich nur um Blaise und seine Schwester und natürlich um seine Freunde. Blaise drängte einmal mehr darauf, dass sie alle Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit trafen und wie immer zog sie die Fäden dafür im Hintergrund... hinter Harry. Der ließ sich gern von seiner zukünftigen Frau anleiten.

So waren alle glücklich, alle... bis auf zwei gewisse Rotschöpfe, namentlich Ron und Molly Weasley. Beide hatten um Vergebung gegenüber ihrer Familie gefleht, doch noch war niemand bereit ihnen zu vergeben, obwohl besonders Ginny ihre Mum vermisste und auch Arthur stand kurz davor seine Ex-Frau wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Aber Ginny und ihr Dad hatten beschlossen, zumindest bis nach Harrys Hochzeit zu warten und so lange zu sehen, ob sich die beiden wirklich geändert hatten.

Und so sahen alle dem größten gesellschaftlichen Ereignis der Gegenwart entgegen, der Hochzeit von Lord Harry James 'Nightstorm' Potter und seiner bezaubernden Verlobten Blaise 'Ice' Zabini.

* * *

**AN:** So, das wars. Schluss. Aus. Ende. Fini. Als nächstes werde ich Scyde beenden und dann werden wir weitersehen. Auf jeden Fall werde ich an Hüter weiter arbeiten und vielleicht finde ich auch ein wenig Muße, um endlich an Kristall weiter zu schreiben. Danke für all eure lieben Reviews an all meine treuen Leser! 

**beca: **Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Dumbi und die Weasley-Verräter im Grimmauld-Platz waren... ich habe gesagt, sie sind im Hauptquartier. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Dumbi ein neues findet, wenn ihm Sirius Haus nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht, oder :p

Und Shadow geht es ganz gut, nur es mangelt an Zeit. Aber ich trieze sie mal wieder ein wenig, damit wir an Remise weiter arbeiten können ;-)

**Slay Coral:** An zwei Geschichten? Ich fürchte, ich schreibe an viel mehr Projekten. Doch ob es davon etwas bis auf diese Seite schafft, ist eine ganz andere Frage. Meist liegt es daran, dass diese Stories nie oder lange nicht fertig werden, wie auch ursprünglich diese Story hier. Wenn ich allerdings eines meiner neuen Projekte beenden sollte, werde ich es vielleicht auch posten. Mal sehen. Hüter ist jedenfalls eine sichere Sache und mit Kristall werden wir sehen.

T**olotos, Lorbanery und alle anderen, denen mein fauxpas mit dem Haus Riddle aufgefallen ist:**

Ja, ich weiß, dass dieses Haus falsch benannt wurde, doch damals hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, dass Riddles Mutter Merope Gaunt hieß. Gehen wir doch einfach mal davon aus, dass dieses Haus nach dem männlichen Erben umbenannt wurde ;-)


End file.
